


The King in White

by artisticNutcase



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Development, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Feelings, Kings & Queens, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Lessons, Punishment, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 113,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticNutcase/pseuds/artisticNutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Batter is a proud and honorable man. No one would question his authority and beliefs.</p><p>No one, except for a lone merchant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am your King, she is your Queen

He tapped his foot onto the floor impatiently, the noise echoed through the hall.

“Your Highness!” 

The man of purity turned around to face who had spoken to him. His blank face turned into an expression of worry, curiosity and impatience. He looked down upon the man. “Do not waste my time. Speak.” He tried with all his might to remain calm and not grip the innocent messenger by his collar.

“He has been found.”

The King's eyes widened. 

“Bring him to me.”

~ ~ ~

The King to whom everyone referred to as King Batter had always been a very direct king. He took no excuses and he did not attempt to sugar coat important matters. He had everyone's respect. How could they not? He kept the lands pure and clean and the souls of his subjects blank and innocent. Those with corrupt minds and impure intentions were removed as soon as they were discovered. They were viruses, removed from the system before being able to do harm. He was a noble king. No one said anything else. No one dared to. 

His wife, Vader Eloha, managed most political matters, though. She was a kind and gentle being, the epitome of grace and manners. Some of the subjects would say she and her husband were the ideal royal couple. With radiant purity and holiness. Others would declare them to be opposites that completed one another. Vader herself cared little about that. She knew the Batter in her own way and viewed their relationship with different eyes. 

The King, seated on his throne, his crown on his head and his wife by his side, was listening to bids that day. Bids, complaints, sometimes praise and expressions of gratitude. He sighed. He had no interest in most of the Elsen, his subjects, so these hours were especially long for him. 

“The cows are very thin this year.” One of the small, pale creatures whined. “Please, your Highness, allow the sugar trade again this year.” 

The Batter almost gritted his teeth. Rules were rules. They existed for a reason. If the sugar trade was illegal in certain parts of the land, the Elsen were not to question it and accept it. Most of them did. Hardly any of the Elsen stepped out of line, because they knew that those who were different, those who were not assimilated, would be considered a nuisance and might be punished by the King himself. It was a fate no one wanted to risk having.  
The soft and cool hand of his wife then rested on top of the King's own. He glanced at it. Vader's touch seemed to calm him down. “I will consider it.” He said in a peaceful and more relaxed manner. 

The Elsen, struck with joy, then proceeded to thank the couple several times. The remaining few subjects that decided to come and plead for something had minor requests or desire for advice so the session ended more quickly than expected. The large gates of their home closed and King and Queen were left alone as they left the throne room. They passed the occasional guard.

“Will you really consider it?” Vader questioned as she moved swiftly beside her husband. 

“No.” He responded in a firm tone. Although his decisions as a king were most of the time led or at least influenced by his wife, he was still capable of saying 'no' if he wanted to. At least he was sure of that. 

“... We cannot let our subjects starve.” The Queen opened a door to the gardens and walked out with the Batter. “If they were able to trade the sugar, then they would have better chances of survival.”

The Batter closed the door. “If we let them now they will believe they can make their own rules. They will forget that there is a legal system that makes the rules for them.”

“But, dear...” Vader started.

“I will not risk my subjects ceasing to abide to rules.” He said as the gentle woman sat down on a nearby bench. She held her swollen belly. The man, proud and tall in stature, looked down at the round belly of his wife. 

The woman sighed, which caused the man to look back at her face. “I understand you wish for nothing but the best. I do understand, I assure you. But don't you think you are being too hard on some of the Elsen? They often have little chances for a good life, anyway. They will not try to break any rules, even if you give them permission to do something every once in a while.” 

The Batter stayed silent for a moment, he looked down and his gaze was locked on the floor. “I will think about it.” He said. He was not sure whether he was actually going to give it another thought, but he wanted Vader not to worry. She was far too delicate to worry about such matters, the Batter figured. But that assumption had never stopped her from meddling and worrying herself with things of importance and business. Yet, since she was with child that time there was no reason for her to get worked up over something.

“Very well.” She smiled softly and she rubbed her pregnant belly some more. 

The King sat down beside his Queen. He kept mustering the body that would give birth to his son or daughter soon. “... How is it doing?” He asked, changing the topic.

“It is doing very well, the doctor said. It will be born in a week or so.” Vader leaned back. “We should prepare carefully and soon.”

The Batter nodded once before leaning back, as well, and closing his eyes. 

 

Only the very next day, the King was forced to discover the number of preparations that were to be made. Vader requested that there would be a festival or gathering to celebrate their child's birth. Upon asking why that was necessary, she simply said that it was of importance for a King and Queen to be liked by their subjects and especially their allies and allied nobility. Maintaining a good relationship to potential partners would keep everything stable and well. In case of an emergency, they were relied on and could rely on others. Occasions like a birth with a celebration were also a good way to integrate the nobility into their life and inform everyone of the good news. A princess or prince meant that there was an heir to assume the throne someday.

The Batter had no solid argument against planning a festivity for the young one's birth and with his wife tired and resting most of the time, the arrangements were up to him. He cussed under his breath as he walked through one of the many galleries. He was not interested in anything of this sort. And he was not one for doing or planning it. But he could not deny that Vader was right about what she said. If the Elsen were to revolt or another nation was to attack it was important to have trusted and close allies. And inviting nobility and other royalty to a celebration was an easy way to gain them or keep up a positive and mutual allegiance.

The pure King walked into his study and closed the door behind him.  
It was a large, fashionable room, like most of the rooms in the castle. Aside from a desk and a few tables and chairs, there was a large bookshelf filled to its limit sitting against the wall. On another wall there was an oil painting of the late Queen, Vader's mother. The Batter strode over to a chest beside a desk. He opened it and pulled out some parchment and ink and a quill. He sat down. But as soon as he dipped the pen into the ink he lost all idea of what to write down. A drop of ink fell onto the parchment, staining it. 

After a few minutes of staring at the now ruined parchment, the man took out another sheet and wrote 'Guest List' on it. He figured that was a good way to start. He wrote down several names with  
their respective titles. 

After what seemed like an eternity spent with boring planning, the door to the study flew open and a proud and confident king stepped out, rolls of parchments under his arms that he gave to one of his many workers in the castle. It was early afternoon. The sun was up and out, shining onto the land. 

It seemed like a great day for a royal riding trip.

The King informed some of his subordinates to ready his horse as he was in the mood to ride. He would tell Vader himself, though. From the study, he stepped through a large gallery and then up a flight of stairs.

The castle was huge and impressive. Wide, light-flooded galleries led to luxurious huge rooms. Large flights of stairs and tall, overwhelming gates impressed any visitor. It was easy to get lost between all this beauty. Expensive carpets, detailed oil paintings and ornaments decorated every room and gallery. And thick, heavy curtains hung beside the windows. It was a lifestyle only royalty could afford. 

The Batter reached the bedroom soon. He pushed open the sturdy wooden door and looked inside. A cold and white room greeted the King. The curtains and carpet were white. Even the sheets in the bed of him and Vader were. The bed that was in the center of the room. The usual royal color was a rich red. Expensive and hard to get. But the Batter felt that red was not pure enough and deemed white to suit his tastes and his ideals much better. So he had some of the rooms with their interior changed. Much to his dismay, Vader had insisted on keeping most of the castle the same it had been before he arrived.

The woman, fragile and beautiful, was resting in the bed, sewing equipment around her and in her hands. She looked up from sewing and her thin lips curled into a gentle smile. “My beloved.” She said, softness and care in her voice. She put the needle, fabric and thread aside. “How are the preparations going? Is everything set and in order?”

“Almost.” The King nodded, sure of the truthfulness of his answer. There could not be that much more he had to do. “I will be going out for a few hours now. I will see you then.”

“Where are you going?” The soft smile faltered a little, she was curious and wondering.

“A riding trip. I need some air.” He replied and turned around to face the door again.

Vader nodded to herself and took her sewing items again. “Stay safe. Don't get into any fights.”

“I never do.” The Batter left the room again. He left the castle. His horse had been readied for him and he walked over to it with his proud stride. Two armed guards were to accompany him as they would protect him in case of an emergency. The King doubted that anyone would dare to do anything that could be considered an emergency, but he supposed it was better to be safe than sorry.

He climbed onto the horse. A proud and white stallion, fitting for a mighty king like himself. When everything was ready and in order the gates of the outer wall were opened for his highness and the guards and they left the castle and castle area. The castle was positioned on a hill, so that when one left the outer gates, they would be able to see very far, almost the entire kingdom. 

And so when the Batter rode past those gates, he pulled the reins and looked over his land. It was said that he could find impurity just by glancing at the towns and areas before him, but no one dared to ask the King for confirmation of that rumor. After a minute or two, the ruler commanded his horse to continue and he and his guards rode down the hill. All around it was the populated part of the kingdom. It was divided into three zones.

The King and his company visited Zone 1 first. In this part of the kingdom, lowly Elsen went to their everyday jobs. Most of them were miners. They freed smoke and other valuable goods. Others bred cattle and harvested its meat and metal. The workers took shifts for the physical and exhausting work and the one of filing their findings and work schedule. When the Batter became King, one of his first demands was more order and organization in the kingdom. Mining and farming were dirty and filthy work fields. 

When they arrived in the area, the Elsen stepped aside for the King and those that had the physical strength bowed or fell to their knees for him. Batter did not expect much signs of respect from the creatures. They were dumb. Stupid. Worthless. The only reason they existed at all is that they had a certain use. They did the work that was too dirty and too dangerous for any of the intelligent and important people residing within the kingdom. But although not bowing to him went without punishment, if one was to come at him or touch his stallion, they would receive punishment they would not forget, even with their stupid little minds. 

The Batter looked down at the Elsen. White little creatures. With tired eyes. Smoke streaming out of their mouth. Sick little things. His highness remembered visiting this Zone with his beloved Vader. She was good and gracious, but too kind. She would give them free sugar and they would slack off. Not under the Batter's control. The only one giving sugar to the Elsen was the landlord of Zone 1. A nobleman, in possession of much treasure and much power. He would receive payment in form of goods, most of what the Elsen found or created, and they would get sugar in return. 

It was not hard to see what the Elsen earlier that day had begged for and complained about. The cows were extremely thin. They would not give much meat or metal. Those Elsen would not be able to give much to their superior and receive no sugar.

The inspection of Zone 1 took a few minutes. The Batter had no interest in going into it too deeply or be too thorough with the Elsen today. So once he deemed they had spent enough time in the Zone, they left for another part of the kingdom.

Zone 2 consisted mostly of residential areas and places like markets, taverns and the likes. On a day like this, most of the residents were in either of the other two zones to work. Only some had their workplace in Zone 2. As the Batter rode through the wide streets with his guards, he examined the buildings and the few Elsen that were there. 

The marketplace was almost deserted, as well. Only a few months earlier Elsen would do the now highly illegal sugar trading here. That meant they could trade sugar, or any goods at all. Some of them for credits, that could be given to their superior. The Batter considered that possibility unnecessary and unfair. He decided that the Elsen should receive only what they work for, not what they traded well. 

The residential and market area were overlooked by someone, as well. He does not demand any goods or the likes from the Elsen. He claims that his status allows him to rule over a zone without the need for the workers' earnings. Instead, he sometimes uses them to do his bidding. For just a sugar cube he could make one of them do whatever he wanted. They were easy to control and influence.

As there was not much going on in this zone, the Batter rode to the last of the Zones.

Zone 3 was also a Zone where Elsen worked. Here they used the goods that the miners and farmers brought to create other things. It was a better work than mining and farming, but there were fewer positions available. In addition, the creatures working here needed a form of skill to be able to turn a material into an object, or something else in general. This was also the place where sugar was created, although the Batter was not familiar with the actual progress.

Just as the King arrived in Zone 3 the Elsen brought in more meat and metal. And although it wasn't much, they immediately got to work with the elements. They did not take a moment to consider how much they could produce, whether there was any better option or whether they should report the shortage of material to their superior. They simply worked. Stupid, stupid creatures. 

Like the other two zones, this one had someone to keep everyone in check and working, as well. But unlike the other two zones, the person overlooking it was almost always around somewhere. He used the direct approach to keep the Elsen under control. The Batter considered this to be for the best. There was too much that the creatures could do wrong to let them work all by themselves in this place.

The examination and inspection was done fairly quickly and the King decided to return to the castle, to his wife. But as they left Zone 3, the Batter saw a person, a creature, he had never seen in his kingdom. He did not appear to be an Elsen, but someone else. The person was wearing a mask, carrying a large backpack and he wore a strange large shirt with a heart sewn onto it. The Batter saw him only for the blink of an eye as he and his men rode past. When he halted his horse and turned around to question the stranger, there was no one there.

“What is the matter, your Highness?” One of the guards asked politely and carefully. They had turned to see what the Batter was looking at, which turned out to be nothing.

The King paused, trying to understand what he saw.”Nothing.” He then replied and turned back to the castle.

The rest of the day went as usual.

The next morning the King woke up. Despite his sleep, he did not feel rested. He was exhausted and tired and he felt like he had had a nightmare that he could not recall. He looked to the spot of his wife in the bed and was surprised to find it empty. She was not within the bedroom, at all. The man got up from bed and did his morning routine. After he was washed and dressed he left the room, greeted the guards by the door with a glance and left to the dining hall. It was possible Vader was having breakfast. But as the Batter entered the hall he realized his hunch had been false. 

He found her in the throne room. The Batter, glad to have found his beloved, approached her.

“Why are you up already?” He questioned.

“Good morning to you, too, dear.” She said and giggled a little bit. “The question is not why I am already, but why you are up only now.”

“I slept in.” The King deduced and said in disbelief.

“You did.” His wife confirmed. “I decided to leave you be in the end.”

The Batter nodded, he took his place beside his Queen. “Why are you in the throne room? Is there any meeting?”

“Yes.” She looked at him. “Someone requested an audience with us. We were waiting for you.”

The Batter's head snapped around. “And you did not wake me?” He almost yelled. “What if he is an upset nobleman?”

“Calm down.” Vader sighed and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder to tame him. “He is only a merchant.”

“A merchant?” The Batter leaned back and exhaled loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally doing something for this fandom again!
> 
> Lame first chapter. It will get better.
> 
> I'm grateful for any comments ; )


	2. The merchant

As if on cue, a merchant stepped into the room through the large gates. At least the Batter assumed that he was the alleged merchant. The man stepping into the room was short. He had black and wild hair and a large white shirt with a red heard sewn onto it. His body seemed too small for the large backpack on his back and his hands too delicate to handle merchandise. The most peculiar thing about this person was, as far as the Batter could see, a mask that resided on the merchant's face. It was white and had something drawn onto it that may have been a frog's face. As he approached the couple, a sense of strangeness and oddity filled the room. The man on the throne recalled the previous day and wondered. Was it possible that this strange being was the creature he had seen? He shook his head. Nevermind.

The King glanced at his wife, who appeared to be unfazed by the strange appearance of the salesman before them. The King and Queen waited for some sign of respect, as it was customary for their lowly visitors to kneel or at least do a bow. It apparently took the merchant a few moments to remember etiquette before he got down on one knee. “Greetings, my lieges.” It was probably not the appropriate title, but good enough. Somehow the Batter had not expected much respect or decency from the absurd looking man.

“State your business.” The Batter demanded at instant. There was something about this person and his presence that made the King feel uneasy and unsafe. “And remove the mask.” He added, hoping that if he was to see the merchant's face, he would feel better and completely in control again.

“With all due respect, your Highness, I cannot remove this mask. The sight it hides is not worthy to be seen by a king like you.” The King grumbled. He felt sarcasm in the man's voice.

“Are you mocking your king?” He asked loudly, his voice echoing through the hall.

“I wouldn't dare to.”

The Batter was close to taking his weapon and bashing in that rude salesman's skull. But just as he painted that image in his head, his wife's hand was resting on his own again, causing him to look over to her soft face. She smiled and shook her head as if she had read his mind and was advising him not to do it. “Be calm, dear.” She whispered before addressing the merchant herself. “Excuse my husband. You can get up. Please, tell us your name.”

“Thank you, Queen Vader.” The black-haired man got up from his knee and dusted off his pants with one hand before turning his gaze to the Queen. At least the royal couple assumed that he was looking at her. “My name is Zacharie. I am a merchant.”

Only now the Batter noticed that the merchant called Zacharie was speaking with a strange accent. It was not very thick or distracting, but noticeable. It sounded good in some way the King could not describe. That and also fascinating. “Last name?” The Batter demanded.

“I was given none.” The merchant replied quickly.

“No last name?” The King asked again. It was nothing that he, of all people, should be bothered by. And yet he was.

“I'm afraid not.”

The Batter frowned a little. A lot of thieves and criminals avoided stating their full names and real names. This man could have terrible things planned. A corrupted mind. Vader did not appear to think that was the case. She seemed to believe Zacharie. 

“Why are you here?” The Batter continued the interrogation. 

“Here as in in your land or here as in in your castle?” The merchant asked. The King was sure to hear mocking and teasing in his voice, but Vader's calming hand kept him from yelling at the merchant. The Batter hoped that the masked man knew how to behave or he would have to punish him later.

“Both.” 

“Well...” The merchant started. He set down his backpack and started to search through it. Different sounds filled the room as the black-haired man dug through the depths of his bag, keeping the King and Queen waiting. After a few minutes, he finally found what he was looking for. A rolled up piece of parchment. He unrolled it to show the content to the couple before him. It was a map. “I am on a journey to these mountains.” He pointed to a place on the map with his index finger. “And I started here.” He pointed to another spot. “I have to rest here and sell some wares. But I was told that in this land I need a special permit to set up shop for a little while.” He rolled up the map and stuffed it into his bag again. “That is why I came to you, my King.”

“Yes, you need a permit. My kingdom is clean and in order.” The explanation seemed reasonable enough, but the Batter was not pleased. “And I will deny you your permit. Leave now.” 

“Dear?” Vader asked beside him, obviously not understanding the decision that her husband had come to. She often found them to be rash and irrational. The King deemed her incapable of judging his choices properly.

Zacharie shook his head in disappointment. “I don't understand. Isn't there any way I can stay here and sell some things? I have to do it to survive.” He tried to explain himself.

The King looked down at the puny merchant. “Your survival is your own business. I cannot allow every merchant that happens to pass by to sell his merchandise on my streets. I do not know who you are. I cannot trust you. You may sell sugar to Elsen so they will stop working.”

The merchant wanted to respond, but Vader spoke up instead. “Batter, there is no reason to distrust him. You are not being reasonable. Just give him a permit. Where else should he go? He is only staying for a couple of days. Right?” She looked at Zacharie for confirmation.

He nodded. “Yes. A few days. You will not even know that I am there. Every customer of mine is pleased and I do not commit crimes. I like myself too much to face execution.” He chuckled as if this was only a game to him. “And once I leave you will never have to see me again, if that is what you desire.”

The Batter looked at his wife again. Her gaze showed trust and kindness as usual. And her words were true and honest. She was too persuasive. The man turned to face the merchant again. It felt like impurity was radiating from him and filling the holy room of the castle. It was in the King's hands. The merchant's fate. He could have him removed from the premises and banned from the land and there is nothing anyone else could do about it. But there was something keeping him from doing so. Not only his convincing and pleading wife at his side and the faint voice of reasoning in his head, but a feeling. Like it was... fate? He should not allow it. The merchant was rude and unfamiliar and demanding, wasn't he? And the King mighty and the destroyer of anything bad, right? 

“Fine.” The Batter spat out the word as if it was dirt on his tongue. “Fine. Go. But if there is so much as a rumor claiming you are a criminal, you will be hanging from the gallows.” He added, his voice brutal and threatening. “Is that clear?”

“Clear as the rivers of plastic.” The merchant laughed a little. “Thank you.” He bowed to the King and Queen. 

The man on the throne felt relieved in a way. He expected Zacharie to take his few things and leave, but instead the black-haired man stood there, as if waiting for something else to happen. The Batter did not know what he was doing or why he was still there, but it was annoying him and he wanted it to stop. “Is there anything else?” He asked, almost hissing at the visitor.

“Oh, yes! I am grateful you asked!” The salesman replied with his weird accent and strange voice. The Batter could hear Vader cackle warmly beside him. 

“What do you need?” She asked with that generous smile on her face.

The merchant stepped closer. One more step and the Batter would call his guards to remove the nuisance. Or maybe he would even do it himself.

The salesman raised his voice again. “With a queen as lovely as yourself there is not much else needed, is there?” He asked, ignoring the Batter.

Vader chuckled some more. Warmly and happily, like bells chiming through the air. “Hush.” She said, but sheepishly, not harshly. 

Zacharie shook his head. “But it is the truth! Where I am from, people wish for a Queen as fair and kind as yourself!” The merchant raised a hand to the side of his mouth as if to whisper to the Queen, but with the mask in the way it did not work the way it was supposed to. He got closer and muttered to her: “Even our King wishes for that.” The both of them cackled and giggled like a pair of newly weds and the Batter swore he could see that mask wink for a moment.

“If all you want here is to say scandalous things to my wife, then leave.” He interfered, nearly growling.

The merchant stepped back again. He picked up his backpack. “No, no. I have a reason, a good reason.” He stated. “Where do you wish for me to sell? In some places there are special areas designated as selling and trading districts. I figured that in a land as organized and structured as yours, selling merchandise is forbidden in many places.” Maybe it was supposed to sound sincere and concerned, but all the King could hear was further mockery. And he did not enjoy hearing it in the least. He was tempted to take back the permission he gave. 

“Zone 2.” The Batter responded, deciding to let the salesman's mocking voice slide another time.

“Pardon?”

“The marketplace is in Zone 2. There you can sell. Most of the Elsen work in the other two Zones. You are not permitted to enter them. The residential area, is in Zone 2, as well, if you wish to find shelter.” The Batter glanced at Vader shortly before locking his gaze on the annoying visitor again. “Now leave.”

“Of course.” Zacharie bowed again. A few times, maybe a few too many, maybe it was to ridicule the King some more. Then, with his backpack on his back and his mask still covering his face, he turned and hurried out of the room and then the castle.

The King sighed and was about to get up when his wife spoke, keeping him in place. “He was nice, there was no reason to be unfriendly.” 

The Batter's head whipped around. “He was turning this into a game. He did not respect me and he most certainly did not treat you the way he should have.” 

“He was being friendly.” Vader insisted. 

“Too friendly to you.” The Batter got up from the throne, before helping his wife get up, as well. “People like him are causing improper behavior and trouble. We do not want or need anyone like him here.” 

“Maybe that's what you think.” The woman got up. She looked into her husband's eyes. “I still think he was friendly.” She left the room, a guard holding the door open for her and she thanking him with a grateful nod.

“He'll cause problems, Vader!” The Batter called after her before leaving through another door, opening it and then closing it loudly to express his anger. There was no need for him to be angry at her and he knew it. He was only furious about the salesman and the lack of respect that had been shown by that man. 

Vader believed in the merchant's innocence and purity, but the King knew better. There was something illegal going on. The strange feeling. The feeling of destiny, it had to mean that that small salesman was going to bring impurity upon the kingdom. 

Later that day, the Batter took another riding trip. He paid the first and third Zone visits first. Short and without paying much attention to anything. His guards were with him again, accompanying him loyally and being ready to sacrifice themselves for the life of their King. Such devotion. The Batter could praise it, but that would undermine the idea that that was what he deserved and should receive from any person, anyway.

As they got to Zone 2, there was only one thing worrying the King. That merchant. That annoying, impure merchant that had mocked the King, said improper things to the Queen and most likely used some form of mind-tricks to force the Batter into giving him permission to stay. It did not take too long to find him. The few Elsen that were in the Zone could point into the direction in which Zacharie was to be found. A man with a mask? A man with a heart on his shirt? Anyone would spot him in a crowd.

It turned out that the merchant had rented a small house. A shack. The King got off his horse and stepped inside. His guards followed him inside to inspect the small place as the King dealt with the owner. The shack seemed to be empty. “Show yourself, merchant.” The King demanded. 

The puny merchant in his mask stepped out of some small backroom or closet. He was holding a large box which he put down immediately upon seeing the royal man and his company. “The King again!” He exclaimed, his voice sounded happier than it should. 

“On your knees.” One of the guards demanded and he approached Zacharie to physically reinforce his command. The salesman obeyed before he could be forced, though. 

The Batter looked around the shop. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it. It was hard for him to understand, though, just what kind of merchant Zacharie was. It wasn't only food or weapons specifically. It was a bit of everything. A few tunics, some meat, some weapons. He examined one of the tunics closer. It was well-made. The King could tell at an instant. Strong fabric, light, better than the Batter's own. He could not deny that he wanted it. He wondered whether he could simply take it and make up an excuse as to why he had to. Vader would be mad. He knew so. And stealing was a wrong and impure act, doing it would dirty everything the man stood for. But he did not want to pay and help the salesman stay in this land any longer than needed. The Batter put it down again. Betraying his own ideals or entertaining this little runt was not worth a new tunic.

The King realized that he had been standing there without a word of complaint or explanation for a few minutes. He looked down at Zacharie on his knees. A pleasant sight. “I came here to inspect your shop.” The Batter then explained.

“I figured.” That remark earned the merchant a kick from one of the guards. It wasn't too rough, it wasn't really painful, either. It was just a sign to show the salesman that he could not say whatever he wanted and get away with it. And the merchant got the message. “I mean-” He hesitated. “Inspect it as you please, my liege.” It sounded sarcastic again.

The man in white started to walk around the shack. He checked multiple objects, merchandise and papers that the merchant was forced to give to him. There was no last name written down and his history was spotty and difficult to understand.

Much to his dismay, the King did not find solid proof that Zacharie was a criminal or up to anything illegal or treacherous. “Everything seems to be in order.” He stated after his inspection. He gestured for his guards to let go off the seemingly innocent man, who got up and dusted off his pants. Without another word, the King and his guards left.

~~

A few days had passed since the King had visited Zacharie's small shack. Ever since then, nothing had been seen or heard of the merchant again. No troubling reports, no complaints, no bothering visits. The King was grateful for that. Maybe the unknown man had left already without another word. Maybe he was gone. Maybe he would never return. The King had expected something. A complaint, an order to have the masked merchant killed, anything. When asked, Vader said that she had not heard or seen the salesman ever since the day he had arrived, either. How fortunate.

Why this had bothered the Batter so much in the first place, he had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us ignore the long break I took to post this chapter, shall we? ^^;
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	3. Lasting Impurity

It was one of the hotter days of the season when the Batter met the merchant again.

Queen Vader and King Batter got up in the morning as usual. The King helped his wife get ready, worrying that she would otherwise exhaust her pregnant body. She assured him multiple times that she would be fine on her own, but the man would not listen to her. He insisted on assisting, although the chamber maids were supposedly just as capable.

The Batter knew that Vader, no matter what she said, appreciated the help and caring. There had been complaints in the past that they should be a bit closer, be a bit more loving. The complaints had their origin in her mind and so, to make for a harmonic relationship if nothing else, the pure man made sure to show his wife his appreciation and respect for her. 

They went to have breakfast once they were ready and got seated at the large table in the dining room. There was silence as the both of them ate, only the occasional sound of plates and similar things meeting the surface of another utensil. The Batter was very fond of this quiet time. It was silent, peaceful. No one to deal with, nothing pressing to think about, it was only him and his thoughts basking in tranquility.

He made a point to take a walk through the gardens in solitude each day. Whoever disturbed or talked to him was met with a harsh gaze and biting words. Where others would rejoice in the company of family and friends, he found happiness in being by himself and with his thoughts. He considered no one else to be capable of fully understanding him, anyway. No one would be able to know what he truly desired or why it was important. No one could perform the task, fulfill the mission of purity, that the Batter was working on.

And so no word was spoken during any meal. Vader knew better than to interrupt her husband's alone time and appreciated whatever time they spent together. 

After breakfast, the King wanted to order his subordinates to ready a horse, feeling like going out again. But his plans were ruined and he was informed that someone, some peasant, was waiting patiently for the royal couple. The Batter bit back a comment about how he should not have to prioritize the needs of a subject. Vader would despise him saying something along the lines of that. And at the end of the day it would not change anything. Aside from that, the Batter was a good king. His subjects should be lucky to have him. 

So he strolled to the throne room and took his seat. Vader joined him as quickly as she could. “Maybe you should rest instead.” The Batter suggested. “I don't want you to get worked up over the stupidity of peasants.”

Vader giggled. “You're the one who gets riled up all the time.” She reached out and stroked his cheek gently. “Don't worry. The child and I will be fine.”

He made a small sigh. “Fine. Whatever you say.” He turned to one of the guards and nodded to him, showing that Vader and him were ready to talk to the peasant. Upon seeing who marched into the room, the Batter gritted his teeth. He almost growled. 

The small merchant, Zacharie, was standing there again. He wore the same attire as he had days prior and knelt down to show his respect. “Good day, your royal Highnesses.”

“What do you want?” The Batter asked, all pleasantries aside. He wanted that man gone. He wanted him gone that instant. “Don't you know that there are specific times for peasants to make requests?” The King glared at the intruder. Whatever he wanted, whatever reason he had to be there. It had to be damn good if he simply ignored the designated times for the subjects to talk to their King and Queen. This was not abiding to the rules. This was not order.

“Oh, I assumed there would be times like that.” Zacharie pointed out. “But I was not sure when those would be and since you want me to leave soon I was worried I might not get another chance to talk to you like this.”

“Are you accusing me of being responsible for your presence?” The Batter's voice sounded like thunder through the room. He was almost on the edge of his seat, ready to punish the merchant who was still on his knees.

“No, of course not!” It seemed that that had scared the little pest somewhat. Good.

“Batter...” The man heard Vader mutter his name beside him. She was saying it quietly and in the tone of voice that the King knew was meant to soothe him. He leaned back.

“State your business.” He said, like he had said it days before.

Zacharie allowed himself to get up from his knees. “Ah, yes. Elsen in the land, your land, your Highness, have been talking. They have been saying many things, only good things, of course...” Words began sprawling out of the merchant's mouth like a waterfall as he took his backpack off and searched through its contents. How annoying. 

The Batter was about to complain about it and order him to stop talking or at least get to the point but he saw his Queen finding the chit chat amusing. Or endearing. Fine. He could talk about things if that was what pleased Vader. It was important that she was happy. The man looked back at the merchant. He was still searching and still talking. The King realized that he had not paid attention to what was being said.

“...and so I brought you this.” The short man pulled out a wrapped object from his bag and held it out to the King, his head lowered in a respectful manner.

The latter eyed it suspiciously. “What is it?” He asked, not reaching out to take it. He did not trust Zacharie in the slightest. 

“A gift.” The masked man looked up and wiggled the packed item around a little as if attempting to encourage the Batter to take it from his hand.

“What for?” He considered reaching out, but he had to know more about the salesman's reasons and objectives first.

“Did I not explain it?” Zacharie sounded somewhat helpless and confused. The man on the throne could see him glancing over at Vader for confirmation, who, in turn, looked at the Batter with surprise.

“It's for the baby, dear.” Vader explained softly, but with a hint of worry in her voice. The Batter could understand her feelings, he was usually not a man with a short attention span. 

“Right.” The King muttered and took the gift, practically tearing it out of the salesman's hand. 

“Yes, I-” The short man hesitated and shoved his mask into place like one would do with a pair of glasses. “-I heard from some Elsen that you were expecting a child. So, being a visitor, I felt it was only right to give something to the small one, although it's not here, yet. Not that it was not apparent to me that you would be having a child soon.” He gestured toward Vader, who chuckled. “I did not want to make assumptions.” He said.

Vader put a hand on her belly with a smile on her face. “It is not that hard to see, dear merchant. You could have asked, I wouldn't have taken offense.” 

“Peasants do not ask such things.” The Batter grumbled as he tried to unwrap whatever gift the merchant had brought. He felt the gazes of the other two on him as he attempted his best. This was ridiculous. He had beaten down merciless foes and terrible adversaries in the blink of an eye, but he was not able to open this present as quickly as he desired to.

Vader reached over. “Dear, should I-” 

“No, I can do it.” The King said loudly. At this point he felt less like a mighty ruler and more like a child attempting to open something difficult.

“Perhaps I wrapped it too tightly.” Zacharie mumbled, just loudly enough for the couple to hear. 

It was then that the Batter was finally capable of opening the small gift. He tore the wrapping off, it seemed to be a material similar to parchment, and took out the object. He felt his wife lean over to examine the present. It was a doll. Or something similar to a doll. Maybe it was supposed to be an animal. That was probably the case. It was small and soft and most likely an animal.

“It's lovely!” Vader said, genuine happiness in her voice.

“I'm glad.” The merchant sighed in relief. 

The Batter was not sure what to think about the small toy in his hand. It was a nice gesture, he supposed. Zacharie looked at him, seemingly expecting some sort of comment. Or at least the King assumed that he was being looked at. He could not tell for sure with that mask shielding the salesman's gaze 

“It is nice.” The Batter had to admit. 

“Good, good.” Zacharie said and closed his backpack again. 

One of the side doors of the room opened and one of Vader's chamber maids poked her head in. “Queen Vader, your Highness?”

Vader turned around. “What is it?”

The maid stepped further into the room and curtsied before the King and Queen. “There has been a confusion with the duties of the maids.” The young woman seemed to be concerned. “If it is not troubling you too much, we want to humbly ask for your assistance in the matter. So everything will be to your liking, your Highness.” She kept her head down and was shaking a little, as if scared that someone would punish her.

The maid was a good example of how to show respect and indicate that the King and Queen were worth more than her. The Batter glanced at Zacharie, hoping that he would learn a lesson from the maid.

“Of course.” Vader said with that voice of gentleness. She attempted to get up and the maid immediately rushed over to help the pregnant woman. The Queen thanked her with a meaningful smile. She turned to her husband. “Don't be irrational.” She warned. She looked at the merchant. “Thank you for your kind present. Have a pleasant day.” She then left the room, accompanied by the maid, who held the door for her and closed it once Vader and herself had passed through it.

The room was silent.

Zacharie still stood there, as if he had roots in the ground. The Batter eyed him, not saying a word. He expected the merchant to excuse himself and leave but that was not the case. It felt like an uncomfortable and awkward situation. Even the guards by the door seemed to notice the strange atmosphere that filled the room. 

The Batter cleared his throat. “Do you have anything else to say?” He asked, trying to get rid of the nuisance.

“When will the child be born?” The merchant asked, not stirring. 

“That information does not concern you.” The King glared a little to clarify that his family and their life was not for Zacharie to think or care or worry about. Nosy merchant. Nosy little runt.

“Of course.” He agreed. “I was merely interested so I'd know whether I would have to avoid any festivities or leave especially soon, seeing as you do not want me here.”

“Festivities do not occur on the day of our child's birth, but a few days after. When Vader has regained her strength and everything is in order and prepared.” The man in white said wisely. How unintelligent to be thinking that one would celebrate the birth on the day itself. The mother would be exhausted and the child would be, too.

“So you are celebrating?” The masked man asked, and the Batter detected smugness in his voice. He then grasped the mistake he had made. Without noticing it he had informed the man in front of him of the planned celebration. What a reckless blunder.

He did not want to admit to his error, but lying was an impure act in itself, no matter when. “We intend to. A celebration for royalty and nobility. Nothing of _your_ concern.”

“Naturally.” Zacharie agreed once again. “When will it take place? I wish to make sure to avoid it in order not to cause you troubles.”

“Do not concern your small mind with that.” The Batter looked down on him with a sneer. He was not letting go of any other information that the short one would want or could use to do criminal or unwanted things with. “If you were to come here on the day, the guards would remove you as soon as you are in sight.” 

“Yes, I see.” He nodded a little. He said nothing else but remained in his spot, standing there. The Batter was becoming angry. If he wanted something he should speak about it and not force the King to ask for every single piece of information. He should have him thrown out. But the pure man knew that his wife would be upset about it seeing how the salesman was only nice and gave them a gift.

“Anything else?” The Batter gritted his teeth. One could hear in his voice how badly he wanted this encounter to be over.

“Oh? Oh no. I was simply waiting for you to allow me to leave.” Zacharie put his backpack on. 

“That is ludicrous. I do not know when you are finished with your business here.” He glared.

“Ah, well. It seemed inappropriate for me to do something without your consent or your specific order.” The merchant explained and yet again it did not sound as if he was seriously respecting the King.

“Leave.” The Batter ordered, not capable of taking any more of the merchant. He was tired of him. Tired of seeing him, listening to him and dealing with his general existence.

“Of course, your Highness.” He bowed and left, walking backwards with his head still lowered. He bumped into a guard who grunted at him but then opened the gate for him to leave.

The King relaxed into his throne and sighed. For a moment he basked in the silence of the room before deciding to get up and look for his wife to make sure she was doing alright.

She was, in fact, fine. Surrounded by maids that did their duties, she was sitting in a comfortable chair and looking out of the window. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled at her husband. “Is everything alright?” She asked, most likely referring to the Batter's conversation with the insufferable salesman.

“Yes. He is finally gone.” He pulled up a chair to sit beside her. She was graceful and pure, her presence would soothe his aggravated mind.

“I wonder...” She started and looked out of the window again. “I wonder why that one merchant makes you so terribly angry.” She glanced at him for a brief moment before observing some birds outside.

The Batter sat up straight in his chair. He looked at one of the maids, who happened to look at him and quickly lowered her head and muttered an apology. He looked back at the woman beside him. “He is a nuisance.” He explained. 

“You think everyone is a nuisance.” Vader giggled a little.

“He is worse than all of them. Can you not feel the impurity when he is in a room? The sick and repelling feeling of something filthy that should not be. It is so strongly, so disgustingly attached to him.” The Batter grumbled. “And I do not know why. I should rid this world of him.”

The Queen looked back at him. “You are nervous.”

“Nervous?” He gazed into her eyes, as if searching for the reason of that accusation.

She relaxed into her chair. “The child will be born soon. You are worried about the change and about being a father. So you try to find something else to busy your mind with, something to wrap your thoughts around to distract you. And you are using that poor merchant.”

“That is not the case.” The King defended himself. “I merely wish for our child to be born into a pure and safe environment. And with entities like him existing, there is no telling what filthy things might happen, what terribly unholy things will affect and infect our heir.”

“Try to stay calm, Batter. Try to relax and forget about it. You will only stress yourself unnecessarily.”

But he could not forget about it and he could not relax and pretend that Zacharie was not somewhere in his kingdom that very moment, possibly doing terrible things. The encounter with the merchant left a bad aftertaste in the Batter's mouth and made him more than just suspicious of the salesman's activities. So he ordered one of his most trusted guards to keep a close eye on him. The guard was to check the zone he resided in twice a day, at least, listen and look out for any rumors and generally observe and shadow the strange entity. Everyday he was to report back to the Batter and inform him about everything he had seen or heard. 

On the same day as the unpleasant meeting Zacharie returned to his shop. He set up some wares and waited for customers. A few Elsen entered the store out of sheer curiosity. Those Elsen were the bravest of their kind, though. Most of them were too scared of change and new things to enter the store. The guard reported this back to the Batter, who concluded that the store had to be especially strange in some way he did not understand. Otherwise more Elsen would be attracted to it, rather than repelled by it.

The following day, the King sent his guard out in the very early morning, just in case. The guard, loyal as he was, immediately left to do his King's bidding. Zacharie appeared to be sleeping in that day. He consumed meat for breakfast. That day was a bit different. He started to walk around the streets with his backpack on and tried to find Elsen and interest them in his wares. He managed to convince some to purchase different things. Somehow he even made one Elsen buy some meat. The guard described the persuasive techniques of the merchant as advanced and complicated, seeing as he managed to get a creature that did not consume meat to buy some. Zacharie appeared to know how to bait his customers. It was as if he knew some sort of secret that gave him an advantage. Like he knew how minds and people worked. As the guard reported this the King pondered whether the short man was maybe using certain mind tricks or even some kind of dark power to convince his victims of his opinion. The guard claimed that he did not believe this and the King deemed him incapable of proper judgment.

After the third day the guard told the Batter that the puny merchant had spotted him, presumably since the moment he had followed him days prior. He had been sent back to the King with a message. “There is no need to follow me, your Highness, it merely wastes your precious time to busy yourself with me.” Is what the guard was told to say to the King, who became furious upon hearing this. 

He paced up and down in the throne room as the guard stood there. “The audacity this merchant has.” The King grumbled as he strode from one end to the room to the other. “Trying to tell me, the King, what to do. I should have him removed. I should have him punished.” 

“With all due respect, your Highness.” The guard said, he was down on one knee but glanced up to see the Batter. “Why do you not punish him for his rudeness?”

The King stopped. “Vader would not like it. I cannot make her unhappy.” It was an unfavorable situation. With her having the child soon, she should be happy and comfortable so everything would go well. A new pure heir was going to be born soon. The King's son or daughter. That was what should be busying him. Not some merchant. Not some impure scum. That had been the truth all along. But at the same time impurity had to be removed. The Batter recalled the arrangement of Zacharie's stay. A few days only. A few days and he would be gone. And then everything would return to the way it was.  
“You can stop following him.”

“Your Highness?” The guard asked, confused about the ruler's sudden change of mind.

“He is not worth it. There are more pressing matters at hand.” The King left the room.

~ o O o ~

The King very much wanted to forget about Zacharie and ignore his presence. He wanted to take joy in the purity that he had created in the kingdom and rest assured that thanks to him things were better. 

But that very night, as his beautiful wife slept peacefully beside him, he could not take his mind off of the merchant. As soon as the Batter closed his eyes, he saw that bizarre mask staring at him. What had that strange creature done to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it's gonna pick up the pace soon in the next chapter, sorry for the dragging on >>
> 
> Comments would be ace~


	4. Guilt

The Batter kept to himself about the time he spent laying in bed, not capable of proper rest or sleep. The endless time being there, awake, staring at the ceiling, trying to think of something, anything that would distract him, anything that would make him go to sleep. He had tried to think about political matters or the birth of his child. At some point the King found himself unable to just be there any longer and he left bed, careful not to wake his beloved, made his way over to his study and began to read and write and simply do something, hoping to tire himself out enough to drop into bed and fall asleep right away. No guard dared to ask why the King was up or doing what he was. It was better that way.

But this whole ordeal was nothing to worry Vader about, nothing to concern her precious mind with. She was probably correct, although he did not want to admit it. The idea of fatherhood was strange and new to him so he clung to something he knew how to deal with, something impure, to stay collected. That had to be it. 

And that was the explanation not only for the Batter's behavior but also why he spent more than one night laying around in bed like that. Then getting up, but eventually having to lay down again. He felt terrible about it. He felt dirty and disgusting for having such a creature on his mind at all, let alone during the night when he wanted to sleep. Beside his beautiful queen. He did not even see Zacharie in person but he felt as if he was there all the time. Or maybe as if he wanted him there all the time? Ridiculous. It was all because of the child that was going to be born. All because of the offspring. The upcoming change was reason for the Batter's thoughts and concerns, as well as his inability to forget that merchant.

The King tried to avoid being concerned about this during the day, at least. It was still difficult, but at least there were things to do that could take his mind off of the topic for a little while. Talking to Vader, discussing things with different people, it all helped. As more days passed the birth of his child approached and got closer and closer. 

“Have you thought about a name, yet?” Vader asked one morning during breakfast, disturbing the usual meal time silence.

The Batter looked up at her, a bit confused. He looked at her as she waited for a response until she finally understood that she had confused her husband.

“A name for the child.” Vader explained, not looking at him, but focusing on her food.

“No.” He said. He probably should have been thinking about it. Instead he had been busy pushing the merchant off of his mind. He did not care much about the name either way. Names had very little significance. Actions were what was important. Actions and intentions.

Vader looked up. “You haven't thought about it? Not at all?”

“No.” He confirmed.

She hesitated and the Batter could see concern in her eyes. “Do you not care?”

“Of course I care.” He shook his head. “I have been busy thinking about other matters. I assumed you would think of a fitting name.”

“What have you been thinking about?” Vader questioned, eying her husband for one more moment before taking another bite.

“Things.” He replied, not wanting to speak to her about his true thoughts.

She sighed, but seemed to accept that answer. For the moment, at least. The Batter was almost certain she would bring it up again. She then smiled. “I have been thinking about names, actually. I have not thought of one for a girl but I am certain about what I want the child to be named if it's a boy.”

She paused and the Batter realized a little late that she wanted him to ask about the name. “What would you want to name our son, then?”

She smiled more brightly. “Hugo.”

“Hugo?” He repeated. He said the name to himself in his head a few times.

“Yes. Do you like it?” 

He made a small nod. “It's a good name. I was right to let you have that responsibility.”

For a moment the Batter could swear he saw his wife rolling her eyes at that comment, but then they both went back to their silent breakfast. Though only for a few minutes.

“How did you sleep?” The woman asked seemingly out of the blue. 

The Batter swallowed hard and hesitated to answer. He did not want to tell his wife about his troubles of getting rest. It was nothing that should concern her. “Why do you ask?” 

“Am I not allowed to know how my husband slept?” She tilted her head. The man felt like she was simply pretending not to know that something has been going on. 

“You never ask. Why are you interested today?” The King looked at his food, not wanting to allow himself to look at his wife. He could swear that the guards behind him were muttering something, but he could not make out what it was.

The Queen sighed. “The maids have been talking. They say that you've gotten up in the middle of the night and went into the study.” 

“So they say that.” He was highly uncomfortable and wanted to leave and abandon this conversation. If she was to find out what he thought might she think of him as impure, not fit to be the King. It would certainly make sense.

“Dear, look at me.” Vader said, her voice still kind but with a hint of firmness and seriousness. She waited until the King looked at her to continue. “I know that you're worried and concerned and everything. But if there's something about the child or... or just something in general that is bothering you, please tell me. You can tell me anything, anytime.”

“I know I can, Vader.” The Batter assured her, but that response was not satisfying.

“So is there something bigger than what we talked about bothering you? Is there something keeping you awake? I know that you've been trying to focus more on eradicating corruption lately and... and that you've been overreacting more, too. But that has happened before. You not being able to sleep hasn't. Batter. Dear. Please, is something wrong?” As he looked at her he could see the deep concern and worry in her eyes. 

If he told her, she would be disappointed in him. If anyone knew of his thoughts, of the impure creature that busied his mind, they would assume he was no longer a good King. He would not be supported and no longer be able to cleanse his kingdom. And Vader... sweet Vader, what should she do, worried about her husband? It would not be healthy, not for her, not for the baby. “No.” The Batter made sure to look directly into her eyes. “I'm fine. I merely concern myself with the birth of our child a lot.”

Vader looked at him with narrowed eyes for another moment before leaning back and sighing in relief. “Alright.”

The King felt disgusted by himself. How could he lie? To his pure and perfect Queen of all people? Such a corrupt thing to do. It had to be the merchant's fault somehow. Something about his presence had infected the Batter's mind and was destroying the goodness and morality and most importantly the purity within him. He knew it was wrong and that he would have to tell Vader the truth at the first opportunity. After the child was there. But what the man of purity did not know was that he would not be able to do it then and that this lie was only the beginning.

~ o O o ~

After breakfast he had to leave. He had to leave the castle, take a distance from his wife and take in some fresh air. Go outside, look at his good kingdom. And he had to go alone. He could not take any guards. Their loyalty and willingness to sacrifice themselves for him was nothing that should accompany the Batter at that moment. He had to be on his own and find a way to cleanse his mind. To rid himself of the impurity and filth. One lie. It had been one lie. But one lie was one too many. One lie was all it took to destroy his ideals and destroy his beliefs. 

He left. He ignored the guards asking whether he wanted them to follow and ignored them when they said he should not go without safety measures. It did not matter. Not at that moment. The Batter could not even bring himself to take his horse. He walked. Like a peasant, he thought. He simply walked. He passed through Zone 1 and glared at any Elsen that allowed themselves to look at him. He entered Zone 2. Suddenly he found himself driven by rage as his mind reminded him of the new resident in Zone 2. The one who was to blame for everything.

The King flung the door to Zacharie's small shop open. The merchant was behind the counter and before he could even realize what was happening, the Batter grabbed him by his collar and held him up with his strong arms. “What have you done?” He almost yelled at the expressionless mask.

“Excuse me?” The merchant seemed honestly surprised and confused.

“You infected me with your filth. How? Answer me.” The taller man ordered with that loud, thunder like voice of his.

The shorter one raised his hands in defense. “I don't know what you are talking about.” 

“Don't try to play stupid. You know what you've done.” The Batter snarled.

“No I really don't!” It was that moment that the man in white realized how helpless and small the merchant appeared to be. And it was then that he released the salesman, making him fall to the ground. The masked one moved away a little, seemingly intimidated. 

The Batter pointed at the man on the ground. “You did something to me. Something... corrupt... something.... impure. How? When? I have to know.”

“Your Highness. I assure you that I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Lies!” The King stepped closer again. “I will have your permit revoked. I will have you tortured and executed if you don't explain yourself to me _this instant_.” His voice was serious and threatening, trying to show the puny merchant that this was no time to be playing games, no time to be messing around. 

The short man remained silent. Was he still not willing to talk?

“You forced me to tell a lie to my wife!” The Batter yelled, fury in his eyes.

“I- what?” Zacharie dared getting up from the floor, but he kept a respectable distance between the King and himself, most likely out of self defense.

“Cease this behavior at once and do as I say!” Elsen outside the shack had to be terrified by then. Some of them might be hyperventilating or gasping or whatever those strange little sounds were that they made when they got riled up.

“I swear that if I had any idea what you were talking about, I would try to explain myself.” Zacharie took another cautious step away. “Please, er, your Highness. Calm down. I- I can try to help if that's what you need.”

“Don't try to fool me, merchant.” The King grumbled loudly. “Everything was alright. I was alright. I was content with the upcoming birth of my child. I was content with everything. But you came along and Vader, sweet Vader, would not see what I saw. You brought impurity into my land. Onto my mind. What is so impure about you.” The Batter glared at him. “What is under that mask.” It didn't sound like a question, but like a demand. He had to see what was behind that frog face, had to see what impurities Zacharie was hiding. He reached out, wanting to tear it off, but the masked man stepped away as much as he could.

“I am not any more impure than any other person.” He said, calmly. If he had been scared before, all the fear must have left him. “Whatever you do, whatever you've done, it's on your own account. Not mine.” 

The Batter pulled his hand away. “It is your fault.” He said once again, but with less strength and less certainty.

“Tell me, your Highness. Is admitting to one's own mistakes not a far more noble and purer act than trying to blame someone else?” What the King's voice lost in strength, Zacharie's gained. He was still cautious, still careful.

The tall man stared at him for a moment. Then he sneered. “You know nothing about purity. You're filth.” 

“Why?” Zacharie came a bit closer. The King took a step back that time.

“How would I be able to know that? Maybe you are a criminal, maybe a bastard.” The Batter looked away.

The short one paused before speaking again. The Batter could tell that he was pondering what to say and how to word it. “But if you don't know why I'm impure, how do you know _that_ I'm impure?”

“I simply know. Everyone is filthy and corrupt. It is my duty to change this. But you- you- the impurity that radiates from your entire being is so disgusting, so terrible that it is a virus.” The man glared at Zacharie again. “You infect things around you.”

“No, I don't.” The salesman shook his head to support his statement.

“Are you opposing me?” The King's voice became louder once again.

Zacharie hesitated but then he gave a definite answer. “Yes. I know myself and I know my thoughts. They are not impure. They are not wrong. You don't know me. You should not judge me.”

“How dare you say such a thing to your King?” 

“I dare say such a thing because even though you are a King you are still a person capable of mistakes. If you don't think of yourself as such you are a threat to your people rather than a blessing.” Zacharie stood up to him the way no one else did. 

“Who are you to make any judgment. You are an impure pest who hides behind a mask. You do not know right and wrong and you would not recognize honesty and purity even if it was right in front of you.” The King reached for his bat but then realized that he had forgotten to bring it along, his mind having been in a haze of anger and guilt.

“I believe... your Highness, that you are not in a position to make proper decisions right now. You are clearly not calm.” The short man spoke with gentleness and calmness. 

“You are to blame for this!” The Batter hissed the final 's', a sharp and unpleasant sound.

Zacharie sighed. “You are not listening to me.”

“I do not see a single reason as to why I should grace you with my attention, let alone my approval.” 

The merchant opened his mouth, about to speak again, but before he could bring out any words something else seemed to catch his interest. He looked just behind the Batter, to where the doorway was. The King paused for a moment but then turned around to see what he was looking at. Just outside was another man. He wore clothing that indicated that he was employed at the castle. Behind him was a horse. Its saddle was bearing the royal emblem. He was bowing before his King.

“Your Highness, the Queen wishes to see you.” The man explained. He eyed Zacharie for a brief moment, looking up, but said nothing about him.

“What does she need? I am busy.” The King sent the merchant a glance. The nuisance was not getting away this easily. Who knew, maybe he would pack his things and leave without paying for his crimes. What crimes specifically it were that he had committed had not yet been decided by the man in white.

“We believe that she is going to give birth to your child soon, your Highness.” The man hesitated before adding more. “It is urgent.”

The King's fury and determination were washed away by shock. “Why did you not say that at instant?” He yelled at the messenger. He pushed past him and got on his horse. 

He gave one final glare to the little merchant before leaving the two men behind, riding back to his home as quickly as the animal could run. He jumped off the horse once he was inside castle walls, not caring about where the animal went or who would take care of it. He rushed through the hallways, only one thing on his mind. He grabbed a maid that seemed to be in a hurry by her shoulders. “Where is she? Where is Vader?” He asked and stared at the woman with cold eyes.

“In her and your chambers, your Highness!” The maid quickly bowed her head, but the King did not care, he released her and rushed to his destination. He opened the door and found his wife in the bed, maids and a doctor surrounding her.

“Vader!” The Batter yelped and made his way over to her, shoving his subjects out of the way. 

His wife was breathing heavily as she tried to rest against the pillows. She looked up at him with a small smile. “You're here.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meepedy Meep
> 
> Please comment~ :3


	5. The Child

It wasn't long until the doctor declared the newborn child to be a boy. But something was wrong. 

The room was filled with the sound of Vader's painful and heavy breaths and nothing else. There was no crying. No new voice to disturb the silence. The King and Queen could not breathe as anticipation crushed them. The Batter's entire body was tense and he stared at the infant who would not cry. For a moment, neither of them realized what precisely was wrong, only that there was something missing.

The doctor who held the silent child began to give him gentle slaps to make him cry. It took a few attempts but then it worked. The boy began crying, taking his first own breaths. The royal couple relaxed. It was only moments, in which the newborn was taken care of properly by the doctor, until the new son was given to his father, who looked down on him with a stern gaze, rather than a kind smile. Not because he did not love the child, not because he was unhappy. But he could not shake the feeling that something was not right. He looked at his wife, who was resting, almost asleep on her heap of pillows. She looked up at him with a smile. “Our son.” She muttered.

“Yes.” The King agreed, he then smiled, as well. He did not know whether it was a true or real smile or whether he was simply trying to please the Queen, but it did not matter at that moment. He looked back at the newborn who made a tiny yawn. “Prince Hugo.” The Batter added and his wife's smile became brighter and her eyes lit up with joy. 

“Do you think he likes that name?” She asked. Around her and her husband, the doctor and most of the maids took their leave. Only two maids stayed in case the new parents would need assistance.

“He is not protesting.” The King pointed out. “Do you wish to hold him?”

Vader nodded and the Batter put down the child beside his wife so it was resting partially on her loving motherly form. “Hello Hugo.” She whispered. The baby fell asleep. The mother nuzzled her son happily and yawned, exhausted from giving life to her small child.

“Shall the maids take care of him so you can rest?” The King glanced at the maids, who perked up and appeared to be ready to rush over and care for the Prince. 

“No.” The Queen's voice was much softer and more gentle than usual. “This is fine, this is good.” She mumbled.

She fell asleep soon and the Batter remained on the bed beside her watching over his sleeping family to make sure that everything would be alright and that nothing and no one would disturb their rest.

 

~ o O o ~

 

In the afternoon, a few hours after the birth, Vader and Hugo woke up. The Batter had stayed by their side the entire time, watching them closely as if something terrible would happen to them any moment. Nothing occurred. They simply slept. The woman appeared to still be tired. This was normal given the circumstances. Everything had worked out well. The child was there, Vader was there. Everything was going to be fine.

The Batter leaned back in the bed and he closed his eyes for a moment, as soon as he did, a memory shot through his head like an arrow. He had told himself that once the child was born and they and Vader were safe, he would tell his wife the truth about his nocturnal troubles. He opened his eyes and looked at his Queen. Upon noticing that she was being looked at she tilted her head and smiled at her husband. “Is something the matter, dear?” She said, some tiredness still in her voice.

No. It was still too soon. She was still exhausted and she was so happy and content at that moment. He would have to tell her later. Clear his conscious and correct his impure act of lying when everything was well. “Nothing. I am simply glad you and Hugo are well.” 

Vader's smile brightened. “Me too.”

But was it really too soon? Would Vader really become sick of worry and everything would be ruined? The Batter wondered about this. But as he lay his eyes on the woman once more he was sure. He could not tell her. Not then.

Some time after the Queen had woken up, the doctor wanted to do a check up on her and the baby, just to make sure. It was nothing the King had to be around for or would feel comfortable about being around for. so, as his gorgeous wife advised him to, he left the bedroom. He strode through the hallways and encountered the messenger he had left standing in Zone 2. Without a horse. But with some creature even less intelligent than one. The Batter gritted his teeth. This was no time for him to have that cursed merchant on his mind. He was no longer nervous, was he? Surely, this one thought was simply coincidental. The nights ahead would be peaceful and normal. Everything would be normal. And good. And pure. With that new heir born, everything would be perfect.

 

~ o O o ~

 

But nothing was perfect.

That night, the royal couple was woken up by the crying of their newborn. And Vader and a handful of maids went to check on him, although there was already maid sitting beside the crib. It was her duty to make sure that the infant was cared for and alright. But in that first night even she did not know what to do. As the Batter's wife and her maids entered the room, intending to feed Hugo or cuddle him or give him whatever he needed, they were met with a shocking sight. Little droplets of blood were escaping Hugo's nose, staining his face as he cried and gasped and coughed. The Queen's eyes widened in terror as she saw this. A maid went to get the Batter to calm his wife and another one hurried to retrieve the doctor.

As the man of medicine pushed through the flock of maids and began to examine the child, the Batter, who had arrived moments before, decided to hold Vader. “It is likely to be nothing serious.” He said and nodded to himself. Nothing would happen. Everything was going to be fine. But his hand was shaking a little as it rested on the Queen's form. He noticed this and looked away. “Nosebleeds happen, even without a proper reason. They are unpredictable.” He attempted to calm the woman, who was whimpering and shaking as she looked at the doctor and her son over and over again, as if the sight would reveal something new to her.

The King commanded that the maids bring Vader back to her chamber and tend to her. This was nothing she had to be present for. She had to calm down and rest. The mother protested, but only for a few short moments, before leaving to her bed. The Batter stayed with the infant and the doctor, who was frantically testing and attempting and hoping to find out what was wrong with the child. 

“What is wrong with him?” The Batter finally asked. “Nothing, correct? It is simply an unpredicted nosebleed.”

“I...” The man of medicine hesitated. He looked around nervously, as if the answer to the King's question was flying around in the air and he attempted to see it. “I do not think so, your Highness.” He brought out. The Batter's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed. He stepped closer to the doctor who was still examining the baby.

Hugo had stopped crying, but his nose was still bleeding and he was coughing. The King looked at his child, then at the other man again. “Then what is it? Spit it out!” He ordered.

“I cannot say for sure, your Highness, but I believe it might be ...” His voice trailed off and he managed to catch it a moment later. “Smoke disease.”

The King stared at the other man in shock and disbelief. “What? Impossible!” He looked at the child for just a moment, he seemed unfazed by the Batter's yelling. But the King realized that he should quiet down nonetheless. He should not alarm Vader. Not if there was the slightest chance the doctor was wrong. “That sickness does not appear in a child. Especially not in _my_ child. It must be something else. Check him again!”

“Your Highness-” The doctor was interrupted.

“I told you to check him again!” The Batter's wish to keep down his voice had shattered more easily than he had desired it to.

As the doctor stood there, helplessly, Vader came out of her chamber and hurried into the nursery right next to it. “I heard shouting. What happened?” She asked, silently, but with the deepest concern in her voice. She almost ran over to the crib in which Hugo was laying. He made a tiny cough at her. “What is the matter with Hugo? What is wrong with my baby?” She gripped the man of medicine and shook him. 

Before the man could answer the King interfered. “Nothing is wrong. This man is incapable of doing his own profession correctly. He made an obvious mistake.” 

“What?” Vader looked at the Batter. Then at the doctor. “What?” She tried desperately to grasp and understand the situation she had run into. 

“Queen Vader, your son has smoke disease.” The healer looked at the ground.

“What?” Her voice was soft, barely a whisper, tears formed in her eyes. “That can't be true. That... no.” She sobbed as she looked down at her baby. “No!” She yelled and began to cry and wail.

“I am sorry but it is the only explanation for his symptoms. When checking him before I thought it might be this way but.... I did not want to worry anyone without being sure.” The doctor looked down at the child and then excused himself and left.

The Queen clung to her husband and cried.

The Batter did not cry. He did not sob and he did not complain. He put a hand around Vader idly. The world felt numb. His child had one of the most impure diseases that the King knew of. His son, his heir, his child suddenly seemed so much less lovable. 

“I will call off the celebration first thing in the morning.” He found himself suddenly angry and filled with hatred. Vader said nothing but she nodded slowly as she held onto him.

After a few moments she let go and bent over the crib instead. She picked up the still awake Hugo and held him close. The Batter looked at them once more before leaving the room without another word. He heard Vader behind him, asking him where he was going, but he could not respond. He did not want to respond. There was nothing for him to say. He left the castle, once again glaring at everyone who tried to lecture him and tell him that he should not go at night and not alone.

He walked around aimlessly. It seemed like a few minutes but the time he spent walking around without destination were hours. In anger he had not cared about where he left to. But that anger and wrath died down soon and he ended up in Zone 2, a mixture of emotions causing turmoil inside of him. The night passed more quickly than the Batter had wanted it to and the sun soon peeked over the horizon. Around him Elsen began leaving the residential area and making their way to the other two zones. Very few of them dared to look or even glance at their King, most simply hurried past him. He did not look up, he did not care. Everything was wrong. The world was wrong. He was the King. He was purity itself. Why would fate give him a child like Hugo? 

A voice soon pulled the pure man out of his deep thoughts. “Your Highness? Are you alright?” It took the King more than only a moment to realize that someone had allowed themselves to speak to him but he could not even muster the strength to get upset or mad. He looked up and immediately realized that he should have recognized that voice. The frog mask was staring down at him as he was sitting on a bench.

“Zacharie.” The Batter muttered and he glared a little but not enough to convince anyone that he was genuinely mad. The night had been too much, the news of Hugo's disease had hit him hard.

“Yes.” The masked man nodded a little as if confirming his identity. “Can I help you somehow?” He seemed unsure about what to do with the sight of the pure and holy King in front of him, broken and damaged. 

“No. You can't.” The King looked down again. “No one can.” He muttered to himself, too quietly for the merchant in front of him to hear. He closed his eyes. He just wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone. Or so he thought.

The rejected help did not make the merchant leave. Instead he sat down beside the King who was still incapable of yelling and complaining. “I think I can.” The salesman said, his voice kind and warm. It felt wrong to the other man. Zacharie was impure, was he not? He should not be nice, should not be warm or trying to help. He should go be filthy somewhere else.

“Leave me alone.” It did not sound demanding or powerful. It sounded like a moody teenager, telling their parent to get out of their room. “You can't do anything. I'm ordering you to leave.” Still no firmness or power.

“I do not think that would be a wise choice.” Zacharie shook his head. “I think you should talk to someone or you will hurt yourself.”

“Talk to whom? You?” The Batter looked up, he tried to make the idea sound as ridiculous as possible for him at that moment. But the sight of the short man was less repulsive than he had remembered. The idea of speaking to him was not nearly as disgusting or impure as he had thought. Maybe it was the tiredness speaking. Maybe it was his exhaustion and pain that made the idea of talking to him appear somewhat nice. 

“If you want to.” The merchant shrugged. “I am not going to tell you whom to spend time with or what to do, your Highness. I'm not trying to be pushy or trying to annoy you.” 

“Why would I talk to _you_ of all people? Why would I tell you about things that bother me?” The King sat up a little more. His voice wasn't unfriendly or harsh. He was wondering about it and genuinely asking Zacharie for an answer.

“I don't know why.” The short one responded, he looked away, seemingly into the distance. “Maybe because I'm offering to listen? Or because I'm a neutral third party? There are many reasons why you might want to get my input on a matter, just like there are many reason why you might not want that. It's your choice, in the end.” He got up. His back was turned to the ruler. “Just know that I will listen.” He began to walk away, but he could not walk ten steps before the Batter spoke to him again.

“Wait. I want you to listen.” The King looked down, ashamed of this decision. Inside his head he tried to rationalize it. There were few people he could really talk to. Only Vader, really. And there was no way he could speak to her about this. Not now. Not when she was hurting, too. Not when things seemed to be falling apart. Him taking this offer was normal. Natural. That's what he tried to believe.

The merchant stopped. He looked over his shoulder. “Come with me, then. My shop is a little less public.”

It took the other one a moment to make himself get up from his spot of misery. He followed the merchant to the small store then. Zacharie closed the front door behind them and made sure the Elsen would know that it was closed. The Batter found himself in a weird situation, just standing there. Zacharie produced a stool from a closet and shoved it to the counter. “Have a seat.” He said before leaving once more. The Batter eyed the seating for a moment before sitting down on it. The merchant brought some breakfast and put it on a counter. He shoved half of it over to the King. “Here.” He said before getting on a stool on the other side of the counter.

The King looked at the food. He was not hungry, there was no appetite. He looked away. This was wrong. This entire situation.

“Well then, if you want to talk, just start.” The short man said and began to eat his share of the food. He shoved the pieces into his mouth, his hand reaching behind his mask repeatedly.

“It … is none of your business.” The King mumbled.

“Then do not tell me and simply rest here.” The merchant shrugged once again. He swallowed. “But as I said. I will listen. There is no one I would tell anything to.” 

The pure man hesitated before sighing. “My child was born yesterday.” He paused to look at Zacharie. The latter made a hand gesture that suggested he should go on. “Last night I discovered he was impure.”

The salesman tilted his head. “Impure? How?” 

“The doctor diagnosed him with smoke disease.” Just saying it hurt the King.

“What's that?” Zacharie sounded curious, it was obvious that he truly had no idea.

“You have never heard of it?” The Batter glanced at him but didn't wait for a response. “Smoke disease is a sickness that is most commonly found in Elsen that worked in the mines. They become sick from dealing with the smoke. Their frail bodies are not able to handle that line of work without serious consequences. I … never bothered learning the details, but I know that it results in fits of coughing, exhaustion, bleeding and more. The final step of the disease is...” He swallowed hard. “... death.” 

The merchant stayed silent.

“I do not know how it appeared in an infant. In a strong child that my son should be. But he is not pure now. He is impure. He is no heir of mine, even if his disease does not kill him. He will not be cured. He is fragile and broken.” The Batter realized that he was shaking a little. He tried to make himself stop but was incapable of doing so.

“Then he's sick but not impure.” Zacharie pointed out. “Disease is not that... impurity you talk about. Elsen aren't impure either.” 

“How can you oppose me when I am already down?” The man looked at him, as angry as he could be at that moment. “How dare you?”

“Listen here for a moment. You have a child. That child is sick. That does not mean he's impure and it doesn't mean he's less of anything.” Zacharie shook his head, as if disappointed in the King. “Your definition of impurity is wrong. Elsen are not impure. Your son is not impure. Yes, disease is serious. But you should embrace your child, nonetheless.”

“How can I do that when he's … filthy? Fate gave me an impure offspring. I do not know why.”

The merchant sighed and he got up. “Come with me. There is somewhere we need to go.”

“Where?” The Batter asked, not moving from his spot.

“There is something I need to show you. You will see. Trust me.” The salesman opened the front door and held it open.

The King stayed put. “I have no reason to trust you.” 

“Granted, you don't. At least not really. But right now you are in my shop and told me your problems. So you sort of trust me on some level, don't you?” Zacharie tried hard to convince the Batter to move and come along. His voice was encouraging, but the Batter did not care.

“No. I do not trust you.” It did not sound certain. 

“Look, I'm not carrying any weapons and I'm not about to lead you into some dark alley and do who knows what. As soon as you feel uncomfortable or think that I am going somewhere you don't want to go, you can just leave. You _are_ the King, after all, right?” The merchant continued to hold open the door as if expecting the other to get up and step through it any moment.

The Batter sighed. “Yes. Yes, I am your King. And yes, I can do as I please.” He got up. “Fine. But do not believe for even a second that I will let you play some kind of game with me. All of your actions will have consequences.”

“Of course.” Zacharie nodded.

The King walked through the door and the merchant shut it behind them.  
Then they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very appreciated~


	6. The Concept

It did not take long for the King to find out where they were headed.

“I thought I had told you that you were not allowed to enter Zone 1.” He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Zacharie in front of him. 

“Well, yes, and I haven't been inside it, yet. But I figured as long as you tagged along it would be alright. Besides, I know what happens inside there so I know where I'm going. Have some faith.” The masked man only glanced at the King before looking back to the front. The pure man noticed that the short one had a somewhat strange walk. His short, quick steps seemed to have an odd pace somehow and there was a certain jump to them.

They reached the large gates that closed off the first Zone from everything else. Two short Elsen opened it for the King and his guest to enter the place. Zacharie was quick to look around and examine everything, like some sort of animal exploring new territory. 

“Why did you bring me here, merchant?” The King's voice made the salesman stop looking around.

“Ah, yes. Where are those mines you were talking about? I knew that they were in this Zone I just wasn't sure where.” The masked one looked around, searching for a sign.

“You are not permitted around or inside the mines.” The Batter pointed out, but the salesman appeared to disregard it.

“Yes, yes. Just tell me where they are.”

The Batter was still lacking the strength to get mad and aggressive or to discuss and try to lecture the other man. “I will lead.” He simply said and began to stride into the correct direction. Zacharie followed him closely. The Elsen behaved as they always did. Those that found themselves able, bowed to their ruler, the other ones were only frightened and scared. 

The King noticed how Zacharie was examining the weak and lowly creatures as he passed them. He decided to let the merchant look around as long as he was not ruining or destroying anything and not startling the Elsen into a state of shock. The salesman did nothing of the sort and instead only scanned the short beings, apparently making mental notes about what he saw.

The mines were not too far from the gate to Zone 1 so the duo arrived quickly at their destination. The Batter turned to look at the merchant who had followed him like a loyal pet. If only he was something like that... “We have arrived.” The pure man stated, the entrance to the mines clearly visible behind him. “Now explain what you wanted me to see. I am in no mood to deal with your disrespectful jokes.”

“No worries, no worries. I promise you that there is no scheme or trick here. Only my best interest in your well-being, your Highness.” Zacharie approached the mines, but the King stepped in between him and his goal.

“I thought I told you. You have no permission to enter them or disturb the Elsen working there. No matter what the reason, you will have to show me what you wanted to show me outside. And hurry.” He was becoming impatient. He was in no condition to deal with the salesman's antics.

“Ah, well...” The short man's voice trailed off. It seemed that he was eying the entrance to the mines for another moment before returning his full attention to the King. “I suppose this will have to do for now.” He looked around.

“What are you searching for?” The King asked. He glanced around, as well, attempting to find something worth looking at. There was nothing. Only the few buildings, the Elsen and the mines. 

Zacharie shrugged. “Nothing in particular. Tell me what you see.”

“I told you that I cannot handle your games right now, merchant.” The Batter glared.

“Oh, but it is no game! Have a little faith, already. Tell me what you see.” The salesman extended an arm to gesture to the environment all around them.

The King paused, then sighed. “Fine. But you better have a decent reason.” He looked around. “I see buildings and the plastic river and the mines.”

“Is that it?” 

“I see Elsen.” The Batter added. 

“Yes, good, I see them, too. What are they doing, why are they here?” Zacharie asked as if he did not know. But both him and the Batter were aware that the answers to his questions were clear to him.

The holy man hesitated to answer. He did not feel like being a part of this. It appeared to be nothing with a purpose. Just some senseless game the merchant was playing to entertain himself. But if he was to leave back to the castle he would have to face his son and wife. And he could not deny that something about the short man, about his behavior, was interesting. “They are working. Most of them in the mines. Those are their jobs and that's why they are here.”

“And they get sick from this?” Zacharie asked.

“Most of them will, yes.” The Batter nodded as he spoke his words nonchalantly. 

“And these Elsen and their disease are impure?”

“I try to keep the impurity as low as possible. But look at them.” The man gestured to an innocent creature nearby. The little guy was shaking in fear as he was noticed by his ruler. “They are vermin. They are weak and frail. Unintelligent, too.” 

“And that's why they're not pure?” The merchant inquired.

“Yes and no. They are worthless creatures. Their existence is made useful by giving them purpose. This usefulness and loyalty to the system is pure. But at their hearts all they crave is sugar. They do not care for anything else. That is what makes them impure. They are greedy little creatures. Greedy, filthy creatures.” The Batter shuddered in disgust.

“You are making zero sense.” Zacharie deadpanned. 

“Excuse me?” The Batter was highly offended. His ideals, his thoughts – how could anyone call them senseless? 

“Basically you are saying that these creatures are impure just because they are.”

“I can sense impurity. I know what I am speaking of.” He narrowed his eyes, but Zacharie was not even looking at him.

“I was wondering about what your definition of purity was. I had some theories, but this... You say that Elsen are impure because they are. But you need them. They have no choice but to work for you or their landlord of whomever. Mining is their only option. That's the purpose you give them and something you judge them by. But not only that, you also judge them for needing sugar, something else they cannot do anything about.” Zacharie eyed his surroundings. “If they could not bring you some kind of profit you would have killed all these poor creatures already.” 

“No. You do not understand me in the least. Impurity is corruption. Traits like greed or criminal behavior. That is impurity.” The Batter said, attempting to convince the merchant. He realized that for some reason he wanted that salesman to agree and believe in his ideals. Maybe it would make him a little purer. A little more likeable. Maybe if that merchant was to believe in the right things the Batter would feel better about having talked to him at all.

“Elsen are not truly greedy, they simply want what they need. And they are not criminals either, therefore they are not impure. The disease you say is so filthy is not their choice, so that is not impure, either. Nothing you accuse of being impure really is that way.” The salesman's voice became a little louder. He was angry, much to the King's surprise. He had not let on about feeling so strongly about this matter. Just what was going on with this masked man?

“They are weak. They cannot control themselves.” The Batter said, his own voice rising in volume as well, to match the salesman's tone.

“That is not impurity! They bow to you, they fear you. What else do you want?” The Elsen around the two men were terrified. They tried to hide, tried to go back to their work.

“I want things to be pure. To be clean and innocent. To be perfect.” 

Zacharie then paused. “You are mad.” He muttered. “There is no such thing... as perfection.” 

“What?” The Batter was yet again surprised by the merchant's sudden change of voice. Suddenly it was quiet and somehow... dark.

“Perfection does not exist, alright? There is no such thing. Purity, impurity... those are stupid concepts. Elsen have good and bad traits. Neither of them make them pure or impure. They just... make them normal. Existent.” Zacharie shook his head. “Even your concept of purity itself is flawed. You try to say that... if it's not perfect or not the way you think it should be, it's impure. And in that case there is no such thing as betterment. No. Everything impure has to be removed right away.” 

“That is not true.” The King gritted his teeth. 

“Then tell me.” The merchant turned to face him completely. The frog mask stared up at him. “Why am _I_ impure?”

The King paused and hesitated as he glanced around, not sure about what to say.

“Go on, let me hear it. All of those nasty things you think I am or do. Every single reason why I am impure and not worthy of being labeled as 'pure'. I want to know.” 

The Batter tried to calm his breathing. He wondered why he was getting worked up at all. The answer was as clear as crystal, right? He had been forced to deal with salesmen and merchants before this one. Annoying, noisy ones, too. What was so different about him? Why did he keep the Batter's attention for so long? “You are a merchant. Your existence is pure greed.”

“You do not know that because you do not know me. I might be a merchant simply to support my own life. I might have a family that I need to support by selling wares.” Zacharie shrugged.

“I suppose.” The Batter tried to sneer, but he found himself forced to agree with the short man. “You have mocked me and my wife. You have shown no respect to your rulers. That's impure, as well.”

“But I have helped you and offered to listen. I gave you a gift for your child and abode to your laws.” The salesman remarked.

“Yes, well.” The King huffed. “That means nothing. You are not to be trusted. You are impure. You're not fit to be here!”

Zacharie only responded by reaching up and placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder. The Batter paused and he looked at the hand and then at the man it belonged to. He should shout at him. He should get mad, but he still was too tired to yell and scream. That and... the hand... was comforting. “You were wrong.” The merchant pointed out.

“What?” That word was all the pure man managed to get out. His throat felt as if it was closing up. He could barely bring himself to speak.

“You were wrong about purity and wrong about perfection. You still are. Wrong about Elsen, wrong about me, wrong about your own child. The way you view this world is not good.” Zacharie's voice was soft. There was no mockery in it, no harshness. 

“No. You are the one who is not correct.” The Batter insisted, but somehow the merchant had caused him to be less certain. “You cannot tell me that I am wrong. I am correct.” He stepped away from the salesman's touch.

The latter sighed, then he seemed to be looking off into the distance again. “It can be hard to admit that you made a mistake. You don't have to admit it to me, or the Queen, or anyone except for yourself. Changing beliefs that dominated your life is not easy. But try to be a bit objective here, your Highness. Try to think over that little world system you made up in your head.”

“Why should I?” The ruler's voice was harsh. He did not know how to feel. Zacharie was insulting his beliefs, his way of life, everything that had driven him so far, but he sounded so comforting, so gentle and there was something about him, or maybe something about the idea of being wrong, that did not allow the Batter to simply turn away from the matter at hand.

“Because it will make your citizens and family happier. It will make you happier. Just imagine if, instead of being bothered by so many things in this world, you could just smile and focus on being happy. Imagine if you were able to simply deal with a bad thing and move on, instead of focusing on it throughout your entire existence.” The gaze turned back to the Batter. 

Said man did not answer right away. He looked at the masked one in front of him, then to the ground, then to the mines and then simply into the air. “Why are you telling me this?” His eyes lay on the merchant again. “What are you getting from this?”

Zacharie shrugged. “Nothing, really.”

“Nonesense.” The Batter shook his head. “You must have a motive.”

“I like to help.” The salesman added, but the King was not pleased with that answer. The former seemed to notice this so he elaborated. “I may or may not have had some experiences in my life that make me want to help certain people. Also it feels good to do it.” He stretched his arms, as if having gotten out of bed, explaining himself nonchalantly while doing so. “It feels... rewarding in a way. I guess. It's hard to explain.”

“What experiences?” The King's gaze on the short man turned into a firm stare. “What happened? Did you suffer? Have you performed bad deeds and feel the need to redeem yourself through helping?”

“Now, now.” Zacharie raised one hand and wiggled his index finger at the pure man. “We don't wanna go there this quickly, do we? I will lose my aura of mystery.” He chuckled, the sound was a little muffled by the mask. 

The Batter deadpanned. He was supposed to become furious, was he not? But to what end? This merchant was so carefree, so easy going. He would not care either way. And although he was, of course, wrong about purity and perfection, he had tried to help. The King could tell that the intention to help was genuine. He could always tell whether something was real or not. Or rather, that was what he thought.

The chuckling died down and the masked man tilted his head. “Cat got your tongue?”

The King glared a little, but he was not seriously upset. “Of course not.”

“Good, because you're still going to need it to talk to me.”

“What else is there to discuss?” The Batter asked. On one hand he wanted to get away from this conversation and this odd person he was having it with. But on the other hand this creature was the only being who said what they truly thought, aside from Vader maybe. And something about that was intriguing. Upsetting to a certain degree, but also interesting. It was the first time in forever that the Batter felt truly challenged by someone or something, since his ruthless reputation quickly made anyone who opposed him quiet down. Not this person though. Not this one merchant.

“You tell me.” Zacharie shrugged, he began to head down a road within Zone 1. The Batter quickly tagged along.

“What do you mean by that?” The man in white questioned.

“Well, you decided to talk to me about your problems and I told you what I thought. But you didn't leave yet or yell at me properly or storm out in anger. Something is keeping you around me although you cannot stand me.” It sounded as if the short person was grinning. “I wonder what it is.”

“I do not wish to head home.” The Batter looked at the road. “I cannot look at Vader and Hugo. I simply cannot be around them at the moment.” He felt guilty for saying this but it was the truth. His wife and impure son were too much for the King. He would much rather forget about the previous night. Forget about the awful news. Of course he could not and he would not. But he could stay away. Only a little longer, a few more hours.

“That does not explain why you chose to be here with me. And also they are your family. You are going to have to face them eventually. You should rather do it sooner than later.” Zacharie did not appear to have any certain goal which he was heading to. He was most likely walking for the sake of walking.

The King glanced at the shorter man. “It is only right for me to keep an eye on vermin like you. There is no telling what sort of destruction you are capable of.” He swallowed. “And I am aware that I must head back. And I will. After I am sure you return to your own zone and stay there.”

“Oh.” Zacharie stopped in his tracks, causing the Batter to do so, as well. “If that is why I'm keeping you, I'll be heading back.” He turned around and began to walk into the direction of the entrance gate.

The pure man merely stood there for a moment. Although this was the right thing to do and the correct way for things to be, he wished to prevent the merchant from going back and himself being forced to return home, as well. But there was nothing to say or do that was reasonable. There was nothing more righteous to do than what was starting that moment. He followed.

Once the two men were outside Zone 1, the gates shut. “I will be going home then. Take care, your Highness.” And with that the masked man bowed, turned and left. The King was abandoned and he remained in his spot for a few more moments. What a strange encounter. How... uncharacteristic for him to stay and listen the way he did. To listen to such nonsense, to be able to stand that virus of a person for this long, the Batter was concerned about what was happening to him. 

He looked at the castle which was enthroned atop the hill. It was the right thing to do. The only right thing. He had to go back and face his wife and comfort her. She was weak, she was hurting and their child needed him. 

It should not be this hard to do the right thing.

~ o O o ~ 

 

When he arrived inside the castle, King Batter asked some passing maids where his wife was. They explained that she was in her chambers with Hugo and had not come, yet. Not even for breakfast. This caused a rock of guilt to rest on the ruler's shoulders. He walked to the aforementioned room. His stride was broken and slow. 

He did not knock and upon opening the door he saw Vader sitting in the bed, holding and cradling their sick son, who appeared to be asleep in her arms. The woman looked up when she heard the creaking noise of the door and she was surprised to find her husband standing in the doorway. “... Batter...” She said. Her voice was soft and sad. She had no strength to be mad.

Without a word, the man closed the door and walked over to his beloved. He sat beside her. “I apologize for leaving.” He said after a moment, quietly, so he would not wake Hugo. He looked down at his son. 

“It's alright.” The woman said. She was looking at the infant, as well. “I know you sometimes need to be alone. I understand.” She nodded. 

“Yes, alone.” The Batter muttered. He should not tell her that he had preferred being with the merchant. It would break her heart to know that he had such a hard time returning. He could tell her about it in the future, when everything was okay. “How is he?” The King asked, still looking at the baby.

Vader hesitated. “His nose stopped bleeding a few moments after you left. He fell asleep a few minutes ago. He was hungry earlier.” She was shaking a little. “But... I'm sure, too, that he really is sick.”

The King nodded, trying to simply accept everything. “Alright then.” He looked at Vader and placed an arm around her. “It will be okay.” He said, but he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince his wife. “It will be fine. Eventually.”

Vader did not question it. She simply leaned into her husband, still holding their son, and took comfort in his presence.

 

~ o O o ~

 

The day passed painfully slowly. Eventually the Batter could convince Vader to let Hugo rest, attended by a maid, and to go eat something. But he himself had trouble swallowing even one bite. He considered leaving again every once in a while. He thought about going to Zacharie and having another conversation, just to get away. But he never gave in to that thought. He stayed with his family. It was the right thing to do. And it felt so terrible. He could not stand to be around his impure child for too long and he had a hard time comforting his wife the way she needed to be comforted. 

But after what felt like an eternity, nighttime finally arrived. The Batter told a maid to make sure to tend to Hugo's every need immediately so that Vader would have to worry and get up as little as possible. She needed sleep.   
The couple went into their shared bed and the new mother fell asleep quickly. Crying and worrying had tired her out and her body was grateful for the rest. But slumber could not get its hands on the Batter that easily. Even with the lack of sleep from the previous night and the worrying he had done, he could simply not fall asleep.

Instead, he had the merchant on his mind again – or rather the merchant's words. The Batter was thinking and wondering. About purity and impurity. About perfection. About being right or wrong.  
Was there a chance that maybe what Zacharie had said was correct? That there was no such thing as perfection and that his idea of purity was flawed? It hurt the King to even consider being wrong about something as crucial as this but after everything that had happened he felt the desire to reconsider. The salesman had spoken about 'objectivity'. Was the pure man not being objective? He continued to ponder and think for a while. 

Sleep kept him waiting for a few more hours, before it finally embraced him with troubled dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments so far, they are very, very much appreciated.   
> They make me work harder övö;


	7. Future Perfection

The next morning the Batter woke up with one more person than usual in his bed.

Vader had retrieved little Hugo from his crib and was nuzzling him. The infant was still too young and small to smile or cackle, but the woman seemed sure of him enjoying the loving treatment. He was looking up at her, at least.

The King sat up. 

“Good morning.” Vader greeted as she caressed her son. 

“Good morning to you, too.” The Batter responded, but he did not look at her. His gaze was fixed on the baby. “How is he?” 

The Queen looked back down at the child, as well. “He didn't cough that much last night, according to the maid.”

“'That much'?” The Batter repeated. This expression meant that his son had still coughed. 'Not that much' wasn't enough. It was unacceptable.

“Well, yes.” The mother glanced at Batter but quickly looked back down at her child. “Batter, he is sick. I... I hate it, too, but he's our baby. All we can do is be happy whenever he's doing well and be there for him when he's not. You love him, don't you?” 

The King hesitated. “Of course.” He lied. 

Vader smiled. “He loves you, too.”

“I do not think that he has any concept of love or adoration, yet.” He looked at the frail child.

“He doesn't have to understand or believe in a concept to fulfill it, you know.” Vader rolled her eyes. “Besides, I think very few people really _understand_ love. I'm pretty sure you don't.”

“What do you mean by that?” The Batter raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing, nothing.” The woman smiled and giggled. She leaned over, careful not to lose her grip on Hugo, and planted a soft kiss on her husband's cheek. 

The King considered prying further, but then thought better of it. His wife would probably only smirk and chuckle about it anyway. He was content to see her happy despite their situation. She always had a way of dealing with terrible news or terrible conditions. The Batter appreciated this ability of hers.   
He got up from the bed and began to change. When he was done he looked back at the bed containing his family. “Aren't you getting up?” He looked at Vader.

She shook her head. “Not yet, I just want to cuddle him for a little longer.” She held the baby tenderly and with a soft smile. If the Batter looked closely, he could see that her smile was still sad and a little broken. Of course, it was. It would take a while for the mother to heal while her child would never do the same. She looked up at the man. “Don't you want to hold him as well?”

The idea of holding his impure child was strange and alien to the Batter. His son himself felt foreign to him. He then involuntarily recalled what the merchant had told him the day before. His son wasn't impure, just sick. He thought about it and was about to reach out but – no. He couldn't. He simply could not do it. “Some other time. He seems so happy with you right now.” The King forced a smile and his wife held their son a little closer.

“Alright.” She muttered.

The pure man approached the door. “I will have breakfast and then leave for a walk. Do not expect me to be back soon.” He reached for the knob.

“Wait.” Vader looked up. “I understand you need your time alone to process everything, but we cannot neglect our duties. We have to listen to the Elsen's complaints and pleas today.”

“They can wait.” The King grumbled.

Vader shook her head. “No, they can't. They're our people. They need us and we can't abandon them because of our problems.”

The Batter sighed. He could hardly leave the duties up to his fragile wife. “Alright.” He nodded. “I will return in the afternoon.” 

The woman leaned back. “Thank you.”

The Batter opened the door and left, shutting it behind himself. As he had announced he went to have breakfast in the dining room. The servants served him his meal and he ate it. He expected Vader to follow suit soon so that he would still see her at the table, but she stayed in bed with Hugo.

 

~ o O o ~

 

Once the ruler's hunger was satisfied and the food was gone, he got up and went to the front gates. He ordered one of the servants that were scattered around the castle to get his horse fed with some hay and saddled. When the servant asked, as politely as possible, whether the King wanted two guards to come along, he paused for a moment. He wondered how strange people would think it was if he repeatedly went out without his subordinates to protect him. Then again, his authority was not to be questioned by anyone, so they would presumably fear too much for their heads to say something. 

So the King told the servant that no guards were required. No Elsen would do anything to him and he was staying within the kingdom. That's what he said to the servant, explaining his actions.

Within minutes the servant rushed out of and back into the room to tell the King that his horse was ready. The Batter left the building and went over to the saddled animal by the gates. He got on and rode off. He ignored Zone 1 and 3. There was nothing of importance or interest within them, anyway. Only Elsen doing their business. What he sought, or rather _whom_ he sought, was in Zone 2. The King tried his best not to question his own intentions as he got off his stallion and bound it to a nearby post. He gave it a pat and instructed it to stay, which it may or may not have understood.

The Batter looked at the small shop while he approached its wooden door. He opened it without a knock and stepped in. Zacharie was sitting behind his counter, as expected. He looked up from a book to face his guest. His mask, as always, concealed his face. “Ah, King Batter.” He stepped out from behind the counter to bow, a gesture which, as the King knew by then, the merchant did not take seriously. “Your Highness.” He added. “What brings you to my humble shop?”

The pure man closed the door behind himself, shutting the two men off from the public. “You are in no position to question my motive.” The King said and took a seat on a free stool he spotted. 

“Of course.” The salesman made a small sigh. He stood up straight. “May I ask how I can help you or is that prohibited, too?” 

The King ignored that comment, deciding that it was not worthy of a response or worthy of being acknowledged at all for that matter. “I will stay here for a few hours.”

The merchant merely looked at the ruler for a moment, expecting an explanation of some kind, but when he received none he spoke up. “Alright, sure. Whatever floats your royal boat.” He shrugged. “Do you want to make conversation or do you only want to stick around as room decoration?” He closed the book he had been reading and put it away.

The Batter narrowed his eyes, sending Zacharie a glare. “Do not mock my actions. You don't know anything.”

“Oh, but it was a genuine question. Because if you want conversation I'm going to stay, if you just want to be here, in this location, I can go out and try to get some deals.” He gestured to his backpack.

The royal man stopped glaring. “Ah.” He simply said, a little embarrassed over overlooking something as obvious as the salesman's reasoning. “I don't know why I'd desire to make any more conversation with you than I already have.” There was arrogance in his voice.

“Me neither.” The masked one shrugged. “But I figured I'd ask before just leaving you here.” He took his backpack and began stuffing wares into it, paying no further mind to the King that was sitting in the room.

For a moment there was silence as the merchant handled his merchandise. Surprisingly, the Batter was the one to break it. “So if I asked you for a talk, you would remain here?” He sounded more interested than he should be.

“Yup.” Zacharie closed the backpack. He looked over to his guest. “I'd have no choice, either way, would I?”

“Obviously not.” The Batter looked away. “But since there is nothing I would have to talk about with the likes of you, you have the decision about what to do.” He didn't even want to think about the conversation they had had the previous day, although it was on his mind more than he'd like to admit.

“Thanks for that, then.” The short man put the backpack onto his back. “Well then, I'll be out, your Highness.” He turned to the door. He only got to take one step though.

“No.” The Batter blurted out.

Zacharie turned to him slowly. “No?” His tone of voice expressed his confusion.

“No. Stay.” The ruler's voice was firm and assertive. He did not look at the masked man, though.

“Um.” The short one was thrown off by the Batter's sudden change of mind, especially due to the lack of explanation for it. 

“It's an order.” The King insisted and his tone showed that he would not let the other one leave under any circumstances. So it was decided: The merchant stayed.

Zacharie, still not entirely sure of what the Batter wanted from him, took his backpack off and put it down again. He made his way back to the stool behind the counter and climbed onto it. Then, for a moment, there was silence. Neither of the men said anything. But whenever the salesman reached for his book or started to move as if he was about to get off his chair and do something, the Batter sent him a glare, keeping him in place. After a while, the heavy silence was broken. “What now?” Zacharie asked. The King merely looked at him, so he elaborated. “Did you want to talk, after all, or was there any other reason you asked me to stay?”

“I did not ask. I _ordered_.” The pure man asserted.

“Any other reason why you _ordered_ me to stay, then?” The merchant propped his head up with his hands, leaning onto the counter. His head was turned to face his guest, but as usual, all the Batter could see was the blank gaze of the frog mask.

He could not answer. He did not know what he had thought or what he wanted. His own actions appeared strange and unreasonable to him. He glanced at Zacharie, who was still waiting for an explanation. Did he want to talk? Usually he preferred the tranquility and loneliness, but something had caused him to make the other one stay. Maybe it was the mess of doubt inside of him, the doubt and concerns that the salesman had triggered the day before. “There is a reason.” He said.

After waiting for another few moments, the masked man spoke up again. “Which is...?”

“Do you seriously believe there is no perfection?” The Batter shot Zacharie yet another short glance before looking into nothingness again. He hated picking up this topic again. He hated it and yet, he felt like he could not rest without doing it, without thoroughly discussing it. 

“Yes.” The other man responded without the faintest hesitation. “There is no such thing. Nothing has ever been perfect, nothing is perfect and nothing will ever be perfect.”

“How can you be certain that nobody will ever achieve perfection?” The Batter inquired, genuinely interested in the merchant's thoughts and reasoning. It meant absolutely nothing, of course. He had no idea about what he was talking about, of course. 

Zacharie looked out of one of the small windows. Two Elsen were walking by. “What is perfection?” He then asked, his head still turned away from his guest.

“Simple.” The Batter started. “Perfection is the optimal state of everything. When everything and everyone is pure of heart and mind, abides to rules – simply when there is nothing bad anymore.”

“That would be blankness. People are always going to have bad traits and thoughts, even if they're good at their heart. If we all only had positive traits, we'd be boring. This way everything's interesting. There's individuality. And since people are never going to be what you think they should be, all that would be left would be for everything to become empty and blank. Which would, if you really think about it, be sort of terrifying and bad. Definitely not perfect.” Zacharie explained.

“So you are saying every single creature has badness inside of them?” The Batter raised an eyebrow.

“To a degree, yes.” 

“Meaning in your opinion, there is impurity inside of me, as well?” The ruler's tone of voice became angrier.

Zacharie turned to him. “Stop taking personal offense to everything I say. You asked me. But to answer your question: Yes. If you think bad traits are impure, you have impurity in you, too.” 

“What bad traits could I possibly possess? I bring purity. I bring order.” 

“You really want to know what your bad traits are?” The merchant's voice indicated that he was more than happy to share his knowledge with his guest.

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Zacharie leaned back. “You are too stubborn and narrow-minded for your own good. You have a terrible temper and have a bad habit of judging people before you know them at all. You're disrespectful towards other creatures and seem to have serious issues with things that are foreign to you. You might be a bit of a narcissist, seeing how you don't even think you have bad traits. But that's just to name a few of many things.”

The King found himself unable to respond. He did not know what he felt at that moment. Was that anger? Was it his usual wrath? Or was what he felt a sense of self-doubt knocking on the door? No one had ever spoken this way to him. No one would ever dare to say anything of this sort. It could not be true, could it? All those things... that could not possibly be what the man of purity was.

The merchant appeared to notice the Batter's distress. “Hey, that's no reason to get all critical with yourself. There's good qualities, too. Like with every other person. You're ambitious, you are lawful, you are courageous, from what I've heard. There's more, but you get the idea. It's not just bad. But it's not just good. That's how people work.”

“No.” The King grumbled. “Not everyone has bad traits. Vader. She is pure, she is perfect.”

“She is not. I do not know much about her, so I can't tell you what precisely her traits are, but nobody is perfect. She seemed a bit naïve.” Zacharie sighed. “There is no exclusively good person. And there probably aren't exclusively bad people, either.”

“But someday, someone-” The Batter started to speak, hope and desperation in his voice.

“No. Never. That's not how beings work. That's not how the world works. Please try to accept it. The world isn't such a bad place the way it is, even without all-consuming purity.” 

The King was silent. His mind was debating with itself. Was the merchant right? Was he wrong? And what would either of those things mean? “Why should I believe you? You could be saying nonsense to mess with me. You could just be trying to get on my good side so I will not prosecute you for some crime.”

“You've been wondering, haven't you? Whether you were right about your whole world view.”

The Batter stared at the ground. How did Zacharie know this?

“I thought so.” The merchant nodded to himself. “Then that's enough for now. I'm not going to expect you to trust me or change your beliefs because some merchant said you were wrong. But if you are starting to think about it and consider, you might come to a new conclusion on your own.”

“What are you trying to accomplish?” The Batter stared at the shorter man.

“Hm? I thought I told you. I just want to help.” There was a happy tone in the salesman's voice.

“Huh.” The two men went back to silence and it took a few minutes before the merchant raised his voice again.

“If that is all, can I leave to distribute my merchandise?” He was turned towards his backpack, presumably eying it. He turned back to the Batter. “It's fine if you still wish to talk, I just want to do something or be productive in some way.”

“Stay, then.” The Batter looked at the mask. “I am not done with you, yet.”

“Okay.” Zacharie seemed to move around to be getting more comfortable on his seat. He remained turned to his guest. “What else do you wish to talk about?”

So many things. Not only about perfection and the world and where Zacharie was taking his beliefs from, but also about the merchant himself. The Batter found himself interested in who the person before him was. What had happened to make him want to help? What had influenced his world view into not believing in perfection? And what was behind that mask? But the Batter had learned that this person was no one he could simply demand an answer from. Somehow, it did not even feel important to know everything at the moment. This person was different. Somehow, in some way, he was so different from anyone else. The Batter would not mind discovering things about him through conversation. For reasons he did not understand, the vermin had moved something, shaken an old concept in the King's head. He did not seem that impure, after all. “You.”

“Me? There is almost nothing worth knowing about me. I'm just a traveling merchant. One of many. There is something else _I_ am interested in, though.” It sounded as if the merchant was grinning. 

“And what would that be?” 

“You.” Zacharie leaned closer, propping up his head the same way he did before.

“I believe we have spoken enough about me. You know enough. Maybe too much. I am not to be subject of our conversation.” The King decreed.

“Your Highness.” The merchant said. “Are you still doubting my intention to help you?”

“Of course. You are not to be trusted.” The Batter explained nonchalantly, slyly leaving out that he was actually happy to talk to the masked one.

“And yet you are here in my shop. Away from other important matters and without guards. Sitting there, talking to me. Yet again without a bat.” The merchant tilted his head. “If you really distrust me that much, then something does not add up.”

“I do not believe you will be capable of using physical violence with those weak arms of yours. That does not mean I have any faith in you.” 

“But you listen to what I have to say. And you thought about it.” Zacharie pointed out.

The Batter sighed. “Why do you even want to know more about me?”

“You're interesting!” The masked man sounded happy. “And also if I know more I might help you. See, what I wish to know is not just anything. What I'm really interested in is why you are the way you are. What shaped your personality. And it would not surprise me if you wanted to know the exact same things about my person.”

“What? I do not. I have no interest in you. I wish you left this moment.” The King lied.

“Yeah, sure. That's why you wanted to talk about me. Lying, Batter? Such an impure action!” Zacharie chuckled.

The Batter grumbled. “I thought purity was nonexistent to you.”

“Sort of, but it's not to you, so I can absolutely use it in this context.”

“If I was to explain my past to you and if I was to answer your questions, then what would I receive in return?” The pure man narrowed his eyes. “What would I get for revealing such valuable information to you?”

Zacharie pondered this question for a moment but then he raised his voice with the same happy tone again. “Answers. You want to know about me, I want to know about you. I think we can work this out.” He chuckled again. “Also I'm still trying to help you and knowing about you will allow me to do better.”

“I want to know what your face looks like.” The Batter pointed out.

“My face huh.” The happy tone faded. The merchant touched his mask without saying anything for a moment. Then he took a deep breath. “We'll see.”

“I could order you to take it off. My guards would gladly tear it off your face.” The King threatened.

“Yes, but at this point, you will not. You do not hate me. It's okay if you want to continue pretending that you do, but you are curious and interested. You like these conversations, don't you?”

“I do not.” The Batter got up. “In fact, I believe to be done with this one. If I am not receiving answers, there is no point in staying.”

“You will come back for more.” The happiness returned.

“I assure you I will not.” The King already knew that he would most likely return. Maybe even the next day. He still wanted his answers and he still wanted to talk. Returning would grant him access to both of those things. He approached the door.

“You will. For whatever reason. Should I get something special for you to eat or drink while you're here? This place is hardly fit for a man of your status the way it is now.” More chuckling.

The Batter did not respond. He simply left. 

 

~ o O o ~

 

The King went back to the castle. He performed his duties and avoided Vader, not wanting to tell her about where he had been if she was to ask. He also did not want to have to care for Hugo. He stayed away as much as he could.

There were only a few things on his mind. The merchant and his words were there being on that list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry that took so long. I've had this one written for a while but had absolutely no time to proof read. Moving and doctor's appointments... Bleh. I apologize.
> 
> I still very much appreciate your comments. Love reading them.


	8. Noble Conversation

The remainder of the day was spent by the King with pondering. He performed his job and did what his status required, of course. But there was not a moment when, somehow, the merchant was not there with him. On his mind. Challenging him. It was distracting to say the least, but at least avoiding Vader was much easier than the ruler had anticipated. She might have noticed how absent-minded he was if she had been around constantly.

What Zacharie had said was correct, of course. The Batter did not hate him anymore. And if he truly thought about it, he knew this fact. The little merchant, although his views may have been misguided - the King was still not certain what to believe in-, was trying to help. It was when the pure man returned to one of the hallways from checking on the knights that an unavoidable question popped up in his head.

Did the Batter trust the merchant?

A lack of hatred did not by default mean a presence of trust. One could assume that he trusted the other man as much as one usual stranger would trust another, but that was not the case. It had never been the case, either. On one hand Zacharie was a being of mystery. Furthermore, he did not abide to the King's rules and even went as far as to mock the etiquette. This should amount to a decent portion of distrust. But on the other hand the merchant had tried to help. He had listened and, while it was not exactly pleasant, he had been honest about what he thought, even though the King could have punished him for speaking the harsh things on his mind. 

The Batter trusted him enough to listen to what he had to say and to seriously consider it. But the distrust in him made it hard for him to overcome his own boundaries and put a lot of faith into the masked man. 

The King sighed. Did Zacharie even deserve trust or faith? He had been honest earlier, about the traits. Brutally honest. The Batter had felt that it was nothing said to hurt him or mess with his mind. It had been said because it had been true in the other man's opinion.

He could not figure it out. Not at that moment, anyway. 

He knew that he would return. He would like to stay away simply to spite the masked man but it was too late for that. The Batter had become interested, intrigued. It happened rarely as everything within the kingdom was known to him. Maybe that was Zacharie's appeal. And maybe the thought of hiding from his family also made the conversations with the merchant seem that much more pleasant. 

Evening arrived soon and the ruler was in the dining room, eating his meal. His wife was not there. Upon asking one of the servants for the reason for her absence, he discovered that she had eaten early that day and was already in bed. Apparently she had spent a lot of time with the child that day and was tired quickly. Not to mention that the birth was only a few days ago. Her body had not nearly recovered from the exhaustion and shock of that night.

 

~ o O o ~

 

When he entered the room later that night, the Batter saw Vader asleep in their shared bed. The  
servant had been right. The man got himself ready and entered the bed carefully, trying his best not to wake the sleeping woman. He succeeded.

Once again sleep did not come for the Batter immediately. He thought and considered. He pondered and debated. It kept him awake longer than he wished it would. He supposed that the merchant had been right about something. So far there was no such thing as perfection. The closest person to it was Vader and the King was avoiding her as if she was the black death. That was his own fault though. It was... ironic if he thought about it. 

The more he allowed those same thoughts to pester his mind, the more the Batter considered the option that Zacharie had been right about the future, as well. How could all beings change at once? Traits were not something one could simply remove. Serious conditioning would have to be performed and the Batter had tried this. The Elsen did not become stronger or purer. Maybe, just maybe, there was no such thing as perfection in the future.

The Batter would have to talk to Zacharie about it again. Try to convince him maybe, or rather just discuss the matter with him. He felt like he was learning more about the world and himself through it, which was the merchant's acclaimed goal. On one hand he hated to see the salesman's plan work. But on the other hand he admired said salesman's effort and enthusiasm. Maybe even his courage in front of the King.

The ruler's last thought before falling asleep was not about morals or ideals. It was not about perfection or blankness, not about traits or discussions. The last thought was about the Batter's hope to hear the merchant chuckle the next day.

 

~ o O o ~

 

Vader was gone when the Batter awoke. She was not with Hugo, but the maid tending to the infant knew about her whereabouts. The King asked her where the Queen had gone and found out that she had eaten early and left for a walk. This explanation surprised the Batter. A walk? Vader never simply went out like that without telling her husband first. And especially not this early. The maid said that Vader had claimed to have gotten the idea from the Batter himself and that she had wanted to discover whether it would clear her mind as much as it sometimes cleared his.

The King had no choice but to accept this explanation. The morning routine was performed quickly. It was finished with breakfast. Then the pure man had only his destination of the day on his mind. The small shop owned by the masked man. He recalled having thought more about their conversations the night before. He did not recall any other thoughts. 

But as soon as the Batter tried to call out for a servant to get his horse ready, he was approached by a man with a scroll tucked under his arm. He was what Vader liked to call an 'adviser'. The Batter had never wanted or needed advice, neither had he cared about what the man would do with his free time.

He bowed. “Good morning, your Highness. I apologize for disturbing your peace this early in the day, but your wife left me with some information for you. A schedule for today.”

“A schedule? Show it to me.” He demanded and reached out his hand.

The adviser nodded. “Yes, your Highness.” He took the scroll and handed it to his ruler before standing up straight again.

Vader had indeed found the time to put together a schedule. There were people to be received in audience. There were decisions to be made, nobility to meet, things to discuss. Of course, nowhere on the schedule was anything about Zone 2 or the shop or the merchant. The Batter grumbled a little as he read about his duties. “Will the Queen be attending to these obligatory appointments?”

“I am afraid not, your Highness.” The adviser frowned. “She appeared to be feeling troubled this morning and asked to have a day to relax and clear her mind. I believe that the recent events have been very hard on her.”

“Of course they've been hard on her!” The King yelled at instant. “It is nothing she could simply ignore or gloss over! It is nothing someone could deal with so easily.” He became quieter. “Alright. Meet the necessary preparations in my stead, I will appear to every appointment.”

“Yes, very good, your Highness.” The adviser did not allow himself to make any further personal comments. He stepped away.

The King looked over the schedule once more. The first appointment of the day was almost right away and then there was hardly a second of time to spare. The Batter would not make it into Zone 2 unless he canceled something. And if he did so, and Vader found out, she would most likely get suspicious about his walks and demand an answer. And then the King would have to confess about how he felt about their child, about how he preferred to be with the little masked man to being with his wife. She could not take it. She was not well enough for the truth. Not at that moment. 

 

~ o O o ~

And so the Batter spent his day dragging his body from appointment to appointment. His mind didn't quite tag along, though. Everything Vader had written down he did. He had to keep reminding himself that this was his duty. It became more and more difficult for him to stay focused and not let his mind wander to the tiny shop in Zone 2, where he knew he actually wished to be. He tried to find something to cheer himself up with or encourage himself to be interested in what he had to do. But no matter what he attempted or what thoughts he tried forcing onto his mind, everything felt like chores.

And although avoiding her was ultimately what the Batter wanted, somehow it did not help that he did not hear a word from Vader all day or found out where specifically she had gone. He did not question his wife's behavior though. How could he, after everything that had happened. And especially after his own behavior deviated from his daily actions.

One of the last appointments of the day was meeting with the landlords of the three Zones. And though the King's mind was still not in the right place to talk business, he had no choice but to listen to what the noblemen had to say. 

The meeting took place not in the throne room, but in one of the separate, -by comparison- smaller rooms of the castle. The Batter was sitting there, waiting. For every minute that was added to his waiting time, he considered the option of leaving more thoroughly. How did those men have the audacity to make him wait at all? The King knew how. They didn't particularly like him. That did not mean that they did not know their place or misbehaved like the merchant did. But it was no secret that those people were less than happy with the Batter's existence.

The first to finally enter the room was Dedan, of Zone 1. The Batter didn't even grace this despicable man by thinking his title, let alone saying it. 

“Your Highness.” Dedan hissed and he made little effort to bow properly. The King would have him executed or at least punished severely, but there were many reasons as to why he could not punish any of the landlords, much to his dismay.

Dedan was a man of tall stature with broad shoulders. He wore a wide, open coat most of the time. It looked extremely expensive, like it probably was. Most people knew how this man enjoyed to display his wealth and power over the Elsen. His ways were different than the Batter's though. The mere thought of the two men being alike at all made the Batter want to gag in disgust.

The landlord grabbed a chair and took a seat without waiting for the royal request or offer to do so. For just a moment he looked the King dead in the eye before leaning back. The presence of the guards in the room was the only thing forcing this man to follow the rules at all in any way. “So, _your Highness_. The Queen isn't joining us today?” He looked around for a brief moment as if there was any chance that he may have missed her while scanning the room the first time.

“No. She is not well. You will have to make do with me.” The Batter glared. “That is not a problem, is it?” His glare was fixed on the older man.

“Of course not.” Dedan made a visibly forced smile. “There is nothing I would rather do than talk to you, your Highness.” 

Before the King could even open his mouth to say anything else the door opened again and two other men joined them. Japhet, landlord of Zone 2 and Enoch, landlord of Zone 3. They muttered their greetings, not quite as hateful as Dedan's but lacking a distinct amount of respect nonetheless. They took their seats and only for a second the Batter worried for the sake of Enoch's chair. Only a second though. Then his mind went back to its usual place which was, sadly, not the business or matters that were to be discussed.

It took another moment until the Batter realized that the heavy silence was to be broken by him. He found the three pairs of eyes watching him to be very discomforting. Not because of the amount of people in the room or some inability to talk to people. But the men those eyes belonged to were not the persons the pure man wished to interact with, whether in his wife's stead or on his own account.

“Greetings to you all.” He began. “Queen Vader will not be participating in the discussion today. She is not well.” Usually the King was not only not in charge of this type of meeting but he never even attended. Vader knew how to deal with these noblemen much better than he did and managed to get them to agree with her quickly. 

“What a shame.” Enoch commented, his face twisting into a deep frown. 

“Yes.” The Batter agreed. “But I am just as capable to perform these duties. So let us proceed. The first matter at hand is the sugar trade. Lately there-” The King could not even begin to explain the issue before he was interrupted.

“Actually.” Japhet said. “I wanted to address a different matter first. It wasn't on the agenda for today, originally, but this should be discussed before I forget.”

The Batter sighed. He was in no mood to fight or argue so he simply leaned back. “Proceed.” He ordered.

“This is about you, your Highness.” Japhet explained. 

The King perked up. “I believe there is nothing to talk about or discuss regarding my person.”

“Usually I'd believe the same thing, but this is also regarding my Zone. My personnel at the gate has noticed that you have been visiting in an irregular pattern recently. Not only more often but also for longer periods of time. Is something wrong with my Zone that I should know about?” The nobleman narrowed his eyes.

“No. I have changed my pattern of inspection. That is all.” The Batter turned his attention back to the list. “Now if we could get back to this-”

“Not yet.” Japhet interrupted again. “I actually considered that you simply changed your pattern, but I checked with my fellows and they claimed you only visited my Zone more often.” His eyes darted to Enoch and Dedan before they focused on the pure man again.

The Batter couldn't answer. Instead, Enoch spoke up. “That's true. Actually I think you've neglected visiting Zone 3 recently. Why?”

“I assure you I have not neglected anything.” Lying had become a habit for the Batter. “I have my reasons and you are not here to question them.”

“I think we are.” Dedan replied. “If we don't, no one will. Someone has to keep you in check.” One of the guards cleared his throat, a sign for Dedan to keep in mind whom he was speaking to. The man did not say anything else.

Japhet continued to eye the Batter suspiciously. “It is my Zone. If there is any reason as to why it needs more of your attention, I should know.”

The Batter's mind was racing. He had to explain himself somehow, anything else would only arouse more suspicion. But if he admitted to visiting that one merchant repeatedly, would those three men not become even more suspicious? It would not help them get along with the Batter, that was certain. “The sugar trading. Since Zone 2 has been notorious for it before and a few Elsen asked about it, I was concerned your Zone would become the location for illegal deals once again.”

Japhet appeared to take this personally. “You're exaggerating. It was not that much and it had hardly anything to do with the location.”

“Nothing like that happened in the other Zones.” The Batter asserted.

“The other Zones are none of my business!” The nobleman tried to defend his point. “With all due respect, I am asking you now to cease prying into the affairs of my Zone, your Highness. I will take care that nothing illegal happens.” 

“What is your problem with my presence?” The King asked. “If everything is alright in Zone 2, then why should I not enter?”

“Because it implies that you do not have any faith in me or believe that something extremely terrible is going on in my Zone. Neither of these options are positive.”

The Batter sighed. “Fine. I will decrease the amounts of visits to your Zone.”

“Thank you.” Japhet muttered.

The men then went to discuss what was on the agenda, starting with the aforementioned sugar trade. The discussion was tiring and it seemed to be endless. Whenever all parties were close to coming to a conclusion that everyone could live with, someone brought up a new argument or point or stated something that would drag out the conversation.

It did not help that every once in a while Dedan would make a comment, just loud enough for the four men to hear, that insulted the Batter or his honor. However, it was not straightforward enough for the King to call him out on it or order him to stop. And since the other two men were not exactly his fans, either, the situation became all the more uncomfortable. 

By the end of the meeting, everyone was dissatisfied with the conversation as well as a potion of the other participants. They did not even reach proper conclusions on any of the matters they discussed. The King could not even pretend to care. He was only glad to be done with them and out of the room the very instant he stepped through the door.

 

~ o O o ~

 

The remaining tasks of the day proved to be far less aggravating and exhausting. Fortunately. This gave the Batter the opportunity to let his mind wander to whatever destination it desired to be at. And it this destination was too well known by the Batter.

He was glad when he could finally step into his bedroom that night, done with all the tasks and appointments. However, he had not talked to or seen Vader all day. She was not even in the bedroom that night, waiting for him. The man did not dare to check whether she maybe was with their son. He was afraid he might be forced to spend time with the infant or anything of the sort. 

So he got changed and simply went to bed. The usual thoughts were keeping him awake, swirling around in his mind. But then a thought appeared inside his head. One thought that worried him. 

'Is he thinking about me, too?'

But as if that was not enough, this question triggered another one:

'Did he miss me today?'

It was a stupid and pointless thing to think about and the answer was not worth considering at all. So why was it there? The King could understand that questions about his ideals and beliefs were important, no matter whom they were influenced by. But why would he care about whether Zacharie thought about him or not? What would the answer to that question do? Nothing. Nothing at all. He had to stop thinking about the merchant as a person. 

Ideals or not, Zacharie didn't matter. The King wished that those were his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are veeeery appreciated ~


	9. Drowned Turmoil

Vader was not in the bed on the next morning, either. The Batter wondered whether this absence would be a new habit of hers. When he went to check whether she was with Hugo this time, like he had done the previous day, he found the child to be gone. And although the Batter worried a little about where him and Vader had gone, he did not worry as much as he should have. And he knew it and regretted it.

But he also knew what would make him feel better. 

As the King went through the hallways to reach the dining room he began to wonder. If the Queen was absent again that could very well mean that she had made another list of tasks before taking her leave. Unfortunately, this assumption was confirmed right after the meal. The same servant as the day before, the adviser, approached the Batter and informed him about Vader's instructions, which did not differ from before: Stick to the tasks of the list. And once again it seemed that the woman herself would not be present for any of the things on the agenda. The Batter sighed in annoyance as he took the list and skimmed it. At least it didn't include any noblemen that time. 

The man muttered a few curses upon realizing that another day would pass without him seeing the small merchant or, more importantly, having those conversations with him. Somehow they had become so important to the King, although they had not taken place that often, yet.

What the pure man did not know was that they would not be taking place for a little while.

 

~ o O o ~

The day basically consisted of multiple merchant and Elsen hearings as well as dealing with some messages that had to be sent out via messengers. It was nothing interesting, nothing out of the ordinary. It was boring. Around noon, the Batter allowed himself to take a short break. He went out into the royal gardens and sat down on a bench. The gardens were in good shape, very healthy. Vader loved it. The Batter thought about her. Should he worry about where she and Hugo had left to? It could not possibly be a bad place or anything too dangerous. The woman would never put the baby's life in danger, the King knew that much.

He sighed. He turned his head towards the door and narrowed his eyes. He did not want to go back into the castle. He had no interest in what had to be done. The people he talked to were bland, the chores uneventful. The man had no idea where this attitude came from, when he thought about it. He did not usually dislike doing these things. He could demonstrate his power during the appointments and, well, at the end of the day the tasks he performed were what a good ruler did. What had changed? Certainly not the routine. Even if Vader usually performed a bigger portion of everything, he still did some of the parts of the agenda. Ah well. It could not be helped. At least not at the time. 

Zacharie was probably selling his merchandise at that moment, talking to some Elsen on the street with that large backpack of his on his back, or maybe just sitting in his shop, waiting for a customer. Maybe he was thinking about the Batter? Maybe he was hoping to meet him that day? Maybe.

With an almost painful groan, the King got up from the bench. From the corner of his eye he could see one of the guards observing him, he decided to say nothing about it. He went back inside.

 

~ o O o ~

Fortunately, the Batter had not expected any more excitement throughout the day, because if he had then the reality would have disappointed him. Nothing could lighten his mood or lift his spirits. Not the loyal subjects, not the meal, nothing at all.

It took long for all of the appointments to be over and by the time the Batter was finally left in peace with his thoughts, it was already dark outside. The man retreated to his chambers without talking to anyone else right after the last task. There he sat on the bed. Vader was still not back. However, none of the servants, not even her closest chamber maids thought that this was strange or worrisome, so the man believed everything to be alright. He could not spend his entire time worrying about where his family had gone, especially since they, or at least the Queen, had left on their own account. 

Instead, the King's mind was busy with someone else. At this point, having the merchant in his thoughts was nothing that surprised the man anymore. After all, if something happens frequently one gets used to it rather quickly. He still pondered the source of those thoughts, other than the merchant himself. What made him think about that masked man so much? Could it really only be the conversations that made the little runt plague his mind like that?

The man of purity lay down in his bed, still fully clothed. He was simply thinking. The bed was comfortable and the room warm, as usual. Everything was tailored to the Batter's tastes, almost the entire kingdom was. And although this pleased the Batter and was one of his proud achievements, at that moment he wished to be at the one place that seemed to be falling out of line. He closed his eyes. For the first time he genuinely gave himself permission to think about it and let his mind wander to that place. He allowed himself to think about Zacharie. In his mind he saw him and heard him chuckle. 

The man soon regretted permitting his mind-wandering. If it had only been the merchant in his thoughts and the discussions, that would have been fine. Maybe. But it did not stay at that. Soon enough the Batter was painting another image in his head, which was holding Zacharie in his strong arms. He only realized how forbidden and awful that thought was when the mental image was already done. His eyes shot open and he sat up at an instant. No. Under no circumstances could he think such things. 

“Impure.” He muttered under his quite rapid breath. That's what he was. That's what Zacharie had turned him into. But... but what was impurity? He was questioning himself. It was as if the Batter's self was torn in two individuals who argued. This was not healthy, it could not be. His mind was in turmoil, his insides were burning. Everything felt wrong, but everything felt better than it ever had. The King got up form the bed. He had to get out, he had to- 

He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He wanted to run out and see him. See that devil of a person. But the Batter showed the deepest of restraint. If he went out he would be questioned, people would be suspicious. Maybe Vader would return any moment, he could not be absent upon her return. He did not know what precisely she would think but she would, no doubt, be concerned and how could the man worry the poor Queen any more than he already had? He could not.

He was staring at the ground. A question shot through his mind. If Zacharie, that virus, was right and his ideals were wrong then who was he? What sort of person was the Batter if not a man of his beliefs? He gripped his head. He could not bear thinking any more thoughts. He had to stop. Everything had to stop. He wanted to fall asleep that instant, but he knew he would not be able to.

Instead, the pure man left his room and he stopped the closest servant from doing their business. He ordered them to run to the kitchen and have the other servants there bring out a huge amount of wine. The plan was suboptimal at best and the Batter knew this, but it was better than having any more thoughts. Most things were. The servant, a little startled by the sudden order, wasted no time to run off and do what he had been commanded to do. The Batter walked to the dining room with a quick pace. The quicker he stopped thinking the better everything would be. 

He arrived at the room soon enough. When the guard opened the huge door for him the King spotted a heavily decorated goblet along with several fancy carafes filled with red wine. He had his guards leave and close the doors. He had never resorted to something like this before and he did not want to be observed during this shameful behavior. He took his usual seat and began to drink until he ceased to care about anything. He drank way more than his limit allowed and ended up asleep with his arms and head on the table, in between all of the carafes. 

He would not recall how he had gotten into his bedroom later on. The servants wokehim up and brought him there, giving him as much help walking as they could. He fell asleep immediately once his body was horizontal on the bed.

 

~ o O o ~

 

He woke up with a headache and a feeling of sickness. 

And yet again, another list of chores had been left by his absent wife. It was the same thing the day after and the day after that, too. For another few days it was agendas, appointments, boredom and unwanted thoughts. And each day the Batter would drown his unbearable thoughts in wine. Vader was not to be seen by him the entire time. Sometimes he wondered whether she returned to the castle at all. But the chamber maids would assure him that she did. She left early and returned late, taking Hugo everywhere. The maids would explain how much she needed a time-out and how the Batter hopefully understood her. He was content with this explanation.

With each passing day, the thoughts got worse. He doubted himself and his existence, he wanted nothing more than visiting Zacharie and he considered more and more to simply leave everyone and everything behind in the merchant's favor. But every single time that thought popped up in his head, he still managed to dismiss it, telling himself that he could not abandon his duties or ignore Vader's wishes.

Eventually he was released form his prison of duties.

~ o O o ~

After about five more days of consecutive chores and appointments, there was no list for the Batter when he went to the adviser to demand it. 

“No list? Why?” He narrowed his eyes at the man before him. Partially because of the suspicion he felt and partially because of the headache that was still plaguing him caused by the wine consumption from the night before. 

The adviser was holding his head low, his back bowed. “Queen Vader said that there was nothing to be done today, as you have taken care of most things in the past few days.”

“I wish to talk to her about this. Where is she? Answer me.” He had to know what brought the change of routine. It was not that he was complaining about it. No, the first thing on his mind was undeniable happiness. Finally. He could finally confront the merchant again. 

“I apologize, your Highness.” The adviser's voice was quiet. “But she has asked me to keep it a secret so you do not worry about it or try to seek her out.” 

“I worry because I do not know where she or Hugo are.” The Batter stated. “But if these are her desires then fine, so be it.” He turned around. “Tell a servant to get my horse. I will be leaving momentarily.”

“Of course, your Highness. Shall I ask the guards to accompany you?” 

“No.” The King shook his head to emphasize his decision. “I will be going on my own. I need time to think.”

“Very well.” The Batter could hear the adviser leaving. 

The King sighed in relief. His head was still buzzing with pain but at least he could finally go out and put an end to his devious thoughts. Yes. Seeing the merchant and talking to him would calm the storm inside his mind. Finally.

He left the building and went to his stallion. The horse had been fed and saddled, its main brushed. And all other necessary gear had been put on the creature. The Batter patted its head once before climbing on its back. With a command and a movement of the reins the horse began walking towards the gate, which was opened for the King to pass through. He commanded his horse to pick up the pace and he reached Zone 2 in no time. 

As soon as he entered the area, he felt excitement boil up inside of him like he never had before. He did not let it break his emotionless face though. There was nothing to get excited about. Seeing Zacharie was not that fantastic that one should be excited about it. Looking forward to the conversation was okay, but that was it. He stopped his horse.

He climbed off and bound the reins to the pole he usually bound them to. The King looked at the tiny shop. The door was closed but there was a sign in front that indicated that it was open for business. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he tried to calm it by repeatedly telling himself that there was absolutely nothing -no. less than nothing- to be worried or nervous about. He stepped closer and closer to the door and he suddenly became conscious of his own breathing, which was way too heavy for this situation. 

He was in front of the door. He reached for the knob only to find that his hand was shaking. His long pale fingers just would not stay still. He grabbed it. And without a second thought he opened the door, looking into the small shop. 

Zacharie looked up. He was sitting behind the counter, as usual. “Your Highness!” He exclaimed, but did not bother to bow or make any gesture that showed respect. It would not be genuine, anyway. “What a pleasure it is to have you here again! Come! Sit! There is no need to simply stand in the door.” The small merchant got up and pulled a stool into place, meant for the ruler.

The Batter closed the door behind himself as he walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this one's a bit shorter. Sorry about that!
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!
> 
> ps: I think I'm coming down with something... >>


	10. It's been a while

The man took the offered seat and eyed the merchant without saying anything. His heart was still pounding loudly and if he did not know better the Batter would be worried that Zacharie could hear it.

“You just couldn't stay away, huh?” The masked one cackled as he went back behind the counter. 

“There are pressing matters to discuss.” The Batter responded, not daring to look at the other.

Zacharie leaned closer. “That's not the entire reason.” There was a grin in his voice. “You missed me, didn't you?” He cackled.

If he thought about it, then the answer was as clear as crystal to the King. Yes, he had missed him. Missed him a lot. But he should not have and there was no reason to admit to it. “No. My presence here is only related to the discussions.”

The merchant tilted his head. “Only the talking? So you are not at all curious about what this mask hides anymore? I don't believe that, your Highness!”

“You should.” He growled a little. His headache prevented him from enjoying this moment as much as he actually could. And it made trying to convince someone very agonizing.

“Well, I don't.” More chuckling.

“Why would you insist like that? Did _you_ miss _me_?” The Batter raised an eyebrow. Somehow he hoped for a positive answer.

Zacharie appeared to ponder this question for a moment. “I suppose I did!” He finally answered. The Batter felt his face heat up and he turned away just in case the merchant could see anything on that face that shouldn't be there. A blood-colored tint, perhaps. “Conversations with Elsen aren't exactly eloquent or interesting. Some company of average intelligence is a nice change of pace.” He shrugged and sat up straight. “But either way, I hardly believe that you came here to discuss that. You mentioned 'pressing matters'. Shoot.”

“I will 'shoot'-” The Batter made airquotes. “- when I desire to.”

“Yes. Of course.” The salesman responded as the King slowly turned back around again.

“I desire to do so now.” He then said.

“Alright.” It seemed as if Zacharie was fighting down a fit of laughter and usually the Batter would get upset and deliver a few wrath filled words to him but he could not bring himself to do so. Maybe it was the headache.

“First of all: It appears that recently I have not been in control of my own thoughts. You claimed to wish to help me. So help me fix this.” He ordered. In all truth he really hoped that the merchant had some idea how to deal with this, because the Batter certainly did not. 

“Very interesting!” The masked one exclaimed and he leaned back. “I will absolutely try to help you with that. In order to do so, I must know something: What have you been thinking about? Involuntarily, I mean.”

The Batter hesitated. He could not possibly tell that man that he had been spending almost his entire time thinking about him. If he did, what would the merchant think? He might be repulsed by it or consider the Batter to be too strange to have these discussions with. “Purity and impurity, as well as who I am.” It was not a lie, per se. He had been thinking about those things without really wanting to.

“I don't think that's something you need to worry about. It's good! It's progress!” The man almost cheered. “It means you are re-evaluating your life and your motivations. That's what I've been trying to get you to do.”

“I cannot focus on my work!” The Batter snapped but immediately regretted it as his headache punished him for talking so loudly.

“I see your problem.” He nodded to himself. “But, your Highness, this is an important part of life. Even if it takes up more time than you think it should. This is necessary. It will stop eventually, I promise.”

The King wanted to yell. “No, you do not see my problem. I had to resort to alcohol to take my mind away from those uncontrollable thoughts. I want them to leave. This instant.”

Zacharie did not answer for a moment. When he did, there was a lot of doubt in his voice. “You had to drink because of this? Are you sure that this is the only thing on your mind? The last time we talked, you didn't seem to be this worried about it. If you want me to help you have to be honest with me. What's on your mind?”

“Many things.” The Batter said and he looked at the ground. “Vader and Hugo are gone everyday. I have been busy following the schedule Vader made for me.”

“So you are worried about them? That is only natural. You should try to find her.” 

“No, that is not what I was trying to say. I have hardly been thinking about her.” What an awful husband he thought he was. Terrible. 

“Oh.” The merchant paused. “Alright then. So, just to confirm, you have been thinking about your values and your work without wanting to and that's why you had to drink?”

“No. I have not been thinking about work although I should have been.”

“Just the values then. That's it?”

“Yes.” The Batter confirmed.

“You're sure that there was nothing else playing into it?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then.” Zacharie didn't sound convinced. “If it's that then, in order to escape those thoughts, I'd say you should allow yourself to dwell in them sometime. If you take some time out of your day to ponder your values you should at some point reach a conclusion about what you really believe in and who you are.” 

“I tried letting my mind roam free, it did not result in anything pleasant.” To be honest, the thought he had back then was not unpleasant, just unwanted.

“Nobody said it was going to be easy or pleasant. Finding out what's right for you can take a lot of hard work.” Zacharie shrugged. “I'm sorry to break it to you, your Highness, but this is not gonna be as simple as you hoped. However, please don't start drinking because of it.” 

“And why not? It is my choice, is it not?” The Batter sounded more offended than he was.

“It is but...” The merchant's voice trailed off. “You will only regret it later and you will feel terrible. Also people around you will start to worry.”

“Vader is hardly present, I don't think she is aware of this new habit of mine.” 

“Who was talking about Vader?” Zacharie's voice was very quiet at that point, maybe even sad.

The room was filled with silence then. The merchant sat on his stool, still and silent, his head tilted down. The Batter was doing the same thing. Zacharie was the one to break the silence after what felt like a few centuries' time. 

“Were there more things you wanted to talk about?” He did not move.

“Ah. Yes.” The Batter looked up, only to see the merchant still looking down. “It is about something Japhet said.”

“Japhet?” The salesman looked up, then. “That name sounds familiar. Who is that?”

“You should know more about it than it being familiar. He is the landlord of this Zone. While here you are under his rule. How did you ever move in here without discovering this?”

“Ah, I forget names that aren't important to me.” Zacharie shrugged. “So what did this Japhet say?”

“He has noticed that I have been visiting this Zone irregularly often. More than the other zones. If he finds out I've been visiting someone like you there is no telling what will happen to my reputation.” 

“Oh, so up until now I've been more important than that little reputation of yours, am have I?” Zacharie sounded happy and he chuckled.

“That is beside the point. I want to save that reputation of mine at any cost. But visiting the other zones more frequently to even it out would be suspicious, as well. Also very time-consuming. The only way to make sure no one would consider it to be strange would be if I ceased to visit you.” The King frowned. 

“But he's just a landlord, right? Shouldn't you smite him for questioning you or something? Isn't that how you roll?” The masked one propped his head up with his hands, leaning onto the counter.

“If it was that simple, he would not dare to say anything and I would not inform you about his words.” The man looked at Zacharie and then at the ground. “But it is more difficult. I cannot give him or any of the other landlords an opportunity or motivation to question my intentions and rid me of my authority.”

“But why?” The short man tilted his head. “Why are they so special?”

“They're noblemen.”

“So? You're royalty! Royalty beats nobility. I didn't think I would have to explain that to you.” Zacharie crossed his arms in front of his chests.

“Look, merchant. There are reasons why I cannot let them get onto my back. You would not understand them. Help me figure out a solution instead of pestering me about their influence. I cannot visit this place as often as before. Not with the Elsen at the gate present.” The Batter began to ponder the issue.

Zacharie didn't. “No, wait. You can't just say something like that and expect me to be satisfied. Why do you bow to their will? You don't bow to anyone's will.” 

“This should not interest you.”

“But it does!”

“The answer would mean that I will reveal things about myself and my life to you.” The Batter looked out of the window. “I thought I had stated in a previous discussion that I shall not do this.”

“That's what _you_ remember. Wanna know what _I_ remember?” Zacharie asked.

“What is that?”

“I want to know more about you and you want to know more about me.” The merchant sounded as if he was grinning again.

“So?” The Batter narrowed his eyes.

“So we can trade information, like I suggested!” Zacharies snickered. “You know you want to know who I really am, admit it.”

“I am not comfortable revealing information about my past.” The King only then realized that this was no longer true. He even wanted to tell the salesman more about himself and he wanted him to be interested. “.. unless you start.” He added.

“Oh no. You brought up something interesting, now you have to go first!”

“I am your King and I-”

“- will smite me and punish me and yadda yadda. Just get to it.” Zacharie finished the Batter's sentence not quite the way the King would have finished it himself. 

The pure man saw that there was no point in arguing with the masked one anymore. He could be stubborn in an argument and if this was the way to keep the conversation going, maybe it was up to the King to be the bigger man and talk. “Fine.” He sighed. “You really want to know?”

“Yes, I really want to know.” Zacharie seemed to be getting more comfortable. “Why do the landlords have any form of power over you?”

“Alright then. To explain this I shall start at an earlier point in my life. Before I married my Vader. A few years ago. You see, I have not always been royalty. I have always been meant to be, obviously, but I was not born into a royal family of any sort. I married into the Eloha family.”

“But doesn't royalty only marry other royalty?” Zacharie inquired.

“I am getting to this, be patient.” The Batter shot the merchant a glare to show that he wanted to continue his story. “Anyway. I was a skilled fighter. I have always been. However, not with a sword, as most young men are. I am skillful with a bat, instead.”

“So that's where that nickname came from! The Batter.” The salesman pointed out.

“Hush! I am speaking. You are correct though. I came to be quite famous because of my batting skills, so people would refer to me as that, like a title. I took a liking in it and so it became like a name to me.”

“What is your real name?”

“I must confess that I do not recall it. I know that I was never given a last name. But I do not remember my name or my home or my parents. And it is better this way. And before you ask 'why', I am getting to that, as well. There was a war some years ago. I volunteered to be part of the elite military group and made myself a name there, as well. However, the war, the bloodshed. Somehow, after all the brutality, I could recall hardly anything but how to fight and make people suffer. The fighting showed me the true impurity that resides within people. Innocents died, Zacharie. Too many. I vowed that I would rid the world of such imperfection, such monstrosities.” He paused. “But back to the story. Shortly after the war, I was given knighthood for my achievements. Since I was not nobility, some people frowned upon this. Most knights are born into the privilege.”

“So that's why they don't like you?” 

“Not quite. Shortly after I became a knight the King became sick and there was no doubt that he was going to decease soon. He had no son and although Vader, his daughter, would have been capable of assuming the throne on her own, he wanted to know her safe and in the right hands, so he wanted her to get married before his death. Dedan, Japhet and Enoch courted Vader and asked for her hand in marriage. Since there were no Princes of the right age, in the late King's eyes, and the King had no interest in sharing his kingdom with another royal family, the nobles were the most likely choices. But King Eloha had no interest in giving his precious daughter to any of them. Instead...”

“He picked you.”

“Yes. I had shown my worth in battle and he assumed I would do a good job protecting sweet Vader. And as a knight, I was not too low of a rank to marry her, apparently. I had no reason to refuse the marriage, quite the contrary, I had plans for this kingdom. And Vader did not have any reason to reject me, since she did not have any particular interest in any of the noblemen and did not wish to disappoint her poor sick father. So it was decided and we married and the landlords have hated me ever since. They do not only not see me as a fit King, but also unfit to be a husband.”

“I don't get it.” Zacharie butted in. “Just because they don't like you doesn't mean they have any power over you.”

“Of course not. But they have been close friends with Vader ever since and she trusts and believes in them. If all three of them were to give her a profound reason as to why she should doubt me she might begin to consider it. Furthermore, they also have control over the Elsen to a degree. Not as much as me, but still. There is no need to provoke them and cause unnecessary trouble.”

“I see. So you're a handpicked King and those three are just jealous.”

“If you want to be that simplistic about it, yes.” The Batter sighed. He closed his eyes. “Maybe they are right.”

“What, why would they be?” Zacharie perked up.

“Recently I have been avoiding Vader. I have not tried to actually search for her and I have not wasted one thought to seriously worry about her whereabouts. Even you said I have a lot of negative qualities and have been wrong all the time. Am I any good?” The Batter's eyes shot open when instead of hearing a response, he felt a hug. He looked down at the merchant. He had not heard him getting up and walking around the counter, but suddenly, he was hugging him. “What are you doing, merchant?”

“Don't say absurd things, your Highness. You are not a bad man. And you have been through so much. A war. I figured that there would be something but I had no idea that it would be this.”

“Why are you doing this?” He was frozen inside the hug. The other man's body was warm against his own and his sweater felt so soft. The King could see the black locks of hair. They looked like strands of silk in the light that entered through the windows. Outside the window no one was watching, no one was interested and no one was there to disturb the moment, the peace.

“Don't question it. Just accept it.” Zacharie squeezed a little, holding him more tightly.

“I cannot do that.” The Batter got up from the stool, forcing the merchant to let go. He marched over to the door, leaving the salesman standing there. He opened the door and stepped into the door frame. He did not leave though. Not immediately. “I should go back to the castle.” He explained. “Japhet will be suspicious if I stay for much longer.”

“I see.” Zacharie muttered, he sounded defeated.

“You do not have a problem with that, do you?” The Batter hated the idea of leaving. He wanted to stay and stick around and talk some more. Maybe even let the short man hug him again.

“Of course not.” Zacharie answered. The Batter's back was still turned towards him and he could hear the sound of the stool being dragged away from its spot. There was also the sound of the short man's footsteps. Slower than usual, maybe … heavier.

“Do you want me to leave?” The King asked.

“No, but I do not mind if you do, your Highness. I know that your reputation is nothing you can simply spit on or throw away. I have things to tend to myself. Selling merchandise, getting more publicity among the Elsen for the shop. Pick a date to leave and head to the next kingdom... Many things.”

Something tugged at the pure man's heart strings. “You are leaving this kingdom already?” He turned around to face the other.

“I don't know. I suppose. I am a traveling merchant, after all. Having an actual shop like this is pretty luxurious for my standards and unusual, too. I have a destination to get to at some point.” He explained.

“But what about helping me?”

“I have nudged you into the right direction. From here it is not that difficult to walk the right path yourself. Do not worry. You have Vader to accompany you on it.” Zacharie was not looking at him. “You are not weak, after all, your Highness.”

The Batter turned around again to face the street. “Zacharie...”

“Yes?”

“Call me Batter.” 

And with that the King left, leaving a dumbfounded merchant in the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been a sitting duck on my computer for a while. Glad I finally got my behind into proof reading it.
> 
> Comments are so appreciated. You don't even know, reader. You don't even know.
> 
> Also I updated my profile a bit~


	11. Nightly Realizations

Right after closing the door behind himself, the Batter felt the urge to open it and go back in. He should not have left. Acting on impulse was never good. Why had he done this. Only because he could not handle the hug? 

The Batter dragged himself over to his horse. He untied the reins and climbed on its back. He began to head for the exit of the Zone. His riding pace was slow and he had no interest in speeding up. Why would he? It was not as if there was anything of interest waiting at the castle. There was nothing drawing him to his home. He figured that he might as well visit the other Zones to give the impression that he really was only making an inspection. 

As he rode to Zone 1 he wondered about his huge desire to go back and about his actions. They didn't make the least bit of sense to him. It was hardly possible that everything the Batter felt, all the turmoil and desires, were caused by simple conversations only. There had to be more to it, right? But what would that be?The King groaned. His headache was still plaguing him. He felt as if he was going to pass out any moment. Zacharie was right. No matter what reasons he had, drinking was not going to solve anything. It gave the Batter the temporary bliss of not thinking but that could not possibly be worth it. And getting drunk was actually an impure act in itself. 

Zone 1 had not changed one bit in the man's prolonged absence. Elsen, mines, some bureaucracy and the fear in the little creatures' eyes. Somehow, instead of powerful, the King felt guilty when he saw the terror in the large black eyes of the pale little beings. He did not dare to look at any of them for too long. Was this, too, Zacharie's doing? A change of mind under his influence? The man did not become mad. He could not. It was just the headache preventing his wrath. Without it he would be furious at the merchant. Most likely. Probably. The short man had hardly been of any help that day. He had mostly listened to the story. But somehow, even this made the Batter happy. It was the hangover. Just the hangover. For sure. He left Zone 1. 

He began his short journey to Zone 3, but before he could reach the gate, someone stopped him. “Your Highness, wait!”

The Batter turned around and he saw the royal messenger running into his direction. “What is it?” The pure man asked as he looked down at the servant.

He bowed to show his respect. “Your presence is requested at the castle, your Highness. May I politely request your return?”

“Who is requesting my presence?” This was surprising. He thought he was going to have a break from appointments, but apparently that was not the case. He could not escape, after all.

“The Queen.” The messenger responded, not daring to look up.

“Vader?” The Batter turned his horse around to face into the direction of the castle. “Vader is back?”

“Yes, your Highness. And she wishes to speak with you.”

That was all the Batter needed. He commanded his horse to go. He rode back quickly, wasting no time on anything else. He had to know where she had been and how she was. It was only right.

When he arrived at the castle, he got off the horse, leaving it once again to be taken care of by the servants. He walked inside with a quick pace. He did not have to search for long. Vader was in the throne room, holding Hugo and talking to him. He seemed to be mesmerized by her words although she was saying nothing of particular value. 

“Vader.” The Batter said her name and as he looked at his little family he realized that he did not feel happy about having them back. He was not sad or mad in particular but he was not nearly as happy as he could be or maybe should be. “Hugo.” He muttered. Why didn't he feel relieved and happy? Where was the joy of seeing Vader? The desire to be close to her? 

“Batter.” She looked up and smiled. She did not seem overjoyed either, but certainly happier than her husband.

Has she ever looked at him any other way? Has he ever looked at her with different eyes? Everything _felt_ different for sure. “Where have you been?” He stepped closer to the two.

“That's not important.” She explained, the smile still on her face. “I needed time with our son. Only our son. The important thing is that he and I are back, right? I hope you received the lists I left for you.”

“Yes, I received the lists and went to everything you asked me to go to. But where you went matters to me. The maids would not tell me.”

“Different places each day. Look, Batter, let us just be happy to be together again, alright?” She gestured for him to come even closer, beckoning him.

He did so hesitantly and when he did he received a soft kiss from Vader. He realized that they had not kissed like this in a while. He never really felt the need to do so or to be close to her at all. He kissed her back. He knew she wanted him to do that. 

She pulled away after a moment and nuzzled him while still holding their child. “Don't you wanna say hello to Hugo, too?” And without asking she gave the infant to him.

The Batter stared down at the child, who looked up at him with big eyes. “Hello, Hugo.” He muttered and held the child a little closer. It did not feel right. In his mind he apologized to the baby for not worrying about him and for not loving and appreciating him as much as he wanted to. “How has he been?” The King looked at his Queen.

“Not better and not worse. He coughs every now and then.” Her smile became a little sad when she said this.

“I see. I suppose expecting any kind of change would be too much.” The Batter sighed and he sat down, the infant still in his arms. 

“Yes.” Vader said. “It would be too much. You have to come to terms with his condition. You won't be happy if you don't.”

“You are correct.” He agreed. 

Vader took her seat beside him and she leaned over to be closer to him. “I have something I must ask you, dear.” She announced.

The Batter turned to face her, mindful of the baby in his arms. “Of course, Vader. What is it?”

“Where did you go before I left?” The Queen looked into his eyes. 

The King knew that whenever the woman looked at him like this she was being serious and wanted a serious answer. This gaze meant that the answer was very important to her. “I don't quite understand.”

“You began leaving on a daily basis. You had never done that before.” She narrowed her eyes a little.

“I have been leaving for a few consecutive days before. I was doing my routine of inspecting the Zones. And when I left after Hugo's birth I needed to calm down.” The Batter raised an eyebrow. “I thought we discussed this. You asked me whether anything was wrong or out of the ordinary and we had a long conversation about it.”

“You left for longer periods of time. Without guards accompanying you.” Vader did not leave the conversation where the Batter wanted to leave it.

“I desired a change of pace. Believe me when I tell you that there was nothing out of the ordinary happening.” The King looked back down at the child. Hugo looked tired and as if he was about to fall asleep. That was alright, he should sleep. He probably needed constant rest.  
The Queen sighed. “You have never in your life desired a change of pace. You like keeping up the same daily routine. What brought on this change?”

“Nothing in particular. Many things were changing. It was my way of adapting. Now, please, let us drop this topic. You have only just returned, there is no need for you to worry about anything.”

“Batter, do not underestimate me. I can handle more than you appear to think.” She got up and took Hugo from the King's arms. “I will bring Hugo to his crib. He needs his nap.”

The man rose from his seat, as well. “I will accompany you.” He suggested.

“No need, I will be back in a moment.” And without another word Vader turned around and left the room, her footsteps as light and swift as they had always been.

The King was speechless. Was the woman mad at him?

 

~ o O o ~

 

The Batter stayed at the castle for the rest of the day. He tried talking as little to Vader as possible. He turned around when he saw her in the hallway and refused to enter a room he knew her to be in. Of course, he realized that this sort of behavior was at least somewhat ridiculous, but after their talk he had no interest in conversing with her again. It didn't feel right. Not as right as talking to the merchant, at least. 

He dreaded entering the bedroom that night, but he knew that he had no choice. There was no excuse that would be enough for him not to go there. When he opened the door to the room, Vader was already in bed. She was sitting up though apparently having waited for her husband. She tilted her head slightly and smiled sweetly when she laid her eyes on him. “Dear.” She said.

“Yes?” The Batter responded as he closed the door behind himself. He began to make his way over to the dresser to take out his sleeping attire.

“Nothing, I missed you.” Vader explained. “Have you been avoiding me?” She then inquired.

The King froze with his clothes in hand. He took a moment to respond. “Of course not. What a ridiculous accusation.” He started to change into the sleeping clothing.

The Queen did not answer right away. It seemed that she was thinking about his response. The Batter turned around to face her. She only spoke up when he did so. “You're right. I was being silly.” She smiled again and patted the bed beside her. 

The man took the hint and got onto the comfortable mattress. They turned off the lights. The Batter laid down on his side, his back turned to his wife, who was soon enough snuggled up to it. But sleep was not an easy thing to obtain for him. He had not expected it to be simple, considering his previous nights. He felt uneasy and terrible. And he still could not put his finger on the reason but somehow he felt as if the person snuggled up to him was not the right person to do so.

The more he thought about it the clearer it was to him that this was an unshakable feeling inside of him. Sure, he cared about Vader. He wanted her to be well. But this was not her place. He looked over his shoulder, the woman was already asleep. He turned back to face the wall. He had never even considered this before. Before .. .what? Before she left for a few days? Before... before he met Zacharie?

He remembered the hug. The merchant was quite the affectionate person. Unexpectedly so. He wished he had returned it. Just wrapped his arms around the short man. This thought calmed him. The image of a peaceful embrace was calm and quiet, tranquility in his mind. He fell asleep.

 

~ o O o ~

The next day, the Batter woke up in his bed alone again. He wasted no time wondering about where his wife had gone that time. He got changed and hurried out of the castle. He ran as fast as he could. Down into Zone 2. After his previous realizations he had to see him, had to see the merchant. The gates were open as if the zone itself had expected him. There were no Elsen keeping guard or noting down that he was entering. The King did not know why but it was perfect. Japhet would not find out about him having visited again. He could go in and stay with Zacharie. Longer than for just a few minutes. Longer than for one conversation. Maybe he could even return the hug this time, if there was another one. Or maybe the pure man could be the one to initiate it?

He felt giddy and excited like he never had before. He felt like a child, perhaps. Someone who has not yet realized that the world is not a beautiful and wonderful place.

He made his way over to the shop. He opened the door quickly, almost kicking it in in his overjoyed state of mind. But as he saw the inside of the shop all the joy vanished.

It was dark and empty. There was no merchandise, no backpack and most importantly no merchant to greet the Batter. The man felt his world being crushed and his insides being torn apart. Why was he no longer there? What had driven him away? Where the hell was Zacharie?

The King felt betrayed and he could swear that his heart was being torn into tiny pieces that very moment. There was nothing left. No chuckle, no talk, no explanation. The merchant was gone, vanished from the King's life like smoke. The Batter fell to his knees. He tried to fight down tears and swallow a sob. There was no reason for him to cry. This was not sad. He was not sad. It was good that he was gone, he deserved to be gone. 

As he looked up from the ground with watery eyes he saw something white sitting there a few feet in front of him. He wiped the tears from his eyes, they were blurring the image. It was the mask. Zacharie's frog-like mask was there. The King crawled over to it and he picked it up. He only then realized that there were splatters of blood on it. He dropped it in shock.

The Batter awoke with a loud gasp.

~ o O o ~

 

He did not get any more shuteye that night. The dream – no – the nightmare had shaken and terrified him too much to calm himself again. Fortunately, his gasp had not woken up his sleeping wife or he would have had to explain the origin of said gasp to her. Her arms were still around him when he woke up, preventing him from leaving the bed and wandering around for a bit. All he was able to do was lie there and think and wait for the morning to come. He had to go see Zacharie. Japhet or no Japhet, Vader or no Vader, he had to make sure that the salesman had not left and was alright. 

He did not know what had brought on this terrible dream but he was not going to ignore it. He would never be capable of forgiving himself if he brushed it off as nothing and then later discovered that the salesman had been in danger or harmed or worse.

It took forever for the morning to arrive. It was as if the sun was hiding just below the horizon, not daring to cross the line onto the sky. When it finally did, the Batter gently placed Vader's arm aside, waking her up. She was still sleepy so her voice was rather quiet. “Batter?” She looked at her husband as he got up from the bed.

“It's morning.” He stated. “Time to get up.”

Vader glanced outside. “I suppose.” She sighed and started to pull the blanket away.

“You do not have to get up, dear. I meant it was time for me.”

“Why is it, though? There is nothing you have to do, no place you have to be at.” Vader looked at him, she stopped removing the sheets and stayed put. “We could cuddle some more. Like we used to.” She smiled.

The Batter looked down at her. “I do not recall us ever cuddling in the morning.” He raised an eyebrow.

“You wouldn't.” She sighed. “But we did. Sometimes.” She patted his side of the bed just like she had done the night before. “Don't you want to try it again?”

The King didn't. As cruel as it sounded to him, he had no interest in cuddling or being close to Vader. And there was a place he had to be at, someone he had to check on. But he could not let his innocent and perfect wife down. He got back into bed and wrapped his arms around her. “Yes, of course.” He responded and forced a smile.

She cuddled closer happily and closed her eyes again. She was fast asleep once more. The Batter sighed. He did not have time for this. He had to go see whether the merchant was alright. He looked down at Vader, a lock of hair was in her face and he brushed it away. She was truly beautiful. A magnificent woman. Graceful, gentle, kind. He softly kissed the top of her head. 

Back then, when they first met, before the wedding, he had been astounded by her beauty and by her behavior. Her entire being had been so amazing to him. So pure and so close to perfection. Just what he had wanted and needed after the war. 

He reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He had been lying to her those past few days, had he not? He had been trying to protect her from worry and from wrong thoughts about himself. He wondered whether he had done a good job, because he did not feel as if he had. He was not a good husband to her, after all. He whispered an apology as she lay there, sleeping, dreaming. He hoped that somehow she would hear it or know about it. 

The Batter leaned back. He closed his eyes. He wanted so desperately to spend more time with Zacharie but he should not. It was not the right thing to do, no matter what he felt. He was not the one the King should be thinking about, worrying about and hoping to meet every day. And yet, he wanted nothing more than to be allowed to. 

He wanted to embrace Zacharie, but not only this.  
The Batter realized that the hug and talking was not all that he was after. He wanted to hold the merchant, to kiss him. He wanted everything the salesman was. He wanted the masked man to be his.

And he had no idea why or how to deal with this desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up! 
> 
> Comments are as always very appreciated!!
> 
> Small Announcement:  
> So I know all of you hate advertisement so I'll keep this short: I am taking commissions! I could use some money here and there and if you have any sort of fanfic you want written (even if you just have a vague concept in your head) and like my style (or pity me) contact me somehow and we could probably work something out. Thanks


	12. Closeness

Eventually, Vader woke up again. She kissed her husband and hugged him happily before both of them got up and went to have breakfast together in the dining room. The woman was rather chatty that morning. Again and again she tried to get the King to have a conversation with her. Not about anything serious, but about small things, daily things, trivial things. The Batter humored her with a response every once in a while but he spent most of the time in thought. He did not even taste the breakfast in his mouth, he simply chewed and swallowed the plain bites.

After breakfast he wanted to go and head out to go check on the merchant. But this plan was ruined soon enough. He attempted heading straight for the gates that would allow him to exit the building, but his wife stopped him.

“Where are you going, dear?” She asked with her beautiful voice. The Batter had not even realized that she had been following him.

“To the zones. I have to make my inspection.” He gestured for the guards nearby to open the doors.

“I will call for a group of guards to accompany you, then!” Vader exclaimed.

The King turned around to face his wife. “There is no need for that. I am very capable of going on my own.” He was looking into her eyes to make sure that she knew how serious he was. But how would she know about the importance of his statement? After all, she had no idea that the Batter was going to do something he _needed_ to do on his own.

“Batter, I do not want you getting hurt.” The woman said with worry in her voice.

“I can defend myself if need be and there is no one in the kingdom who would dare to harm me or even look at me with anything other than respect.” He explained, trying to change Vader's mind.

“I am not taking any risks and neither should you.” The Queen proclaimed, her beautiful voice receiving a very firm tone. “We have a child now, Batter. We shouldn't tempt fate, not even about small matters. I mean if you were to...” Her voice trailed off and she seemed distressed. “What would I do, Batter? Please, take guards with you. Just to be on the safe side, okay?”

The man saw his wife plead and it hurt him to witness her having to do this. He couldn't put her through anything terrible. No more worry, no more pain. “Alright.” He gave in. “Pick some guards to accompany me. I will meet them outside.” 

The woman then smiled brightly, her spirits visibly lifted. “Thank you.”

He did not respond. Instead he turned around and walked out of the still opened door. The guards closed it behind him. He went to the stables where he asked a servant to ready his stallion. He sighed. He could not visit Zacharie this way. But then again it was for the best. He remembered what Japhet had complained about. This was less suspicious. He would have to reduce his visits to a weekly or monthly schedule, if possible. The mere thought of doing so made him frown.

The Batter observed as the lowly servant prepared the horse and lead it out before handing the reins to the ruler with a respectful bow. The King nodded in response and he took the horse to the front gate where he met with the other guards. Knights. 

He was not that fond of knights, although he was technically still one himself. They stuck around the castle, ate and drank and celebrated. The King had no idea whether they would even be ready for battle in case of an emergency. He had made a tight practice schedule for them to follow, which they did, but their lazy behavior was possibly outweighing their dutiful one. Despicable.

He climbed onto his horse. “Let us go.” He announced and the gate was opened for the group of men.

 

~ o O o ~

And so, like weeks before, the Batter rode out to all three Zones, inspecting them. Or seemingly doing so. They entered all of the areas and spent their time looking around, but his mind was absent and he did not care. A lack of interest had become a custom for him. The only new asset to this sort of trip was the burning desire inside the Batter to not only find and talk to the short man, but to do much more than that. On the way to the zones and before and during their stay in Zone 2 the man contemplated visiting Zacharie, after all. He developed several unrealistic plans in his head about how he could get to the merchant without appearing suspicious to any of the men accompanying him. Or Vader or Japhet, for that matter.

His first plan was to take the men with him and make up some excuse as to why the shop had to be inspected. The salesman was new to the kingdom and had angered the Batter in the knights' presence before. It made sense to pay him a visit. But the King quickly realized that he would have to put on an act and that he would not get to speak normally to the merchant. It was even possible that the short man would say something that revealed where the pure man had been going every day before Vader's absence. 

His next plan was to send the men ahead and stay behind in Zone 2. But he would have to make up a tale to explain his solitude. And what fiction would be realistic enough to fool guards trained to stay by his side? Even if they were to buy into some excuse, as soon as they informed Vader about it, which they doubtlessly would, they the Batter's cover would be blown. And then she would worry and ask questions. It was likely that Japhet would discover it, too, and hold it against him. The possible consequences were too dire.

The last plot that the pure man could come up with was to get his men occupied with something long enough for the Batter to sneak away and talk to Zacharie for a while. But yet again there were factors playing into the idea that proved it to be unfavorable. First of all, there was nothing that could take the guards' attention and keep it for a while. Their job was to protect the ruler and none of them intended to be punished for misbehaving or being inattentive. And second of all, if the Batter stayed in the shop for too long and forgot the time, he might be discovered.

No, there was no course of action that did not put the man's reputation, honor and Vader's calm mind on the line. Not to mention Zacharie's safety. He had hardly considered this before but not only he would be forced to face bad consequences, but Zacharie too. He was sure of it.

So the trip stayed what it had been made out to be. An inspection of all three zones. There was nothing wrong with any of the areas. And even if there was, the King did not notice, his head being way too far in the clouds to criticize or evaluate his surroundings.

 

~ o O o ~

 

When the men returned Vader was already waiting outside. She looked delighted and waved at the Batter who just examined her and made a slight nod as reciprocation of her greeting. The knights left their horses to the stable boys. The King got off his stallion and handed its reins to one of the servants, as well, so they would take care of it. 

The woman who, just a second ago, stood by the gate was now by the Batter's side, still wearing her smile. “How was the trip? Is everything alright?” She asked as she grasped his hand and began dragging her husband to the entrance of the building.

“Everything is in order.” The King responded. He walked with her. “What have you been doing in my absence?” The question sounded less kind than he had hoped it would.

“I spent the time with our son. When I heard that the servants saw you approaching I came here.” 

“I see.” He replied and left it at that. He let her lead him inside without another word.

Once they were inside the large hallways the woman stopped and looked at the man. He anticipated her to say something any moment. A question, a command, just something. But there was nothing. Only silence.

“Is something the matter?” The King finally asked.

“You seem troubled. Are you sure everything is alright?” Vader asked again, more concern in her voice that time. The Batter had managed to worry her although he had tried so hard not to. He wanted to groan in frustration and anger at himself but he did nothing of the sort.

“No, I am just in thought, that is all. I was wondering whether there was something you wanted to do since you lead me inside.” He avoided her gaze.

“Nothing in particular.” The Queen responded. She looked around for a moment and then back at him with a sheepish smile. “There are no duties for us today. I hoped we could spend some time together.”

The Batter paused. This suggestion was normal. It made sense for the couple to have quality time, especially after the rough days and Vader's absence. But the image of the her alone with him, doing all sorts of romantic things, had no appeal to the him. And yet he forced a smile and made himself enclose her in his arms. “Of course.” He agreed. 

“Really?” The sound of genuine surprise was in Vader's voice. 

“Of course. Why would I be opposed to spending my time with you?” He inquired.

“You have never been the type of man who enjoys quality time or romance. Or at least I never knew you were.” Vader blushed. “It took me by surprise, but I'm glad.” She held onto his hand tightly.

“What did you have in mind that you wanted to do?” The Batter asked as he gripped the woman's hand in return.

“Well...” she captured his eyes with her own. “We have not done anything romantic or intimate since the pregnancy started. I figured we'd go to the bedroom, and see where it goes from there. Maybe just cuddling, maybe more. We could do whatever feels right and intimate.”

The King tore his gaze away from hers. Of course he understood what she was implying, what she wanted. “Your idea sounds splendid.” He lied. 

With a timid smile and a giggle, the Queen pulled her King to their private chambers. She locked the door behind them so no one could bother the two. The day was still long. There was a lot of time for the two of them to get comfortable, intimate and romantic and 'do whatever feels right'.

But for the Batter nothing they did felt right.

 

~ o O o ~

 

Eventually Vader fell asleep. It was evening. The two adults had spent hours with romance and intimacy in all shapes and forms.

The King was getting dressed. As he did so he eyed his sleeping wife. Her chest was rising and falling as she breathed, one of her arms was lying on the Batter's side of the bed, as if reaching out to him and asking him to lie down beside her. But he couldn't. Not only did he find himself far too awake, he could not stand to be with her like this for another moment. He had to get out. There was someone he desperately wanted to see but could not.

Maybe a breath of fresh air would make him feel better. It might do the trick. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could and stepped through it. He closed it silently behind himself. He moved through the hallway like a shadow, trying to avoid servants and knights and as many guards as he could. No one needed to see him sneaking around. He was heading for the gardens. He stepped out into them and saw the sun setting. It seemed so large and humbling as it was slowly sinking to hide behind the horizon. 

The gardens were empty. No one but the King and a few guards were there. But when he strolled deeply enough into the gardens, away from the building, he was out of their sight and alone with himself and his thoughts. He felt awful about what he and Vader had done. He knew he should not, but he did. He sat down on a bench. He remained there hunched over, his elbows on his legs and his face in his hands. 

What was happening to him? Why did he dislike being with Vader this much? Why was he such a terrible husband? Why could he not do things the way he used to? His mind was running hot, his thoughts burning him up. And Zacharie? What about those strange thoughts he had been having about him? He felt as if he could not breathe anymore. He did not know what was happening. He did not know what was going to happen and he did not know what had happened in the first place.

Everything was different. But why?

“I did not expect to see such a huge ruler so tiny.” Chuckle.

The Batter perked up, he sat up straight and looked up. Zacharie. There. In front of him. “... I must have gone insane.” The King concluded. The desires he had discovered earlier, those about the salesman, came crashing down on him again and he tried his best to wipe them off his mind.

“That offends me!” The merchant sounded as if he was grinning. “Like you're saying I couldn't get in here if I really wanted to.”

“You're really here.” The Batter got up. “In front of me.”

“Very much so. I am very here and very real. Very much in the flesh.”

“But...” The King swallowed. “Why?” He could feel an inferno flaring up inside his chest as he mustered the other one. He tried to ignore the feeling. This was no time to be feeling something as strange as that. But there was no calming his emotions.

The salesman tilted his head. “You said you could not come over anymore. And we both know that you enjoyed the talks. So if you can't come to the shop I will come to the castle. Simple, no?” 

“No, not simple! What if someone sees you? How were you capable of getting here in the first place?”

“There are things you ask but don't wish to know the answer to, Batter.” The merchant shrugged. He walked past the pure man and took a seat on the bench. He had not brought his backpack with him that time. He was not there on merchant business, he was there in his free time.

“You called me 'Batter'.” The tall man pointed out, his voice rather quiet. He was saying it to himself rather than to the other person.

“Indeed.” Zacharie confirmed. “You said to, did you not? I can also go back to 'your Highness' if that's your preference.” 

“No.” The King immediately responded. “You do not respect me that way, you do not deserve to address me that way.” He did not want the salesman to know how much pleasure he took in hearing his name shaped by the voice of the masked man.

“Sure, sure. Whatever will protect your slumber at night.” The merchant sighed. “So, Batter. Are you going to explain to me on your own what's on your mind or do I have to squish the information out of you with force?”

“Force?” The Batter asked.

“Forceful words, my friend.”

The King was surprised to hear the word 'friend'. Were they friends? It had never occurred to him to give their relationship that label. Then again, neither did the Batter make many friends, nor did he have any idea what to call the masked one's and his connection. They talked often, enjoyed seeing each other and the Batter could not keep his mind off of Zacharie no matter how hard he tried. The man supposed that that could be called a form of friendship. He went ahead and sat down again, beside the masked man. He tried to relax into the bench and appear calm. He failed. “What if I was to tell you that everything was alright and I am merely tired from my hard work.”

“Well in that case I would call bullshit.” The short man was blunt, after all.

The Batter found hardly any anger caused by the merchant's behavior within himself. He had gotten used to it, already. In fact, not only had it ceased to bother him, but the King found himself appreciating the way Zacharie acted and spoke. “You would, would you not?” He sighed. “And you would be correct, too.”

“Well then. I don't think you have all night so let's go. What's on your mind? What's eating you? What are those worries made of?” He paused, seemingly to think of another way to rephrase the same question.

“No. There is something more important to discuss.” The Batter looked at the mask's eyes, hoping to be looking into the salesman's eyes, as well, to convey the message of urgency and seriousness. He did not grant the merchant any time to answer before elaborating. “We had a deal, merchant. I told you about my past and myself. It is time for you to fulfill your part and tell me about yourself. Why would you desire to help strangers? Why do you think the way you do? You owe me this explanation.”

“Batter, Batter, Batter.” The short man raised his hand and wiggled his index finger at the King, as if lecturing him. “There are times for stories, this is not one of them. No, this is a time where something happened to a friend and said friend should talk about it. I won't remain in the kingdom forever, you know. It's better to get that grief out of your system while you still can. I know how you would hate to vent to someone else, ruining your reputation in the process.” The Batter was not sure but he felt as if there was just a hint of sadness in the other one's voice. He ignored it. For the moment.

“Zacharie.” The Batter kept his eyes fixed on the mask. “Your inevitable departure is yet another reason as to why you should reveal your past to me sooner rather than later. I will not accept you not fulfilling your end of the bargain.” He avoided to mention how genuinely interested he was in the story and how badly he desired to hear it.

“I will tell you all there is to tell, friend. Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow sounds good, yes. But I can tell that something happened not too long ago. An hour tops. And whatever it was it's got you worried and troubled.” The merchant looked around. They were alone. “If this is not the right place for it, we can go wherever you desire, but I think it would be best if we discussed your concerns at the moment. Before they grow or you swallow them down.”

Why was it that whenever the Batter and Zacharie appeared to be at an impasse, the Batter felt like backing down and letting the other one have his will? He even felt content to please the merchant. There were so many things going on around him and in his head and the King felt like they were puzzle pieces and if he managed to piece them together he would finally have the answer to his questions. At least some of them. “Fine. But know that if you do not tell me about yourself before you leave I will have you followed and punished. And I warn you: Do not take this threat lightly.”

“Yes, yes.” Zacharie brushed it off. “Now let's get down to business.” He clapped his hands together. “Why did you look like everything you ever loved left you in one day?”

The King sighed. “Do you wish to know about today's events that sent me into that pitiful condition?”

“I think those would be most relevant, so yep.”

“Well then. It began with me cuddling with Vader. I felt obliged to do so, but I did not enjoy it at all. It did not worry me too much. I have never been a person who was fond of cuddling and physical contact. But then later today, after the inspection trip..” The Batter hesitated. It was as if he did not want the salesman to know that him and the Queen had gotten intimate. Granted, this was very personal information, but it was as if he did not want the masked man to know that they were close at all. Like he wanted him not to think that there was anything between the couple. This was stupid, the Batter knew this.  
“She wanted to be close and romantic and intimate. I figured that after everything I owed this to her. But once she was asleep I could not stand being there for one more second. Holding my wife has never felt this wrong before. And I do not know why and it worries me. There has never been something like disgust or feeling incorrect about doing such things. On my part, at least. That is, until now.” 

Zacharie nodded along every once in a while, listening closely. The Batter did not feel bad about sharing his insecurities and worries with the merchant. Not anymore. “Hm, I get it.” The short one stated.

“You do? Do tell me, then. What is the problem with me?” 

The masked one shrugged. “You and the Queen have grown apart.”

“I do not think that that is the reason.”

“How so? It makes perfect sense. You used to not mind being close to her but you changed and now everything is different.” The merchant explained.

“I changed. Certainly. But I do not think we grew apart. We have not been married for that long, Zacharie, neither of us are that old. And neither of our interests changed. She still desires the closeness. It is only me who does not.” The Batter tried to convince the other. The latter one's explanation just did not sit right with the ruler. Vader and him had not grown apart. Growing apart is a slow development between two people and nothing like that had taken place. There was the child and the merchant. Those were the only changes in the social field.

Zacharie kept quiet for a moment before raising his voice again. “You have not been having an affair, have you?” He seemed a bit awkward about asking this question, though it came out as blunt as usual.

“What? Of course not! How dare you even think such a thing?” The King was upset. Not filled with wrath, just upset. 

“Sorry, friend. But it would make sense. If there was someone else you were having something romantic with or at least someone you would have interest in, then being with Vader would not fulfill you the way it used to. Especially if what you are harboring for the other individual are rather deep feelings.” 

“Another individual?” The Batter eyed the merchant but then looked aside. “You think if there was someone else I was thinking about, it would explain my disinterest in Vader?”

“Yes.” Zacharie answered with certainty.

“Would that other individual have to be a romantic interest of mine or could they be a simple and mere friend?” The King could almost not bear to wait for the answer.

“I do not think that if they were only a friend you would be this hung up on them. Why? Is there an individual you have some form of interest in?”

“No romantic interest, I assure you.” The Batter explained. But he could not shake the feeling of uncertainty as he said this. It was an unexpected and rather sudden feeling that just added up to the pile of confusion and concern that resided within the his head. It was a pile that crushed and swallowed other thoughts and left no room for serious consideration or concentration on anything. 

“Ah well.” What was that strange tone in the masked man's voice? Could it be... disappointment? Why, though? The Batter tried to find answers in his head. Maybe the salesman had hoped for an easy and quick answer or maybe if he had known the cause of everything then his mission to help would have been closer to completion. “We can sit here and try to guess but eventually you will have to talk to your wife about it. You know this, right?”

“No!” The Batter blurted out. He then looked around to make sure that there was no guard coming to his presumable aid. “No.” He repeated, softer that time. “I cannot burden her with thoughts about this. It is my problem and I shall deal with it. She is fragile. She needs to be capable of resting easy.”

“You can't lie to her, it won't make anything better.” The Batter did not see Zacharie's eyes but he could feel his glare on him. “You need to tell her. If you don't, she will only be more hurt when she finds out. And she will discover the truth. Eventually. It's better if she learns it from you instead of discovering the truth through foreign mouths or maybe just intuition that you have no interest in her anymore. The same goes for your feelings about the child.”

“I would never lie to Vader!” The King stated.

“You have been lying to her frequently have you not? From what you have been saying, from your actions, I can tell. You haven't been honest with her. I hoped to destroy your belief in absolute purity, not righteousness.” Zacharie sighed. “Get your things in order and talk to her. You really have to.” He got up from the bench.

“You are leaving already?” The Batter frowned.

“I have to. The sun is down. I should leave before absolute darkness swallows everything.” He looked at the King. “But no worries, you're not rid of me, yet.”

“You will return tomorrow?”

“I will attempt to. And I hope that by then you will have talked to Vader about everything.”

The Batter didn't respond. Zacharie left into the darker parts of the gardens until he was not visible to the King anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. I am glad to have this one up, finally.
> 
> A friend may or may not loathe me right now. You know who you are ~
> 
> Thank you for commenting and kudoing the way you've been doing. I appreciate it so much! So please, if you have a moment, drop me a message, thanks!


	13. Honesty

The Batter did not return to the bedroom right away after the merchant's departure. Instead, he sat in the garden for a little longer, taking in the air of the night and trying to enjoy the tranquility of solitude. For a brief moment he worried about the salesman being found out during his takeoff. But then he managed to calm himself. Zacharie had made it in, he would make it out. Besides, the merchant was clever enough to fool the drunk excuses for guards, that filled most of the positions around the castle. They were especially intoxicated outside the building, where it was less likely that they would be caught reeking of alcohol. 

The man was pondering what Zacharie had said, as usual. He wondered whether there was no other option than talking to Vader about his feelings. She would be worried, she would be hurt, she would be devastated. And only because the King did not feel good about being so close to her. He supposed there was no other choice. After all, the salesman had been right before and he was trying to help. And he had no motive to lie about this. So the King thought about how to tell her. 

He got up from the bench with a deep sigh. This would not be easy, at all. And it would not be pleasant, either. Few things appeared to be, these days, except for the conversations. Oh, those wonderful conversations. Simplicity and happiness. Even if most of them were about the King's troubles, the time spent talking to Zacharie was his favorite time.

Maybe he should wake his wife up and talk to her right away. Then there would be no procrastination, no way to escape or run away from it anymore. It would be done. Over. Dealt with. And then the Batter could move on and he would have pleased Zacharie. Yes, the time was the best. Doing it later was not going to make it any more enjoyable for any of the parties involved.

But as soon as he stepped through the door of the bedroom, opening it just as quietly as he had closed it before, his mind changed. The determination was blown away like dust in the wind. He looked at Vader, who was still asleep, still peaceful. There was no way he was going to be able to wake her up and force her into a serious conversation. No way he could hurt her feelings when she was at peace like this. It had to wait. This was not the right moment, not the right time, after all. A better one would come, for sure. The next day. 

Yes. The following day was alright. Then she would be up and about and the conversation would be easier.

“Tomorrow.” The Batter muttered to himself as he closed the door before approaching the bed. “Tomorrow.” He assured himself as he sat down on it and looked at Vader.

 

~ o O o ~

 

The Batter slept in the next day. 

He had never expected to do so during his entire lifetime, since he appreciated punctuality and order, but that day he slept longer than he had intended to. By the time he left the bed it was almost noon. The sun was up rather far already and Vader and Hugo were no longer in their beds. The man got dressed and he left the room.

Through the servants, he quickly discovered where his wife and child were. Apparently the two had had breakfast before Vader took the child out for a short trip to the zones. She was headed for the shopping area in Zone 2. The Batter's mind quickly made an unsettling connection. Zone 2, the shop, Zacharie. The two might have an encounter. Maybe Vader would talk about something she should not or the shopkeeper would spill the beans about talking to the King as often as he had. There were too many negative possible outcomes if the two of them were to meet at this time.

Without breakfast, the King headed outside, had his horse readied and before the knights, who wanted to accompany him, could get on their horses, he was off, with them far behind. In his head was not the worry about appearing suspicious or the fear about what Japhet might discover. He could only picture the masked man and the graceful woman meeting and discussing all the things they shouldn't. 

He reached the gate of Zone 2 in no time, his knights were still riding to catch up. He entered the area and proceeded to look around. He found whom he was looking for quickly. 

Vader was standing there, close to the residential area, chatting with an Elsen. She seemed pleased and delighted. The Batter took a moment to observe her before getting off his horse. His men caught up. He ignored their questions about what his goal or intention was and left them there as he headed over to his wife. “Vader.” He hoped to get her attention. The Elsen by her side appeared startled. He hurried away.

“Oh, Batter!” Vader smiled. She was carrying Hugo around on her back in some sort of cloth made to support a baby around an adult's body. “You came here, too, huh?”

“To look for you, yes.” He grabbed her wrist and clutched it tightly. “Let's go back home. Where's your horse?” He began to tug at her arm, trying to take her back to the castle as soon as possible. But Vader did not move, she stayed put. 

“I came without one. The guards accompanied me, though. They are looking around the shops. I told them to, so you wouldn't have to worry about it today.” She smiled brightly. “But it seems you had to come here, anyway. Why were you looking for me?”

“It's dangerous for you to be out here. Guards or no guards, you should not be here. Walking must have strained your body.” The King eyed Hugo, asleep on Vader's back. “Being out here is probably not good for him, either.”

“It's fine.” Her smile faltered, but only a little. “I am fine and he is fine, as well. Why are you being so pushy?”

“I worry, Vader.” The Batter stared into her eyes. Guilt hit him like a fist to the stomach as his gaze was on her like that, his lie still echoing in his head. He did not worry. He had not been worried. Not about her well-being, anyway.

Her content expression returned. “That is very sweet of you. You don't have to worry, though.”

“Anything could happen out here. I would feel better if I knew you were back at the castle.” He tugged at her wrist. “Please, let us return there.”

The Queen pondered the option for a moment. “Alright. Let me just call the guards together and then we can leave.”

The King sighed a breath of relief and he released her wrist to let her wander around only to gather the knights she had brought with herself. Once they were all by her side again she returned and the royal couple and their son, accompanied by the guards, left Zone 2 to return home. On the way the Batter could not be grateful enough to fate for not letting Vader meet Zacharie. Or if they actually met, for letting them have unimportant conversations. 

At least he assumed that if they had met and revealed secrets to each other, he would have known by then.

 

~ o O o ~

 

Back at the castle, the Queen immediately went back inside and the Batter followed her. He recalled his conversation with the merchant from the day before. How could he not? The short one had been very clear about what he wanted the Batter to do. And the former was dominating the latter's mind at all times, anyway.

The King did not want to follow up on the salesman's demand, but he knew that he had no other option. Zacharie had been right. Eventually, Vader would discover not only what her husband's true thoughts were, but also that he had been lying to her. It was for the best to clear everything up.

Vader went to the gardens with Hugo, where she took a seat to hold him and nuzzle him and spend some time with him. The King followed her. For a moment he merely observed his small family. The woman seemed so happy. He hated to ruin her happiness. He wanted to refuse with all of his power, refuse to destroy her good mood and content thoughts by telling her what he had been feeling. She would be sad and upset. Maybe she would even cry. One way or another she would be a wreck.

“Vader.” He spoke her name to get her attention and she looked up at him in response.

“Yes?” She smiled before looking back down at Hugo who was being very responsive to her little gestures that day.

“There is something we need to talk about.” The Batter stepped closer, he took a seat by her side. 

“Sure.” Vader seemed curious. “What is the matter?”

As he sat there, the Batter could not help but to compare the situation to his conversation with Zacharie from the night before. The two of them in the garden, chatting. The Batter being asked about his motives for the conversation. It was similar in some ways, but deep down so very different. While Vader wore her warm smile for everyone to see, Zacharie hid his face from the world. And while the woman's kindness left the Batter cold, Zacharie's honesty and his entire being filled him with a warm, content feeling. The King shook his head. This was not the moment to be thinking about the merchant. He spoke up. “It's about yesterday.” He said, not managing to get out more.

“Yesterday? You mean when we... ?” The woman seemed concerned. “What's wrong? Did you not like it?”

No. He had not enjoyed it. But it had not been her fault! And as the man looked into the woman's eyes once again, he failed to find the strength to be honest with her. He remembered how destroyed she had been when discovering Hugo's disease. And he remembered how happy she had been on their wedding day. There was no conceivable way that he could harm this woman. “Of course, I liked it, Vader. What I meant to discuss was... yesterday I noticed the vines on the castle walls have been growing steadily. We should have a gardener do something about that. Someone fiendish might use it to climb up.” He just could not hurt her. No matter how. No matter for what reason. All things considered, Vader had never done anything wrong. She was innocent. The victim. She did not deserve to have her heart broken. 

“Oh.” She sighed and the Batter could hear her relief. “Goodness.” She snickered. “I was worried for a moment.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. “ You're right, they have been growing very quickly. I will talk to one of the gardeners soon.”

The King forced a smile. Zacharie had talked about righteousness. That it was the only right thing to be honest with her. But she was content like this. And there was no guarantee she would discover anything. For all the Batter knew, Vader would never find out about his true feelings. She could keep on being happy that way. But what about the salesman? The King wondered. Maybe Zacharie disliked the thought of Vader and the Batter remaining close. The Batter did not like it, either. And he did not enjoy assuming that the little merchant would be unhappy. How complicated that one person had made everything.

He got up from the bench. “I will be going now.” He declared and without another word or glance, he went inside.

 

~ o O o ~

 

He went back to avoiding Vader as much as he could. After what he had said it was likely that she would try to get him to be romantic with her again. And there was simply no way he could bear that. A horrible thought, considering she was his wife, but a true one, one he might have to learn to live with for a very long time. How long could a person keep up this sort of charade? He did not know, but it had to be forever or he would be in trouble. 

Thoughts and worries plagued him throughout the day, all of his emotions were seasoned with regret and guilt. Half of him was arguing that he should have told Vader the truth. The other side insisted that it was better this way and that he could not cause her any more pain. Not after everything that had happened. Maybe if he became a better husband starting that day, he could make amends without having to explain the truth to the woman.

The only thing that got the man through the day was the premise of seeing the merchant in the evening again. He had claimed to return, after all. He would probably be in the gardens again. That image, Zacharie alone with the Batter, was what pulled the King through his troubled thoughts and encouraged him to keep his game of hide and seek with Vader going. Her, of course, being the involuntary seeker at all times. Whether she was really seeking or just going about her business was something the Batter did not know.

 

~ o O o ~

 

The man managed to avoid his wife for the remainder of the day. At times he was sure that she was aware of what he was doing. Hiding. But at the end of the day, he could not be certain.

Once the King had checked whether Vader was inside the gardens and found nothing but her absence, he entered them. He passed the guards by the doors and went into the same section as the previous day. It was just out of the sight of the knights. He looked around for a moment and whispered Zacharie's name a few times, calling out to him quietly. He could not risk having anyone around him hear what he was saying. No one answered him.

With a small sigh he took a seat on the bench to wait for the other. Something occurred to him. Not telling the Queen the truth meant disappointing the merchant. Although Zacharie had asked him to do something important, and had been very serious about it, the Batter had not done so. He began to worry. Maybe the merchant would not tell him about his past then. Maybe he would consider the King to be unworthy of his words. There was only one way. Lying. 

He hated to think about it, but the only way to convince the merchant and make him happy would be lying. If he told him the truth, Zacharie would be disappointed or mad. This way he would be satisfied and would not have to concern his busy mind with the Batter's failure. Yes. It was necessary.

As if on cue, just as those thoughts crossed the Batter's mind, the salesman stepped out of the shadows. This sight was a bit eerie, to say the least, but the King was happy to see his friend nonetheless. “Zacharie.” He tried to hold back the small smile forming on his face but found himself incapable of doing so. Just like the last time he saw that man, his emotions became loud and restless.

“Hello, Batter.” The merchant greeted as he stepped closer. He seemed to be looking around cautiously, trying to avoid the gazes of any possible guards in the area. He finally sat down on the bench, beside the King, when he reached it. “How have you been?”

“Well, I suppose. But I have been thinking a lot, again.” The Batter explained as he leaned into the bench and looked at the other.

“That only makes sense right now.”

“I agree. But this meeting is not for me to talk about my concerns. You claimed to tell me about your past today. So enlighten me.” He was ready to listen to everything the salesman had to tell.

Zacharie chuckled. “You are quite eager to find out everything there is to know about me, aren't you? But I'm not giving you the information that easily.”

“Excuse me? You said you would talk-”

“And I will.” The merchant interrupted the Batter. “But there is one thing we have to cross off the agenda before that. You have to tell me about what the Queen said when you talked to her.”

“Talked to her?” The Batter raised an eyebrow. “Are you referring to.. my confession?”

“I am. How did it go? You seem rather happy considering what you have done, so it can't have gone that terribly.”

“Ah yes.” The King took a moment to consider carefully what he was going to say. “It went rather well.”

“Tell me more.” Zacharie leaned closer, showing interest.

“Well, I informed Vader about my true feelings and thoughts and-”

“Liar.” The merchant interrupted again. He said the word with harshness, spitting it into the air.

“What?” The taller man was startled and a little speechless. Was this a test? Was the masked man considering that the King was lying? Or was he possibly already certain of it?

“You are lying.” The short one leaned away. “I'm a bit hurt that you would attempt to lie to me.” The hurt was showing in his voice, as well as the attempt to hide it. He was probably trying to sound sarcastic, instead.

“I am speaking the truth.” The Batter insisted.

Zacharie stood up. “Cut it out, already. I came here with the best intentions but listening to you lying to me like that after I have tried to help you, it makes me sick, Batter.”

“Zacharie...” The King's voice was only a whisper. He was at a loss. He had no idea that the salesman would take a lie this personally. But when he thought about it, he could understand the emotion. “Sit. I will be honest with you, I promise.”

The masked one hesitated but eventually sat down again. His posture was less laid back that time and he was not facing the Batter. “I am not an overly emotional person.” He muttered. “I just want you to understand that you cannot play with my trust like that. Like you, I don't tell everyone about myself. You understand that I travel for a reason, wear this mask for a reason, do the things I do with purpose, right? Then please respect our friendship and don't think you can cheat your way around me.”

“I apologize.” The Batter found himself intimidated by the serious tone in Zacharie's voice. 

“Like you should. Now.” The merchant turned his head to face the other one. “Tell me about what happened. Why could you not be honest with your wife?”

“It was too difficult.” The King sighed. “I was about to talk to her about it. But I could not hurt her. I looked at her and... all I could think about is how I do not want to cause her any more pain.”

“We've been over this. Telling her now is the least painful thing for everybody.” 

“I am aware but.. there is no guarantee that she will discover the truth, is there?”

“Batter. No.” Zacharie shook his head. “That's an awful thing to even think. I'm glad you are throwing your purity concept over board, trust me, but there is no need to get rid of all of your values. Honesty is still important. If you cease being an honest being you lose an important virtue of yours and thus a part of your personality.”

“I am not lying for my own benefit. I am lying to make everything easier for _her_.” The ruler tried to justify his actions.

“So you say. You are rationalizing your own choices. Maybe you don't even realize it but you are only trying to find excuses. It's a defense mechanism of the mind. But you have to suppress it right now. There is only one right thing to do here, Batter.”

The Batter put his face in his hands. “How can I do this to her? After avoiding her and lying to her, how could I ever break her heart like this? I do not even know whether I am a good person anymore. I've lied. Hell, Zacharie, I have lied so much to her!” 

“Being honest will make things better. For everyone.” Zacharie placed one of his hands on the King's shoulder. “Trust me. You are not a bad person. You meant well. Look at yourself, you know that the lies you told were wrongdoings.”

“I even attempted lying to you.”

“You did and that was bad but... it was a mere mistake! It happens. You feel sorry about it, that's what counts right now. What happened happened. There's nothing that will change it. But the future is still uncertain. If you talk to Vader, you two...” Zacharie's grip tightened. “You will work something out.” He let go. “Together.”

The Batter felt defeated and weak. He had not been a good person for those past few days. Even if Zacharie was right and his being was not entirely bad, his actions... they spoke for themselves. “You believe, in all honesty, that talking to Vader will fix things?”

“Not everything.” The merchant admitted. “But some things. As I said. A lot of this is in the past and cannot be changed. But Vader doesn't seem like the kind of person who would be upset forever and despise you. She would try to figure things out with you and make sure everything will be fine.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I have learned to read people, Batter. Have you not noticed that that's one of my many talents?” The merchant chuckled. He seemed to be relaxing. 

“How have you learned that? When? Why?” The Batter shot his questions at the merchant, curiosity fueling his actions.

“Slow down, friend.” Zacharie snickered once more. 

“You stated you would inform me about yourself today.”

“Yes, but then you went ahead and tried lying to me.” The merchant crossed his arms in front of his chest like a pouting child. “Telling you now would be like reinforcing your negative behavior.”

“I am not a canine being you can train.”

“You can train people that way, too! How do you think subconscious functions works, dear Batter? It's all conditioning. Or at least some of it is.” Zacharie sighed. “Do you promise me that you will at the very least try very hard to be honest with your wife? I do not want to be part of something that is making you do bad things to her.”

“I have attempted already, but I will attempt again.”

“Yes. And attempt it with more dedication. Alright then. I suppose I could tell you some things.” The salesman pondered for a moment. He turned his head several times, presumably scanning the environment. “But not here.”

“What?”

“Your guards are so close I can almost hear them breathing.”

“That is an exaggeration. They cannot hear us converse.” The King explained.

“I know, but they could come here any moment. Besides, this place, although it's the royal garden, does not feel very private. And if I tell something almost secret to a friend, I would like to feel safe, at least.” Zacharie explained. “That's how it is.”

“Are you sure that there is no way you could accept these circumstances?”

“Batter, if they find me here who knows what consequences will follow? I shouldn't have to tell you, of all people, that getting discovered now is a bad thing.” The merchant crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Fine. We will go inside the castle.” The Batter got up, having made his decision.

“Are you insane? The inside is riddled with guards!” Zacharie grabbed the Batter's wrist to stop him from approaching the doors, which the taller one had not even intended to do right away. “I won't be able to get past the ones by the door, let alone those inside.”

“Do not worry. I have a plan.” 

“Really? What is it?”

“I will go inside to the throne room and ask my servants to call every single guard so I can make an announcement. During that you will sneak inside.” The King explained. “I will be able to keep them busy for long enough.”

“Now you're making me lie, too.” Zacharie cackled. “But wait. Let's say you make your little distraction and I go inside. Where should I go? I don't know the layout of the castle and especially not where it's safe to go.”

“True.” The Batter admitted. He took a moment to consider their options before proceeding to give instructions. “So you must listen closely to me now. There are many unused and abandoned rooms within the castle. I will give you directions to one of them and you must not miss it because the rooms close to it are used. Do you understand?” He looked at where he believed Zacharie's eyes to be.

“Yes, I get it. Tell me where it is, I have a splendid memory when it comes to remembering important things.”

“Alright. Once the guards leave, enter through the middle door. Then head right. Walk through the hallway, to your left you will pass other corridors that connect to the one you're in. Pass the first two but enter the third. Once again to your left you will find a wooden door, behind it is a stairway some of the servants use, a shortcut, if you will. Go up until you reach the end of it and exit through the door. You will find yourself in yet another large hallway. Turn right. Enter the 2nd door from there. You should be in an abandoned room. The servants have presumably been neglecting it, so it should be dusty. Once you are there, close the door, and stay silent. Even if all guards are present to listen to my announcement, which they will be, as soon as _anyone_ sees light in that room or hears someone inside it they will try to enter. And then there's no excuse you can make.” The Batter sighed. “Did you get all that?”

“Middle door, turn right, 3rd hallway on the left, door to the left, stairs, door, 2nd door to the right. Stay put and no noise.” Zacharie gave the King a thumbs-up. “Do not worry, I recall everything. It's good you are that powerful enough to entertain those guards, isn't it?” The Batter chose to ignore the tone of derision that he detected.

The King nodded. “Then I will be off. Be careful.” 

He went inside feeling a mixture of emotions. He was happy to finally hear more about the merchant, but he was worried that someone would catch him rushing through the unfamiliar hallways.

 

~ o O o ~

 

Everything went rather well in the King's opinion. He ordered his servants to have every single guard of the castle brought to the throne room, where he proceeded to make announcements that the zones had to be scanned and inspected more frequently and more thoroughly. From the corner of his eye, he could see Vader observing him while holding Hugo in her arms. He remembered about having to talk to Vader about his thoughts and feelings. He thought that and more until he pushed those thoughts out of his head.

Not that night. Zacharie was running around the castle or maybe already in the abandoned room, waiting for him. The Queen was not to be on the Batter's mind until next morning.

When the Batter believed to have distracted his men for long enough, he declared the announcement to be over and commanded them to get back to their positions. As the men left, the King saw Vader approach him slowly from the side. He pretended not to notice and left quickly. He could not keep the merchant waiting. He was already a bit worried that one of the guards might find him somehow.

The tall man hurried through the castle. He went a different way than Zacharie had, one that would be quicker from his location. 

After turning the final corner, the Batter stopped in his tracks and stared at what he saw. In front of the door of the abandoned room was a guard. He was just standing still. But why was he there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


	14. Everything there is to know

The Batter wasted no time. He walked up to the guard, right in front of him and glared. “What do you think you are doing here? Do you not know that that storage room is empty?” There was anger in his voice.

It took the guard a moment to realize that he was supposed to answer. He looked around nervously for another moment before finally replying. “I apologize, your Highness.” He lowered his head. “But this room is in use again.” The ruler could smell alcohol on the other one's breath. It was a disgusting scent.

“What?” The King felt as if he heart stopped. “Why? By whom? For what?” Depending on what or who was inside there was no telling what could have happened to the little merchant. 

“The Queen is using it as a storage room.” 

“Vader? What is she storing in there?” The Batter reached for the doorknob but the guard stopped him by stepping in the way.

“I am very sorry, but she said not to let anyone enter. She said it were goods she moved here from another storage room and that they were private.” 

The King grunted in annoyance. “I am the ruler of this kingdom and if I ask to see what is behind this door I will see it.” As the guard was visibly unsure about what to do another, more pressing, matter appeared on the Batter's mind. “Have you been standing here all this time?”

“Indeed. Those were my orders.” 

“So you have not been in the throne room to listen to my announcements?” The feeling of worry became stronger.

“I have missed it. I apologize.” 

The King wanted to yell at the guard but he was far too concerned about the merchant's whereabouts to do so. “Did anyone pass by while you were here? Anyone unusual?”

“I, uh...” The guard paused to think. “No, no one. Why? Was there supposed to be anyone?”

“Of course not.” The Batter had not realized that his words might be treacherous to his own intentions. “I was simply assuring myself that you were guarding this room well, especially if it is important to Vader.” He turned around. “Proceed as usual.” He ordered before beginning to step away.

This was not good. Fortunately, the guard had not seen Zacharie, but what did that mean? Had the merchant not made it to this hallway? In that case, where was he? Captured? Impossible, someone would have alerted the ruler. Unless... they informed Vader first. 

The King was walking down the hallway when a soft knocking sound caught his attention. He stopped and looked around to determine its source. It came from beside him, from a door. Curious and confused, he reached out and opened the door. Behind it lay the servants' staircase, lit by a very dim light. And before him was a small masked man, the one who had been knocking.

A smile formed on the King's face and he, without another glance or worry, entered through the small door, closing it behind himself. “You are well.” He said, his voice filled with relief.

“I am for now.” Zacharie sighed. He kept his voice down.

“What happened?” The Batter asked, making sure to whisper, as well.

“What do you think happened? I stepped out of here only to see one of your huge armed apes standing there. Luckily, he was drunk and slacking off or he would have noticed me before I was able to get back in here.” The merchant did not sound content with the situation. “What the hell, Batter? I thought that place was supposed to be deserted and you were supposed to make a distraction.”

“I was distracting the guards. Vader placed that particular individual there. She must have done it today. He has strict orders to stay in place. I had no idea.” The King looked to the side. He felt responsible and unwell for putting the short man into a dangerous situation like this one. 

Zacharie leaned against the wall. “Well, what now? I can't move away from this place. The servants and guards must be everywhere by now. And if they saw me with you... well that would be even worse. And I can't just stay put here, anyone can come in any moment. Where do we go?”

“I don't know.” The Batter admitted.

“Then think! You must have had a plan B, right?”

“Not particularly.” He felt a little embarrassed as he confessed this. He did not dare to look at the other man that moment. He did not want to look at that blank mask and know that scolding face to be hidden behind it. “But I will think of something. There are another few rooms we could utilize, but getting you there without being noticed will be a problem. Especially since this might not be the only guard Vader might have placed somewhere. And if I made another announcement that would appear suspicious as well.” 

“Great.” The merchant said sarcastically. “Then you better get to hatching a plot right away, because, as I said, there is no way I could stay here.” 

“I would probably be able to convince people that you are a normal businessman if you were not wearing that hideous mask.” 

“Two things. One: It is not hideous. And two: Don't even think about it. There is no way I am taking it off.” Zacharie turned to face one of the walls, his side turned to the King. There was an unusual firmness in his voice. 

“Fine.” The Batter gave up immediately. As always, there was no point in arguing with the salesman. “But know that that mask makes you look very suspicious.”

“I know that.”

“And yet you wear it...” The King leaned against the door. 

“There are more important things to think about, alright? Walk me through this. How many guards are between us and the closest presumably empty room?”

The ruler pondered the question for a moment. “If we took the shortest route there would be the one you have already encountered, two patrolling in the hallway after that and two more by a door in the hallway we would have to clear after that.” 

“And there is no way to remove them?” 

“No way that Vader would not discover and wonder about. I know I will have to talk to her, but I will not let her think anything incorrect by being caught while sneaking around with you.” There was determination in his voice.

“Anything 'incorrect' as in...?” Zacharie seemed to be leaning a little closer, but it may have been the Batter's imagination.

“Nevermind.” The King looked to the side. Was it not clear what he had meant? “Either way, considering every option, this path would have the fewest guards. Even leaving the building would be more difficult.” 

“Alright then, we'll go there.” The masked one decided. 

“Do you have any idea how to do so without appearing suspicious or, the better option, not being noticed at all? They should not even see me enter that room. No one should know about my location. We have to avoid unwanted intruders..”

“Certainly. So no one should see anyone enter that room. Alright, let's think through this slowly.” Zacharie tilted his head and he turned back to face the Batter. “I think we could avoid this first guard by being silent and acting natural. He was too drunk to properly realize my presence, he would most likely not notice anything.”

“It is a high risk, but you are right. He took very long to respond to my questions. Longer than a proper guard should take.” The Batter nodded. It might just be risky and stupid enough to work. 

“You said the second and third guards from here were patrolling, right? Do they have a certain pattern?”

“They do.” The King explained. “But it would not allow us to sneak past them at any moment. However, in a few minutes one of them will leave to retrieve food for both of them. The other one will continue to wander alone, it should be possible to get past him during that time.”

“Sounds good to me.” Zacharie confirmed. “And you could send the last two away.”

“If I was to make another announcement or command any other guards to leave, it will seem odd and unusual. Also they are very determined to stay in their places and asking them to move from their positions would surely make them believe that something is out of the ordinary, especially since there are other guards around to perform tasks.” The ruler sighed. It was not a good plan after all.

“Well, how about-”

Zacharie could not finish his sentence. At the other end of the stairs, below, the two men could hear the door opening and closing and the voice of a female servant humming, as well as footsteps on the staircase. The Batter muttered a few curses and his eyes darted around as he tried to figure out what to do. Zacharie and him could not leave this place. The patrolling guards were not too far away, the risk was too high, but they could not stay. 

A thought shot through the Batter's head.

Not a second later he had Zacharie pushed to the wall, behind his back. The merchant was stuck between the tall man and the wall. The space was crammed. The female servant stepped into the ruler's sight. She seemed startled and immediately curtsied.

“Your Highness, I- I did not think I would find you here.” She looked down for a moment. She was carrying a basket with laundry.

“Yes, well...” The Batter swallowed. “There has been a rumor about servants using these stairways for impure things. I do not know what precisely these entail, but I am determined to find out.”

The servant looked up. “Impure things?” For the split of a second, her eyes did not look at the King but seemingly at the person behind him. 

“Yes. But you appear to be doing no such thing, so continue with your job.”

“Of course.” She curtsied again and then hurried out of the door, closing it behind herself.

The King released the merchant, whose first action was taking a deep breath.

“This was a close call.” The Batter pointed out. “We are in luck that you are not a man of tall stature.”

“Gee. Thanks.” Zacharie said, still panting. “Next time you hide me like that, try _not_ to crush all the breath out of my lungs.” 

“You should be grateful that I was able to hide you at all. The dim light is also a fortunate condition.” The Batter leaned against the wall again. “Now what were you trying to say before we were interrupted?” 

“I... I don't recall.” The salesman sighed. “Where is that woman headed?” He asked.

“The servant? She was carrying laundry, so I assume the private chambers or the washing room, depending on whether the clothing was clean or not.”

“You couldn't tell?” Zacharie sounded surprised.

“I was too busy hiding you from her sight to examine the laundry more closely.” The King sounded a little offended. “Why do you want to know this, at all?”

“I thought maybe there was something her presence could help us with, but admittedly I do not know what that would be.” He shrugged.

“I see.” 

The two men remained silent for another while. Both of them were contemplating their options. 

The merchant was the one who broke the silence. “You really want to know more about me, don't you?” Zacharie asked, his voice very soft. He appeared to be looking at the King.

“Well, yes. Also I wish to talk to you more.” He maintained what he hoped was eye contact for a moment before forcing himself to look away. “If you desire to leave instead, then that is fine, as well.”

“Even if I wanted to leave, I don't think I could. You said that the way out would be more difficult than the way to that room.”

“I did say that.” The Batter's voice trailed off. 

“... Batter?” 

The King sighed. “That may not have been entirely true. There are guards on the way to the outside, but most likely not as many as I made you believe. I simply...” He swallowed. “I did not want you to consider leaving. But it would still be very complicated for you to take your leave.” 

Zacharie became silent. Then he chuckled. “You're not that tough, you know.” 

The Batter blushed a little and he looked away. “I have fought many foes. You have no idea about my true power. Either way, that is irrelevant. We need to find out what to do.” 

“Speaking about power... couldn't you knock the guards out?”

This suggestion took the Batter by surprise. “I suppose I would be able to, but that would not only be extremely foolish because they would see me, but also terrible in many other ways.”

“Maybe they wouldn't remember it. A blow to the head that strong... they would probably not recall anything about it. And even if, you have enough figurative power to say there was an impostor.”

“Zacharie, your suggestions have reached an unrealistic point.” The Batter shook his head to express how much he disagreed with the suggestion.

“Do you have any better ideas?”

“This is not about having better ideas, but about having realistic and logical ideas, at all.” He explained.

Zacharie sank to the ground, his back against the wall. “We said we could get past the guard directly outside and the patrolling pair. Are you sure there is nothing that could move the two in that final hallway?”

“Well, I suppose 'nothing' would be an overstatement. In case of an emergency they would move. ”

“Right, right. Your reputation, your relationship with Vader and many more things would be at risk if you just asked them.”

“Yes. And you would be in danger too. Do not forget this.” The Batter avoided the merchant's gaze. 

“Yeah, okay.” The salesman sighed. “I can't stand being in this room anymore.” He got up again. “Staying put here is ridiculous.”

“What are you doing?”

“Being in here is a colossal waste of time. I hoped it would not come to this, but since we are apparently unable to come up with some sort of scheme, I must take matters in to my own hands. After all, it is only a matter of time before we are caught in this place. If I am to go to some sort of prison, I would rather go there after having tried something.” He reached for the knob of the door.

The King put his hand on the short one's shoulder to stop him. “If you go out there they will take you to the dungeon. And I will not be able to defend you or protect you once you are in that situation. I cannot put everything I have worked for on the line like that.” That moment, he wondered whether this was actually true but brushed it off his mind quickly.

“Who said you would have to do that?” It sounded as if Zacharie was smirking but the Batter could not be sure. 

“Zacharie. Quit being irrational. We will think of something.” He tugged at the salesman's shoulder, causing the latter to turn around and face him. “Maybe it would be simpler to have you exit into the gardens, after all. There's fewer guards to spot you there.”

“There is something I have been wondering about.” Zacharie announced. “Couldn't you simply tell the guards to shut up? Who are they to question you? And don't tell me they all wanted to marry Vader, too.”

“Of course not. But they are more likely to hide a secret from me than from her. I despise this, but it is a fact. They have known my wife for much longer and would find themselves incapable of hiding something from her. This has advantages and disadvantages.” The King explained.

“No kidding.” The merchant sounded very displeased. “So it all boils down to Vader not finding out.”

“That and if the information was to spread among the servants and citizens my reputation would be destroyed. And Vader might have you killed out of heartbreak and sadness.” The Batter shook his head. “No doubt she would assume incorrect and scandalous things that would hurt her.”

“Okay, just forget that I asked.” Zacharie sighed once again. “You said an emergency would distract the guards if it was serious, right?”

“Right.” 

“But you can't just lie to them and say there is one.”

“Right. It would be too suspicious if they discovered my lie.” The Batter pointed out. “And commanding them to leave would appear unreasonable to them.”

“Fair enough. Then let's make an emergency.” The smirk returned to the short one's voice.

“Excuse me?” The King was confused. 

“It's simple. You go out and through a few hallways. There you make some sort of scene that causes a lot of commotion. As soon as there's chaos I will slip into the room we wanted to go into. When there's commotion you can do the same.”

“What do you expect me to do, set fire to the furniture?” The Batter raised an eyebrow.

“For example.” Zacharie nodded. “I know it sounds a bit drastic-”

“A bit?” The King said almost too loudly. 

“- but it is either that or me leaving. I enjoy your company, Batter. But I do not feel comfortable talking to you in this place, at all. And we have been pondering this issue for a while now without results. So it is either this, or I _will_ take my chances with the exit.” The merchant paused and his demeanor became a bit calmer. “I don't mean to pressure you into doing anything. That is the last thing I want, but I just really want to get away from here.”

“You expect me to go such lengths for you?”

“I don't know. I … I hoped you would. Maybe.” Zacharie sounded embarrassed, or perhaps ashamed.

The Batter was torn. He did not want the other man to leave. Not now that he had him there and in the mood to reveal his past. And who knew when there would be a better opportunity? He swallowed. “I will come up with something. To reach the abandoned room you have to go left through the corridor, let us hope the guard is still drunk, then turn right, walk and then take another right as soon as possible. It is then the door at the far end on the left. If I am successful, the patrolling guards and the ones in that last corridor, possibly even the one in the corridor outside, will be absent. Do not be tardy and waste no time to get there. I am doing something unbelievable for this.” 

“I'll be as fast as lightning.” Zacharie put his hand to the temple of his mask, making a military gesture that showed his understanding and obedience. 

“Good.” The King put his hand on the door knob. He took a deep breath. “If this fails and you encounter guards, run and try to hide. Do not engage in a fight with them. I have had them train ever since I became ruler.” He opened the door.

“Yeah, yeah. No worries. I know what I'm doing. … Oh and thanks.”

The King gave him a final nod and left the crammed space.

 

~ o O o ~ 

 

Moments later the Batter was getting to the last part of their plan. He had to slip away from the scene. He had argued with himself about what precisely he would do while leaving Zacharie behind, but nothing in particular had come to his mind. A big emergency or incident of some kind that would summon even the most loyal guards to the scene. Burning something, like Zacharie had suggested, was a suited option but the consequences might be too dire. After all, fire could spread and the Batter did not want to cause anyone or anything harm.

He had not been capable of coming up with a proper plan, so in the heat of the moment and with the pressure of timing he had resorted to something very simplistic. Very primitive. He had grabbed the nearest vase and smashed it into a wall as loudly as he could while no one was around. He had wondered for a moment whether this would attract attention and surely enough it had. While he had heard the footsteps of guards drawing closer he quickly slipped away through a hallway, different from the one the guards were coming through. 

It was fortunate that the rooms of the castle were linked to each other with more than just one hallway. 

The Batter was running and he was worried that any second someone would stop him to ask him about the crashing noise, but he encountered no one. He took this chance. He quickly turned the last corner and, indeed, the corridor was empty. There was no telling whether the merchant had made it this far, as well, but he had to have faith in him. There was no other way. The King sprinted the final distance, opened the door and swiftly closed it behind himself.

Darkness.

That was all he could think. There was light coming through the window, but it was a dim light, the only bit of brightness a dark night would allow. His eyes had not yet adjusted themselves to the lack of light but he knew the layout of the room, so he could navigate through it. After his coronation he had made a point of knowing every corner of the castle.

There was an empty, old dresser to his right, a small table to his left and across the room, by the window, was an unused bed. The Batter looked at it, he narrowed his eyes and believed to see a shape on it, someone sitting there. “Zacharie...?” The Batter whispered.

“Yes. I am here.” The voice was followed by the sound of someone patting the bed. Presumably, the merchant wanted the Batter to take a seat beside him. 

The King approached the bed. As he got closer it became a bit easier to recognize the other man, but his sight still had to get used to the new circumstances. He sat down. “You encountered no one, correct?”

“No one noticed me.” Zacharie confirmed. 

“Excellent.” The Batter allowed himself to smile. The merchant would not see it due to the darkness, anyway. “Now...” He started and let his voice trail off.

“Now you want me to tell you, right?”

“Yes.” The King nodded. 

“Well what precisely do you want to know?”

“Everything.” The Batter said with dedication.

“That would be a bit much, Batter. Why don't you ask me questions and I answer them? That way I'll leave out nothing that interests you and I don't have to struggle with thinking about what precisely to tell you.” Zacharie suggested.

“Alright then.” The King began to think about his first question. There was so much he wanted to know, so many questions buzzing in his head. He tried to calm himself to consider with care. The merchant might decide to leave, after all. He had to consider what he wanted very carefully. “Where are you from?” It was by far not the most burning question in the man's heart, but maybe it would ease the salesman into telling him everything if he started out small.

The pure man did not expect Zacharie's chuckle. “I wish I could tell you.” He replied.

“What?” The King felt disappointment and anger. “What do you mean? You stated you would tell me about yourself. I refuse to let you back out!” He wanted to yell but he knew that the situation did not allow it.

“You misunderstand me. If I knew my origin, I would tell you. But I do not know where I am from. My memory has several holes. This is one of them. And not every place is as organized or well-known as your kingdom, anyway. I know that the place where I am from was rather poor. Growing up, I did not live in luxury. Quite the opposite.” The merchant sighed. “I apologize, I know that that answer is anything but satisfactory.” 

The Batter felt bad. Zacharie did not sound as cheerful and quirky as he usually did. Not anymore. “It is not a problem. I will tolerate what you have forgotten if you answer as well as you can.” He did not want this to be an interrogation. It was supposed to be comfortable. Friendly. “Why are you a traveling merchant?”

“I learned very early that I would have to make a living. Learning the art of persuasion was a simple task for me. You could say I was naturally gifted at it. And being a merchant was one of the easiest and most common occupations. Well, I could also have done something like farming, but I didn't want to stay in that place. Besides, no one there was wealthy enough to pay a little extra for someone like me. The travel brought me many different customers. It was, all things considered, a good choice.”

“Yes, it sounds very reasonable.” The King nodded in agreement. “So why did you begin to desire helping others? Was it because of your own humble living conditions?”

“Maybe they played into that but no, that wasn't it.” Zacharie sighed. “It's a bit of a long explanation...” 

The Batter was surprised by how hesitant the salesman was. He swallowed. Something was wrong. He took a moment to collect himself before reaching out and putting a hand on the merchant's shoulder. He felt the other man startle. The Batter's eyes had adjusted enough to recognize the white mask in the dark room, so he looked at it. “I would be glad to hear it.” He said. “But, if you feel that you cannot tell me... then I will tolerate that choice of yours.” He did not want to tolerate it, but he did not want the merchant to feel forced.

“No.” The merchant shook his head. His voice was bit lighter. “I am a man of my word. I will tell you.”

“Alright then.” Was the King's hand lingering too long? He worried about this and took it away to have it rest in his lap instead, along with the other hand. 

“I guess I will have to tell you the whole story, after all. Get comfy.” Zacharie himself 'got comfy', too. He ceased sitting on the edge of the bed and instead moved fully onto it until he could rest his back against the wall beside the window. The Batter followed suit, scooting closer until he was next to him. “Let's start at the beginning...” The small merchant declared.  
“While I do not remember my upbringing as perfectly as I wish I did, I know that I spent my life in poverty. Somehow, I've always felt that I was... different from everyone else. Now I know that everybody says that about themselves, because you know yourself in a different way than you know other people, but I thought it was a little more than that. I never felt welcome or at home or like I was meant to be somewhere, let alone fit in there. To this day I don't know what made me feel like that. Whether there's a profound reason or not. Maybe it's connected to what I have forgotten about my childhood. Other people apparently felt a similar way, thinking that I was not cut out to be part of their group, society or anything. I tried very hard not to let it bother me, but that's difficult. So I resorted to something else.” 

The merchant paused and the Batter could see he was clenching one of his fists.

“I tried to be a good person, the best person I could be. Most people do that, right? It's the right thing to do. But you can overdo it. See, with the feeling of being out of place and the growing loneliness I felt at the time, I did not only want to become good, I wanted to become the best, to be perfect. Somehow, in my mind, perfection would lead to salvation. Or so I thought. I figured people could not hate me then. And I would feel good about myself then. Once I reached perfection I could be content with who I was.”

“So you believed in perfection.” The Batter butted in. He remembered their conversations, Zacharie's opinions. If he was right then he was about to learn what shaped his beliefs. 

“Yeah, I did.” The salesman nodded. “Back then it had not occurred to me that perfection might not exist. It's weird, isn't it? There's so many things and concepts you just accept without really thinking about them. You just adopt them into your head and that's it. As beings with the capability of logical thought, we should really think about things more. Especially things like beliefs and values that we want to defend and maybe even represent.”

“You are correct, I suppose.” The King agreed. He had spent a lot of time re-thinking such things those past few days, thanks to the merchant. He realized that he had come to accept that perfection did not exist and would not exist. 

Zacharie chuckled. “You should agree with me more often. But anyway, I digress. So yes, I was aiming for perfection, to become a perfect entity. Of course I, and you now as well, know at this time that that was a plan doomed to fail from the moment I first thought of it. Unfortunately, I had to learn this the hard way. While I was trying to become perfect every failure, every mistake felt like it was crushing me. It became more than just baggage, it became a burden I had to carry around with me every waking second. Even my dreams became nightmares.”

The word 'nightmare' cued a memory in the Batter's mind. The dream he had had. Zacharie gone, his mask on the ground, ... He shook his head, he had to forget about that.

“And so I began to destroy myself unintentionally. For everything I did wrong I hated myself a little more. For every character trait I did not like about myself I told myself I should not exist. In retrospect, I was cruel to myself. Perhaps more than I have been to any other being. At some point it felt like I could not breathe anymore, like everything was crushing me. There were times when I thought I should die.” Zacharie swallowed. “I thought it was the right thing for me to do. But fortunately I did not do any action to realize those thoughts.”

The King stayed silent, he was only listening.

“Instead I got very lucky. Long before I had those … dark thoughts I had begun my travels. I hoped to find a place where I could feel like I truly belong. I did not. But when I was filled with self-hatred and darkness I met someone. A friend.”

“A friend?” The Batter repeated. He did not recall hearing about this friend before.

“Yes. Her name is Sucre. I met her during one of my travels and I visit her very often. I even offered her to tag along on my merchant business but she wasn't interested. And Sucre... She liked me. She has always been a very chatty, happy and upbeat person. A little weird, too. She was just whom I needed to meet. She made jokes about my mask, tried to make me laugh and was generally very friendly despite only just having met me. Through her I found out that... I was likable. And that my traits and my mistakes were okay. That they were good and something I should have. Sucre showed me the brighter side of everything and how nice life can be if you don't let everything get to you and try to take it easy.” The smile in his voice returned.

The King smiled, happy to hear that after what sounded like more than just a rough time, someone had been there to help the short man.

“I really can't express how happy I am that I met her. She poked fun at my faults and taught me to do the same. Before her, if someone had called me something terrible, I might have taken it very seriously and pondered it for way too long. Now I don't really care what people think and it's great. I realized that I am just another person. I have my quirks and my good and bad sides, like everyone else. I don't need to be 'perfect'. Learning this changed me. Oh, and additionally I found out that Kings and Queens are just people, too, in case you were wondering.”

“So that is the reason as to why you are a disrespectful runt.” 

“Precisely.” Zacharie chuckled. “But now to get to the point and answer your question. After everything that had happened, I was grateful that the world is imperfect and that I met Sucre and that there was someone to help me out just when I was not able to live on my own anymore. So I wanted to return the favor.”

“To whom?” The Batter raised an eyebrow. It was not as if someone had sent that girl to him at exactly the right moment, right?

“I don't know.” The merchant shrugged. “Fate? Destiny? The world? Either way, I had come to cherish what I had discovered enough to defend it. And I wanted to help since I had been given help. I wouldn't call myself a philanthropist or anything like that. But when there's someone facing the things I faced or doing something similar to you behavior, or maybe just anything I think I can be helpful with, I butt in right away. Some individuals need a nudge or a kick into the right direction without even knowing it.”

“But if you are so sure of yourself and the other people are so sure of themselves, as well, how do you know that you are the one in the right? Could you not be at fault for several ruined lives?” The Batter did not want to make Zacharie feel guilty, but it was a genuine question on his mind that he felt the salesman should have asked himself before.

“Well, the thing is that I'm not that sure of myself. I try to be as objective as possible before butting in and trying to help out. I will never have full certainty that what I'm doing is the best way to do it and I don't think there's any way for me to be 100% sure. But I know what I lived through and I know my experiences and I also know that if I learned from them and they made me better, they can't be that bad.” The merchant sounded happy. “I mean just look at yourself. You seem a lot more content and relaxed right now than you did when we first met.”

“That is because when we first met you came to my castle as a foreign, disrespectful runt.” The King crossed his arms in front of his chest, a smile on his face.

“Correct, but I have not changed, whereas you have!” Zacharie cackled.  
The King had nothing to say about that, he only thought about it for a moment, causing silence upon the room. A few moments passed. The Batter's eyes had gotten used to the dim light and he could see the other man rather well. So he saw the merchant's attempt to lean into him before stopping abruptly and sitting up, as if he had caught himself doing something he had not wanted to do. The King's smiled faded a little. He wanted Zacharie to be close. He wanted him so very close. And he wished he knew why. Was it a disease? A sickness? Or maybe he was pitying the other. As he examined him another question was in his head. It was one that had been sleeping there for a while but awoke that very moment. “So what precisely is underneath that mask?”

The room felt colder, there was silence. “Can you... not imagine what's underneath it?” Zacharie inquired. 

“No.” The Batter regretted asking. Asking the merchant to talk about his past had obviously already been difficult for him. “Nevermind.” He really wished to know. “It is nothing of importance. Especially if you are uncomfortable sharing that piece of information with me.” 

“I'm sorry.” The short man apologized. “But this is not a sight you wish to see or think or even know about. It would be better if my face was left to your imagination. For our... friendship.”

“Zacharie, I don't mind seeing wounds-”

“Please. You said it's not important, let's leave it at that.” Zacharie put a hand to his mask and he shoved it around a little, into place. It had never been out of place, but it was clear that he had to make sure. 

“Alright.” The Batter wanted to ask a different question. One less about the merchant's self and more about his opinions on the feelings the Batter had been feeling. He could not deduce what they meant, but maybe the salesman could. However before he could say one word he heard a yawn and turned to look at its source.

“Apologies, my friend, I woke up rather early today and found myself unable to go back to sleep.” Zacharie began to scoot to the edge of the bed. “I should get going.”

“What? No, don't.” 

Zacharie turned to face the Batter. “I'm really tired, I should get some shuteye.”

'You can sleep here!' That was what the King wanted to say, but it would not come out of his mouth, not a single word like that. “Of course.” Suddenly, he was apparently a coward. 

“Did you have any plan regarding the escape route from this room?” The merchant continued looking at the King, whose eyes widened in return for a moment.

“The... window?” It sounded like a question, although it was not supposed to.

Zacharie paused. “How could you forget to think about an exit?”

“You were pressuring me into finding a way to get you here. I did not have that much time to think about it.” 

The merchant crawled back to the other side of the bed, he opened the window as quietly as he could and looked down. “That's...” He went back to looking at the Batter. “Even if I had proper light to see what way I could climb down there, it would be risky. Do you have any sort of object that I could use to climb down there?”

The Batter got up from the bed. “I will look for suitable sheets in the dresser.” He walked over to it and tried to open it, but it was locked. He sighed. “I will also find a way to open it.”

“You do that.” Zacharie yawned and he got comfortable on the old bed, it creaked slightly. “I'll just rest my eyes for a moment.” He lay down.

The King glanced at him before attempting to open the dresser. He could not use force or violence, a possible loud noise would alarm the guards that were surely in position outside again. He tried opening the doors from different angles. Nothing. He began looking around the room for a key, his steps swift and quiet. But he was disappointed yet again. He did not know why this piece of furniture was locked or who was responsible for it, but it was annoying him. He stood in front of it again. He had no small objects with him that could be used to open the lock. He turned to the merchant. “Zacharie, do you-” He did not finish his sentence when he realized that the other one would not hear it.

The merchant was lying on the bed, his form completely relaxed. His arm was resting on his stomach and his chest rose and fell evenly as he breathed. Other than that there was no movement in his body, he was peaceful. 

The Batter stepped closer. He looked at Zacharie and it was as if his heart skipped a beat. He swallowed and sat down on the bed beside him. Carefully, so he would not wake the masked man. He thought about touching him, stroking his hair perhaps or taking his hand to hold. But no, maybe the merchant did not want this, maybe he would despise it. The Batter looked at the mask. He reached out and he felt his heart beating in his ears. He touched the edge, his grip on it tightened and-

-he pulled it into place.

He sighed and his hand retreated. He began to feel tired as well. So he lay down beside Zacharie with a respectable distance between them, there was enough space left on the bed. He contemplated reaching out and wrapping an arm around the merchant but did not do so. If the salesman did not want it, if he woke up from it... the Batter could not bear to even think about the consequences.

So instead he just lay there and watched the salesman breathe as his own breathing became more peaceful, his eyelids fell shut and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments boost my motivation! ;3


	15. The Hidden Merchant

The Batter woke up the following morning. He could see that the sun had only just crossed the line of the horizon. For a moment after opening his eyes, he was disoriented. He blinked and looked around the room for a brief moment before staring at the sleeping man in front of him. Then everything came back to him. How they sneaked around, their conversation and Zacharie falling asleep on the bed. 

It seemed to be rather early. The King took this as an opportunity to enjoy the moment for a little while since there was nothing and no one forcing him to get up, yet. He relaxed into the bed again, scooted a little closer to the other man and fell asleep once more.

~ o O o ~

A little later the ruler awoke again. That time, when his eyes fluttered open, he was staring at a frog face. _The_ frog face. He sat up abruptly. 

Zacharie chuckled. “Good morning.” 

“What were you doing?” The Batter could barely keep himself from stuttering out his words, his cheeks had a reddish tint and he avoided looking at the other one. “Were you watching me sleep?”

“Of course not.” Zacharie laughed but then quieted down as if recalling that the two of them were in hiding. “I woke up a moment ago myself. I was trying to wake you up. I even said your name repeatedly.”

“Oh.” The King had not even realized it. “Right. Obviously.” 

“What about you, though? When did you decide it was a good idea to get into bed with me?” Snickering.

The Batter could not bear to look at the short one. The phrasing of that question made it sound so.... He could not find a fitting word for it in his mind, but it did not sound like what had happened. He searched for an explanation in his head. Something reasonable, something that would satisfy the other. “None of your business.” He blurted the words out before considering any more.

“Of course that's my business.” Zacharie leaned closer. “If I wake up to find a strange man sleeping beside me, sleeping very close to me, actually, I would like to know said man's motives!”

“It doesn't matter.” The Batter got up. He cleared his throat.

The merchant sighed. “I thought we were at a point where you've realized that you can talk to me openly.”

Those words hit the King over the head like a brick. “I will tell you... later. Right now I do not have time.” He looked through the window. The sun had risen a great deal since his last waking moment. 

“It's somewhere between morning and noon.” The merchant commented, looking outside, as well. 

“Vader is up by now. She will have realized that I have been missing.” The Batter bit his bottom lip and he glared at the floor. This had been a mistake. He had messed up.

Zacharie stepped closer to him. “Will you be alright?” There was worry in his voice. 

The ruler looked at him and nodded. “I will tell her I went to bed after her and got up before she did. This is not the first time she fell asleep and woke up without me. She should not consider it to be strange.” He sighed. He would have to lie again.

“Batter...” The merchant sighed. “Do me a favor and talk to Vader about everything today. I know that you and I have done nothing wrong, but she deserves to know the truth, don't you think? Also, sneaking around behind her back, even if it was a technically innocent action, does not feel right.”

The Batter stayed silent for a moment, then he nodded. “I will.” 

“Good. Well then. I assume you didn't find anything to ease the descent from the window?” Zacharie turned towards said window.

“No. Unfortunately, it appears that we must rely on our agility.”

“Unless you go out and tell Vader the truth so I can walk out the door.” Zacharie crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“It will not be as simple as that. But the positions of the guards in the corridor might be different than yesterday. However, I can not be certain, the window would be the best option right now.” 

“Fine.” Zacharie approached the window, he looked down and hesitated.

“Actually, there is something I must ask of you.” The Batter announced.

“And what is that?” The merchant did not turn around. He was most likely trying to figure out how precisely to make his way down the outside of the castle. There were some vine-like plants and the outside was not smooth, so it should not be impossible.

“Stay here.” The Batter stared at the ground again.

This caused the merchant to turn around and examine him. “Pardon?” 

“There are... important matters I must discuss with you.” His body was on fire. He had to talk to Zacharie about what he had been thinking and feeling. He should know, he deserved to know. And maybe, just maybe, the other would know how to deal with those emotions.

“Well, that is no problem, we can simply do it like we usually do and meet up. I must go make a living, Batter.” 

“I'll get you food and everything.”

“Why do you even want me to stay here?” Zacharie sounded curious. 

That was a valid question. Why did he? It was not as if he was going to be able to be there permanently. And the merchant had just explained that he could leave and return again. And yet.. “I want to know you safe and want to know where you are.”

“Huh? Why wouldn't I be safe back in Zone 2?”

“Look, trust me. It is better if you stay put. Aside from my personal wishes, sneaking you into this room again tonight so we can converse would be too risky and difficult and as you said; the gardens are not private enough for some things to be discussed in them.”

Zacharie stayed silent for a moment. “Fine.” He nodded. “I see your reasoning. I will stay put. Under one condition!”

“What would that be?” The Batter raised an eyebrow.

“You talk to your wife and tell her the truth.” The merchant sat back down on the bed. “Oh and also, if you can, bring me something to do. I left my backpack in the shop because I thought I would be going back there.” 

The King sighed. “Fine. What do you want to do?”

Zacharie chuckled loudly in response, the chuckle turning into laughter after a second or two.

“What?” The Batter was confused. Zacharie's laughter sounded so perfect. It warmed the ruler's heart. “What amuses you?”

“Nothing...” The salesman gasped out through his laughter. “Nothing...” He calmed himself down. “I just had a humorous thought.” 

“What was it?”

The short man paused and turned his head away. “Nothing.”

“What a blatant lie!” The Batter was not genuinely upset, he was simply surprised that the masked man would make such a poor attempt to lie.

“Didn't you have people to see, places to be or something?” Zacharie leaned back.

“Yes.” The Batter approached the window. “Yes I did.” 

“Wait, don't tell me- you are honestly going to climb down there?” The salesman straightened his back again, interested in the response.

“There is no other option.”

“You might fall into your death!” The merchant grabbed the back of the Batter's shirt, seemingly only then realizing that the climb down the wall was something that was really about to happen. “Just walk out of the door, already.”

“Someone will most likely see me. The odds are not in my favor.” He looked at Zacharie and he could not deny that he was happy to hear that he worried about him or at least did not want him to die.

“And these odds are any better? I don't doubt that you are agile, but still. One slip and-” He swallowed. “If you take the door you can just make up an excuse. Failure there would not be as severe as failure here.”

“Yes it would be.” The Batter bit his bottom lip for a brief moment. “If I fail to be persuasive they will come in here and see you. And then there is no telling what will happen to you.”

“You mean you... you're doing that to make sure I'm fine?” Zacharie's hand began to shake a little. “You would go that far?”

“Yes. It is my fault that you are in this predicament. I intend to do everything in my power to make it as easy as possible for you.” The Batter looked outside. “Now please release my shirt.”

Zacharie's grip tightened for a moment, his hand forming a fist. Then he took a breath and let the shirt go. He pulled his hand back, it was trembling a little by his side. “Be careful. Please.”

“Of course. I have no intention to make this any more dangerous than it is now.” The Batter leaned out of the window. He looked around to make sure no one was in sight, but this side of the castle was not observed at the time. Below was a part of the gardens, though it was mostly abandoned and often used to store gardening supplies when the weather did not demand them to be put inside. He climbed over the window sill and found footing on an uneven part of the wall outside. His hands were holding onto the window frame. His eyes examined his surroundings, trying to find something else to hold onto. 

“Are you sure you wouldn't rather use the door?” Zacharie had gotten up from the bed again and was standing close to the window. 

“Yes. I am certain. I have made my decision.” The King reached out for the vines that were stretching themselves over the outside of the castle. “Vader forgot to talk to a gardener. How fortunate.” He muttered to himself as he grabbed a hold of the plant with one of his hands. He took a deep breath. Then he swung his body over to the side and grasped more of the vines with his other hand while simultaneously finding footing on the entangled plant with his feet. He glanced down and regretted it. He forced himself to stare at the wall. He began scaling it downward. 

Whenever he looked up he could see Zacharie poking his head out the window, observing. This was for his safety. The Batter had to make it all the way down. He found new footing a few inches below the old one and then slowly allowed himself to descend a little. He repeated this procedure until he was as close to the ground as possible. But then the vines stopped. The Batter looked down. He was still well above the ground. If he jumped, the odds would not be in his favor. He would break one leg, at least. He searched the environment for something that could be of use. Something to soften the fall.

There then was a woman's voice. Vader's voice. Below, on the ground, still a little distance away from the Batter, the Queen was walking with a servant and chatting. The King looked up and Zacharie was already moving back inside fully, apparently having understood the situation. The Batter clung to the vines. He could feel his hands cramping up and his muscles desire to let go. 

“You see, it is very important to me that this gets done quickly.” Vader was explaining something, but the man above did not know what it was. He was involuntarily eavesdropping.

“Yes, your majesty.” The servant nodded. “Shall I make the necessary preparations?”

“Please do.” The Queen said kindly. “Oh and would you please ask the guards or one of the stable boys whether my husband has left for one of the Zones? I cannot seem to find him this morning and none of the servants seem to have seen him.”

“Right away.” The maid curtsied and left to go back inside. 

Vader looked around and she sighed. It was unusual for her to be there, but the Batter assumed that she was searching for him, he felt a little guilty.  
His limbs were burning as he held onto the vines with as much strength as he could muster. He then saw the plant beginning to tear and he realized that while they could carry and assist him for a moment, they were not meant to hold his body weight for a while. He looked at Vader. He felt himself slip. He could already see himself falling down in front of her, breaking his limbs and her trust and having to explain himself. And then Zacharie might be in danger. It was fairly easy to tell where the Batter had come from in this situation. That room above.

“Your Highness!” One of the guards called out. The Batter looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but then quickly realizing that it had not been him who was addressed. 

“What is it?” Vader turned to face the man approaching her.

“I am sorry to bother you.” He said before bowing. “But there seems to be something happening on one of the upper floors. Near your new storage room.”

Upper floors? Near the storage room? Was that not where Zacharie was located at the time? The Batter looked up. He could not hear anything coming from that room. He simply had to hope and believe that Zacharie was alright.

“Oh, goodness.” Vader raised a hand to her mouth. “What happened?”

“We... we are not certain currently, but we wish for you to take a look.” He continued to bow.

“Of course!” She began to move to the entrance of the castle. “Lead me there.”

“Yes, your Highness.” The guard hurried over to lead her to the correct place. Both of them went inside.

The Batter took a deep breath in relief. Just as Vader left that particular part of the garden. The vine underneath his left foot tore. He cursed and his grip tightened but he saw that he only had a few seconds left. He then spotted a stack of branches on the ground that the gardener had placed there from trimming the bushes and trees. It was not exactly close to where he would fall but he might just make it if he jumped. It did not look comfortable but anything was better than the ground. His left hand lost its grip. He would have to leap.

He did not waste another second to contemplate his decision. With all the strength he could muster he jumped from the wall. Time slowed down as he moved through the air, hoping to make it.

_Crack._

The Batter heard the unhealthy noise before he felt the pain. But he felt it soon enough shooting through his leg. Specifically his ankle.

He had made it into the branch pile, but one of his feet had managed to hit the ground at an awkward angle nonetheless. The King sat up. He touched it. It was most likely sprained. He hissed in pain. How would he explain this to Zacharie who had worried? Or to Vader who had no idea about this at all? He groaned as he got out of the pile and even more so when he put a part of his weight on his right leg, the one with the damaged ankle.

He had to deal with it. He had had worse than this and he could not let Vader or a guard or anyone know that he had strained something. It would raise more questions. Questions that would have to be answered with lies. 

 

~ o O o ~

 

He managed to get inside without being noticed by any guards. Fortunately, the one oridnarily guarding the door at daytime was still inside with Vader. The King wobbled inside, trying his best to walk as he usually did. He walked at a quick pace past servants, who appeared surprised enough to see him the way he was to forget to bow or curtsy. After all, he was dirty and there was the occasional leaf attached to his clothes. For someone usually so obsessed with purity, his appearance was by far not pristine enough. It did not matter. What mattered at the time was showing Vader that he was present and possibly saving Zacharie from trouble, if whatever incident had occurred near him was any indication that he was in peril.

He arrived at the scene in question soon enough, the leaves from his clothes dropping onto the ground as he moved, and found Vader and an array of guards in the same spot. As the woman heard someone approach her she turned around. “Batter!” She ran over to him and hugged him. “Where have you been? And why are you so...” She let go of him. “Dirty? There's... a leaf in your hair.” She reached over and pulled it out. “What happened?”

“I woke up early and went for a walk in the gardens. I must have fallen asleep on a bench.” He began dusting off his clothes. Why had he not realized that they were filthy?

“But I had the garden searched! And why are you dirty then?” She patted him to help dust off his clothing.

“Not thoroughly enough, it appears. But what I am curious about is the commotion. What happened?” He tried to look past the wall of guards that all seemed to be examining something.

“Oh, well...” The woman turned around. “One of the men was knocked out. And there is no culprit anywhere in sight or any way he could have gotten in.”

“What?” The Batter pushed past the guards to find a passed out man on the ground with another one shaking him. He looked at the door of the abandoned room. It was very close by. Could Zacharie have... ? But how?

The Queen walked to his side. “Strange, is it not? And apparently last night someone broke a vase by throwing it against the wall.” She narrowed her eyes. “I don't know what's happening but there must be someone in the castle resenting either me or you or someone! Maybe a thief or... or worse! We have to find out who did this.”

“I would like to know how this happened, as well. When this person was knocked out, was there not another guard present who should have seen the culprit?”

“No, I had that one guard among others talk to all the servants to find out who broke the vase. I had no idea that this would be the result.” She gestured toward the passed out knight. “What should we do? Search the entire building? There might be someone hiding here.”

“That's ludicrous!” The Batter spat out without thinking. He saw Vader's confused expression and went on to explain. “Our security is very tight. We have guards at every corner. No one could go in without encountering someone.”

“Dear, you are the one frequently complaining about our knights slacking off and drinking. Maybe there was an opportunity, a moment...” 

“Do not worry about it.” The Batter put his hands on her shoulders. “I will take care of everything. I will personally search through the corners with the help of the guards.”

“You will?” The woman wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you.” She smiled at him before letting go. “Then I will go look after Hugo. Please tell me if you find out anything.” And with that she left. 

The King was about to sigh in relief but then caught himself before he could. He did not want to make the guards suspicious. He looked at two of the knights. “You two. Bring this man to the infirmary and let the nurses examine his injuries.” 

The two guards obeyed and proceeded to bring away the injured man. 

“The rest of you spread out over the other floors and the gardens and search for anything unusual or suspicious. Leave no stone un-turned.” The Batter cleared his throat. “I will check on this floor personally as it includes Vader's and my private chambers and is the scene of the crime. If any of you fail to notice something crucial, there will be punishment. This matter is about the Queen's, the Prince's and everyone else's safety. So do what you are asked to do.”

The remaining knights voiced their obedience before leaving to do their jobs. The King wondered how he could come clean to Vader about this. Maybe he would not have to. After all, all that Zacharie had requested was that she knows about her husband's true feelings. She will be heartbroken enough already when discovering this. There is no need to make her agony worse by adding details. He wondered when he could tell her the truth. The merchant wanted it to be today so that it would not be as much of a bad deed to spend time together with the Batter in secret.

The man sighed. He looked at the door of the abandoned room, where the small man was. He had to check. And with nobody around to see him enter this room it would be simple. It was only then that the Batter realized that his dangerous descent down the outside of the castle had not been necessary, if this was all it took to clear this particular corridor. But then again, knocking out this guard had caused a lot of commotion. He reached the door and opened it. He saw Zacharie startle at the sudden noise.

“Don't scare me like that.” The merchant said. He was seated on the bed.

“Did you knock out one of my guards?” The Batter stepped inside and closed the door behind himself.

“Possibly.” The masked one shrugged. “It appeared that you could use a distraction.”

“Not like this. And how could you be so certain that this would summon Vader to the scene?” The Batter crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Sometimes I just know things.” The merchant snickered. “It worked out, didn't it?”

“Do not take risks like that again. Did you even stop to ponder the possible consequences of your actions?”

“I didn't think there was that much time, seeing as you were about to fall onto your wife.” Zacharie sounded annoyed. “What I wanted to happen happened. Let's just be glad that it did and leave it at that.” 

The King sighed. There was no arguing with this person. At least not with the limited time he had. “I have to leave. I cannot go missing again.”

“Be careful with that sprained ankle of yours.” Zacharie leaned back. “Oh and... if you can, bring me some food.”

The pure man hesitated. “You noticed the ankle.”

“I told you not to go down there, but yes I noticed. You can try to fake a normal walk as much as you want.”

“Do you think Vader noticed?” The Batter swallowed.

“I don't know.” The salesman shrugged.

The King nodded. “Alright.” He turned. I will bring you some food when the timing seems appropriate.” 

“And when is that?”

“You will discover that when I bring you the food.” The Batter sighed. He left the room again without another word. He should not have asked Zacharie to stay. The merchant would be met with severe boredom throughout the entirety of the day and the King could not even promise him that he would have a meal ready for him soon. On that note, the man felt quite hungry himself. 

 

~ o O o ~

 

The King did not search the floor as he had claimed he would. There was no need, he knew the culprit of both the vase and the unconscious knight, after all. But he had the guards still search thoroughly. Whenever approached by one of them with the statement that they found nothing he ordered them to search again or go out into the Zones and see whether they would find anything suspicious there. 

He was on his way to the dining room after having visited the kitchen and asked the chefs to prepare a meal for him. He was still faking a normal walk with even more effort than before. In the dining room he consumed a serving in the presence of several servants. Once he was finished he turned to one of them. “Bring another serving to my and Vader's chamber.” He rose from his chair. He could see the servants exchange a glance. He approached the door and left through it.

He strode through the hallways slowly so that when he reached the bedroom, the food was sure to have arrived already.

And he was not disappointed. While the servants may have been surprised or confused about his requests, they did not hesitate to comply. A dish on a tray was sitting on a small table. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment as he thought. He would have to move through the hallways quickly. The guards were still inspecting the castle for suspicious persons or anything out of the ordinary, except for this floor, that is. But even so, the chance that someone would want to talk to the Batter for some reason was large. He had to be quick and quiet. This would prove to be quite difficult considering his damaged ankle that made him walk awkwardly. Luckily Vader had not noticed it before.

He slipped out of the room. He kept looking around, his attention always on every possible direction someone could come from. He turned around every once in a while, walking backward a few steps to make sure no one would surprise him by approaching him from behind.

However, what he tried to prevent was what he ended up triggering.

“Batter!” Someone said his name and he could feel himself bumping into someone with his back, he turned around swiftly to find himself looking at Vader. “What are you doing?” She asked curiously as she examined the tray in his hands. “And why are you holding that?” 

“Vader I-” He looked around. He had been so bent on not getting caught that he had not thought about what to do in case he failed. “I thought you were with Hugo.” 

“I was.” She smiled. “And he is doing well... considering the disease, that is.”

“Good.” The Batter did not look at her. “I guess.”

“You didn't answer my question, though. Why are you holding that?” She pointed at the tray.

“I intended to have a meal while doing some work.”

“That's unlike you. Why aren't you making a servant carry it for you?” The woman raised an eyebrow.

The Batter was looking at the tray, as well. “A servant simply handed it to me. A very disrespectful act that demands penalty in the future.” 

“Oh. Strange.” She looked around as if searching for the servant. “Either way, what kind of work did you want to do?”

“I desire to make a new training plan for the guards, seeing as the current one failed to train them properly, as we have had to witness today.” 

“Alright then.” Vader smiled. “That sounds like a good idea. Just don't be too harsh on them, they are trying their best.”

“I will see.”

The Queen chuckled and she stood on her toes to plant a soft kiss on the Batter's cheek. “I will be reading some, in case you need me.”

“Okay.” The King was unfazed by the kiss although he strongly wished he was not.

Vader then moved on to walk down the hallway. The Batter then remembered. He would have to tell her the truth. Zacharie wanted him to. And the King... he wanted it to be over, so he called out to her. “Vader!”

The woman turned. “Yes?” She tilted her head.

The King swallowed. His grip on the tray tightened and he looked at it again. He thought about how she would react. She would be heartbroken, for sure. But would she be enraged? Would she only be melancholy? Would she detest him? Plead for him to search his heart? He looked at her again.

“What is it?” She asked.

It was everything. The Batter did not know what she would do and it scared him. He would not know how to handle the situation, how to calm her and be there for her. And at the end of the day she did not deserve to be abandoned by him like this. To have her affections rejected and her heart torn out. She did not deserve it. He wondered. What would she do? He did not know. He did not know her well enough.

And then he realized that that woman he was looking at, Vader Eloha, Queen of the Zones and daughter of King Eloha, was alien to him.

He did not even know who his wife truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas~ ;3


	16. But now...

“You look lovely.” He said, making her smile and chuckle and thank him for the compliment. She then turned around and left.

The Batter continued walking, as well. He was carrying the tray, defeated. He had failed once again.

Vader and him were married. So one would assume that they know each other and can guess each other reaction's to certain things. If this was the case then why did the Batter find himself incapable of doing so? He did not even know whether he had ever been able to predict his wife's responses. He knew the general things she approved and disapproved of. He knew what she spent some of her time with and what she was in charge of, but those were not things that defined whether one really knows another being.

Maybe Vader was only unpredictable. Maybe she had never shown clear patterns of behavior so he could not know how she would react, at all.

The Batter turned a corner, the door to the merchant was close and no one else was in sight.

Zacharie. The Batter only met him a few weeks before and yet, he was used to him. Much unlike Vader, Zacharie did things that stood out to the King. He knew that when amused he would chuckle heartily. But how precisely he chuckled depended heavily on the context. When he made that noise because of a joke he made himself it sounded different from when he was simply responding to something he witnessed. There was also a good-natured chuckle when someone said something that appeared ridiculous or hilarious to him. When he was in thought or insecure he touched his mask with his fingertips. Before entering an environment with people he would always touch it ever so lightly to make sure it was still in place. His step was always light and with a bounce to it when he was carrying his backpack although it appeared as if the baggage should be pulling him down. Zacharie always got closer to the Batter when prying for information or trying to get him to open up, but he kept a respectful distance when talking about himself.

The King had not realized that he had arrived at the door already. He held onto the tray more tightly with his left hand before opening the door with his right hand and entering the room quickly. 

Zacharie was lying on the bed, his arms behind his head. He looked at the Batter and sat up. “Well, hello again.” 

“Hello.” The Batter made his way over to the salesman. “I cannot stay here because I will be missed outside, however, I have brought you a meal.” He handed the tray to Zacharie.

“Thank you.” The merchant smelled it. “This is pretty fancy! Are you sure my peasant mouth is good enough for your royal food?” He snickered.

“Oh, hush.” The King turned around. “Enjoy your meal.” He said before approaching the door again. 

“Wait.” Zacharie got up. “Get back here for a moment, okay? Sit down on the bed.”

“I do not have the time for-”

“Just do it.”

The King sighed. He made his way over to the bed and sat down on it. It was then that the salesman knelt down before him. The Batter felt his cheeks heat up. “Zacharie, what are you doing?”

“Relax, Batter, I'm just taking a looksie here.” He took off the Batter's shoe and shoved up his pants around the ankle area. “This doesn't look too good.” He pointed out. “It's swollen. You need to have a doctor take a look at this.”

“No need.” The King cleared his throat. “Vader cannot find out about it, and she would if I had it checked, I do not have a suited excuse for it that would match my earlier explanation.”

“You are going to have to tell her about your feelings, anyway, might as well throw in the bit about me staying here and your daring escape from this room.” Zacharie continued to look at the ankle. His hands were warm against the Batter's skin as his fingertips brushed over it. “I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure walking normally with this is no good. You're only going to make it worse.”

“Then so be it.” 

Zacharie turned his head to face the Batter. “Just what are you trying to accomplish here?”

“What … What do you mean?” 

The merchant put the shoe back on and pulled the pants into place. “You are going to have to tell Vader about how you feel at the moment.” He got up and sat down beside the Batter. “And eventually you have to tell her that you have been talking to me and hiding me. It has little to do with your relationship with her but she should know the truth. So what's the problem with suspicion if you are going to be honest, anyway? You are tip-toeing around your own security to preserve your image, position and, or so you say, Vader's happiness. But she is going to find out anyway so why even bother?”

The Batter sighed. “You said I should tell her. Thus she should hear it from me. I do not want any gossiping guards or servants to be the ones who tell her. But... I feel like I cannot tell her.”

“You are scared of the repercussions, it makes sense, but sometimes you have to just do it.”

“That is not it. At least not exclusively.” The King looked at the ground. “I feel like there is something I have yet to discover or find out and that I should do so before talking to her. I have to be sure of what I tell her and sure of what I feel when doing something like this. I will presumably ruin our marriage. I at least have to be honest with confidence and certainty.”

The merchant hesitated. “Alright I can see where you're coming from with that and I can support it. I guess. But what is it you don't know, yet? You told me you felt uncomfortable, just tell her the same thing.”

“No there is more. Something involving you, I believe.” The Batter could not bear to look at the other man that moment. He stared at a spot on the bed.

“Involving... me?” There was disbelief in Zacharie's voice. “Well don't keep me in suspense! What is it? What is there that involves me that affects Vader and you?”

The Batter was about to speak up when he heard footsteps outside. He swallowed. There was a conversation between two men.

“Have you found him?”

“No, I was just about to look inside of this room”

It were two guards.

“Idiot. That place is empty. Let's not waste our time. Look, he told the others to go to the Zones, let's just do the same.”

“I don't want to get in trouble! Let me just a quick peek.”

The door knob wiggled, the Batter froze. He could see Zacharie doing the same.

“You're going to get in trouble for doing _that_! When the royals say a room is abandoned and not of interest for us then that's it. They might be hiding something in there. And if we see it, well then we might lose our heads!” 

“... You're right.”

The knob ceased its movement.

“Of course I am. Now let's hurry before anyone sees us doing weird things and thinks _we're_ the criminals.”

More footsteps, but those became quieter slowly.

The two men sighed in relief almost simultaneously. “That was close.” Zacharie pointed out.

“It was.” The Batter got up. “We were fortunate. Now I must go. They are beginning to notice my absence.”

“Wait, don't you think we should talk more?” There was urgency in the merchant's voice.

“I will return this evening. This is a promise. Have a good meal.” The Batter walked over to the door and he opened it just a little to peek out. When the hallways were empty he walked through the door. Before leaving he could hear the salesman talk.

“And back to the land of utter boredom.” Zacharie complained.

 

~ o O o ~

 

And so began a few hours that seemed endless to the Batter.

He knew he would have to keep away from the room until nighttime so that no one would think he was missing. At least now he had an excuse to avoid telling Vader the truth. One that Zacharie, most likely, accepted. He had seemed so curious when he found out that whatever was keeping the King's mind occupied was about him. The King smiled a little as he remembered this. 

The Batter simply wandered around the castle, pretending to be inspecting it when he really was only trying to kill time. His stride was broken as his ankle was damaged, but he did his best to walk normally. Although it hurt, his mind was not on the swollen body part. He hoped that the merchant would be content with one meal for the time being. In his mind he worked out how to get into the room without being noticed. He figured that the latest incidents could be a reasonable explanation that he could make use of to rearrange the positions of the guards. He would just say that there should be more around the entrance areas. Also outside. He would have all servants searched before they retired to sleep that night. Anything to keep the knights occupied and away from that one corridor.

Yes, it would all work out just fine. 

As he turned a corner, the Batter saw Vader. And she saw him. He stopped walking immediately. “Batter, dear.” She said, there was a serious tone in her voice that made him uneasy. She hardly ever spoke this way to him.

Suddenly he worried whether the woman had discovered something that she was not supposed to know about. “Vader.” He spoke her name trying to hide any uncertainty.

She approached him and stood in front of him. Her gaze, although still kind, was firm. “There is something important we have to discuss.”

He felt his heart race. He attempted to keep his gaze on her but found it difficult to do so. She wasn't elaborating. She only examined him and it nearly drove him insane. He was suddenly very aware of his own breathing and how scared he was. Calm down. It's probably nothing. But he could not calm down. Not when she was eyeing him that way, not when, maybe, their marriage had taken a severe hit without his knowledge. “What is it?” He finally spoke, his words almost a whisper.

“We have not had a hearing for the citizens in way too long. One of the assignments on one of the lists I gave you was to plan and organize one.” She sighed and shook her head. “I thought you had done everything.”

Wait, that was it? The Batter held back a sigh in relief. He felt truly relieved but at the same time guilty. He was not capable of reading Vader, at all. “I have. I left the specifics to the adviser, it appears that he did not do his job.”

“Oh.” The woman blushed in embarrassment. “I'm sorry.” She sounded guilty, which made the man feel even worse. She should not feel guilty. About anything. She was not to blame. “I haven't talked to him about this, yet, but there was nothing on the agenda, so I thought...” Her voice trailed off. “I'm sorry, dear.” She reached up a hand to stroke his cheek.

He startled away from it without thinking.

And then there it was. Hurt. In Vader's eyes. She pulled her hand back. “Please don't think that I don't trust you or think that you are incapable of dealing with matters.”

“No, do not apologize. Everything is fine.” He tried to assure her. But nothing was fine. He was hiding a merchant in an abandoned room. A merchant that he kept thinking about and kept wanting to be with. He did not enjoy Vader's company the way he should and he had been visiting the merchant many times and not told her. She knew nothing of what was going on and it was all wrong. 

The woman smiled a little. “Alright.” But her smile was uncertain, not quite happy. She turned. “I will find the adviser then. Take care.” She began to walk away, her steps slower than before.

The King did not stop her or speak to her as she left. He only observed. Vader's long flowing hair, her slender body, her gentle steps and delicate features. He took them all in, examined them almost like when he first met her. Almost. Vader was still as beautiful but he was not whom he had been before. Her features no longer seemed like the only pure thing in the world. His mind was not as dark and pain-filled. He saw no salvation in her kindness, no hope in her gaze. He saw a woman, a person whom he cared about. 

But had he ever seen her as more? The way one would usually see their significant other? No. She had been useful and she had been so different from what he had known. She had returned hope to him, but never had she made him love her.

The Batter looked out of the window with a vacant gaze. How did she feel about him? He had never stopped to think about his. His purity driven mind had not allowed him to ask himself such questions. His quest had been the only thing on his mind. The only thing that had appeared important to him. But not anymore. There were more important things than purity. He wished his change of mind would not affect Vader. But it did, he realized that what he had felt for her or was feeling for her was not the love a husband felt for his wife. It never had been.

He sighed and shook his head before moving on to walk through the castle. And he tried to tell himself one thing.

It didn't matter.

 

~ o O o ~

 

The Batter did not meet Vader again and he could not shake the feeling that it was better that way. Eventually the painful hours of waiting passed and as late afternoon became evening, he had every guard assembled and was about to explain the new position assignment to them. He wanted to hurry and be done with it, so he could see Zacharie again, but he could not break his calm act and cease his demeanor when he was this close to making it through the day without arousing suspicion or being caught. There was no need to rush.

“As all of you know by now there have been two incidents that suggest that there was an intruder. This may be the result of a faulty security system or a single guard not doing his job properly.” He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes as he looked over the crowd. “We have almost completely proven that the incidents were not caused by anyone from inside the castle. We have questioned and searched each servant and searched the castle itself. Thus there might be a possibility that the criminal somehow managed to enter the building and exit it without being noticed.”

He began to pace around but ceased this action immediately when he felt a wave of pain shoot through his already hurting ankle. It was okay when he was standing, but if he began to walk, someone might ask questions about his broken stride. “We do not know what they want or why they would destroy a vase and take out a random guard, but we can assume that it was a displeased citizen, perhaps a Burnt that still kept some of its consciousness.” The sound of mumbling could be heard but the King ignored it.

“Or it could be a thief or murderer who wanted to test our guards. Either way, safety measures have to be taken. I want more knights at every entrance to the castle and around the outer walls. Increase the amount of people there and, in exchange, decrease the amount of people inside. Additionally lock any doors that are not needed unlocked, such as several basement doors and the door to the study. Close every window and make sure it stays closed.” The Batter saw the serious faces of his guards and for a moment he forgot that everything was a ruse and there was no real danger. This assembly reminded him terribly much of war and the way the soldiers had been spoken to before heading into battle. He swallowed and brushed the thought off his mind.

“If you see anyone or anything, do not hesitate to act. You have all be trained for situations like this, so do not disappoint me. Queen Vader's and Prince Hugo's lives may be on the line.”

“Your Highness!” Someone from the crowd called and the King turned to the source with narrowed eyes and a glare. “Would it not be safer to have a few guards around the royal sleeping chambers?”

It would. In a hypothetical situation where the royal family was in danger, having guards around them was the most sensible thing to do. But not for the Batter. Not at the time. The guards would know that he was missing and would go to look for him and report his absence to Vader. He would not be able to tell her that he went to bed after she fell asleep and woke up before she did. Not that way, at least. “No. I wish to focus on the entrances. If they are secured, we will not need someone on that floor. But believe me, I will take care of my family and defend them on my own. If I require assistance, I will get it.”

“Of course.” The guard agreed, less enthusiastic.

“Well then. Are there any questions?” The King looked around. Silence. “Excellent. Spread out then and remember to pay attention to your surroundings. If you are responsible for someone entering the castle, you will be punished severely.”

He watched the guards leave into different directions to assume their new positions. They did not move quickly enough for his taste. He left as soon as he could.

 

~ o O o ~

 

He walked through the unusually empty hallways as nonchalantly as he could. Just in case he was going to run into someone, they would think nothing strange about the encounter. Not only this, but when walking at a slow pace he could focus on walking as naturally as possible despite the pain he was in.

He finally got to the right hallway. And in fact, there was no guard there. The only ones left inside were by the several staircases. After taking a quick glance around, the Batter rushed over to the door of his goal. He put his hand on the knob and opened the door. He entered the room quickly and closed the door behind himself before looking at the merchant. The sun was only tickling the horizon, so there was still enough light for him to take the merchant into his sight properly.

“Yo.” The salesman greeted and truly, he appeared to have met the epitome of boredom. He was lying on the bed on his back, but let his head dangle from it, so his view of the Batter was upside down. He had taken off his shoes, which were now sitting beside the bed. His hair was all messy from doing who-knows-what and his mask only looked to be the way it was supposed to be after he shoved it into place. He pulled himself up and sat on the bed, still turned to the Batter. “You took too long.” He complained.

The King sighed as he walked over to the bed and took a seat beside the salesman. He almost stepped onto the empty plate which was beside the shoes on the floor as he did so. “I explained that I had to make sure to appear normal.” 

“I guess, but couldn't you have left me with a book or something to pass the time?” Zacharie groaned. “It was bad enough that you made me stay put in an empty room, but you had to make me stay put in an empty room without something to do? If boredom could kill, you would be guilty of murder, _your Highness_.”

“I apologize.” He said it and he meant it. The Batter had hoped that the time had been more pleasant for Zacharie, but he had not expected it. 

The merchant seemed to be examining him. “Ah well. It's in the past. And you're here now. So everything is fine.”

“Good.” 

There was a heavy silence, the elephant in the room. Neither of them seemed to want to address it directly. That, or perhaps Zacharie assumed that the Batter would begin talking on his own. Either way, the silence was becoming uncomfortable and the King wanted to put an end to it. 

“I did not talk to Vader.” He confessed. “Not about what you asked me to, at least.”

“I figured.” The salesman said. “You told me there were things you needed to be sure about before you could. I didn't think you would suddenly have everything figured out. It would have surprised me a lot.”

The Batter nodded. “Then you are not mad at me?”

Zacharie shrugged. “You know what you have to do and your explanation sounds fairly reasonable. Doesn't mean that it should keep you from doing the right thing forever. But I think you know that.”

“I do.”

“Great.” The merchant got more comfortable on the bed. “Do you want to spill the beans right now or should we do some banter to get you into the mood?” He snickered and it made the air around them feel much lighter. 

“I shall spill them now.” The King smiled briefly. But his face became serious, his mouth a thin line as he thought about how to word what he wanted to say. “As I stated previously, there are some matters I need to be sure about before I can address Vader and talk to her about everything. Some of these things I only very recently noticed.”

“You said-” Zacharie paused. “You said whatever is going on has something to do with me. What did you mean?” The Batter could see him gripping his shirt tightly, he was anxious to know the answer. 

“I believe you are connected to it. I believe this very much.” The King did his best not to stutter. “But before I explain those things, there are other components I wish to elaborate first. About Vader and myself, mostly.”

“Sure.” His grip remained tight. “Go ahead, I'm listening.”

“Alright.” The Batter sighed. “Recently I have been pondering things. Different things to those that I used to have my mind on. See, before you came along I wasted little time to think about socializing or my connections to other people. Vader, to me, was a person of purity in a world of corruption. And furthermore she was useful. We got married and yet I never thought about how I felt about her. It simply never seemed relevant to me. But now, and I believe you are partially responsible, this changed. I ponder it now and I have come to realize that I do not feel close to Vader, at all. Maybe I never have. We were not wed because of emotions, but I am aware that there are people who are together because of their feelings.”

“You don't love her.” Zacharie concluded and his voice sounded a little happy.

The Batter paused. He took a breath. “Love? I... I do not think I love her. I do not know what I feel, Zacharie. I care. Certainly, I care about her but not in an overly emotional or desperate way. And when I think about it more thoroughly, I did enjoy her company more but now... I suppose I never realized it, not only because my mind was occupied with my mission, but also because there was no frame of reference for me.” He made a weak laugh, it did not sound happy. “I do not even know what love is or how to feel it or what to do with it. I feel … so strange. Vader was the only person I really knew, so evaluating my relationship with her was not only nearly impossible, but it also seemed unnecessary for me.”

“But now...”

“But now there is you.” The Batter swallowed and he looked at Zacharie directly. “And I do not know why, but there are so many different things I feel around you. My mind is strange, as it makes me feel as if we have known each other for forever, although you are almost a stranger. But Vader, whom I have spent so much time with, I feel like she is alien to me.” He looked away. His face was hot, his heart was racing. He tried several times to continue, opening his mouth again and again, mouthing words, but nothing came out. He took a deep breath. “Zacharie, I have been thinking about you. A lot.” He glanced at the merchant, but only for a moment. “I enjoy your company more than anyone else's and I wish for nothing more than your safety.”

Zacharie was silent. 

“You managed to make me throw my beliefs overboard. You are so strange, so different to everything and everyone. To Vader, to the Elsen, to everybody. You go against what I have learned and become accustomed to. I even went behind Vader's back to hide you here and talk to you repeatedly. So why is it that I keep desiring more of you every day? Should I not be repulsed? I used to be, but then we began to talk and now...”

“Now you feel like talking to me is holding your world together.” The merchant muttered.

“Yes! Precisely! It is as if everything would fall apart with your departure.” The Batter groaned and he hit a fist against his forehead. “At first I thought you being on my mind was like a virus, like you were trying to corrupt me, but I found that I actually enjoy thinking about you. I am aware now that having you on my mind feels right and not like something I should not be doing. In fact, the thoughts about you feel more in-place than any others ever have. So, tell me, merchant. You want to help me, right? Then diagnose this problem of mine. What is wrong with me?”

Zacharie did not respond immediately. In fact, it took quite a while until the little merchant said anything. For a few moments he only sat there. And while there was no facial expression he could read, the Batter knew that the salesman was tense. Outside, the sun had set very quickly. The blue of the night was dominating the sky, as the fiery red of the sunset was cast away. “I... I think I actually know why you feel that way about me.” The merchant finally stammered. Never before had Zacharie sounded this uncertain, this scared, this _vulnerable_.

“Then tell me.” The Batter did not want to put pressure on him but he wanted to know. He had never been this anxious for an answer, he believed.

“Is it not obvious?” The merchant swallowed.

“Not at all.” The King was becoming impatient. “Please...”

“Close your eyes.” Zacharie's face was turned to the ground. He was not looking at the Batter. His hands were still gripping his clothes as if holding onto them was the only thing keeping him together. Before the Batter could ask for a reason for this request, the salesman spoke up again. “Please just do it. Close your eyes and promise -no, _swear_ \- to me that you will keep them closed no matter what. I will then give you a proper response.”

The King waited for a second but that was all the explanation he was going to receive, so he obliged. “Alright.” He trusted Zacharie. He then closed his eyes. And for a moment nothing happened. His vision was gone, but there was nothing else. He waited, as patiently as he could. He expected Zacharie to speak up any moment to explain everything.

But when the merchant finally took action, it was not speaking of any sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're getting another chapter today because it's Christmas and I love you guys ;3
> 
> Comments are as appreciated as always (if not more :3c)


	17. Masked Feelings

The King suddenly felt something against his mouth and he realized -rather quickly- that what he felt were lips. And not just any lips. Zacharie's lips. He suppressed the urge to snap open his eyes and stare at the other. He had promised, after all. And if there was anyone capable of restraint and self-control it was him, or at least that is what he liked to believe. He was shocked and his blood was frozen in his veins. He could not move a muscle. A storm was raging inside of him. Thoughts and feelings merged into chaos. His brain did not fully comprehend what was happening. He knew it, but somehow he could not grasp it. 

The merchant pulled away quickly, pushing his mask into place in the process. He did not say anything. The Batter's eyes snapped open and he could see the salesman's entire body being tense. The air was heavy upon the two of them. No words were exchanged. Outside, the sun was almost completely gone. 

“Sorry.” Zacharie finally muttered, he was choking the words out. Regret in his voice. “I thought... I was sure... that you would...” He could not form a full sentence. There he was, the chatty merchant, utterly speechless.

But who was the Batter to judge? He himself had no words. He had been kissed and done nothing. Even that moment he was doing nothing. He looked at Zacharie, looked at him closely. 'Again', something inside him demanded. He had felt something when their lips had met, he was certain. But he did not know what it was. Needless to say, he had to find out. He was not a man of spontaneous actions, but there might not be another opportunity. Slowly, the shock of the kiss began to wash away. “Do it once more.” He whispered.

“...What?” The salesman did not do anything.

“Again.” The King demanded. He swallowed. “Please.” His voice was a little stronger that time.

Zacharie just nodded. “...Close them again.... your eyes. Please.” 

The Batter obliged once more. And sure enough, he felt those same lips on his again. But this time there was no shock. A warm and positive feeling filled him instead. All those emotions shot through him in pulses, again and again; like waves crashing into the shore. They silenced the worries and complains. The little voice in his head questioning his actions could barely be heard. He enjoyed it. He needed it. He allowed those waves to carry him. He wanted to feel more like this, wanted to drown out all his worries in those feelings. 

So he pushed into the kiss as he forgot a thought that had crossed his mind moments before; the merchant's face had to be at least partially revealed at the moment. He knew it to be. But he forgot. It was not important.

If he had not known better he could have sworn he was melting away into a puddle. He heard a hum come from Zacharie. A full and content sound. It filled his ears and his mind and only encouraged him to do something. Something more. There was so much more he desired to do. His heart was doing flips and dictating his every action. His thoughts had been shut off. His conscious and his rationality were knocking on the door of his mind, screaming at him, asking him what he was doing, telling him that this was awful and wrong. But their shouting was silenced by everything else happening inside the man's mind. Every wonderful thing that he felt, every sensation he took in.

Yes, he wanted more, but at the same time he was scared. He wanted Zacharie to enjoy this experience as much as he did. And he did not want to overstay his welcome. What should he do? He had to start small, he could feel how tense the other man still was. The King reached out a hand and found the merchant's. The salesman was still gripping his shirt tightly. But when the Batter's fingertips brushed over one hand, his grip loosened. The King could feel him relax more. He took the hand and held it. 

The taller one tilted his head to ease himself into the kiss some more. He reached up with the intention of stroking Zacharie's cheek but realized something. A little bit of his logical thinking mind was still present, after all. The merchant had most likely told him to close his eyes so that he would not see his face. Depending on the reason for him hiding his face in the first place, touching it with his hand might be something the Batter would regret. So the hand instead reached behind the salesman's head and dug itself into the thick curls of hair. In return he felt a hand resting against his chest, then taking a hold of his shirt.

The King did not recall any of his kisses with Vader feeling like this. In fact, he did not recall anything ever feeling like this. At all. It was so simple and soft and yet so deep and complex. The Batter felt so amazing and as if nothing else mattered.

There was a little bubble around the two men. A bubble of warmth. Outside the night was upon them and the moon was the only source of light. Glowing up there, between stars. But the Batter did not care. He did not notice. For him and Zacharie, there was no moon, no darkness, no night. There was no sky and no castle. There was only this moment. There was only this room and only the two of them. Time had stopped, the King was certain. He never wanted to have to worry or think again. This moment was enough. He needed nothing more.

But it had to end. 

Zacharie pulled away from the kiss slowly. His hands left the King's body, who began opening his eyes to look at the other, not thinking straight as everything inside him was a mess. And immediately, his eyes were covered by a warm hand. He needed a second or two to comprehend what was happening as the world remained numb. Unwillingly, he removed his hands from the merchant. 

After another few seconds the hand was removed and his vision returned to him. And the first sight the Batter took in was the mask, seemingly glowing in the dark of the room as the moonlight illuminated it. He searched for words. Something to say. He should ask why this happened, but somehow he did not feel the need to ask. Somehow, he knew. The words were somewhere in his mouth but he could not find them. And when his lips parted to release a sentence into the world, all that came out was air, a sigh. A content one.

It was yet again up to the salesman to do to the talking. But it took him quite a while, too. “Now for the explanation.” He made a chuckle, although it was clear that he was not quite certain of himself. It took him a moment to recapture his confidence. And when he did, another cackle followed. The vulnerable Zacharie had put on the mask again, he was himself. No, that was not right. The entire time, he had been himself. Just another facet of all the things he was. “Unless you understood on your own.” The King could hear the smile in his voice.

There was one playing at his lips too. A soft, gentle and kind smile. His face was still warm. “I believe it would be best for you to clear possible misunderstandings.”

Another chuckle. But it sounded different now, happier and softer. “I guess.” Zacharie nodded. “Well, what you have been feeling...” He reached out a hand. “... what you have been thinking...” He put his hand on the Batter's. “...and the way you just reciprocated my kiss. Everything would indicate that you have fallen in love with me.”

“Love.” The King echoed. 

“Love.” Zacharie confirmed.

“I...” The Batter's voice trailed off, he did not manage to get another word out. He turned his gaze away.

“You – what?” The merchant asked.

“This can't be true.” Every bit of a smile that had remained on the tall man's face vanished. A deep frown replaced it. He looked back at Zacharie for a moment, then at the ground. “I cannot love you.” The bubble burst. It burst into shards. 

“Oh. Well.” The salesman hesitated. “I'm pretty sure that you are, though. Because all of your actions indicate it, especially the way you enjoyed yourself just now.” It was not hard to hear the uncertainty when he spoke. Concern and doubt joined it.

“You don't understand.” The Batter leaned over, he buried his hands in his face, his elbows on his legs. “It is not that I do not believe it. I do not doubt it. But I just cannot allow this to be true. Why would I do something as stupid as this?” He knew it to be true. And somehow, he supposed, he had known for a while.

“I don't quite understand the problem.”

“How could you understand it?” The King gritted his teeth. “You don't have a wife or a family. You can feel any way you want about anyone. You are no ruler.” The Batter gripped at his own hair, tugging on it a little. “Why you? Why not Vader? Sweet, innocent Vader. Why did you have to come along and be the way you are, Zacharie? And even worse, why could I not control my being around you?” He took a breath and stood up. “I have to go.” Everything was suddenly overwhelming in a completely different way. It was just too much to take. He loathed himself. He should have controlled himself.

“Wait.” Zacharie got up, as well. He grabbed the Batter's wrist and held it tightly. “Just wait a second. This is not your fault. Or my fault. Or anyone's fault.” Urgency was in his voice.

The King stopped in his tracks. He did not say anything. He simply stood there, his back facing the merchant. 

“I'm not one to talk about fate and destiny, but this is not something that can be controlled. Emotions, that is. I get that... it's hard to accept and that you don't like it. But sometimes you aren't in control. Sometimes you can't be. This is one of those times.” The salesman's voice was soft and calming and it soothed the hurricane inside the Batter's mind.

The King turned around, he looked down at Zacharie. “I must have control over everything.” He said. “That... I am the King, I... I should... “

“Calm down.” The merchant's fingers descended from the wrist to the King's hand after a moment. He stroked circles onto its back using his thumb. Everything he did made the tall man feel better, kept him from panicking. It was clear that that outburst was his thoughts clashing with his feelings.

The King dropped down onto the bed, sitting. He pulled Zacharie gently to sit down beside him, which the salesman then did. “I am calm.” He stated and took a deep breath. “I am calmer, at least.” He added.

“That's good.” The masked man continued to hold his hand to calm him. He waited a moment before speaking up again. “I know that you cannot just accept that suddenly you are at someone or something else's mercy. After everything and after all the time you have spent being ruler, this is rough. It is something that most rulers try to ignore. But don't worry. I am here for you. Anytime you need to talk or need me. I'm here and I'll listen.” He tilted his head and the ruler was sure that there was a smile under that mask. A kind and soft one. He could not picture the face making it, but he knew it to be there.

“Thank you.” The Batter sighed. “I … I want to believe you. Right now everything seems to be so much at once. And those feelings you were talking about. I considered that... emotional option during the.... kiss. But hearing confirmation is quite the... it is so.... I am overwhelmed.” He confessed.

The merchant nodded. “It does that to people.” He snickered. “I am surprised, though, that you are willing to accept it and believe that this is truly what you feel. Should you not jump up and yell at me how I'm vermin and don't know what I'm talking about?”

“Heh.” The Batter made a breathy laugh. “I suppose I should be doing that. But I cannot bring myself to. Your words do not feel like lies. And … the kiss. Though strange and quite shocking, it did not feel wrong. Quite the opposite. I have been wanting this. A little while ago I realized that I wanted you like this. Physically. But actually touching you was different than I had thought it would be. Better.”

“You know what I'm not sure about this at all!” Zacharie proclaimed.

“What?” The Batter's heart sunk, his new smile faded into a face of disappointment and disbelief.

“Yes, you know. Can't be sure about something this great after _one_ lousy kiss. And by that I mean one lousy _reciprocated_ kiss.” The merchant made a hand gesture as if dismissing what had happened between them completely.

The King caught on to what the other was trying to say. It took him a moment that he deemed to be too long, but then he understood. His smile returned. That merchant sure loved his games and antics. He should play along, he wanted to play along. “Is that so.”

“That is very much so!” Zacharie sounded as if he was smirking. “I think I'm going to need you to _convince_ me that all of this feels so 'right'.” He made quotation marks into the air with his  
hands.

“Do you expect me to play your little game, merchant?” The Batter inquired. Though, it was not a serious question.

“Well, I hoped you would go along with it!” The salesman chimed. “You are a generous and honorable King, after all. The best King that has ever put his behind on a throne, your Highness.”

The King smirked. “Very well. As I am quite the generous man, I shall let your shameless flattery slip. while knowing that it was not sincere, and reward you for your compliments.” He leaned in only to realize that this way he would end up locking lips with that mask. “Please give me access to your face.”

Zacharie snorted when he heard this. “Alright, but no peeking.”

“Despite everything, I am still not worthy of seeing what you are hiding?”

The merchant sighed. “It has nothing to do with worthiness. It's just... a thing. I mean, you only now discovered those feelings and although we have been spending time together... It's difficult, Batter. Let me have this, alright? Maybe... maybe I will show you... sometime.”

“When?” The Batter asked.

“I don't know, yet.” There was a firm tone when the salesman spoke. He sighed yet again. “Accept it for now, please.”

“Alright then.” The King sighed. He was not satisfied with this response, but he tolerated it. He forced himself to. He cared about Zacharie and they had had this kind of conversation before. And the Batter knew that he could and should not force the short one. “I shall pull the curtains shut then so it is too dark for me to see you.” He stated and then did as he said before getting back on the bed next to Zacharie. He could hear the mattress squeak quietly and he heard the sound of fabric rubbing against each other and he realized that the merchant was scooting more onto the middle of the bed. The Batter joined him there.

“Would you like to touch my face?”

The question caught the King off-guard and he did not respond immediately. But when he found the right words he spoke up. “Do not force yourself to do anything for my sake.”

“You want to see it. I won't let you, but I can let you have this.” The merchant explained.

“Zacharie...”

“I want you to touch it. I want your hands on it.” He said and his voice had certainty in it. “But there is one condition. No matter what you feel or think you feel, don't say anything. No matter whether you want to say something nice or something honest, just don't, alright?”

The King became more curious then but he also worried. “Alright.” He accepted the terms. “I suppose that if those are your true wishes, I will be able to respect them. But I have a condition of my own: Do not worry about what I think or do.”

“I'll try.” The merchant said. He must have taken his mask off while the Batter had been shutting the curtains, because he then took the King's hands. He tugged on them gently, guiding them, until the fingertips met the skin on his cheeks. Then he released them to allow the Batter to roam free. When nothing happened, Zacharie took a deep breath. “Go ahead.” He instructed.

“Yes.” The Batter said, his voice having never been softer. He began to move his hands around, he stroked the cheeks with his fingertips softly, beginning his exploration. His hands felt uneven skin as they traveled. His left hand reached up and stroked over Zacharie's forehead. He felt short little hairs, eyebrows, against his thumb. They did not feel overly long or thick, just average. They were there atop this skin of unusual texture.

The King stroked the nose. It felt small and very round on the tip. His thumbs moved over closed eyelids with even more care. And then they brushed over the short one's cheeks again. One hand traveled down to the chin. The King cupped it, holding the head and tilting it. The thumb of that very same hand then stroked the thin lips. He felt little marks, even there. Marks, that his own lips had failed to sense. He knew this sort of marks. He carried some of them himself, but not as many in one place.

The image in the Batter's head was not quite how he had pictured the salesman during one of his restless nights. The 'normal' face he had thought about was nothing more but a mental image. The truth was far less average and far more worrying. He wanted to ask a question, say something about it, but he had promised to remain silent. 

When feeling Zacharie quake in fear underneath his touch, the desire to soothe him mixed with the desire to show him appreciation. Those marks on his face were nothing that repelled the Batter. It was nothing that the masked man should have to hide from him. So the ruler leaned in and gently put his lips against the merchant's just like he had wanted. Maybe it was for his own pleasure, too. The Batter hummed and after only a brief moment, he pulled away. His hands moved over and rested on black hair, just behind the merchant's ears. Then he kissed the other man's cheeks softly and briefly, one kiss on each side. He stayed close and his lips met the shorter one's nose in the same fashion, then his closed eyelids and lastly his forehead. The King wrapped his arms around Zacharie and pulled him in close. 

He just held him one for a while. One of his hands on the back of his head, the other around his waist. The short one was cuddling into the Batter, both of his hands were resting on the ruler's chest. The King closed his eyes, so if they were to adapt to the darkness, he would not see anything he should not see. He scooted around the bed to lean his back against the nearby wall. While holding Zacharie he leaned back and made a content sigh. 

The two of them remained like this for a while. Time passed, it may have been seconds or hours, there was no way to tell for sure. The Batter just listened and felt. He felt the warm body in his arms, the weight against his own form, every twitch, every movement. And he heard every breath Zacharie took. heard the sound of their clothes moving against each other when the merchant moved a little. The silence was there again. But this time it was not heavy or awkward, not the embodiment of something bad. This time it was because no words were needed. No words or sentences to communicate.

~ o O o ~

After a while, Zacharie broke out of the moment. He sat up in front of the Batter who opened his eyes. His sight had already adapted somewhat, but only enough to make out the general shape of a body in front of him. “What are you doing?” The King whispered. 

“Just sitting up. I wouldn't want to fall asleep on you like that.” He snickered warmly, softly.

“I see. I would not be bothered by it, though.”

“Don't worry, I know.” Zacharie stretched. “Before I forget: Do you want to talk about this any more? About your feelings or worries? Because as long as I'm here...”

“You are speaking as if you intended to leave.” The Batter stated.

“Haha, no worries, no worries. As if I could honestly just up and leave after this. It's not like this is normal for me, Batter. I'm... really not used to it, actually.” 

The King nodded a little. “I am interested. You seemed certain of yourself. To a degree, that is. For how long have you known that you were feeling this way about me?”

“I discovered my feelings for you at some point. I can't really pinpoint the second, it was more of a slow realization. I will be honest. I hoped it was not true, because I did not see the slightest of chances that you would want me. Like this.” 

The Batter tilted his head like a confused puppy. “Because of my status?”

“And your personality. And your wife.” Zacharie chuckled.

'Wife'. That was the word that brought everything crashing back into the Batter. Reality, the truth. He looked at Zacharie. This was not right. No wait, it was right, it felt right, but- but- Vader. No, he had pondered it and already come to the conclusion that he did not feel this way about her at all. And he would tell her. And telling her would make this alright, right? It would make things well. He tried to shut her out of his mind again. She could not be there. Not when he was feeling these emotions, these terrible, beautiful things. “My wife...” He muttered, too quietly for the other one to hear.

“I actually really didn't like the idea of feeling this way about you for a few reasons. Those that I mentioned and also... I felt like it was ruining everything I had done and my whole motive. After all, what I've done I haven't done because of the way I feel about you, but because it's what I do. It's the right thing. I don't want you to think that that changed.” The merchant explained.

“I do not believe so. I have more faith in you than that.” The King declared. “I know that your actions were not guided by the intention to woo me, but by the idea of righteousness. Or a good heart, perhaps.”

“The things you say are things no one would ever expect you to say.” Zacharie laughed but then silenced himself. They could still not attract unnecessary attention. “How late is it?” He suddenly asked out of the blue.

The Batter pulled at one of the curtains and peeked through the opening. “I cannot be precise but I would say not yet midnight.”

“Alright.”

“... You are hoping to leave are you not?” The King's shoulders slumped.

“Not at all, I was just curious. All things considered I should sleep at some point tonight. I have to be awake to go about my business. And before you can say anything I really have to go out there tomorrow.” Zacharie announced.

“I was not intending on making you stay another day.” The Batter defended himself. “But in light of not knowing when our next encounter will be, I wish to make use of the time we have left.”

The merchant chuckled loudly. “It would be my pleasure.” He said with a lot of enthusiasm.

And so the salesman crawled closer to the Batter again and initiated another kiss. The King reciprocated with passion and dedication. Fueled by the thought of Zacharie's departure, he became eager. He clutched the other's hair and shirt and pulled him as close as he could. His kiss was hungry and wanting. Everything about him was. He overpowered the salesman who was not opposed to any of the actions. And soon enough, the merchant was lying down on the bed and the Batter was kneeling above him. Their lips were pressed together, their hands all over each other's bodies. 

The King did not want to hold anything back any longer. The merchant was tolerating it, returning all the little actions and favors. So with a bit of courage, he gripped the thick shirt, intending to pull it off the shorter man and breaking the kiss to do so. The shirt would not come off as easily as he had hoped and it took Zacharie's help and some wiggling around to actually remove it. When his hands returned to the other's torso, however, there was no bare skin, but another, short-sleeved shirt. This sent Zacharie into a fit of giggling before he took the Batter's hands and guided them away from himself. “Enough.” He proclaimed.

“E... enough?” The King repeated as if the word was foreign to him.

“Yes.” Zacharie sat up, forcing the Batter to make room. “I know where this is going and I can't let it go there.”

“... Why?” The King's face fell, he was glad it was still dark in the room.

“Because.” The salesman put a hand on the other's forearm. “There are things you have to do. You know... talking to Vader?” He sighed. “I already feel guilty for doing as much as this behind her back and I know you do, too. Even if you don't feel it right now. I don't want to cause you any more problems. And you don't want to cause her further pain. I think that you are going to have to admit to her how you feel about me. If we went further it would only make things worse and complicate them.” 

“You are right.” The Batter concluded. “You are correct.” He said once more. “Although I really wish we could continue this.”

“I know, it wasn't hard to tell that you want that.” Zacharie cackled and the King's cheeks heated up. “But you only just discovered the nature of your feelings for me. Even if Vader was not a part of this fiasco, that alone would be reason enough to postpone any further activities.”

“Yes.” The Batter muttered in agreement. He paused before speaking again while the merchant was putting his mask back on. He must have noticed that the King's eyes were becoming very adapted to the darkness. “Do you believe I could at least stay with you until the morning?”

“Sure.” Zacharie lay back down in the bed. But this time he lifted the blanket for himself to get underneath it. “Gonna do this the decent way tonight, though.” He patted the spot beside him.

The King understood quickly and he removed his shoes and belt and put them aside before getting under the blanket with Zacharie. “Can I just...” His voice trailed off and he let his actions speak. He wrapped his arms around the smaller body from behind, his chest pushed against the salesman's back. He nuzzled his face into the black curls of hair.

“Yes, that's... nice.” The merchant muttered. He put his arms over the Batter's.

So much happened. Everything all at once. So much and the Batter was overwhelmed. But if that's what it took to bring Zacharie into his arms, then he could not care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are so appreciated <3


	18. Husband and Wife

The night rushed by and after what felt like ten minutes, the Batter opened his eyes. 

His arms were still around the merchant who had yet to wake up. Upon seeing the other man he quickly recalled the previous events and dwelled in those recent memories for a few short moments. He scooted a little closer to Zacharie and wished that he would never have to let go. Outside, the sun had risen and although the curtains were still closed, the King could see the brightness of the new day through them. 

It was not long before the other man awoke as well. He groaned a little, the sleepiness still in his bones, and then he turned around. “Morning...” He muttered, barely awake but not asleep anymore.

“Good morning.” The King replied, he released the salesman to pull the curtains open and take a gander at the position of the sun. “Yes, still morning.” He concluded and he turned to look at Zacharie.

Somehow, the merchant had managed to make a mess out of himself while sleeping, even though there could not have been much movement during his sleep. His hair was pure chaos, his mask was tilted and out of place (but not enough to reveal the face behind it), his legs were entangled with the blanket in indescribable ways and his shirt did not cover his torso as much as it intended to. “Too bright.” He complained and pulled the mask into place before pulling the blanket over his head.

“I apologize.” The Batter spoke up. “But I believe you wanted to depart this morning and that would mean having to face the brightness.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Zacharie mumbled, his voice muffled by the blanket.

“You can stay here, as well, that is fine.”

The salesman sighed. He pulled the blanket away. “No, you were right. I want to leave for now. Or rather, I have to leave for now.”

The King sighed sadly, his gaze finding the floor, and nodded.

“Don't act like I won't return. I am not leaving this kingdom quite yet. How could I after all of these … exciting revelations?” He chuckled and sat up. He stretched.

“You will leave at some point, though?” The Batter asked, sadly.

“It is inevitable. Traveling merchants don't get their names from staying in one place, after all. But I will return, no doubt.” He stood up and tugged at his clothes to make them look right. “But before we discuss things like that you have some stuff to sort out with your wife. Now more than ever. You know that, right?”

“Know what?” The King made his way over to the salesman.

“Know that you have to tell her about me.” Zacharie ran a hand through his hair. “At least to some degree.” He reached for his shoes.

“Yes, I am aware.”

“Promise me that you will do so _today_.” He began putting his shoes on. “You will feel better afterward, I'm sure.”

“I will feel better when I see Vader in pain?” The King narrowed his eyes and he looked at the floor. He did not want to do it, but he knew that there was no other way. There had never been another way. And procrastinating indefinitely was not a solution.

“You will feel better when you get those thoughts off your chest. You can then discuss what you and Vader do and how she feels and what the next step is.” The salesman's feet slipped into his footwear and he began to tie the laces. 

“One way or another. I will do it.” The Batter announced with determination.

Zacharie stood up again. He took his sweater. “Well then I will be off.” He hesitated and looked at the window. “Through there, I guess?” 

The King frowned. “Unless you want to join me for the confrontation.”

“I don't think that would be wise. It would make Vader uncomfortable. This is something between you and her.” He explained.

The Batter nodded. “Alright, if you say so. When will I see you again?”

“Hm, I'm not sure. That depends heavily on how things between you and her are going to go today. It's best if you come over to the shop when you believe the time to be right for it. By then nothing has to be a secret anymore.” Zacharie sounded happy at the idea of all the cards being on the table, everything being out in the open. How ironic for a masked man to like such a thing.

“You are right. However, I do not like this uncertainty. I wish to know when we will meet again.” The King sighed. “And though I trust you, I worry that you might leave for your travels.”

“I get that, I guess, but there's really no prediction I can make. I don't know Vader well enough to determine what precisely she will do.” The short one held his sweater out to the other man, offering it to him. “Why don't you hold onto this? I wouldn't just leave this place without it. And it's like... a temporary memento.” The masked man chuckled.

The Batter took it and looked at it. He smiled. “That is a nice gesture of you.”

“Eh, it's a bit corny. But I'm glad you like it. Don't forget that we will, at some point, have to discuss what precisely we are going to do with our mutual feelings.” The merchant got over to the window.

“Right, there are things we must talk about.” The Batter nodded to himself.

“Indeed.” Zacharie confirmed. “Most people would just simply engage in a normal relationship, but I think our case is special.” He shrugged. “Let's not think about it right now. First things first.” He opened the window and looked out of it. He was scanning the ground below. He hesitated. “That's still quite the drop.”

“Yes. I do not think I like the idea of you taking the risk of climbing down.”

“Well then now you realize what it felt like to watch you make your way down there.” The salesman sat on the windowsill. “Wish me luck. Oh and don't worry about not seeing me again. I think we will see each other sooner than you think.”

This prompted the ruler to quickly get over to Zacharie and hug him one last time. “Good luck.” He muttered. “Please be careful. So very careful.”

The merchant returned the hug with a content smile. “Of course.” The embrace lasted for a moment and then the merchant spoke up while his arms were still around the other man. “Batter?”

“Yes, what is it?” The King asked as he pulled the short one closer.

“Didn't you tell your guards to not stick around this floor?” Zacharie asked but he did not move around, he maintained the embrace.

“I did.”

“So, there are no guards outside this room then, right?” The merchant inquired.

“There should be no one.”

“So, it would be possible for me to leave through the inside of the castle, provided I was cautious and went about it with care?” He asked.

The Batter paused. “Yes. That seems like a possibility if one was to put some thought into it.”

“... Then I don't have to climb down this death trap.” Zacharie concluded.

“You do not.” The King confirmed.

“Good.” There was a pause. “I will be getting off this windowsill then.”

“Yes, proceed.” The King let go and Zacharie got back inside before closing the window. 

“Well then, got any ideas about getting me out of this building?”

 

~ o O o ~

 

The two of them were quick to devise a plan that allowed Zacharie to leave unnoticed. Certain hallways and shortcuts were involved, but the two of them were almost professionals at escape plans by then. 

And so Zacharie left and all the Batter could keep was the sweater. He took a moment to look at it before trying to make himself look as presentable as he could. He put on his shoes and his belt. He left the sweater in the room, under the blanket, so that it would not be found. If Vader was to see it, it would only add insult to injury. Once he was done he hurried over to his and Vader's bedroom as much as he could with his damaged ankle. He had almost forgotten about it before. At that point there was no reason for him to worry about someone seeing him leave the supposedly abandoned room since he was about to come clean to Vader, anyway. The merchant's presence, however, would have been a troubling thing, especially if Vader caught him before her husband could talk to her about the matters at hand.

Being in the shared bedroom made him uncomfortable. It felt alien to him. The bed, the atmosphere, everything about or in the room. He tried to ignore it. He put on a new set of clothing. Then he looked into the mirror and took a deep breath.

This was it. No more procrastination, no more hesitation. This was the day Vader would find out everything she should know. Everything he should have told her before. He would not even make up an excuse for his absence that night. It was only going to be the truth from there on out. He gave himself a push and left the room.

He began to look around for Vader, asking servants about her whereabouts. He felt as if some of them were looking at him with disrespectful and hating glares, but he assured himself that he was imagining things. He was feeling guilty and his mind was playing tricks on him because of it. That was all. 

He eventually found his wife in the throne room. She was pacing up and down. He walked into the hall, once again pretending that his limbs were all completely healthy. If she saw him limp, she would worry and maybe end up trying to nurse him and then he might not get the chance to start his confession the way he had planned.

“Vader.” He greeted her. And almost exactly like last time he intended to reveal the truth about everything to her, looking at her made him want to retreat and scratch his plan. But not that time. He would not allow himself to fall victim to his own cowardice again.

There was one of the maids simply standing there in the room. She seemed concerned. Or maybe scared? The King could not be sure. “Batter.” Vader stopped walking. She looked at him. “You're here. Good. I was waiting for you. We have to talk. Now.”

This took the King by surprise. And only then he noticed that the woman did not only seem unhappy, but maybe mad or sad. One of those things. Possibly both. “Alright then.” He looked around the room. The present guards were as still as statues, but they were surely listening to the conversation. “What do you want to discuss?” There was a bad feeling in the Batter's stomach.

“I think you know very well what I want to discuss. Or do you still want to play dumb with me?” 

“I do not understand.” The King swallowed. A bad feeling overcame him. He should have realized. The calmness in her voice as they spoke. That time, it was not because she was a graceful being. That time, it was the calm before the storm. 

“Yes, you do!” Vader snapped. She then took a deep breath. “Or are you trying to tell me that you have not been sneaking around with that little Zone 2 merchant?”

Suddenly the Batter's mind was wiped blank. Everything around him felt as if it was burning up while the blood in his veins froze to ice. He could barely breathe. It was as if someone had sucked all of the air out of the room. “Merchant?” He choked out. She knew. Somehow she knew.

“Merchant. Batter, I know that you and him have been doing things in secret.” She glared at the man for a moment. Then she looked at the ground, her voice became softer. “I know that... you have betrayed everything we had.” Her vulnerable form showed more confidence again. “Don't you dare attempt to deny it.”

The King hesitated. He could not choke out one more word. Sure, he had intended to let her know about everything, to tell her all there was to tell, but somehow she already knew. Somehow, she had found out. He tried to calm himself and his chaotic thoughts. “I think you have an incorrect impression.” He pointed out. “And why would you even have it? Where did you-”

“Shut up!” The Queen yelled, her hands balled into fists. “Do you think I'm stupid? I have known for a while. For so long. You were never as good at hiding everything as you thought you were. You know when I left you with those duties you had to perform? Back then I already knew that something was not normal.”

“The lists?” The Batter asked.

“Yes. The ones I left with the adviser. I made them not only so that things would get done in my absence, you know. I also made them to see whether you would stick to them or deviate from them. I tried to find out what was going on. You did the tasks, but I heard from the servants that you seemed disinterested in absolutely everything. So I ceased that. And what was the first thing you did when there was no list from me? You ran off into the Zones to do 'something'.” Vader was shaking. Tears were in her eyes.

“Those lists were meant to... keep me in check?” The King stared at her.

“Yes! Well, not completely, but yes! I felt bad about doing something like that. But after my return you wouldn't speak to me about what had happened, you wouldn't talk to me, at all!” She yelled. “I didn't want to believe that you were doing something wrong. But especially after my absence it was hard to ignore. I tried to find out what was going on in other ways. Tried to connect the dots. You were gone a lot, a lot in thought and then that one time suddenly romantic with me, cuddling in the morning. I wanted to believe that it was only a change of heart but I really knew it was not.”

“So you had no faith in me all this time?” The Batter swallowed.

The woman glared at him. “Do you really think you deserved faith? You didn't and yet I tried to have it. You know, I loathed myself for believing that you were keeping secrets from me. I tried so hard to forget about it. But there's only so much denial I could be in. I never lost my faith in you, Batter. I knew something was up. But I thought maybe the secret, the lie, was just a mistake. Whatever it was. And if I gave you time and opportunities to talk to me, you would better yourself. I gave you a second chance to change your course. And then a third and a fourth. And so many more, but you never changed anything. You never did!”

The Batter was looking at the ground, speechless.

“But I could have tolerated even that. Just being absent a lot, it would have been fine by me. Even your weird new behavior. But then I was informed of something that was a step too far.” She turned her back to him and began pacing again.

“What was it?” The King barely dared to ask, his gaze was fixed to the floor tiles, he could not bring himself to look at her again.

The Queen looked at the maid who had just been standing there during the entire exchange. “Why don't you tell him what you told me?” She ordered.

“Yes, your Highness.” The girl nodded. “Yesterday I went into one of the abandoned rooms to do some cleaning, because we were all ordered to clean every corner of the castle thoroughly as a routine. But the room was not abandoned. I...” She looked around nervously. “I saw his Highness and a strange masked person asleep on the bed and left right away.”

The King suddenly remembered waking up once and falling asleep again shortly thereafter, it must have been this girl that had woken him up. He closed his eyes in shame. It had not been what it had looked like. But it did not even matter. Not after the previous night.

“Thank you.” Vader looked at the maid. “Now go back to work, please.” She tried her best not to yell at the innocent girl, who took her leave as quickly as she could. The woman turned back to her husband. “That was the last straw. It was then that I knew what you had been doing all this time. I never would have guessed that you fancied that person after saying such hateful things about him. I didn't think you would ever fancy anyone! Or that you were even capable of it for that matter! You never fancied me.” She sounded hurt.

“Vader...” The Batter muttered her name. He glanced at her.

“I was happy on our wedding day, you know.” She suddenly began to explain. “Despite barely knowing you. Hearing those heroic stories, I thought you were some kind of brave savior. My father thought the same. How terribly wrong he was... He thought you would be worthy of being part of the Eloha family. He thought you would be a great addition! A good king. This was the biggest mistake he made.” She paused. Then she continued speaking. “I wish I could say I never loved you, but I don't think I'm as capable of lying as you are.”

The King wanted to say something, anything to calm her, to tend to her, but he did not know what he could say. 

“Actually I doubted the maid at first and thought that she had gone insane. Even if you were missing during that night. But when you approached me with that sprained ankle of yours and I went to check the castle wall something occurred to me. I really should have asked a gardener to cut those vines. But even then you lied. Lie, lie, lie, that is all you can do these days, isn't it?” She gritted her teeth. “I don't know why particularly you broke the vase and knocked out the guard, but that was you, too, wasn't it?”

“Vader, I never meant to hurt you.” The King said and when his wife was not snapping at him he continued. “At first I was only talking to Zacharie. There were no emotions of any kind connected to it. But we grew closer and I realized that you and I... maybe were not meant to be. I never wanted to cause you pain. I wanted to do the opposite and protect you from it.”

“Yes, well... well done.” The Queen responded sarcastically. “But honestly, I don't think you meant to disrespect me and to harm me. I know that that was not what you hoped to do, but you did. And you knew you were doing it. If not consciously then somewhere inside. Even if you did not do all those things to hurt me, the fact that it caused me pain at all should have been enough for you to stop. If you had at least told me the truth yourself. Maybe that would have been some sort of redemption for you. But like this? What did you hope would happen like this?”

“I wanted to tell you!” The Batter tried to defend himself. “I attempted to but I simply could not bring myself to harm you.”

“That's no excuse.” Vader looked into his eyes. “And it just shows me that I was right to assume that it would be up to me to fix our situation.”

“Fix it? By … forgiving me?” The King asked cautiously.

“Maybe eventually. If I can bring myself to. But no, I have taken another course of action for now, one that will ensure the peace of our family and kingdom.” She kept her gaze locked with his.

“What is it?”

“Everything started with Zacharie's arrival, did it not? Then it might just all end with his departure.” Vader stated but the King did not understand what she meant. “I know that he was sleeping here last night. You were gone again, after all. I did not know that you would make him stay here yesterday, though and so I sent some guards to his shop. Today they are there again with the intention of capturing him. If I am correct, then he made the attempt to return today and was greeted by the knights.”

“What?” The Batter thought his heart stopped. The world around him shattered and all he could do was stare blankly at the Queen and listen.

“He has to leave this kingdom and you can never see him again. And while his travels would cause his eventual departure, he has to leave now and forever. He has to be banished. This way you can forget about him, forget about what he said and come back to your home life. Back to Hugo and me. If we try, it can be as if nothing happened.” Vader smiled a little. “That would be nice, right?”

“So you want to banish him?” The King's voice was dark.

“Not quite. I want you to do it. I want you to show him that he should not return and to make him leave for good and never come back. If I do it, he might try to contact you again behind my back. And obviously you have problems resisting temptation, so that is not something I am willing to risk. You will have to make sure he believes that you do not wish to see him again.”

“I cannot do this to him, Vader! He did not mean any harm. All he did was help and fall victim to his own emotions. I cannot punish him after helping me!” The Batter was desperate. He was angry and worried and sad and he could not ignore the image in his head of Zacharie being captured by the guards and then taken away.

“There is another option.” The woman announced.

“So tell me what it is!” The King demanded.

“He will be imprisoned and soon executed.”

The Batter stopped breathing. His eyes widened, his mouth was open, his entire body was pale, his throat dry. “E-executed?” He stuttered quietly. 

“Yes, you understood me correctly.” The Queen confirmed. “Executed. It would be the only other way to separate him from you for good. So it is either his imprisonment and eventual death or you sending him away.”

“Vader, how can you say this?” The Batter's voice was thunder in the room. “You can't do this to him! I made the mistakes, I am at fault!”

“Batter. Please. I am not trying to be mean or harm you. I don't want any sort of revenge. I want things to return to normal and this is the only way I see fit. I thought about punishing you, too, but I believe that this will be hard enough for you, already. Nothing will ever be the same as long as him and you are together. I am sorry, but this is for our life. And for our son.” Her voice was gentle but determined.

“You want to kill him! You want to murder Zacharie!” The King screamed.

“Be silent!” The Queen demanded. She calmed her voice. “I don't have any murderous intent. I don't want him to die. Even though he ruined our lives with his presence and whatever it was he told you, he can live and be free. As long as he stays away. And as long as you are the one to tell him so.”

“No!” The King shouted, everything was beginning to be too much for him. He felt as if he was going to faint. He could not do this to Zacharie, he could not send him away after everything that had happened. Even if it had only been one night since he had discovered the truth about his own feelings. But he could not let him die, either. There was no way out.

“Batter, if you cannot calm yourself I must ask the guards to take care of you and I really don't want to do that.” Vader glanced at the other men in the room.

The Batter swallowed. He took a few deep breaths. There was only one choice to make, right? He could not let Zacharie die. Under no circumstances. So it had to be.... “What would I even tell him?” He stared at the ground. “After what happened, he would not even believe that I want him gone.”

“Tell him you saw the error of your ways, tell him you realized that your life before his arrival was beautiful. I don't care, Batter. Just make sure that he doesn't come back. Make sure that we can live the way we used to. Even if you don't love me and Hugo. It will all be the same again.” Vader walked over to him and put an unwanted hand onto his cheek. The King leaned away from it, Vader frowned. “That's what you want, isn't it? For everything to be alright and perfect.”

The King said nothing. He merely stared at the ground. He wanted to just leave. Abdicate and take off, take Zacharie with him, though Vader would never allow it. There was nothing else to do, nothing he could say that would save him from this horrible situation.

“Good.” The Queen took his silence as confirmation. “I will have the guards bring him here then, so you make the announcement. Maybe you should have some food before they arrive. You look pale.” Vader walked past him and out of the room.

The Batter's world was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	19. Just do it

A meal was prepared for the King. He did not touch it. He was not hungry.

All he did was sit in the throne room, hunched over, staring blankly at the floor. He was waiting. But he was dreading what he was waiting for. Any moment, the doors would fly open and a squad of guards would bring in the person he cared about the most. And then it was up to the Batter to banish that person from the kingdom and ensure that he would never return.

He gritted his teeth, his fits were balled and every muscle in his body was tense. He could feel his eyes watering up so he quickly wiped them with his sleeve. He did not cry. He could not cry. His mind was going at full speed, trying to find a loophole. To discover a way out. Maybe if he left, as well, then- no. Vader would not allow it. She did not want to lose him, she wanted everything to be the way it used to be. 

He exhaled loudly, not having realized that he was holding his breath, at all. It tore him out of his train of thought and he looked back at the doors. They were still closed. There was still time. He heard footsteps and turned his head to see the source.

Vader was approaching him. “They will be here any moment now, Batter.”

The King nodded. He swallowed spit. 

“Are you ready? Have you prepared yourself?”

“No.” The Batter stated. “I will never be ready. Why do you not do it instead? I am sure you would find the right words.”

The Queen shook her head. “The message would not be as clear. That merchant has to know that there is no place for him here, in our lives. And he has to know that you want him to leave, not just me, so he will not attempt to return.”

“But I do not want him to leave.” The King spoke almost entirely through his teeth. 

“I am sorry that you don't realize that this is the right thing to do. It will make things better for everyone. We will return to our life the way it used to be before all of this happened.” She sighed. “Eventually you, too, will know that this action is of good nature.”

The man did not respond. He had nothing to say, nothing to add. He had no rebuttal, either. His wife's thoughts and feelings were understandable. All she wanted was for things to return to normalcy and that made sense. The King wondered why he even bothered to think about how reasonable this was. He had no choice. He would go along with Vader's plot and make the merchant leave. He sat up straight. He would have to be bold and strict. There could not be a single affectionate emotion in his body, not a single thought like that. He had to be the King he used to be. Maybe then watching that man leave would not be that hard.

Vader looked at the gates one last time. “I will leave everything to you. Do not disappoint me.” Her voice was firm. She turned and left. 

The King stood up from his seat. His ankle complained at the sudden movement, but he ignored it. He stood tall and proud, strong and pure. That was his superficial appearance, at least. He wanted to prepare himself for what was to come, for the actions he would have to take and the responses he would have to receive. 

But there was no time, as the gates were opened moments later. 

Through them stepped a group of strong, tall men, the royal guards. In their middle, gripped and held, was the masked man, struggling and fighting. Every effort he made to escape was useless. There were too many knights with too much strength.

For a moment, the King thought that he might actually be able to face the merchant and do what he was forced to do. But that moment lasted no longer than the blink of an eye. Because it took only that long for the Batter to examine the salesman. It seemed that he had put up quite the fight before being taken away. His hair was a mess, his mask barely in its place, his clothing was filthy and damaged and there were bruises and scrapes covering his arms. There was some blood on his knees, visible through the tears in his black pants. But what stood out the most were the drops of blood on the shirt that seemed to have originated from either the man's nose or his mouth. Both possibilities were not something that the Batter desired to picture. 

“Your Highness!” One of the guards yelled and the King turned his attention to the man. “We have brought the masked merchant as requested!” 

“I can see that.” The Batter stated and he did his best not to look at the merchant, who had ceased his struggle by then and was only staring at the pure man.

“Of course.” The guard muttered. The flock of men then moved closer to the throne and thus the King. “Kneel.” One of the knights commanded but the salesman showed no intention of getting closer to the ground. This upset the strong man who growled. “Kneel before the King, peasant!” There was no response, no movement, nothing at all. The guards began trying to force the short man to his knees. The latter resisted with all of his strength.

The Batter was worried. Why was the salesman not saying anything? Usually he would have at least one or two things to say. 

He only knelt down when a kick was delivered to the back of his knee. He released a noise in pain and fell to the ground with his shins. “Finally.” The knight commented. He then turned his attention back to the ruler by the throne. He tossed something to the ground. A sword, which hit the stone floor with a high pitched, echoing noise. Its blade and hilt were completely white and so bright that it almost appeared to be glowing. On its hilt was a red stone shimmering in the light. “He tried to defend himself with this.” The knight explained. “He put up a fight.”

After examining it for a moment, the King looked away from it. “I can see that, as well.” He told the guard, trying to sound as calm as possible. He had not known about this sword. Or about the masked man's ability to fight, at all. “However, he is here now. Let us proceed then.” He looked at the short one, forced himself to do so. “Let us proceed with the matter at hand.” He elaborated.

“Which would be?” Zacharie finally spoke up and it sent a breath of relief through the Batter's body. 

“Patience.” The King demanded. 

“Patience? What for? Just tell me why I'm here!” The merchant yelled. There was pain in his voice. Confusion, too. Maybe even fear. 

“Silence!” One of the guards screamed, causing the salesman to fall silent. 

“You have been brought here because of what you are. What your miserable existence is.” The King had yet to find the right words to proclaim the banishment. Maybe he could word it in a way that would let Zacharie know the truth. But no. No, he had to be strong. He had to do this the right way. No emotion, no compassion. Nothing that could get in the way.

“My miserable existence?” The merchant spoke. “What, are you falling back into your old patterns now? What is going on?”

“Merchant, what I am doing is none of your business. And there is no such thing as 'old patterns' as my patterns have never changed.” The ruler began to pace up and down with his sprained ankle. He ignored the pain, it was the least of his worries.

“What a load of crap! - Ugh!” A kick met his body. “What happened to you?” Zacharie said, his voice broken.

“Nothing of importance.” The Batter explained. 

“Nothing of importance? You have got to be kidding me!” The short one shouted and endured more physical punishment. “Is it Vader? Is she twisting your arm into doing this? You know as well as me what happened! Between you and me!” More kicking.

The King faked a chuckle. “Oh, that. It was a nice tale, was it not? You and me. A helpless king and a wise peasant. Like a twisted fairytale.” He paused. “But that is all it ever was.” He concluded. 

“What?” Zacharie gasped out.

“You seem surprised. What were you thinking? That I had feelings for you? That I enjoyed your company?” The knights in the room could not hold back laughter, ridiculing the thought. The Batter himself put on a malicious smirk. Inside, he hated himself. He did not want to be this cruel, he did not want to cause such pain and say such things. But he knew that it would be easier on both of them to be separated if they disliked each other. If Zacharie began resenting him instead of loving him, then the merchant would be better off.

“Then why did you do what you did? It's not a secret to anyone in this room, it appears, so tell me the truth!” The salesman sounded desperate and heartbroken.

“Stop this behavior!” A knight demanded before delivering another meaningful kick into the merchant's side.

“It is quite simple. I had to prove your worthlessness. And I had to discover your secrets. So that I could judge you truthfully. It was very simple, merchant. Almost too easy.” The King stopped pacing to explain his fake scheme, his back was turned to the flock of guards. “And the truth is clear. You have been, are and will always be vermin. A virus. Something disgusting that can no longer be allowed around other, good people.” He turned around to face the men and, most of all, Zacharie. “You are pathetic, peasant.”

“Liar!” The masked man shouted with all of his power. The penalty for this was yet another blow to his already damaged form.

The Batter could barely look at him getting hurt. He wanted so desperately to end this act and help him. But pretending to loathe him was what he had to do. “Cease being disrespectful or my guards will cease that behavior for you.”

The short one ignored that statement. “You don't hate me.” He claimed, barely loud enough for those around him to hear. “We both know you don't.”

“Quite the contrary.” The Batter tried his best to glare at Zacharie. “This time with you showed me just how much I loathe you and beings like you.”

“What is this about, Batter? Power? Your status? I knew you cared about it, but I did not think it was all you ever truly loved.” The merchant spat out every single word. 

“It is about eradicating the impure and removing it from pure lands. You are disrespectful and worthless. You do not even show your face to someone of a status far above your own.” The King sneered.

As if on cue, one of the guards' heads snapped around to look at the man on the ground. They must have forgotten about it completely. “Take off this mask before his majesty!”

That triggered the instinct to struggle in Zacharie's body. “Never!” He twisted and turned, trying to avoid the hands coming for his mask. “The King does not wish to remove my mask and he knows it.”

The Batter could feel the salesman's eyes on him and guilt struck him more than ever before. He had to keep up the act, but he could hardly do this to someone this precious to him. What should he do? There was so little time. “Take it off.” He ordered his guards and he wanted to look away but his gaze was fixed on the merchant. And although there were no further words said, the Batter knew Zacharie's question: 'How could you?'.

A hand finally got a hold of the frog mask and everything slowed down for the King. Time no longer passed normally. He watched in worry as the mask was being slipped off the short one's face. He saw skin, covered in scars, lips and- “Stop!” He screamed. The mask was not even halfway off by then.

The guards all stared at their ruler, their confusion obvious. 

“Put it back on.” The King demanded. “I forgot that his face is rumored to be hideous. I do not wish to see such a thing. It should not be visible in a place this pure.”

The knight holding the mask was hesitant, but eventually obliged and slipped it back into place. Zacharie looked up at the ruler. He had no words to say.

“An impure face of an impure being. Such things may never be seen.” The Batter stated.

“So do it.” The merchant mumbled.

“Pardon?” The King narrowed his eyes.

“Do it already! Banish me! Tell me to scram! Stop beating around the bush, we all know where this is going!” The salesman was probably not feeling the kicks he received anymore.

The Batter stepped closer to Zacharie. “Oh, so you understood. Strange, I thought you would not be able to understand even if I spelled it out for you.”

“Why are you doing this?” The masked man's voice was filled with hatred. “This is not what you want. It's what your wife wants. Tell me how this is not what you want! Just... shout it so everyone here can hear it!”

“This is very much what I want. It is the only thing I seek to do right now. Remove you. But I will take my time to enjoy it.” He wanted to end it, he had to. But he simply could not say those words. He could not shout at the short one to leave, even if he had said such other terrible things moments prior. He wandered back up to his throne, only to stand above the merchant. Being close was not good for him.

“Tell me, Batter. When Vader sucked every bit of courage out of your body, did she tell you what words to use against me or did she leave those to your imagination?” Zacharie received another kick, an even harder one, to his gut that time. “Ugh...”

“I thought I told you to cease this sort of behavior. Any pain you receive is your own fault.” The King explained.

“It's worth it, if it gives me a shot at calling out to the real Batter. The one I've talked to those past few days.” Zacharie explained before letting out a weak chuckle.

“You still do not understand. The past few days have been a lie. Possibly a dream of yours. There was and is no truth to any of the words I said in that time. This is the truth. This very moment.” The Batter wished that the merchant would just believe it. Then he could leave and his broken heart could heal. There would be no missing, it would make this easier for both of them.

“If that's true then at least stop dragging this out. Banish me already, _your Highness_. Making me wait for it like that is cruel.” The salesman's voice showed defeat

“I...” The King hesitated. He took a breath. He raised his arm and pointed at the small merchant on the ground. Another moment passed. He considered his words carefully. “Zacharie, I hereby banish you from my kingdom. Leave this place and never return. If you are ever seen around the castle or within any of the zones you will be punished for your disobedience. The punishment will be death. You will be given the remainder of the day to pack your things and take your leave.” He let his hand drop to his side. He wanted to cry. No, only a few more moments and it would all be done. “Guards, take him outside.”

The knights bowed to the King before pulling Zacharie up from the ground. The latter used his last bit of strength to tear his arms free from the strong grasp. Taken by surprise, none of the guards managed to hold onto him. “Thanks, but I can show myself out.” He headed for the door and the Batter made no command for the guards to capture him again. There was no need. The short one put his hand against the door and began to push. He then turned around halfway to look at the Batter. “You are pathetic, Batter. A pathetic coward.” He pushed open the door and left.

And just like that he was gone.

And the Batter was alone. 

It was then that Vader returned to the throne room. “Well done.” She praised. “You were very strict and clear.”

“Yes.” The King said and he sat back down on his throne. His gaze was blank again and all he felt was pain. He looked at the sword on the ground. He had hoped to feel relieved, but he did not. He felt worse than he ever had. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Vader sighed. “You're still upset, huh? Well, don't worry, now that this is done, we can be a happy family. Hugo, you and me. It will be wonderful, right?”

“Yes.” The Batter muttered.

The Queen was not pleased but she accepted it and went back over to the door. “I did this for us, Batter. Only for us. Please get that ankle taken care of. It hurts me to look at it.” She left.

“Yes.” The man responded although his wife was already gone. He stared at the sword for another moment before one of the knights picked it up.

“Are there any plans for this weapon?” The guard asked as he looked at it.

The King sat up. He thought about it for a moment, at least with as much thought as his clouded mind would allow. “Bring it to my study. I will look at it later this day. It appears to be quite special.”

“As you wish.” The guard bowed and left with the weapon in his hand.

The Batter looked at the now closed doors. The scene of Zacharie leaving was repeatedly playing in his head. His harsh words echoing in his thoughts. The words had been harsh, but true. Everything Zacharie had said had been nothing but true. But how could the Batter have admitted to it? How else could he have dealt with it?

The merchant was leaving this moment. He had probably already reached his shop and was packing up. Not much longer and he would be gone and they would never see each other again.

The Batter stood up from his throne. How could he tolerate that? He did not want to entertain the thought of never seeing his beloved merchant again. How could he let this happen? Why? “Imbecile!” He yelled out to himself. It was all his fault. Everything. Every choice he had made had been wrong. Maybe if he had never agreed to talk to the merchant, none of this would have happened. He had been the one to return to the shop, to ask for another conversation, to always come back for more. If anyone was vermin, it was him! And if the time spent with Zacharie was so wrong, he no longer cared to be right!

He marched toward the door, his pace slowed down greatly by his damaged ankle. He had to go out and see him. He had to at least apologize to Zacharie. Maybe they could sneak out together, that would be so wonderful! They could just leave everything behind and there would be no bounds, no limits to their possibilities. 

A fantastic image painted itself in the Batter's head as he stepped through those large gates to get back his merchant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my source of life and energy (And by that I mean they're very motivating!)


	20. A decision

The King exited the castle. He hurried past several guards and servants. None of them attempted to stop him, although it would not have been difficult for them to do so. He was not very fast. He attempted to run, but his ankle made it very uneasy, to say the least.

He cursed the instability of the average body. 

He had to be quick. Not only because Zacharie would leave any moment, but also because he could not take the risk of Vader discovering that he had left. She would ask the guards where her husband had gone and then send them after him. And with the pain in his leg and the lack of his bat, he would surely be overpowered by the men.

So he ran. He ran as much as his body allowed it, forcing himself, telling himself that he was not fast enough and that he had to make it, no matter the cost. He passed the gate, ran along the road and soon found himself approaching the entrance to the business and residential area. Zone 2. 

But as he saw it, he stopped abruptly. His body would not move one step closer to it. What was he thinking? That this would actually work? That he could make everything alright like this? He wanted to run in there. He wanted to go to the shop, kick in the door and talk to Zacharie. But he could not. This would not change anything. In fact, the merchant was probably already gone.

The Batter had said such hateful things, such awful things to the person he cared about so deeply. He could not move a muscle to face him. The salesman's last words were echoing in his mind. He truly was a coward, was he not? Standing there, on the road, not able to move into either direction. Zone 2 would do him no good, but would the castle be any better? He could try to patch things up with Vader, sure, but then Zacharie would be gone. Forever. 

He looked at the ground. He did not even know what he wanted. No, that was not true. He wanted to simply be with the masked man. And he wanted Vader to be happy. But he could not have those things. Both goals were nearly impossible to achieve on their own, let alone simultaneously.

He bit back tears. This was not a moment for weakness. Not even for a coward. He had to make a decision.

But when he thought about it, he actually didn't. He had made his decision. He had decided to bend to Vader's will and banish Zacharie. He had chosen to live with her and make her happy. She was his priority. And why would she not be? Him and Vader had known each other for a while by then. The merchant and him, however, had only known each other for a few weeks. And what the Batter was hung up on when he thought about him were the events that happened not even 24 hours before. Events that did not even last for a whole day. Events, that somehow had such a strange and huge power over the King. A rare sort of influence that nothing else in his life had ever had.

As he stood there, a man alone torn between two sides, he wondered why fate would bring Zacharie and him together, at all. There was no road for them that would lead to happiness, no way that would result in anything good. Was fate simply cruel?

Maybe fate and temptation had devised a plot to test the King's virtues. And he had failed this trial and now he had to live with the consequences. Why would the world be so cruel and cold? All he wanted was to be with the person he cherished without hurting someone else he cared about. He balled his hands into fists. It was like someone was making a bad joke and his life was the punchline. He had not asked to meet Zacharie. He had not asked to develop such emotions. He had not asked for any of this and yet that was what he received. He received a man he could feel the deepest of feelings for only to lose him. He received new values and wisdom only to hurt and lie to his wife.

He looked up at the sky. 

And he wondered whether divine punishment existed.

 

~ o O o ~

 

After dragging his broken self back to the castle, the Batter was walking into the direction of his and Vader's room. He wanted to rest and sleep. He wanted to forget.

But he was not granted this wish. At the end of the hallway was his wife. The King froze. She had already seen him standing there, it was too late to turn around. So he continued walking.

“Batter.” Vader called out to him, she began walking into his direction. They met halfway. “I heard that you left and returned moments ago. Why is that?”

The King looked away, avoiding her gaze. “I wanted to say goodbye to him.” It was not really a lie. Saying goodbye was something that he really desired to do. It was simply not the only thing that he had wanted to do when exiting the castle grounds.

“Is that so.” The woman crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her lips were pressed together into a thin line, her eyes were narrowed and she eyed the man in front of her for a moment before her posture relaxed. “I suppose since you did such a good job when telling him to leave and since you obviously didn't encounter him again, I will let this mistake slide. For once. But this kind of behavior won't fix our family, Batter.” 

“I know.” He muttered.

“Dear.” The Queen put one of her hands on his shoulder. Her touch was delicate and hesitant. “I understand that you are confused and sad right now. Everything has been messy those past few days. But we can fix this. We can fix our life and our family. You just have to give it a try. Do that, alright? For us. For Hugo.... For yourself.”

The King sighed. He looked at Vader, into her eyes. He saw desperation. And he realized that this was still the woman whom he had hurt. No matter what she had asked him to do, she had been right to do so. She wanted their life to be good again. And he still wanted her to be happy. He had to make her happy. After everything, after what he had done. This was his way to make amends. His opportunity to correct his past mistakes and make up for them. If he could make this woman, his wife, happy, everything would be okay again. He nodded. “I will try.”

“Good.” Vader smiled and released him. She examined his body, starting at his head and ending at his legs. She stared at one of said legs. “I will call a doctor to take care of that ankle now. You are obviously not going to do it on your own.”

“That is not necessary.” The King noticed that he had put all of his weight on the healthy leg without realizing it, so he evened it out to show the Queen that he was, indeed, fine.

“Yes, it is.” The woman turned her gaze back to his head. “It's very necessary. Please have some faith in my words. If you keep using that ankle the way you are doing now, you will only hurt yourself more.”

“Fine.” The Batter mumbled after a brief pause. “I will be in our room.” He announced and started wobbling off.

He did not have to wait for a long time after reaching the shared bedroom. A man of medicine came to his aid rapidly. He greeted the ruler in the usual respectful manner which the King could not help but detest at the time. The Batter lay down, following the doctor's instructions. The man of medicine pulled up a chair close to the bed and began to examine and tend to the ankle. 

It was sprained, as assumed. The doctor prescribed rest for the ankle, he even brought the King a crutch, which the ruler attempted to refuse, but failed at when Vader entered the room. Additionally, the doctor told him to elevate his foot. He suggested putting ice on the wound,claiming that the cold would reduce the swelling to some degree, as well as ease the pain.

When the medical man left the room, leaving behind some items for the King's betterment, Vader took a seat in the chair he had been sitting in. She pulled it even closer to the bed. The Batter was lying on said bed, on top of all the blankets and sheets, his foot on a pillow. He bit back some annoyed grumbling. He had to make the best of this. He had to make his wife happy. This was usual. This was normal. This was right. He wanted to believe those things.

The woman began to cool the ankle with some ice sporadically. She smiled at him ever so softly every once in a while and he knew that she was doing her best to behave the way she used to, to make everything okay. She probably had not forgiven him. She would need a lot of time to do so, he was certain of it. 

And he would, too. Time to fix, time to heal and time to forget about his little merchant.

 

~ o O o ~

 

And so the King was bedridden. 

Technically he was allowed to move around and go about his business, as long as he was careful, but with Vader's excessive care and her complains when he tried to leave, both his legs might as well have been broken.

But the woman was not around constantly. After some of her care he was alone in the room, his wife had left to go take care of some tasks. They could not both neglect the duties, even if ignoring them meant having time to fix their broken marriage. But with her strict rules about staying put, the King had to stay behind. He was simply laying there, looking at the ceiling. A deep frown was on his face. He was glad that there was no one around to see it and ask about it because he could not hide it any longer. He had tried to ignore that knot in his stomach in Vader's presence so that she knew that he wanted to try saving whatever was left of their bond.

But his true emotions were bubbling up, making the smooth surface of his calm and collected self move and twist into something else. Something with profound feelings. A lot of them. His heart was in pieces and his body heavy with pain, and not the kind he felt in his leg. It was as if the world had ceased turning. His entire being was dripping away. It dripped into the flames of wrath that were where his heart had once been. He loathed himself. He had broken everything. He did not deserve pity, not from anyone else and not from himself. He had destroyed his marriage, he had broken Zacharie's heart. He had lost control.

But beyond this there was a faint light, much weaker than the inferno in his chest, the fight of sorrow and anger. A small light of hope. Maybe this was not the end, maybe this could be a fresh start. Shards to put back together, ashes to rise from. The light beckoned with a happy future. It told the Batter to look past what had happened and move on. It told him that he could become happy, even without the salesman, even with the past he had created. 

The King knew that that small hope was what he should focus on. He knew it somewhere, deep down. But at the time the turmoil was clouding his mind, preventing him from seeing further than the mistakes he had made. 

A tear rolled down his cheek as he continued to stare at the ceiling. And another one left his eye. No, he could not be weak. He had to make Vader happy now, had to make up for his errors. His brain shouted at him to pull himself together but the tears just wouldn't listen. They escaped without care and slid down the sides of the man's face before vanishing into his hair. 

“I messed up.” He muttered under his breath. In all truth, he did not know what to do with himself. He did not know how to fix everything. Would being nice to Vader be enough? 

He closed his eyes. He wanted to forget. But as his eyelids summoned darkness over his vision, the scene from before began playing in his head. The things he had said, the things he had allowed. 

Fortunately, he did not have to endure this for long as the long arms of exhaustion hugged him and pulled him into sweet slumber.

 

~ o O o ~

 

But it was not sweet, at all.

The Batter woke up the next day, alone in his bed. He realized he must have slept for a very long time, waking up in the morning when it had not even been afternoon when he fell asleep. But somehow, after his rest, he knew that there was something he had to do. It was important.  
He got up, changed and hurried out of the castle. He passed guards and maids, who were all most likely questioning his behavior, but, like the day before, he could not bring himself to care. He ran as fast as he could until he reached Zone 2. The sight of it made something within him ache.

There was something the King had to check. The merchant would be back at the shop, he simply knew that he would be. He had left his long shirt and his sword, he had to come back to get those items. And he would be in the store to hide from the knights so he could figure out how to retrieve his things. But the Batter knew he was there, his sleep had told him so. He felt happy and overjoyed. He would see him again, they could talk, he could apologize.

He ignored the feeling of déjà-vu that was beginning to fill his mind. He walked over to the small building and swung the door open. But regret filled him. The room was dark and empty. No light, no merchandise, no merchant. And the King realized how stupid he had been. The short one would not return. Not for his shirt, not for his sword, not for his mask.

That was strange, why would he have to retrieve his mask? And as he thought this, the King realized that there was a white frog face on the floor, not too far away. He reached out to pick it up, but before he could he felt the presence of someone by the door. He turned around.

Zacharie. He was standing there, in the doorway. “What have you done?” He asked and he took a step closer. “What have you done to me?” He said as he approached the King. There was no mask on his face, but the upper half of it was covered by thick black hair. “Why would you betray me like this, Batter?”

The Batter wanted to say something but before he could he awoke with a loud gasp.

The afternoon sun bathed the room in a warm light. But the King felt cold. His blood was ice, his face as pale as snow. It took many rapid breaths and looks around the room until he could calm down. He looked at his foot, which was still resting atop a pillow. None of that had happened. 

But it did not have to happen for the Batter to understand that that nagging feeling of guilt and his emotional turmoil would remain with him for a while.

 

~ o O o ~

 

The next day his wife permitted him to walk around already. But only, of course, if he utilized his crutch while doing so. He despised using it, he felt very helpless when wobbling through the corridors with it. Helplessness and a lack of control had never led to anything good for him that far. But using the damn thing was better than staying in bed all day. 

However, that was what he ended up doing a great deal of the time, anyway. With no meaningful conversations or endless lists of tasks to keep him occupied, the King became very bored very quickly. He wondered what he had spent his days with before that salesman had entered the kingdom. 

So again and again he would just lie there in bed. He would stare at the ceiling and think. He would try to convince himself that his life was going uphill and that everything was for the best the way it was. He would tell himself that this was happiness. That he was happy this way.

He ignored the treacherous tears that stained his face whenever he was alone.

 

~ o O o ~

 

A few days passed like this. Vader was not giving him much to do as she wanted him to rest and get well as fast as he could. At least that was what she told the servants and guards and even her husband. But the King and Queen both knew that she did not have enough faith in him at the time to leave him with a great deal of responsibility. She was contradicting herself, wanting everything to be normal, but at the same time restricting the Batter that way. The recent happenings had done a number on her.

The King was still walking with the crutch and he would be for a while. The average sprained ankle would take a few weeks, at least, to heal. And using the leg as if it had not been damaged had certainly not shortened this healing period.  
The sprained ankle was a decent reminder that the entire time with the merchant had really happened. The Batter needed this reminder, because only those few days after sending Zacharie away were all it took to make the happenings dreamlike and surreal, as if it had never truly happened. Of course his emotions told him otherwise and the searing pain in his chest whenever he had a moment to think about things kept alerting him that those thoughts were about reality, not some sort of fiction.

The Queen and him were sharing a bed at night, as was normal. They did not cuddle or snuggle, did not do anything more than sleep beside each other, but it was already too much for the Batter. Whenever he glanced over at his sleeping wife during the nights, something inside of him told him that this was wrong and not the way things were meant to be. But he coped with it. He had to. This was his life. And it would remain that way for eternity. That was the way it was right and proper and that was the way he could redeem himself. 

In the mornings, the woman would greet him with a smile and a gentle, brief touch. She would caress his hand or arm, or, after a few more days, even his cheek. And in the evenings she would say goodnight to him in the same fashion. The King's sleep was restless. If he managed to fall asleep at all, he would dream about something terrible and then wake up in a cold sweat, unable to recall his nightmare. The only dream he ever remembered was the one he had that certain afternoon. And he wished he could forget it. But when he lay awake and looked into the darkness of the night, those haunting images would paint themselves into the air of the room. Not only that dream, but also the moment he sent the salesman away were depicted in the nothingness.

He began spending time with Vader. After all, he could not make things up to her and return to his normal life if he was cooped up in his bedroom all the time. And so, during the day, he would try to make her happy with this couple quality time. She wanted to talk to and do things with Batter, so he was at least pleasing her, if nothing else. She would plan their days and activities, trying to come up with things that would get them to be closer again. It was very clear, however, that she had not forgiven him and that she was still unable to trust him completely. She did not feel as comfortable close to him as she had before and the Batter realized this. But he had no idea what to do about it. All he could do was smile the sweetest smile he could muster and pretend to be happy with everything they did. 

More often than not, Hugo would join their quality time. The child was curious about the Batter at first. The King was uncertain how to behave or what to do with him. He still did not love the child, that had not changed. At times he questioned why he could not simply love his own son. He even felt that there was something about the boy that he was unaware of. Like a dark secret kept from him.

And this was how he passed his days. Spending time with his family and thinking, mostly. Sometimes Vader even allowed a trip out into the Zones to do something, whatever it was. But no matter how much he pretended otherwise, the truth was that the King did not care. Nothing interested him, nothing thrilled him and nothing aroused the strong, pounding emotions he had felt before. During those days that him and Vader refused to speak about. The only feeling that ever came close to said emotions was the devastating sadness that overcame him more often than he wanted to admit. 

But no matter how sad or frustrated it made the Batter, Zacharie would not refrain from appearing in his thoughts. And he did not keep those visits to a minimum, either. Whenever the Batter was not focusing on anything else with all his might, the merchant was there. Sometimes he would chastise the ruler for the mistakes he had made. Most of the time he would say such things, actually. Other times he would make sweet comments, making the King only long for him more. But each time that happened, the Batter made sure to remind himself that he was only still confused and that it meant nothing. Not anymore. That time was over.

The King had no idea whether Vader knew what her husband was truly thinking about, but since she had discovered so much about him before, it was hard to doubt that she would at least have a hunch. He still tried to cover it up. 

 

~ o O o ~

 

A week passed like this, then another. Time was flying by and yet it was passing so slowly. Eventually the King was permitted to do some of the tasks again, only under his wife's supervision at first, though. He did his best to fulfill her wishes in that regard, as well and so he did his duties with the utmost care. 

He could not believe that it had already been weeks since he had stood in the throne room, the salesman on his knees before him. However, every day, every second, felt like an eternity as he could not forget about the merchant. He told himself that he should stop thinking about him, that there was nothing to be gained from it, but it would not stop. Zacharie had made a home inside the Batter's mind and showed no intention of abandoning it. Sometimes he caused the King to believe that he was truly going insane, unable to forget, unable to ignore, unable to accept the great new chance that his wife had given him.

The King and Queen kept trying to work on their relationship. They did things together, talked and tried to ignore the near past in favor of the far future. They did not only talk about small things or little plans for activities they could do together. No, Vader was talking about lifelong plans, about their future. She may even have been hinting at having another child, unless the King had completely misread her implications. Fixing the marriage with another baby did not seem like a solid plan to the ruler. It was hardly a plan, at all.

And as the two of them kept spending time together, kept trying to go back to the way things were, the relationship seemed more and more like it could not be repaired. The King wondered why this would repair it, at all. They were not going back to their original behavior, but rather inventing a new one. Before the incident they had never spent this much time together.

He wanted to stop having those doubts, but they only kept growing. Sure, a few weeks were not a lot of time to make amends properly for what he had done. And yet, it seemed that there was nothing he could do that would eventually excuse his behavior. And sure, the Queen was happy to spend time with him and yes, he did his very best to maintain her good mood, but it was a chore. He told her he was happy, when he was the furthest thing from it. Vader appeared optimistic, though. She tried to initiate conversations and to plan something new and exciting to do. 

But the King just would not forget about Zacharie, no matter how hard he tried. And the time with Vader just did not feel right. 

He cared about her. He cared very deeply. He wanted her to be well and he did not want injustice to be done to her. But this profound caring did not exist because he was in love with her or because he had any sort of romantic feelings toward her. It was the sort of caring one would feel about a friend or maybe a dear family member. The time since their wedding had not made him fall in love with her, it had simply taught him to appreciate her and care about her. But he knew well by then that there was not even the potential for love of any romantic nature. 

However, he was not going to tell Vader this. There was no need and he was certain that she already knew that he was not and would not be in love with her. 

 

~ o O o ~

 

More weeks passed and they turned into a month. And that one month soon became two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, so please leave some!


	21. It will be wonderful, right?

Even if he had not wanted to, the King had been counting the days after Zacharie's departure. His ankle was getting better, slowly but steadily. But this was the only thing which was getting better. His mind was still wrapped tightly around the merchant most of the time and he still lay awake at night or was tortured by troubling dreams and restless sleep. His time with Vader did not feel any better and while he got used to Hugo, he still could not shake the nagging feeling that there was something he did not know or something wrong with the child other than the disease. It was bothersome to say the least.

One day, after weeks of separation and weeks of useless distractions and the deep desire to be content, the Batter entered his study, intending to do some work. He had not been inside it for quite a while and thought that it would take his mind off things at least a little. Vader still double-checked everything he did, so his peace would not go undisturbed for long, if he managed to have any. Before that day he had worked from his bed or from some location close to his wife, but that was no longer sufficient as he needed some utensils from that room. He gave a nod to one of the guards, who opened the door for him. He limped inside, still using his crutch, like Vader wanted him to. But when he set foot inside the room, something unusual was sitting on his desk. It was the sword that he had first seen _that day_. He wobbled over to it.

It was still all white, blade and hilt. But for some reason it did not seem to glow as much as when he first laid his eyes on it. He recalled having wanted to examine it closer. But now it only brought back his most painful memories. He touched the blade, it was cold and smooth against his fingertips. Images were plastering the walls of his mind. Images he was trying to forget and ignore.

A shaky breath escaped the Batter as he shook his head. He pulled his hand away from the weapon. He tore his gaze away, he could not bear to look at it.

He had forgotten why he had come into his study at all. The flood of memories had drowned any other thought. Memories had been a plague to him those past two months and they were at their worst when a lot of them came crashing down all at once. He attempted to forget, he attempted to ignore, but that was not as easy. He glanced at the sword once more. He had to get away from it. Get out of the study and do something else. He limped back over to the doorway. He left and the door was closed behind him. In a weak attempt to calm himself and distract himself from those loud images, he went to see Hugo. But his crib was empty. Apparently Vader had him somewhere in the castle. He was glad that her surveillance had eased up on him at least somewhat.

He did not know what to do with himself. He had thought that he had been doing better that day, but after seeing that sword, everything came back to him. The memories, the pain and the all consuming guilt. He gripped his chest. His heart was still in pain. He wanted to curse. His heart was irrational. All of his emotions were. This life was better than where he and Zacharie would have been heading. There was no future with the merchant in absolutely no way. And hurting Vader and betraying her had been more than wrong. He was making up for it, trying to better himself. This was good, this was right. But his heart just would not accept that. In fact, it loathed the reality that had come to be.

He needed some air.

Walking with his damaged limb he went into the gardens. He took a deep breath when he was outside. The temperature had dropped noticeably over those past few weeks. He went deep into the gardens. And he could not help but wonder whether Zacharie had noticed the temperature shift, as well and whether he was clothed properly and had a shelter because it was only going to become colder. His thoughts produced the image of the sweater still hidden within the castle. The King had kept it. Maybe it was the merchant's only way of staying warm. Maybe he would have to freeze in a few weeks or months. The idea made the King's insides twist.

His hand balled into a fist. The salesman's well-being was no problem for royalty to worry about. He should begin believing in that. Better sooner than later. But how would he go about doing that?

 

~ o O o ~

 

While the remainder of the day was mostly uneventful, it was the night that was exciting. Unfortunately, not in a good way.

The Batter had another nightmare. And it was mostly vivid images of things that he would forget later on. But there was one picture that was stuck in his head, even when he woke up with a gasp, grasping the sheets and looking around in the room frantically. That image was one of Zacharie, covered in blood and beaten up. He was lying by the side of a road, abandoned. Maybe dead. The King stared up at the ceiling. Why would he suddenly be dreaming such things? Nightmares were nothing new to him. But that picture was.

He had a bad feeling in his gut and it was not only the uneasiness and pain which nightmares tended to create. A headache began growing in his brain and he continued to eye the nothingness above him as if something would be revealed to him. 

He remembered something. Something else. In his dream, that horrible dream, Zacharie was holding something as he lay there, defeated. It was white and glowing and- the sword! He had been holding the sword. But why?

The Batter glanced to his side. He held his breath. He was in no condition to explain his sudden awakening to his wife. Vader was there, sound asleep. 

He sighed in relief and turned his gaze back to the ceiling. 

His dreams could not just be coincidental, right? He thought about what he knew about dreams. Not too much. He had never been that interested in them. All he knew was that they involved things that really happened. Sometimes. In some way. He groaned quietly. Why was he getting such a strong feeling that there was something important about that dream? Something that he would have to find out.

He shook his head. Stupid. No need to waste any thoughts on dreams. Or on anything involving the merchant, for that matter. He rolled into his side and glared at the innocent wall. He closed his eyes. He was going to forget about it and go back to sleep. He was going to sleep peacefully. He was going to- going to- 

His blanket flew to the foot end of the bed and he sat up. It was no use. And he knew that. He was starting to become way too familiar with the nature of his own mind to assume that he could just forget. 

He took his crutch and left the room quietly, not bothering to change his attire. It would only waste time and he would risk waking up his wife.

When he closed the door behind himself he was stopped by a guard. “Can I help you, your Highness?” He asked quietly. Vader had probably given them instructions to make sure that they were aware of the King's late-night endeavors, if there were any. 

“I wish to go to my study.” The Batter explained. “I must read up on an important matter, otherwise I will not be able to rest.” His authority would probably allow him to simply tell the knight to step off, but this way there would be no suspicion, Vader wouldn't worry if she found out, nothing bad would happen. Actually, the King decided to add another layer. “You can follow me, if you wish.”

The guard glanced to the side. “Do you wish for me to follow you?”

“I cannot bring myself to care.” The Batter sighed and he began limping through the hallway which was lit by a few candles. He heard no one follow him. The knight must have been intimidated in one way or another. It was not as if there were no guards at or maybe even in the study. As he approached the door and a guard opened it for him, he prepared himself to see the sword sitting there again. Or rather, he prepared himself to avoid looking at it at all costs. Its image was already covering the King's thoughts, but he would do anything to avoid another rush of memory and emotion. 

He went into the room and instantly looked at the shelves. He examined the backs of old books on different topics. Books were a luxury only royalty could afford. The shelves were additionally filled with scrolls and papers of all kinds. After a brief search the King found a book on dreams. He closed the door after lighting a candle to read. 

He flipped through the pages and skimmed. He tried to skip superstitious parts, but it was rather difficult as plenty of the material on the matter was connected to some form of belief. 

What he knew by the end of his late night reading was that dreams appeared to be produced by the subconscious and more often than not included people, events or other aspects of one's real life that appear important at the time. Often, the subconscious would mix different aspects together when producing a dream and even add components from way in the past. That was the least superstitious thing in the book.

Other than that, the Batter found out that dreams were used as a guide to the future or as a way to find solutions to problems. Sometimes very complicated matters would suddenly appear easy and simple in a dream and an answer to troubles might present itself. He had skipped over the specific meanings of specific images in dreams, but he imagined that 'covered in blood' was not a good omen, if one believed in it.

He sighed and closed the book. He did not believe that dreams told fortunes, but there was that nagging worry that they might do just that. It was as if any possibility seemed reasonable as soon as it was worrisome. And it was very much that. Because, if the dream was telling the future, then Zacharie would be wounded or dead. But not without his sword. And while the Batter knew he should not care, he also knew that he cared so very much.

However, if the dream was meant to help the Batter or at least had the potential of being helpful, maybe if he found out what it meant, it would ease his worries without ruining anything.

He put the book away and left the study.

 

~ o O o ~

 

Back in his bed he was not even trying to sleep. Instead he was just pondering and thinking. Considering and theorizing about what his nightmare could have been trying to tell him. The sword, he had dreamed about it after seeing it again, but maybe there was more to it. And Zacharie, holding it. Did it mean the merchant would have to fight? The King did not want him to do that. No more danger, no bloodshed. 

It was best to go with a different train of thought. Zacharie and his sword. Zacharie covered in blood. The sword. The sword belonging to the merchant. The sword that was connected to the bloodshed somehow. Maybe the King was supposed to keep merchant and weapon apart? But that made no sense, there was no way the salesman would come back for it or get in to retrieve it, even if he tried. 

The King's mind explored the opposite. Maybe it was his job to reunite the sword with its Master. But why? And how? If he had someone bring it to him it might result in that nightmarish situation. So Zacharie... had to go to the castle to get it? Was that it? That could not be true. It would mean that the merchant would have to decide to return. And it would ruin the slow healing process of the King's and Vader's relationship and home peace and, most likely, Zacharie's death.

The Batter closed his eyes. 

The sword. It had forced him to remember things. It had gotten him back to thinking about Zacharie more actively, apparently. So maybe it meant that if he continued those dangerous thoughts the merchant would perish? But he had already perished. Vader said she would leave it at that and the King had nothing but faith in her. He had no reason to doubt her.

The Batter opened his eyes again.

It was also possible that the sword was not what lead to the salesman's demise, but something added in the end. As he forced himself to remember that painful image, the did not recall the blade being dirtied with blood. It had not been fought with. Maybe it was salvation, but had arrived too late? Maybe he should have hurried. He did not know. The King frowned deeply. There were too many possible ways to understand the contents of that nightmare. And there was no way to be certain.

But somehow the idea of reuniting sword and merchant appealed to the Batter. It seemed right and suddenly he realized. He realized that there was more to it.

 

~ o O o ~

 

That morning the Batter prepared to make things right. What his subconscious had been saying was so clear to him. 

What he was supposed to do was make things right with Zacharie by talking to him. Reuniting the sword with him meant meeting him again. And he had to hurry and talk to him before he was going to be gone forever. The Batter had no idea where the salesman was, so it would be hard to find him and he knew he could not go and try to do it himself. He had to send someone.

And to do so he was on the way to the knight's quarters. When there, he requested three specific men and when they appeared and bowed to him, he took them to his study. The men stood there in confusion, glancing at each other. Those three men were the ones who had been the most faithful and loyal and reliable of all the other guards, knights and servants. The King had faith in them. 

“Men.” The Batter addressed them after closing the door. He limped over to his desk to stand in front of them. They knelt. “Do you know why I have brought you here.”

“No, your Highness.” They all replied, almost synchronized. 

“I have a special quest for you.” The King swallowed. This had to go without a hitch. He had to lie again. And he had to be good at it. “This sword-” He pointed at the weapon. “- needs to be returned to its owner. I feel as if it was cursed or simply not something I want around my family. Of all the knights in the castle I trust you the most. You have proven yourselves as loyal, strong and reliable men. Where the other guards drink and pass out, you stand tall and represent the royal family with pride. This is why I chose you to seek out the owner of this cursed weapon and bring him back here so that he can take the sword and leave once and for all.”

One of the knights spoke up. “You wish for us to find that person and bring them here? With all due respect, your Highness, would it not be easier for us to take the weapon with us on our travels and return it to him immediately? It would be away from the Queen, the Prince and yourself sooner and the pest would not have to be brought back to the castle.”

The King snarled. It was a valid point. A very valid point. But one that had to be dismissed so the actual goal of the King could be fulfilled. “No. If you were to take it, you would most likely suffer horrible consequences and I cannot risk losing any of you, seeing as you are in several leading positions that would be needed if a war was to begin. I might be overreacting, I am aware. But I have been plagued by nightmares about this weapon and I will not take unnecessary risks.”

“Of course, your Highness.” That same knight answered.

“Unfortunately, there are no clues as to where the merchant has left. I believe you still know his appearance as you were present in the throne room when he was banished. Find him as soon as you can.”

“Yes, your Highness.” All three of them answered in a choir and they got up. 

“One more thing.” The Batter stopped them. “Make sure the Queen does not know. There is no need to trouble her with this. Everything is beginning to look brighter, so I wish for her to be happy and at peace. If she began worrying about this cursed object, there is no telling what would happen.”

“Yes, your Highness.” They said again.

“Very well. Take your leave.”

And they left. And within the hour they packed several things they might need, rode out of the castle and out of the kingdom to search for the masked man they had seen before. The Batter had no doubt that they would recall him. Zacharie was, all things considered, a strange little man and his mask was not easily forgotten. He knew this for a fact as he had been trying to forget about it very desperately. 

~ o O o ~

 

They did not return that day, or the day after and on the third day, the Batter was beginning to be impatient. He would spend time with Vader or try to do work, but he could not stop glancing at the doors, hoping that someone would barge in and tell him that Zacharie had been found. Or maybe, even better, already have the salesman there with them.

The King was not sure what precisely he would do if they actually found and brought him. He had not really planned out the details. All he knew was that he would find some way to let the merchant know that he was sorry and that the salesman had been right about the King being forced to do the things he did that day. 

Three days. And on the fourth, a messenger arrived at the castle. He walked through the large gates, approached the King, who was sitting on his throne and staring at the intruder. “What is it?” He said, leaving out any sort of greeting.

“I bring news from the three knights!” The messenger exclaimed.

The Batter looked around to make sure that aside from the guards, no one was there. They would not know what was going on and probably forget about it when getting drunk. The servants were the sneaky ones that chatted and gossiped and talked to Vader about things. “Speak.” The King demanded.

“They say that they have been searching thoroughly in neighboring kingdoms but were unable to find him. They wished to inform you that their search is bearing no fruit so far and request your advice on their next steps. Furthermore, they ask whether they should retreat.”

“No!” The Batter yelled, perhaps a little too loudly. He cleared his throat. “Tell them they are not to stop until they found him. This cursed object is nothing I will take lightly. Tell them to search all of the roads. Twice, if they must. He is a traveler, he can be anywhere.”

“Yes, your Highness.” The messenger said. 

“Make sure that they know that this is an order. I will not tolerate anything but their best efforts.” The Batter added and he gritted his teeth. He had put his entire faith and a considerable part of the future into the hands of those three men. He had had no other choice. They were the only people capable of executing this quest. 

“Of course, your Highness.” 

“Now go and be on your way.” The King made a dismissive hand gesture and the skinny man nodded and left again. The gates closed behind him.

The Batter sighed. He took his crutch and got up before walking out of the room. This could take a while. And he was not a patient man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very appreciated!


	22. Finders...

Another two days passed without success. The King did not receive any further messages. He could only hope that the three knights would take their duty seriously and leave no stone unturned on their search. He wanted to send a messenger to remind them of the importance of their quest or to motivate them or do something. But having no idea where they were, he did not know where to send his servant. All he could do was sit and wait. Technically there was no time limit or deadline that had to be met. But he feared that, if they did not hurry, the gruesome nightmare he had had would become reality.

The Batter was pondering his options during lunch that day. He was chewing absentmindedly and staring at his plate with narrowed eyes. He soon regretted doing this when Vader, across the table, spoke up. “Is everything alright?” She looked up from feeding Hugo, who had a hard time eating anything at all.

“Hm?” The King perked up and gazed at her. He then nodded. “Yes. Everything is splendid.” He shoved a large bite into his mouth. How stupid of him to ponder his plan in Vader's presence. She could, under no circumstances, become suspicious. It would ruin everything. He felt bad about deceiving her like this, but he was not intending to betray her again, the way he had done before, or to go back to what had hurt her so badly last time. He only wanted to speak to Zacharie once more.

“Batter.” The Queen was still looking at him. There was firmness in her eyes and he knew that she had no faith in his words.

He swallowed. “I despise this food.” The Batter lied. He was not allowed to fall back into the habit of lying to her. It was only a one-time thing. It had to be.

Vader looked at his plate, then back at him. “Oh.” She turned her attention back to their son and she smiled at him. 

“Yes.” The King shoved away his plate. “Oh.” He repeated what she had said. He gazed over the table at the Queen. Make her happy. That was his job, he could not stray from the path to it. “Are there any plans for today?” He questioned and forced a small smile to appear on his face. 

The woman glanced at him. “Maybe.” She looked back at Hugo. “It depends.”

“On what?” The Batter got up and walked around the table, over to her. He had begun walking without his crutch a day before, after getting Vader's approval to do so.

“On whether you want there to be plans or not.” She did not look at him again.

The King paused. Was she planning anything? Why would she suddenly say such a thing? “Of course I want there to be plans.” He commented. “Why would I not?”

Vader shrugged. “I don't know.”

The man frowned. Something was not right. “Vader, is something the matter?”

The Queen turned to face her husband. She hesitated before answering, but them smiled ever so slightly. “No. Everything is fine.” She responded. “I am merely in thought about what to do today.”

“I see.” The Batter looked away. “Anything is fine with me.”

The woman stood up and she picked up Hugo. She looked into the man's eyes. “I know.” She replied and leaned in an pecked his lips like she had not done in what seemed like forever.

The King realized a little too late that he could have returned the affectionate gesture. By the time he was ready to respond, his wife was already at the door, leaving. He considered stopping her. Something had seemed off about her that entire time. But he did not know what to say and he was aware that he was in no position to question her. Not after … everything.

He sighed audibly. Around him, servants began to take away the plates and leftovers. He left the dining room. His walk was still broken and would probably still be for a while. Not only because one of his legs was not fully healed, but because everything else seemed unable to heal at all. He began walking through the hallways with no specific goal or destination. He tried to leave the crutch behind, whenever he could, although that was not as often as he wished it to be. 

This was his life. This was him trying desperately to make things right and make that one woman happy. Redemption. He was far from that. Would he ever get closer? He did not know. He did not know whether Vader would forgive him, either. Or where Zacharie was and whether he could make everything up to him. He did not know what his future held. He knew very little about anything. And he loathed it. Being out of control was not good. It simply was not. But then again, he pondered, even if he knew all of those things, Vader was still deciding over his every move. Control was not something that seemed to come back to him any time soon, if at all.

Another sigh. He seemed to be sighing a lot lately.

“Your Highness!” Someone called out and the King turned to face them. He was in no mood to talk to someone or answer questions. But when he laid his eyes on the puny man running up to him, he recognized him as the messenger his three knights had used before. “Your Highness!” He called out again.

The King waited for the other man to stop running. When he finally did he asked. “What is it?” He could feel a burning sensation inside his chest. A message. Something worth telling about. This could be big news, this had to be something important.

“Your knights.” The messenger gasped out as he was catching his breath, he must have run the entire way. A good sign, something urgent. Or maybe... a bad sign?

“What about them?” The Batter narrowed his eyes as he glared at the man in front of him. “Spit it out.” 

“They asked me to bring you a message.” The man then began to bow properly. He then pulled out some parchment that had some notes scribbled onto it. “They have not yet found the merchant, they said. They have searched everything within a reasonable distance and could not find him. They are requesting further orders and ask whether they should return to the castle.”

“What?” The King snapped. He almost growled. “They think they are already done searching?”

The messenger seemed intimidated. “Well, that is what they told me.” He looked back at his notes. “They also suggest simply destroying the object -they said you would know what object they meant, your Highness- and offered to do so themselves. They are hoping for an answer.”

“An answer?” The Batter hissed. “They will receive one. Inform them that their quest is far from over and that they are in no position to be questioning it. Tell them that they are not permitted to return until they found him. And if they fail to do so, they need not return at all, because if they do they might just feel that cursed object through their chests.” He could not let those men get in the way of his plan. He could not let them take this away. He would see Zacharie! And he would apologize! And then embrace him and maybe a gentle- no. An apology. That was it. Then things would be better. 

The messenger was busy scribbling down notes. “I will make sure to bring them that message, your Highness.”

“Good.” The King glared at the wall. He wondered whether there actually was something that he could do that would help them. There had to be something that would make their search quicker or more successful. But he did not know what that would be. There was no one he could ask, either. Not only because his plot was secret, but also because there was no one who knew Zacharie. Not really, at least. 

The Batter ceased glaring at once. But there was. There was someone. He looked at the messenger, who was still there, apparently waiting to be dismissed. 

“I have something that might help them. Or rather someone.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “There is a person named Sucre. I know that that person has information on the merchant and is one of his many destinations. Tell them to search for her. I do not know what she looks like or where she resides, but she is most likely a strange person who would draw attention.”

“Sucre?” The messenger asked and he wrote something down.

“Sucre.” The Batter confirmed. 

“Very good, your Highness.” The messenger put away his parchment. “Shall I leave to bring them the message?”

“Yes. And hurry. I tolerate no tardiness.” The King gave the other man one last glare for good measure and the messenger ran off. The ruler continued pacing through the hallway. He wondered whether they would find him. Two months... it had been two months since his departure. For an experienced traveler, that was plenty of time to get away as far as he wanted to be. It was enough time for someone who did not want to be found to hide. And it was probably enough time for a masked man to vanish completely.

 

~ o O o ~

 

The King did not expect the messenger to appear again for the remainder of the day. Even if he had been an optimist, that would have been a far too positive expectation. And since he expected nothing, he was not disappointed when no news reached him that day.

However, despite not believing in the slightest chance that anything would happen, he could not refrain from looking at the doors every once a while. No matter where he was. He always examined the entrances. And, of course, Vader noticed. She had probably noticed it before at some point, too. But that day was the first time she ever said anything about it.

It was when the two of them and Hugo were in Hugo's nursery together and the child was on the King's lap while making all sorts of noises. It was only a very brief moment, but the Batter scanned the door quickly. 

The Queen then looked at the door herself, as if trying to see whatever he was looking at. When there was, obviously, nothing out of the ordinary she turned to him. “What were you looking at?” She asked and tilted her head.

“Hm?” It took the King a moment to understand what she was referring to. He had not voluntarily looked at the door. He did it every once in a while without thinking about it. “Nothing. I thought I heard a noise.” He explained. He looked down at Hugo. 

“I see.” Vader got closer to her husband and son. “It was probably nothing.”

“You are likely to be correct.” The King agreed. 

 

~ o O o ~

 

That night proved to be another sleepless one. The Batter thought about Zacharie and for once in a while, he made no effort to stop those thoughts. He was worried. Very worried. Sure, the most likely reason for his absence was simply that he had left for a different place. Additionally, it was not easy to find a traveling person in a huge area. The King knew this. However, the dream had shown him a reality that could be. A reason that was possible. Which was that he was no longer alive. Were his knights checking corpses for their identity? Maybe not. Maybe that was why their quest was not bearing fruit. 

The Batter tried to find out what he would do if they never found him. There was not much he could do. He would simply continue his everyday life in the castle, along with Vader and Hugo. He would try to make her happy forever and eventually grow old and die. He shuddered, what an unpleasant thought. He did not want to entertain it any longer. He did not want to ponder the possibility that he would never get the chance to talk to Zacharie again, never apologize and explain himself. 

He did not want to consider that he might never see him again, hold him again, kiss him again. The King groaned. Bad thoughts. Terrible thoughts. He should stop. A conversation, that was all he needed. A simple, redeeming conversation in which he could explain how much he regretted everything and how sorry he was. Then the merchant would go back on his way and the Batter could finally be happy himself. That was all it would need for him to finally be able to find happiness in his situation with Vader. If he was forgiven by Zacharie, he would feel so much better.

He tried to convince himself of this. 

 

~ o O o ~

 

That next day, the King woke up from his short sleep and he was exhausted and tired. He was like that a lot. He had been for two months. He was sitting up in the bed as Vader finished putting on her clothes. She was looking at herself in a mirror. “If you are tired, sleep some more.” She suggested, her voice sweet and light. She seemed to be in a good mood.

“No.” The King groaned and got up from the bed. “I have wasted enough time in bed when my ankle was damaged.”

“How is it doing?” The Queen glanced at him before reaching for her hairbrush.

“Better every day.” He explained. “Walking without a crutch is fairly easy.”

“That's great.” Vader stated as she brushed through her hair.

The King simply nodded, although he was not sure whether she could see it. He retrieved a set of clothing for himself and began to change. 

“I will be going out for a little while today.” The woman said. She did not look at her husband as she talked.

“Where will you be going?” The Batter asked while he changed his clothes.

“To the Zones. It appears there are some matters that need my attention.” She put the hairbrush away.

The man finished putting his clothes on. “Do you wish for me to join you? I could accompany you and help you, if you desire.” He offered. There was no point in staying at the castle. There would be no news that day, either.

“No, it's fine.” The woman shook her head, emphasizing her refusal. “But thank you, anyway.” She smiled at him and he smiled back weakly.

The Queen had been going in and out of the castle however she pleased for a month or so. Of course, the King knew that the servants were keeping a close eye on him in her stead whenever she was absent. It would be foolish to assume that she would leave him completely without supervision. In retrospect, he wondered how we was able to send out his three knights without her knowing. “Be careful.” The Batter warned her.

“Of course.” Her smile widened. “Hurry up and let's have breakfast.” 

 

~ o O o ~

 

After breakfast, Vader left. A group of guards accompanied her and all of them rode away on horseback. The King stayed by the gates and watched them take off before going back inside. And then... nothing. 

Nothing was happening, nothing was going on. And it bothered him. Nothing happened for hours and while the Batter made a valiant effort to busy himself or distract himself, nothing could spark his interest and nothing would make time pass more quickly. The servants noticed his lousy mood and tried to assure him that the Queen would return soon and that her absence never lasted for long.

However, it was not the Queen he was waiting for. He, in all honesty, could not care less about how long she took. Whom he was waiting for was that weak messenger. It had not even been a whole day since he had last seen him, but the King had grown more impatient with every day which had passed since his three knights had left. The impatience was becoming unbearable. At this point he wondered whether hearing about Zacharie being found dead was better than not hearing about him being found, at all. 

He immediately regretted pondering this, as a vivid image painted itself in the Batter's head without hesitation. He was in the throne room so he would be found easily by anyone who wanted to find him. He was pacing up and down. He looked at the throne. No, he could not sit down. He could not sit still.

He tapped his foot onto the floor impatiently, the noise echoed through the hall.

“Your Highness!” 

The man of purity turned around to face who had spoken to him. His blank face turned into an expression of worry, curiosity and impatience. He looked down upon the man. “Do not waste my time. Speak.” He tried with all his might to remain calm and not grip the innocent messenger by his collar.

“He has been found.”

The King's eyes widened. 

“Bring him to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while to see the light of... the internet.
> 
> Please leave some comments! I'd appreciate it.


	23. ... Keepers

“The knights are doing so.” The messenger explained with that weak voice of his. “They are bringing him here as quickly as they can.”

“Where are they? Where did they find him?” The King stared at the door, hoping to see four men any moment. They were probably still far away, though. After all, it had taken the men this long to find the merchant. Zacharie would probably be struggling and fighting again. He wished that the knights would go easy on him.

“They should be just outside castle grounds, your Highness.” The messenger explained.

“Just outside castle grounds?” The Batter echoed, his gaze focused on the man in the room again. “Then they found him close by?” That did not make any sense. Someone would have noticed him if he had been in or close to the kingdom.

“I do not know where precisely he was. I apologize, your Highness. But if what I remember is correct then he was not too far away when the knights found him. They are, however, having trouble bringing him here. And not only because they are attempting to hide him.” The messenger looked around nervously.

The King glanced around, as well. In the heat of the moment he had completely forgotten to make sure that no servant was around. “He is struggling and fighting back a lot, I suppose.” The Batter explained.

“Not at all.” The messenger pointed out very quietly. “Nothing like that at all.” He repeated.

“What?” The ruler looked at him, but before the messenger could say another word or any explanation, three men with a fourth one appeared at the other end of the hall. The King bit back his desire to yell Zacharie's name. Especially when he realized the nature of the situation.

The merchant was not walking, he was merely being held up by two of the three knights. There was blood. And not too little of it either. It stained the short man's clothes and skin and his mask. Gaping wounds covered whatever of his body the Batter could see. His head was hanging low, he was not conscious. The Batter swallowed a gasp as he took in the scene. His eyes were open wide, his mouth open and his lips dry. His entire body was frozen and it felt as if there was a loud ringing noise in his ears. 

Was he... Was Zacharie...?

“Your Highness.” One of the knights said as they approached him. He remained in his spot, unmoving. The messenger stepped aside to make way for the men. They bowed briefly and as much as they could while still holding onto the limp form of the masked man. “We have found and brought the owner of the cursed weapon.” 

“Y-Yes.” The King choked out, his throat lacking spit. “Did you do this to him?” His voice was a mere weak whisper.

“No.” Another of the knights proclaimed. “We found him like this not too far from the eastern entrance to Zone 3. What do you wish for us to do with him?”

“That depends.” The Batter tried his best not to tear up. He tore his gaze away from Zacharie. “Is he alive?” The question was asked in the most monotonous way possible, but inside the ruler there was nothing calm or monotonous about it. Inside him there were emotions, there was a storm. Inside him everything was screeching and screaming.

“Yes.”

And then there was silence and relief. He was alive? He was alive! Zacharie was alive! But he was not well, that much was obvious. “Bring him to the medical room and have a nurse take care of him.” The Batter ordered, his voice stronger than before. “I desire to interrogate him later and he needs to be awake for that. Also he needs to receive and remove the cursed weapon.” There was no need for him to try and justify his command to bring the masked one to the nurses, whom he hoped would keep quiet if he asked them to. 

“As you wish.” The knight stated and the three of them slowly dragged the merchant out of the room. The King dismissed the messenger and made him swear not to speak about this to anyone. He then followed the men. 

They brought the damaged salesman into the medical room, where one of two nurses stared at him with shock and confusion. The knights then left him there and the King appeared in the room. “Fix him.” The ruler demanded.

“O-Of course!” The nurse said. “Shall I call the doctor, as well?” 

The Batter pondered that option. The doctor would probably be more capable than the nurse who only knew so much about helping. But he was very close to the Eloha family and had known Vader since her childhood. He had even treated the late king and eased his death for him. In other words, he knew Vader well and was on good terms with her. He would probably go to her and talk to her about this. “No.” The King decided. “There is no need. As long as you do what you are here to do, properly.” He looked at her with a firm gaze. 

“Yes, your Highness!” The nurse almost squeaked and called her colleague over, who prepared to help. “Your Highness, this will not be a nice thing to be present for.” The second nurse stated. “Do you still desire to stay in this room?”

The King closed the door from the inside. “Yes.” He sat on a stool. “I must.” And that was not even a lie. There was nothing he could do but stay. He had to be with Zacharie, had to be there when he woke up and had to be there for everything and anything. He had found him again, he would not leave him so soon. 

“As you wish.” The nurse curtsied. As they began to take care of his wounds, one of the two women reached for the frog mask.

“Do not.” The Batter stated. “Do not take it off.”

“Your Highness. This mask might be covering severe wounds. We cannot make sure that this man will be fine if we do not check his face.”

“There might be wounds. And there might not be wounds. Heal everything else first and if he still is not fine by then, I will possibly reconsider.” The King explained. “But until you are certain that that mask is hiding something that will compromise this man's health, you will not take it off. You will not even think about it.”

The nurses paused their actions. They shared a quick glance. “Alright.” One of them said. “As you wish.” She added. And the two women began fixing and healing as much as they could. 

 

~ o O o ~

 

It took bandages, stitches and more but eventually the two women finished patching up the broken man. Zacharie was in the bed, his wounds taken care of as much as was possible at the time. The nurses stood beside the bed and looked at him. He was still unconscious.

The Batter had scooted closer with his stool and was now looking down at the merchant. He hoped to see him wake up any moment. To see some sign of consciousness. A twitch, a groan, anything. But there was nothing. There was no movement in the masked one's body, no voice in his mouth. He was lying there.

“He will be fine, your Highness.” One of the nurses said, breaking the silence that had been in the room for a few minutes. “Although some of the wounds were severe, nothing will have lethal consequences. We stopped the blood loss which was threatening his life and fortunately he seems to not have been infected with any form of illness.”

“Then why is he not awake?” The King looked up at her and his gaze was a knife.

“Because of exhaustion, your Highness.” The other nurse explained. “His body is tired. It has been fighting for an undetermined amount of time. He needs time to recover and regain his strength.”

“There is no time!” The Batter yelled. And he was right. It had been hours since Vader's departure into the Zones. He did not know where precisely she had gone or what she was doing, but he was certain that she would not stay away for much longer. And while he had, by some miracle, been able to hide his plan from her, hiding Zacharie in the medical room was a risk too big for him to take. He had to settle things quickly. “Hurry up.” The man demanded. “Hurry up and do something to wake him up!”

The nurses looked at each other. They did not answer for a moment. Then they both turned their gazes back to the King. “There is nothing we can do now, but wait.” One of them proclaimed. “We are very sorry, your Highness. But there is nothing to be done now.”

“You have got to be lying.” He glared. “There has to be something you can do.” The merchant had to wake up before Vader's return, he simply had to. Images appeared inside the Batter's mind. Of him trying to talk to Vader normally while the merchant was still in the medical room. Of Zacharie getting up and leaving while the Batter was with the Queen and then running into the royal couple. There were too many possibilities, too many directions this could take. 

But even if he woke up that instant, what good would it be?

The King looked down at the unconscious body. He could apologize to Zacharie and even give him his weapon back. He could be quick to get it and even though they could not talk for long, it would be what he had originally planned. But as the Batter examined him closely he felt his heart break once more. How could he leave it at that? How could he send the merchant away? He would never be able to let him leave now. The impossible had happened and he was able to see the masked man again, in the flesh. And that was supposed to be it?

The Batter had no idea how he could have been so foolish as to think that it would be as simple as that. Of course, all those emotions would come crawling back. And of course, they would be stronger than ever. And obviously, the King knew that he would be unable to ignore them. He had been incapable of doing so all this time, even when it had been for the best, even when it would have eased his mind and calmed his sorrow. 

The King told the nurses to leave to do inventory of medical supplies among other things. Busy work. Once the women were gone he reached out a hand and put it onto Zacharie's. The salesman's hand was cold but soft. A rush ran through the ruler's veins as he felt the foreign skin against his own. His vision became blurry as tears began to form in his eyes. He had been given this chance to see his precious merchant again. And there was no way he could let go ever again. His emotions, his nightmares, every single thought had proven that to him. 

The Batter put his other hand on Zacharie's single one, as well. He gritted his teeth. He could not do this again. He could not send him away again and be apart again. No matter whether they parted on better terms. No matter whether the salesman forgave him or not. He simply could not keep going the way he had been doing. He had thought it would make things better. He had sincerely believed that it had been the right path to take, but he knew that he had been wrong. He knew so very well that, even if he had made a mistake by going behind Vader's back, backing out and sending the merchant away was worse. He should have stood up and been stronger at the time. Of course, he still owed the Queen so much. But he knew, and he knew so very well, that making Zacharie leave was nothing he could do again. Not even for her.

His hands, holding the cold one, pulled it up and the King leaned down to plant a warm kiss onto the back of Zacharie's hand. He knew he should not be doing it. This was not the moment to get sentimental, not the time to be close.

But it was all he could do when he realized that there was simply no way he would abandon the man he loved so much.

His lips released the skin and he kept holding onto the hand as tightly as he could. Eternities passed, kingdoms fell and rose, worlds were created and demolished. That is what it felt like to be sitting there, clutching a merchant's hand and waiting and hoping and despairing. 

But then it was over. The body stirred. Just once, just briefly. The King perked up immediately. He examined the salesman closely. “Zacharie...?” He whispered, not daring to believe that the other one was awake. A twitch, then a soft groan. “Zacharie!” He exclaimed.

Zacharie took a moment to react. He kept on groaning and squirming for a few seconds. “....Batter...?” He finally replied and the Batter believed a weight to have been lifted from his heart.

“Yes! It is me!” The King confirmed and squeezed the merchant's hand more tightly. He was alive and awake. He was talking. Everything was alright.

“It's you, huh?” Zacharie asked. His voice was hoarse and weak. The Batter did not have to be familiar with medicine to know that this was not a good sign. The man was still wounded, after all. He was fragile. He needed protection. Fortunately, his protector was with him. Sitting there, by his side, holding his hand. Or that was what the ruler liked to think.

“Yes.” He said once more. “I had you brought back here. There are things we need to talk about, things you need to know. But first: How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?”

And then Zacharie pulled his hand out of the King's grasp. Quickly and roughly. He sat up in the bed and winced. One of his wounds must have stung. He turned to sit sideways on the bed, letting his legs dangle off its edge. “What I need is to get the hell out of here.” He said and in his voice was hatred and disgust. 

It was as if a pane of glass shattered in the Batter's mind. Something broke. “You cannot leave!” He proclaimed and tried to prevent the salesman from getting up.

“Just watch me.” The merchant stated and attempted leaving the bed continuously, only to be pushed down onto it or held down entirely. “Let me go!”

“You are wounded. You need rest. And we need to talk. You will not leave.” The King stated.

But Zacharie would not have any of that. “I'm fine! And I don't want to talk to you! You can't make me. Besides, I am not allowed to be here, right? I am _banished_ after all! What were you planning? Getting me back here so you can punish me for being here?”

“Of course not.” The Batter dismissed that idea. “You are here because I wish to talk to you and because there is a need for me to do so. Please, do not try to leave and listen to me.”

Zacharie remained silent and unmoving for a few moments. Then his tense limbs relaxed into the bed. “Fine.” He said. “What did you want to talk about?”

The King released him from his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	24. Deeds and Secrets

“I wanted to apologize.” The Batter explained as he stood there, beside the bed. “For what I said and what I did.”

“Oh?” Zacharie crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Then go ahead, I'm listening.”

The King sighed. “I never meant to banish you. It was not my choice, it was Vader's. You were right when you assumed it back then. There was no other option than for me to do it, you see. She said it was either that or your death and that is hardly a choice. I had believed it would be her talking to you but she ordered me to do it or you would be killed.”

“That is hardly an apology.” Zacharie got up from the bed. “I'm leaving.”

“No, wait, please. Let me finish.” The Batter pleaded and the merchant sighed in annoyance and sat down again. “I only wanted to make the circumstances clear to you. I wish to apologize about all the things I said. I had to banish you but I was cruel. Most likely more than would have been necessary. I know you are mad that I betrayed you. And I am also aware that you will find it very hard to forgive me. But I want you to know that I am sorry.”

The merchant groaned. “You stupid idiot. You understand nothing.”

“Excuse me?” The King was confused.

“It wasn't hard for me to tell that Vader was behind most of your behavior. I'm... hurt that you betrayed me like that. But that's not even the worst thing, not by far. That's not what you should be sorry about.” Zacharie explained.

“It... is not?” 

“No!” The merchant yelled angrily. He got up from the bed again. “What really pisses me off about all of this is the way you just gave up. You threw away everything, absolutely everything, that you had learned and discovered and appreciated. Everything we talked about became worthless! I used to think that you were someone who would fight for his ideals and his beliefs, not curl up as soon as there was some sort of obstacle.”

“What was I supposed to do? She would have killed you!” The Batter felt a bit of anger in his chest. He did not understand how Zacharie could be saying such things.

“Would she? Or was it a bluff? Did you take the risk? Did you try to persist and tell her what you truly thought and learned?” The salesman did not wait for an answer. “No! At least not really. Don't even try to tell me you had no other option because you did. You had options all along! I gave you plenty of opportunities to back out. You were the one who took it where it ended up. You alone! Don't try to tell me that Vader made you do things or that I made you do things. You hid everything from her the entire time and then when you finally talked to her, you backed down!”

“I had hurt her! I needed to fix our relationship and save _your_ life!” The King screamed. He could not even bring himself to care about who heard it. “You know I care about you! Do not say that I should not have tried to save you when you know very well that there is no way I could have endured your death!”

“No. Just no! You let her take control because it was easier! That's why you were so awful to me although you didn't have to be! To make it easier! You want to have everything, don't you? Well you can't. That's how life is.” Zacharie had never shouted at him like this. It was intimidating.

“I wanted to save you!” The Batter tried to defend himself.

“You tried to save yourself!” The salesman paused. He took a deep breath and then continued talking more calmly. “I understand that you were scared about my life. But you could have told her that you would not let her tell you what to do. You are scared of consequences and them being your burden. You know, while turning on me was a terrible thing to do, it would have been better if you had at least done it on your own. If you had been confident that it was the right thing to do and that I truly was a bad person. At least then you would have had some sort of spine.”

“Are you trying to say that it would be better if I had truly hated you?” The King stared at the merchant.

“Yes. Hating someone is one thing, being a spineless coward another. And I certainly prefer one to the other.” Zacharie sat back down on the bed.

“I was only trying to do what was right.” The Batter explained. “I did not stop believing in anything we talked about. I still thought about it. And about you.”

“That doesn't change anything. You should have stood up for what you believed in.” 

The King was about to ask Zacharie rhetorically whether he had ever done something like that. But then he realized that yes, that was what the merchant did all the time. It was how he had presented himself to the royal couple, it was how he had talked to the King all the time and it was how he had spoken up again and again while being banished, despite being kicked and beaten for it. “You mean... like you do?”

The salesman remained silent for a few moments, then he turned his head away. “I suppose.”

“I am sorry for this. I... I wish I could go back and change everything. I never wanted it to end this way. I swear on my life that I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought it would provide the best outcome for everybody.” The Batter was looking at the ground, ashamed of himself and his actions. Zacharie was right. He could have gotten out to rescue him himself. He could have told Vader he would not play along. And all those weeks, all that time... he could have left. Fought off potential guards and knights to find Zacharie himself. He could have changed something, done something. But he had traded in his beliefs for a potential better life that never would have come to be.

“Whatever.” The merchant completely and utterly dismissed the ruler's apologies. “There is something more important we have to talk about before I leave.”

“No, Zacharie, please. I am really sorry for everything, please, just-” 

“I said: Whatever.” Zacharie interrupted. “And I also said that there was something more important so do me a favor and shut up and listen to me. Because I will only tell you about this once and then I will leave and be out of here. And don't expect any of your birdbrains to find me again.”

“Zacharie...” The Batter muttered his name.

The salesman ignored it. “I can't believe I'm actually telling you about this, it's not like you deserve to know the truth. But since it's for the greater good... whatever. Just listen. Some weeks after I left, I came back to the Zones. I was actually hoping to do you some good and talk to Vader. I guess sometimes my emotions get the best of me, too, because that was obviously a mistake. Anyway. I sneaked in and was lucky enough to see your wife immediately. However, she was headed to Zone 3, which, as I recalled, was the filthiest and most polluted of all. I wondered why she was headed there and my curiosity practically forced me to go. So I followed her and her entourage of guards.” He did not talk for a moment, seemingly thinking about how to talk to the Batter. “Do you know what happens in Zone 3?” 

“I know that sugar is made there, among other things.” The King explained.

“Do you know _how_ sugar is made in your kingdom?” Zacharie turned to face the Batter and there was no doubt that he was looking into his eyes through the shell of the mask.

“Sugar? Is it not made of plants?” The Batter put a hand to his chin as he thought about it. He had never really cared about it but when he pondered it he realized that he had never examined Zone 3 all that closely. With its filth and its guardian present at all times, he had always made a point of staying there as little as possible. He wondered why Vader would go there, at all. It was so disgusting and filthy.

“I wish I could say that it was.” Zacharie shuddered. “Sugar is created by burning corpses.”

The King stared at him with a blank expression. He could not even say anything. Zacharie's words went into his ears but his brain refused to understand them. “What?” He choked out.

“In Zone 3 _your_ subjects burn dead Elsen and harvest the remains which is sugar, meaning that Elsen consume their own dead companions.” The merchant's voice was dark and serious. There was no mistaking his words for jokes or some form of prank. 

“That... That cannot be true.” The Batter mumbled.

“I figured you wouldn't know. You wouldn't have allowed something like that to happen. It must have been Vader's secret.” The salesman concluded.

“But why?” The King raised his voice. “Why would she do such a thing? Order Elsen to...” He shuddered. “Why?”

Zacharie shrugged. “I suppose she has one or another reason. I don't know her motives. But apparently you were not the only one in that marriage who was not entirely honest.” 

“I... I refuse to believe this! Vader would not betray me. She has no reason to make such orders!” He did not want to believe it. It simply could not be true. He could not have been betrayed like this. Not by her. It did not make sense for her to do something like this. The Batter's mind did not comprehend the information.

“There should be a simple way to prove it. You don't even have to leave the castle for it.” Zacharie was holding one of his wounds and he lay back down on the bed, the yelling and explaining had obviously exhausted him.

“What are you talking about? What proof is there?” 

“If I remember correctly, when I was sneaking around this castle two months ago there was a sudden guard you didn't know anything about. You thought the room guarded by him was abandoned and you told me that the guard in front of it was put there by Vader. Is he still there?” Zacharie inquired.

“Well, yes.” The Batter had not really paid much thought to that knight. Not that there had been any space in his brain that was not occupied with what had happened and with the man in front of him. “Why?”

“Really? You can't figure it out on your own? My, you really are dense.” The merchant shook his head but continued talking before the King could complain or try to justify his actions. “Obviously, Vader is keeping something secret in there that she doesn't want you to know about. I bet you could get that guard to leave if you just used the right methods. And then you could take a peek to see what's inside that ominous room.”

“I... I suppose.” It made more sense than the King wished it did. He had not seen whatever Vader was keeping in that room. And the guard seemed very bent on protecting whatever it was. If Zacharie was right then whatever was in there would be proof of Vader's crimes. And that was just what the Batter needed to believe that she had committed wrong or criminal things, at all. “But he would inform Vader about me seeing whatever she is keeping in that room. Can I risk that?”

“Batter.” Zacharie's voice became firm. “Your guards brought me here, your nurses treated me. There is no telling how many people other than them have seen me. She will find out. Not only that, but her guards were the ones who threw me out of Zone 3 after seeing me and beating me into a pulp as punishment.”

“That is why you were so close to the kingdom when they found you! And why they could not find you immediately. You had not gone in when they left, yet.” The Batter deduced. “Either way, I do not want you to be punished and I do not want to ruin what Vader and I have been trying to rebuilt. If she is innocent then this would certainly-”

“Idiot!” The merchant snapped. “Do you honestly I think I would be lying right now? When have I ever lied? And you don't want me punished? You don't want to ruin your marriage? It's a little late for all of that, don't you think?” Zacharie made a short pause to take a deep breath. “You want redemption, don't you? And you want to do what's right. This is what's right. Getting to the bottom of whatever sinister thing is happening. You want to know. I know you do.”

“I do.” He admitted. The merchant was right. This was the moment where he could stand up and stop being a coward. He could find out what was truly going on and when Vader found out about Zacharie being back, he would not back down. He would not be fragile and cowardly. He would defend what was right. And he would defend what he had. “Stay put.” The Batter ordered.

Without another word, the ruler left through the door. He shut it behind himself and then went through the hallways quickly. Zacharie had planted the seed of determination in his mind and it was growing and flourishing. It caused the King to run up those stairs and through each and every hallway, despite his ankle not being fully healed. He made a short stop at another room, where he retrieved his bat. The weapon had been with him through many perils. 

The King turned the last corner and saw that guard. He was standing there, in front of that door. The Batter marched up to him. “Make way for me immediately!” He ordered.   
It took the guard a moment to realize what was happening. He stared at the King in front of him. “This room is the Queen's, no one is allowed to-”

“I am your King. I can have you tortured and executed. Now step away from that door!” Orders did not seem to be working.

“Your Highness, I-”

The Batter raised his weapon to point at the other man's skull. “Do you wish to oppose me, then?”

“No, I just-” He stammered. He reached for his sword slowly, just in case a fight was to erupt between the two parties.

But the King gave him no time to pull out the blade. All it took was one mighty blow to the head and the guard was unconscious on the floor, his body limp. The Batter wasted no time to look at him or examine him or to even drag him out of the way. He simply took the guard's key to the room, opened said room, and stepped over the body. 

A weird scent immediately reached his nose. It was sweet, sickeningly so. As the Batter looked around the room he saw sugar. It was there in heaps and bags. So much of it. This had to be enough to feed all of the Elsen for at least a year. 

This meant nothing. The King told himself this. It did not have to mean anything. So Vader was hoarding sugar. So she had a supply. That was no problem, she was not consuming it, after all. It was probably just her philanthropic side. She only wanted to make the Elsen happy with sugar and didn't want her husband to know about it because he didn't approve of pampering the subjects like that. That was all there was to this sight, right? This did not have to mean that sugar had any sinister origin or any dark secrets. 

Just as he thought about it, the King saw a few rolls of parchment sitting on the table on the opposite side of the room. They were unimportant, right? They had to be. But he could not leave and ignore them. Not after what Zacharie had said, not after he had knocked out a guard. So he walked deeper into the room, passing stacks of bags of the sweet substance his subjects loved so much. He reached the table. A hesitant hand reached for one of the scrolls and he opened it. And as he read through it his heart nearly stopped. 

Those documents seemed to describe the delivery details about the sugar, it was even exported into other kingdoms, other nations. But that was not what concerned the Batter. The sugar in that very room was labeled 'experimental'. The words of the scroll began to swim before his eyes as he realized what that word meant. The document was describing it in vivid detail. 'Experimental' not only referred to corpses being the secret ingredient or them being the only ingredient. That word meant that the Elsen this sugar stemmed from were put through different procedures. Mostly after their death, but some before. The scroll explained that this was to test what effects this sugar would have on Elsen who consumed it. 

The King had read enough and he could read no more. There was a heavy rock in his gut and he suddenly felt sick and dizzy. He had to get out of that room. How desperately he had to get out. He took the scroll. For evidence, he supposed. There was no doubt that he would have to confront Vader about this. And in case she tried to deny it, this would help him set things right. There is no way of denying it anymore. It had been her who had been orchestrating this cruel process. 

He kept the scroll and the key, turned around rapidly and hurried out of the room. He shut the door tightly after stepping over the unconscious body once more. He fell to his knees, his stomach was turning. He had unveiled something so horrible, so disgusting. He wished he had never found out about it. Ignorance was bliss! But no. He took a few breaths. No. He was glad he found out. He got up from the floor. Because this meant he could make a change. This meant he could stop those awful things that were happening. It meant that he could face Vader, he could do something. He was no longer helpless.

He began to walk, he had to get back to Zacharie. 

He could make a change, he could move something, do something. And he would. He knew this and he was certain. He would not back out again, he would not simply let this continue, he would not give up. Actions have consequences. Time to do something the right way.

His stride was proud, his steps filled with determination. His head was high. He would fix things, for sure that time. He stepped down the stairs, each step with thought, each step with boldness and strength. Not only would he end whatever had been going on for who knows how long, but he would also make everything up to Zacharie. He would represent his beliefs in the best way, he would show him that he could do things in the right way. Properly. 

He turned a corner and walked down the hallway to the medical room, where the merchant was. Then a thought hit the Batter. Zacharie had been wanting to leave ever since he had woken up. The King's absence had been the perfect opportunity. He began to run the remainder of the way and he almost ripped the door from its hinges as he opened it.

He sighed in relief. The man was still in bed. But he did not look up or move. And immediately, worry returned. But when the Batter checked his breathing and his pulse it became clear that the merchant was only asleep. The aggravated yelling had been too much for him, he was tuckered out. He had to rest. 

The Batter smiled warmly as he retrieved a blanket from another corner in the room and draped it over the sleeping merchant. Everything would be fine. The King would protect him from Vader, from everything and everyone. 

Someone cleared their throat behind him. The King's head whipped around. Suddenly his throat felt as if it was completely shut. In the doorway was his wife. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, her index finger tapping her arm impatiently. She was glaring at her husband, who was standing there, the bat he had used on the guard still in his hand, Zacharie in the bed beside him. 

“Dear.” She said, her voice filled with venom. “Would you mind telling me what the _fuck_ is going on here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated~


	25. Actions have consequences I

And as so very often, there was silence. It covered everything in the room, including the three people. And it was thick enough to be cut with a butter knife.

The Batter was changing his gaze from the sleeping man to his wife and back. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as shock resonated through him. He calmed his mind as much as he could. He knew that he could not try to ignore anything anymore. He was determined. He would be strong and face the issue. But his throat was tied and he could not find the words he wanted to say in his mouth. Vader continued to glare at him. He had never seen that much loathing in her eyes. “Well?” She asked impatiently as he was only mouthing words but not saying any.

And after the ice in his blood began to melt, the ruler finally found his voice. “I had him brought back.”

“Oh? And why is that? Did you already forget what the word 'banished' means?” Vader narrowed her eyes even further. Her voice was sharp enough to cut her husband's throat. 

“Of course not.” The King cleared his throat. He knew that thinking his responses through was important. He could not just dive this argument. It was difficult for him to focus, though, as everything inside his head was screaming. Everything was telling him to stop and apologize. He could still turn this around, it was not too late. He just had to show remorse right that second and- No. Zacharie had been right. It had been 'too late' for a very long time. “However, I have my reasons to have him returned to the castle. Additionally, he is in a bad condition, so I had the nurses take care of him. He was found injured.”

“Do you think that I will just ignore this? Because if you do, I don't know what's going on in your head, Batter!” The Queen yelled. She took a deep breath. “No, scratch that. I haven't known what's going on in there for a long time now, way too long.” She sounded not only furious, but desperate. “However, I don't have to be aware of what you're thinking to let you know that there will be consequences. You went back to doing things in secret, then?”

The Batter looked at Zacharie on the bed only to find the masked man still resting. The King was surprised that the merchant could sleep with all this noise going on, but he supposed that being angry and injured at the same time was an especially tired blend of conditions to be in. The ruler tore his gaze away and instead looked into Vader's eyes. “Are you really in a position to judge me for being secretive?” He inquired, his voice serious and threatening. He still did not want to believe that she had done what she had done, but there was no doubt in his mind.

“What do you mean?” She did not give her husband time to answer. “If you mean that you weren't being secretive, we both know that's a lie. Oh and, by the way, you thought you were being sneaky about this, but your three pets came spilling the beans to me. Did you honestly think they were more loyal to you than to me? After what you have done?” She sneered. “Many of the guards have been with the Eloha family long before you appeared. Considering this, it's not hard to find out whose side they would be taking in a fight between you and me.”

“They betrayed me?” The King asked. He was not surprised. No, he had entertained the thought of precisely this happening. He had not wanted it to, had hoped that they would be loyal to him after he put all of the faith he could muster into them as they were burdened with responsibility. They had never been a safe bet and the Batter had not thought otherwise. But they had been his best shot at getting back Zacharie. And, even if they were not silent about their quest, they at least managed to complete that task. Although it seemed that it might have been better if they had not been capable of doing so.

“They did, indeed.” Vader confirmed and for a second the ruler thought he saw a smirk on her face. He could not be sure, though, as, when he examined her, she was doing nothing but frown. “I knew that you were looking for him from the very start. Your knights came to me right away to inform me of what you were doing and planning. And I thought about talking to you about it, letting you know that you are making yet another mistake. But as usual, I was too kind.” She looked at the floor and released a heavy sigh. “I thought they might not find him and you would finally give up and forget about him. Or that you would have a change of heart. I figured that if you discovered how pointless searching for him is, the notion would stick inside that dense skull of yours. How come I keep giving you so many chances? One would think that, by now, I should have realized that it's no use. Me giving you freedom only makes things worse.” She turned to look at Zacharie. “It's time for real punishment. Something that will teach you a lesson. Shall I call the guards to take him out of here or do you want to carry the consequences yourself?”

“Not so fast.” The King stopped her. “You scold me for being secretive and going behind your back, which I realize is terrible and something I should not have done.” He clutched the bat in his hand more tightly. “But are you any better than I am?”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Vader's head whipped around, her eyes were narrowed, her lips pressed together as she glared at her husband. She was offended, her tone of voice had made that clear.

The Batter took out the scroll he had taken from the sugar room. He held one end in his hand and unrolled it with one swift movement. He presented it to Vader so she could read it, although she had to be more than familiar with it. “This should be known to you.” He pointed out.

The Queen stared at it with a blank expression. She was hunched over a little to take a proper gander. Her eyes were no longer narrowed and her mouth was slightly open as her eyes were fixed on the words on the scroll. Her gaze began darting from point to point on it as she took it in. She was not speaking, only staring. It was quite clear that she knew the exact words in front of her eyes without having to read any of them.

The King took the opportunity of her silence to continue talking. “I found the scroll in a room with one of _your_ guards guarding it. There were also endless amounts of sugar in that room. But I believe I do not have to tell you that or explain it to you. It would be a waste of time, seeing as you have been in control of the sinister process of making sugar. You have been to Zone 3. This is your doing, is it not?” He asked for confirmation he did not need.

Vader did not answer right away. For a few more moments she only stared. When she finally broke out of what appeared to be a trance she stood up straight. She bit her lip for a few seconds and glared daggers at the ground. “I should have had him killed.” She muttered, regret dominating the tone of her voice.

“What?” The Batter asked. His wife's mumbling had been too quiet for him to understand properly.

“I should have had him killed!” The Queen yelled, her voice reaching a new level of loudness. Citizens of neighboring kingdoms were likely to hear her scream. It was a sheer miracle that there were no guards appearing in the doorway. Zacharie startled awake in his bed. He looked around quickly. Vader ignored him. “He was the one to tell you about this wasn't he? I was informed that he had seen me in Zone 3, of course. Right after my guards had found him one of them told me and asked me what they should do with him. And that moment I had a choice. And obviously, I made the wrong one. I had him beaten up and thrown out! I don't like murdering people. And apparently, I have a tendency to give the wrong people chances to do things correctly. I hoped that being beaten would teach him a lesson or at least give him a trauma severe enough to forget, so that throwing him out would still result in his silence. I was being nice! I thought he might not tell someone if I left it at that! But your knights found him, maybe right outside the borders. If only they had asked me what to do with him after recovering him! But I had given my okay for the mission when they left. As I said, to give you time to figure out the right path yourself, so they just went and took him here.”

“So this really is what you did? You are responsible for this?” The King asked. He rolled up the scroll and tucked it away. He knew that he might need it as evidence at some point. He was still in no need of Vader answering and revealing what she had been doing. But if there was even the slightest possibility that she was not the monster he thought her to be, he wanted to give that possibility a chance. Additionally, the man needed to hear his wife admit to her crimes. But even more than that, he needed to hear her apologize for them.

“Of course I am! I am responsible for this, like I have been responsible for everything else, Batter. Politics, the economy, everything! You have always been a figure head, at best! And things were working out well that way. You did your purity thing and did some minor things that actually contributed to governing the kingdom. It was all fine. Until you had to go and wise up.” She looked at Zacharie, who was beginning to sit up. “Until _you_ appeared.” She said, her voice darker and filled with disgust and loathing. 

The merchant looked back at Vader and the King was holding his breath. “I only opened his eyes to the truth and better things. It had to happen eventually.”

“No it didn't!” Vader argued. “Everything could have been nice. Everything could have remained the same way it had always been. Batter would do his purity routine and feel empowered by being the king and I would do what truly mattered. Everybody was happy!”

Zacharie sat on the edge of the bed. He was looking up at the woman through that mask of his. His voice was calm, although weak. It was clear that he was far from well. “Ignorance is never an answer. It's never bliss. Not really.”

“We had peace in this household. There was no doubt, there was no fighting. We could focus on our subjects. Things were better before you came along!” The Queen argued.

“No, they were not.” The King shook his head, interfering with the dialogue between the two. “I thought they were, too. I cursed his existence many times, I wanted to hate him for disturbing everything I had. But I considered things more thoroughly and I should have considered those things long ago. Nothing was better before his arrival. I was never truly happy or actually took a moment to ponder something as important as morals. And now, thanks to him, I can stop something you should have stopped, already. Can you not see that this is not something good? Why would you do this, Vader? You have always been sweet and pure and... innocent. So very innocent. How can you be doing something like this?”

“It keeps the Elsen happy.” Vader explained, her voice calmer. “Sugar, our sugar, makes them happy and content. Our subjects are very fragile Batter. They are easy to scare, hard to talk to and generally difficult to please due to their paranoia and many, many fears. But sugar does the trick! Sugar keeps them happy. It makes them be loyal and content. I knew you would not like the truth, but I also knew that you would like the content Elsen. Them being displeased is nothing either of us would have wanted to deal with. It's not ideal, I suppose, but you have seen that Elsen are good the way they are now. This is for the best. It's for the best of everybody.”

“So it only makes things easier?” Zacharie asked. “That's all that's supposed to be right with this? You are drugging them into obedience!”

“Hush.” Vader hissed and she looked at him with a burning glare. “ _You_ have nothing to say here. Stay out of this.”

“I would, your Highness. Trust me, I have had enough of this place. But the sharp pain in my gut that one of your goons caused makes me believe that I am very much involved in this chaos now. Even more so since you intend to have me _killed_ for discovering such a dark secret as the one of sugar making.” The merchant's voice was hate filled. 

“Shut up or I will call the guards right now to end all of this. You should appreciate the few moments I am granting you here. I could call the them right now! But I would much rather prefer finishing this discussion with my husband.” The woman threatened and the firmness in her eyes and voice, her stance and behavior indicated that it was not a threat to be taken lightly. She was angry. She could do anything. “All I ever did was try to make things right and make people happy. That's more than anyone can say about the two of you. Have either of you ever made an entire kingdom happy and made every single citizen work in harmony with each other? It's not as if you ever tried to help me, Batter. Not really. The only real aid I ever had were Dedan, Japhet and Enoch. You were no help. Not even with Hugo.”

Hugo. That name triggered a thought process in the ruler's mind. Zone 3 was excruciatingly filthy with smoke, among other things. Hugo had Smoke Disease. Vader might have gone in there during times when she really should have taken care of her health. And not only because of her own well-being. “Zone 3...” He muttered, then he looked at his wife. “For how long have you been visiting Zone 3? Weeks? Months?”

“Years.” Vader glared. She took a moment and then repeated her response. “You have been oblivious to this for years, which isn't surprising.”

“So, have you been there during the pregnancy?” The King asked. He did not take his eyes off his wife for one moment, trying to pin her to the wall with his gaze.

Vader remained strong in her place. However her voice gained in aggravation when she spoke up again. “What? What are you insinuating?” 

“Answer the question, Vader. Have you been in Zone 3 while you were pregnant with our child?” The Batter stared at her. And he could see her eventually squirm and break the eye contact.

“Maybe...” The woman muttered. She looked at the ground and gripped at her dress with her hands as if full of regret.

“Maybe or Yes?” The King inquired. He did not take his eyes off her and it was his voice that was firm then.

“Yes! Okay? Yes, I visited it while I was pregnant with Hugo. So?” She looked back at her husband with anger. Both of them knew what this meant. She was only pretending not to. The Batter realized this at that moment. His wife was trying to ignore the truth the way he had been trying to ignore some of his own demons.

The Batter saw Zacharie only from the corner of his eye but he knew that even the salesman could tell what implications this had. It was obvious to anyone who heard it, really. But it was the King who had to speak up. “Hugo's disease. You are responsible for it.”

“Excuse me?” Vader shrieked. She was not surprised, not truthfully. She had known this fact for a while now, it was clear. But being confronted with something like that is something only very few and strange people enjoy. She was not one of them.

The King understood that this confrontation had to happen, though. She had to step back and look at what she had done, there was no escaping it. “You were in Zone 3, breathing in the filth, letting it into your blood stream. You let that pollution and environment influence our son. You are the reason he is sick!” The Batter shouted. He had to get through to her. 

“You don't know that!” The Queen tried to defend herself. It was a lost cause, of course, but she tried nonetheless.

“Yes, it is obvious!” The King stated. “It is the only explanation.” He added, trying visibly to calm himself down. He was furious with her for what she had done. He was aware that hurting their baby had not been her intention and he knew that he had not been a picture book father that far, but he simply could not accept how reckless she had been.

“So? What do you care?” Vader's words were bitter. “You don't even enjoy spending time with Hugo. You only did it because you were trying to please me and trying to fix what you had broken between us. You don't have the right to complain about anything that has anything to do with our son. You never wanted to be close to him or do anything with him. You never cared about him. You never loved him.”

“I care about him, Vader. Not as much as I should, but enough to realize that you have made a mistake. I believed you were the purest being in existence. I thought I should protect you and I felt guilty about not desiring you. I actually believed that something was wrong with me when I did not want to be close to you.” The Batter's voice was dark. He began to raise his bat, pointing it at Vader. “I will not let you mislead beings any longer or allow you to use horrible methods to calm your subjects.”

“Are you trying to initiate a fight?” The woman inquired loudly. “Do you really think that is a good idea?”

“Batter...” Zacharie said his name. There was a tone of warning in his voice. “Calm down.”

“I will not calm down!” The King yelled. He kept his bat held high. His fingers were tense around the weapon and he did his best to keep his arm from shaking with anger. Fury had gripped him tightly with no intention of letting go. “There is no reason for me to be calm right now!” However, fury was nothing compared to the fear of a group of guards barging in and taking Zacharie away that instant. So he tried to lower his voice so the knights would not come in to aid Vader in whatever it was she wanted to do next. Whatever it was, it could not be something good. She showed no sign of giving up the argument or admitting that she had done something gruesome. “You have been deceiving me all this time, Vader. And you don't even regret it or feel guilty about it.”

“I never said I did not feel bad.” She snapped. “Of course I felt bad! Especially about Hugo becoming sick and there being the _slight chance_ that I may be responsible for it. But I knew that it was for the best. All this time, I had nothing but good intentions. My plans and my behavior had reasoning and they had a good cause, whereas your betrayal was pointless and resulted in nothing but pain and anger. Look at us, fighting like this! Because of what you have done. And also... because of him.” She glared at the merchant, who wanted to speak up.

But before he could, the King raised his voice again to speak in rebuttal. “You have no idea what you are talking about. I have made mistakes and I see that. And I regret them. And I would never have the audacity to claim that the bad sides of what I have done do not matter simply because there are good aspects to it. However, what I have done has opened my eyes and changed me. What you have been doing is sinister and almost evil and yet you still find it in you to stand here, before me, and defend your actions? What I have done was not wrong. How I did it was. I realize this and for two months all I have wanted was redemption or to change the past. I have wronged you. And then I wronged Zacharie.” He looked at the man on the bed briefly. Then he went back to eying the woman. “But I feel remorse. How can you still be so unfazed?”

The Queen stared at the man. Her body was tense and it looked as if she was going to start yelling again any moment. The King prepared himself to be yelled at and attacked, to be insulted and hated and he was ready to take it all. He would not bend to her will, he would not stop until he was forced to. But she did not scream or attack. She did nothing of the sort, at all. Not before someone else could add their two cents, at least.

“Your Highness.” Zacharie said, there was politeness in his voice. It appeared as if he was trying to soothe the Queen, although all he was trying to do was probably only not further the damage. It was most likely impossible for him to do any actual repairs to Vader's condition or mood. “I realize that this is not my place to say anything. But I have made it my duty to correct the errors of others to send them on a better way. You can't keep this up. For the sake of your people you have to find a more humane way to handle everything.”

And when she finally said something, the Queen was not shouting. She was not letting her anger run free. She tried to remain composed, although she was failing to do so.“What do you know about anything?” Her voice showed how much she loathed the salesman in the room. “You have never had to rule a nation, you have never been married to someone. You haven't seen what I have seen. So you are right, this isn't your place to talk. I don't know who you really are and what made you believe you could just barge into our lives and change them as rapidly as you did. And I don't really care. Whether you are in the right place to say or do anything or not has never mattered to you, though, has it? Because I am fairly certain that it did not bother you when you took my husband from me and ruined everything. And trying to fix whatever you've messed up doesn't work. What you have done to us can apparently no longer be fixed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cut here is a bit unfortunate but it was the best point to stop without the chapter getting too long or being cut off even more awkwardly >>;
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	26. Actions have consequences II

“Perhaps, instead of returning to old ways of life you could find a new one? Familiarity may be nice but it's a dangerous concept.” The merchant glanced at the Batter, who had learned this among other things. “Trying out something new might just be what you need and what your kingdom needs. And if it isn't, then you will know that for sure after trying. Renewing some things is at least worth trying, don't you think?”

The woman evaded his question. Instead of answering directly, she looked into nothingness and her gaze became distant. Her body relaxed and she began to explain.“It was my father's last demand that him and I would be married.” She said. “And it was his faith in me that made me believe I could be Queen at all. You do not know me or my father. You don't know this kingdom and you hardly know my husband. You were meddlesome.” She focused on Zacharie again with those words and her body tensed up again.

“I was. Someone had to be.” His tone became less polite. He was no longer trying to be gentle with her or to treat the situation delicately. “I've already considered that I might have made a mistake, but it's clear to me that my meddling was the right thing to do.” The King sent him a gaze that was supposed to warn him. He did not want the guards to come running in. He did not want them to take Zacharie away. And if the merchant spoke this way to the Queen, her thin string of patience might just tear apart. But the merchant shook his head. “I am going to die soon anyway, ain't I? There is no way I am making it out of here alive, you've made that clear, Vader.” He used her first name without care. “So I might as well stop pretending that I have the slightest shred of respect for you left.”

The Batter wanted to say something, but his wife was the one to respond first. “We will see whether you will keep thinking that meddling was the right thing to do, because sooner or later you will learn to regret your decision more than you have regretted anything else. Do you realize that when I had the guards beat you up and discard you outside the kingdom, I was being merciful? I thought you were intelligent enough to understand the message and not spread your dangerous knowledge. I figured you would get it, because you never struck me as dumb or careless. But not only have you spoken to someone about it, that someone is the one person you were never supposed to face again. And also that one person is within kingdom boundaries and so are you. That is more than enough of a reason to punish you. So yes, you are right. You are not leaving this castle again. Not alive, anyway.”

“Vader. You are mad at me, not him.” The King butted in. “Leave him out of this.”

“I'm afraid I can't. Not anymore. People know he's here. And it was he who got himself involved in our affairs in the first place. There was no one forcing him to do that. Also, I am mad both of you. He is responsible and so are you. You are simply more responsible for everything than he is. But him having partaken in this fiasco, at all, is reason enough for me to have him killed. Furthermore, I need to go through with what I proclaim and so do you. We agreed that he would be murdered upon his return. Now he is here, the next step is obvious, isn't it?” The Queen glared at both of them individually, changing her gaze from one to the other. “There is no other way. And since you continued to disobey my orders and try to disrupt what I gave you, quite generously, if I may say so, you will not be let off the hook that easily either. I have not decided whether imprisonment is harsh enough or not.”

Zacharie said nothing, he was looking at the ground and the King knew that he was thinking about their situation, as well as the not-so-distant past. It was up to the Batter to talk and fight back. And he felt that it was time to take this fighting from the verbal plane of existence to the more physical and violent one. “I cannot let you murder him. I will not let you murder him. I care about him and you have sins to pay for yourself, Vader. I cannot escape from my mistakes, but neither can you.” He raised his bat higher. He took one step with one leg to put one foot in front of the other. He held his bat over his shoulder, ready to swing and he looked at Vader with his eyes narrowed and his gaze focused. “If you refuse to cooperate and refuse cease what you have been doing, as well as pay for your wrongdoings, I will have to fight you.” He proclaimed.

“Batter, don't...” Zacharie mumbled and he turned to look up at the King, who was not fazed by the weak attempt to stop him. He remained in his fighting stance, eying Vader, prepared and ready to fight for what he wanted. He saw the salesman only from the corner of his eye. The unblinking mask was facing him, staring at him. The Batter refused to believe that this was the moment where he was supposed to give up. He rejected the thought that it was his destiny to give up, at all, with all of his might.

The woman only crossed her arms in front of her chest. She raised an eyebrow. She did not seem afraid or worried which bothered the Batter. He did not want her to quake with fear but he wanted her to respect his threat, at least. “Do you honestly think that's a wise idea?” She inquired, her voice indicating that she thought his plan was anything but smart.

“You must be fought. Your doing has to cease one way or another and I will defend him and myself. And since words fail to reach you, I must resort to this.” The King explained. “I do not enjoy it, Vader. I do not want you hurt and I do not want to charge at you. But I will do what I must. You will let Zacharie leave the castle the way he intended and you will stop your sinister plots. We both know that you would not win this battle.”

“I am only warning you for your own good.” The woman stated, her entire demeanor showed no respect for her husband or any interest in changing her mind. “But maybe your little friend has more of a talent for objectivity.”

Zacharie looked at the Batter. “She is right about this.” He admitted and immediately, the King lost a decent portion of his determination. His stance weakened, his eyes showed disappointment and confusion. “There is no way the both of us are getting out of here. We wouldn't be able to leave if she won this fight for obvious reasons. But even if she was to lose and you would be victorious we are in an unfavorable and inescapable situation. The guards are more loyal to her than to you, I think that's been thoroughly confirmed by now. If you win and she is unconscious or whatever, some form of incapable, and you try to leave, they will stop you. Maybe you can fight your way through on your own, but I am not well. I wouldn't make it to the gate on my own, let alone while being fought by a bunch of knights and without a decent weapon. And if you had to help me, you would be completely open to attacks. And don't even think about sneaking around because as soon as someone realizes Vader has been attacked, you will be number one on their hit list and I will be a certain runner up.”

The King lowered his weapon. He looked at Zacharie with a dull gaze. “Maybe they... would not know that I was the culprit.” He made a weak attempt to find some kind of loophole although somewhere inside, he was already trying to accept his defeat. 

“They know about everything that's happened, Batter.” The merchant pointed out. “They would know. It's only common sense.”

The Batter stared at the ground. His hand was still around his bat. His body was no longer tense, he was no longer ready to fight. Instead, he was ready to fall to his knees and beg his wife not to do what she was planning. However, he would not give up his integrity like that again. And he would not try to save Zacharie's and his own fate like that. “There is no possible outcome that will be positive for either of us?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“None.” The merchant assured and he turned to look at Vader instead. “We are at her mercy.” His words were seasoned with a mixture of defeat and hate. 

The Batter gritted his teeth. He had not realized the problems his actions would cause. He had not thought that they would end up this way. There had been a few moments when he had contemplated the consequences his actions would have, but somehow the positive outlook, a form of optimism, perhaps, had always won. He hated himself more and more. 

Vader put her hands on her hips. She sent the merchant a short gaze before looking at her husband, who was hunched over by then. “I see that this salesman is not as dumb as I estimated him to be. He is perfectly right about all of this.”

The King could tell that Zacharie was biting back a chunk of comments which probably included some cleverly devised insults. But speaking them would only make things worse. That was certain. The ruler examined his wife for a moment before talking to her again. “Vader. You cannot kill him.”

“Oh, I can.” She responded with confidence. It was as if all of the Batter's determination had left his body to cross over into Vader's instead. “And at this point I sort of have no choice. And as I mentioned, it's your time for some kind of penalty, as well.”

“Punish me, but leave him out of this. All he did was the right thing.” The Batter tried to convince her, but Vader was unfazed. He did not feel as if there was any chance of changing her mind. Defeat was devouring him, fear for Zacharie's life and regret and guilt eating away at his mind.

“No.” She shook her head to emphasize her refusal. 

“Please.” The King pleaded. “Please spare his life.” He did not want to be this weak and helpless. He did not want to toss away his dignity like this and play with the one of the merchant. He wished to be strong and to look her in the eye and win back his and Zacharie's freedom with strength. At the very least, he wanted to be captured with his pride intact and saying that he did not regret anything. Or something along those lines. But that was not what happened.

Instead he found himself to be biting back a lot of tears and swallowing a lot of sobs and whimpers that tried very desperately to surface. The prospect of the merchant being killed, being taken away from him was more than he wanted or was able to cope with. He had always known that this was a risk, a possibility. But until that moment he had never fully realized that it could actually come true. His hands were balled into fists, his body was shaking. This could not be happening. Being strong and standing proud had done nothing. It had been too late. This was his fault. And the fact that Zacharie was just sitting there, saying nothing, probably comprehending the future himself, was killing him.

The Queen apparently picked up on his condition, because she soon spoke again with a more gentler tone. She sighed. And then she said something unthinkable. “I can offer you a deal.”

“What?” The Batter asked, but he did not look up. He choked out the word as if it had been stuck in his throat.

“'You realize that I have to make sure that the information both of you now know cannot travel any further and that I still need to try and bring some sort of justice. That is nothing that I can or want to change. He has proven perfectly how I cannot leave any ends untied. Either way, instead of killing him, he will be locked up in the dungeon with no future, but he will live. You will be punished merely with extreme restrictions. You will no longer be able to leave the kingdom and will also be unable to leave the castle without supervision. Both of you will remain alive.” Vader sounded displeased. “I will be able to use his life to make you obey, Batter. Because if you step out of line, it is 'lights out' for him.”

“Will I be able to see him, then?” The Batter looked up. 

“No. You will not be allowed in the dungeons or anywhere near them. And anything you do that does not include things you need to do or things I order you to do has to be authorized first.” She explained.

“He will be a prisoner.” The King muttered. He did not like that idea. But thinking that she would actually offer to let him go would have been too optimistic, he knew this.

“He will be alive.” The Queen replied. “And so will you.”

As the Batter hesitated, Zacharie took the opportunity to speak up. “There's no better option, Batter.” He pointed out. “This is the best way to go.”

“He is correct.” Vader assured. “Keep in mind that I could have him murdered and you locked up. This is me being generous, Batter. More generous than I should be. My offer is, all things considered, kind. What you have done is unforgivable, what he has done was avoidable. You brought yourselves into this position. I am offering you something I would not be offering if I was cruel.”

“She … she is right.” Zacharie added. “Take the offer.” He advised.

“No.” The Batter looked at the merchant. He straightened his back and for a moment he gritted his teeth before continuing to talk. “I made the mistakes. I brought you back here, you would not have come back without me. You did nothing wrong and you are being punished for my errors. I cannot allow this to happen.”

“Batter.” Vader spoke up again. “If you fail to oblige or try to cause trouble, there is one more thing I can do to make you obey right now.” She let her voice trail off instead of explaining what it was that she could do.

“And what would that be?” The King asked. He did not know what she was talking about, but whatever it was, there was no way that it could be good. When he thought about it, he did not want to know what other ways the woman had to make him bow to her will. By then he had understood that his wife was not someone to be taken lightly in any regard. Neither as a wife, nor as an enemy. 

“Sucre.” She spoke the name and the Batter could see Zacharie perk up immediately. The King was surprised to hear that name. “That's the name of the girl you sent your guards to look for, isn't it?They actually found her. I made sure that they would, because you seem to have some connection you to her. I don't know what connection that is or where you know her from at all, but that is not the main reason I wanted her location.” The woman shrugged. “What's important is that he has some sort of bond with her. And I'm fairly certain that it's a positive one.” She glanced at the salesman for a short moment. “I know where she is. And if you don't do as you are told to do, she might have to face some of the consequences, as well.”

“No!” Zacharie yelled, he jumped up from the bed immediately and turned to the ruler. He winced once as the pain caught up to him but he ignored it for the sake of shouting. “You told her about Sucre?!” He screamed.

“No, of course not!” The King raised his hands in defense. Zacharie had already been mad at him, he could not ruin his faith in him even further. “I told my guards, but only to find -”

“Your guards?” He asked, his voice still loud and furious. “That's about the same thing! How could you? How could you get my friend involved? I told you about her in complete confidence! I thought I could trust you to at least have enough decency and keep my secrets! She is my friend! Who do you think you are, making her a part of this, risking her life? She has nothing to do with you, she has never met you and now she is in danger! How could you be so selfish? So stupid?”

The Batter was speechless. When he finally found his voice all he could do was mutter a quiet and sorrowful 'I am sorry'.

“It's decided then.” The Queen interrupted. “The merchant goes behind bars and you remain here. Now be nice and stay put while I get some guards to lock him away.” She glared at both of them to make sure that they would remain in their places. But all three of them knew that the two men had no other choice. An attempt to escape would be futile. And it would only ruin Vader's 'generous' offer.

The King looked at the merchant who was sitting down on the bed again, clutching one of his wounds. “I really am sorry.” The ruler repeated, he had never felt this horrible in his life. No matter that Zacharie's life was going to be spared for an indefinite amount of time. That was hardly something to be happy about, anyway. And it was nothing to celebrate. “I... I simply was very desperate to find you. And I was worried that I would not.”

“You put her life on the line alone with mine and yours although you don't even know her. You had no right to reveal her existence to anyone, let alone use it for your own purposes.” Zacharie spoke with hatred. He then sighed. His shoulders sunk. The will to fight and yell was leaving him. The pain was taking over instead. “At least in a cell I will have plenty of time to curse you and hate you until that hate dies down and I return to how I feel about you... most of the time. And then maybe forgive you.”

“You think you can forgive me?” The King asked, hope in his voice and mind.

“I don't know yet.” The merchant was turned away from him. “Don't count on it.”

“Of course.” He sighed in disappointment. There were only seconds left, the King was sure. He wanted to hug and say goodbye. He wanted to clutch the other man, if nothing else. If he could not stop it, and he knew that there was no way, he at least did not want to part like this.

But before another word could be spoken or another action could be taken, Vader reappeared with a pack of guards behind her. She looked at the two of them and then pointed at the masked man. “Take him and lock him away.” She ordered. “I will tell you the precise conditions about his containment later on. For now stick to the usual routine. And make sure his wounds don't kill him.”

The last thing the Batter saw of the masked man was the tall and strong men picking up the wounded and suffering Zacharie and taking him out of the room. There was no struggling or fighting back. To what end? The two men had dug their graves. And they were forced to lie in them. The Batter listened closely as their footsteps became quieter. Then there was the sound of a door shutting. 

And then there was silence. He had a hard time standing up, but he forced himself to do so. He was not the one who would be put into a small cell, stripped off his rights and his pride. He was not the one who would spend the remainder of his life locked up because of his good intentions. No. The King was the person who was at fault. That was him. 

But there was another person, whom he wished felt remorse. The Queen remained in the doorway, looking at him. 

“Don't worry.” She said. “From here on, it can only go uphill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've been lazy about posting this one. Just started being active on my deviantArt account again since forever ^^;
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	27. A new set of rules

The King could not bring himself to move. Vader remained in the doorway for a while, saying many things that were repelled by his mind. He could not even hear the words his wife was directing at him. Nothing reached him. Everything around him was cold and bland. There were no colors, there were no shapes. Vader's words were inconceivable mutterings at best. 

Inside, the man was empty. If he had not known any better, he would have been certain that his heartbeat had stopped and that he had died. This was the afterlife. This was his punishment for everything he had ever done. He looked up from the spot on the ground he had been staring at. Vader had left. He did not know when or why. He did not know for how long he had merely been standing in that room, staring at the ground. It could have been a few seconds, it could have been hours. In the place of his wife were now two guards, looking at him.

The Batter only looked at them. He did not know what to say or do. And when he thought about it, something that he found to be very difficult at the time, there was nothing he _could_ say or do. He was no longer in charge, he no longer had their respect or any power. He had no power at all, anymore. He was Vader's pet. She kept him for the sake of appearance and mercy and some weird form or pity, perhaps. She had him under surveillance.

The guards approached him then and the King only looked at them without doing anything. So it was up to them to speak. “Her Highness, Queen Vader, is creating a set of rules as we speak. She wants you to receive those rules any moment. Follow us. And hand over the weapon.” One of them held their hands out. 

The King looked at it for a second. Yes, Vader had already informed them that he was no longer supposed to be treated as royalty or even their superior. He sighed. Trying to keep the bat would not work and beating them with it had no purpose. So he handed over the weapon with the hope that they would at least only put it away and not destroy it. Although he would not be surprised to find all of his possessions piled up and burning in the throne room.

The two men turned around and began to walk, expecting the Batter to follow them. He did so, although reluctantly. He did not want to hear those new rules and laws. He did not want to face his wife and listen to her. He did not want to think about the future he was forced to face just like he wanted to cast away any thoughts about Zacharie and Zacharie's future. All he wanted was to pass out or fall asleep. He wanted to forget or ignore or at least to be indifferent but there was no way. He was in way too deep for that. And he had been that way for a long time.

They walked through the hallways. The guards said nothing more, they did not turn to face him again. He was just walking along, hunched over, his whole body expressing melancholy and defeat. This was it. This was what everything boiled down to. The end. 

Eventually they reached Vader, who turned to face her husband. “You're here.” She simply said without any emotion. She looked at the guards and made a swiping gesture with her hand, dismissing them. They bowed and left. 

The Batter looked at her for a short moment before looking at the ground again. “I am here.” He replied with a dull voice. 

“Do you know why?” Vader was holding some things, a few sheets of parchment and one stack of them which was bound together and had a leather cover. 

“They claimed you to want to share the new rules with me.” He muttered.

“They were right.” Vader confirmed. “Your life here will continue. But I can't just let you go on the way you have been. It's obvious now that I cannot trust you or let you have freedoms, so your life will be more restricted than it has been up until now.”

“I see.” The Batter simply replied. He had nothing else he could say. There were no complaints he could make, no objections he could raise. He wished he would not have to say anything, at all. He felt awful after being defeated by his wife the way he had been. He had been so determined that time, so sure of himself. 

The Queen gestured for him to sit down. The King obliged. “I will now explain the rules to you. Be attentive. I will not repeat myself. If you have a question, wait until I finished explaining the rule you want to ask something about and then raise your voice.”

The Batter nodded.

“Good.” Vader stated. “I will have someone note all of these down. Oh, and, before you even think about it, there is no room for negotiation. Keep in mind that _he_ is still alive because of my _mercy_. And not for any other reason. So accept what I tell you without hesitation.”

“Yes.” He said. It was not as if he had any other choice.

“Very well.” The woman looked at some notes she had taken before. “Let us start. You are no longer allowed to leave castle grounds. You are able to leave the castle itself to go into the gardens or such, but not into any of the Zones, let alone any place outside the kingdom.”

“I have a question.” The King stated.

“Already? What is it?” She narrowed her eyes.

“If the Elsen do not see me anymore, wouldn't they be confused? And Dedan, Japhet and Enoch would realize I am no longer checking their Zones. Would that not be problematic?” The Batter inquired.

Vader shook her head 'no'. “The Elsen would not question it. You have scared them enough to make sure that they question nothing about you or me anymore. And I will still be there to calm them down, in case they need it.”

Before she could say more the King raised his voice. “'Calm them down'? You mean with the sugar?” 

The Queen did not respond. For a moment she only looked at her husband. Then she turned her gaze back to the sheet of notes in her hand. “Don't interrupt me.” She said. “As for Dedan, Japhet and Enoch, they, of course, know that you have made a mistake. They don't know about how you made it worse today, but they will. They wouldn't question anything.”

“You told them about this? You are going to tell them more?” The Batter narrowed his eyes. Sure, they were Vader's friends, but they were also public figures. And practically enemies of the King. He did not want them to know about any of this. But he knew that he had no say in the matter.

“They support me more than you do.” The woman snapped. This silenced the man. “I get what you are thinking. This will not keep up the image you have. Well, I don't care. Dedan, Japhet and Enoch already suggested giving you more severe punishment a month ago, but I dismissed it. So don't worry, I know what I'm doing. You have never been that strongly involved with public relations, so it won't be hard to keep up contact with anyone normally for me. Anyway. Since that answered your question, let's move on to the next point.” 

The King suppressed a sigh that desperately wanted to exit his body. 

“Starting now you will have no control over any of the guards. They only follow my orders. If you want anything from them, you are going to have to tell me about it. Don't even try to go behind my back, I let them know that if any of them help you with some form of betrayal, that will have been the last thing they will ever do. And if you are still going to give it a shot, they will tell me about it right away. And don't forget whom I have locked up in the dungeons now.” Vader looked at him with a sharp glare. “Try not to do anything stupid.”

The Batter remained silent, which his wife used to continue talking. 

“Next. While the servants will still cook for you and do their other duties, as well as treat you with respect, do not expect them to help you with some sort of scheme. I will have them tell me about every order you give them. But more importantly. I want you to ask me before ordering them to do anything.”

“Anything?” The King asked, only glancing at the woman. “No matter what it is?”

“No matter what it is.” Vader confirmed. “No matter how small or seemingly insignificant. I have to know what you are doing.” She paused. “You know that I'm not doing this out of cruelty, right? I'm doing what's best.”

The man hesitated but then made a small nod, prompting his wife to go on.

“Those are the major rules restricting your freedoms. To make it short: You will stay here without power and under surveillance.” She said.

“Forever?” The King asked.

“I don't know, yet. It all depends on your will to cooperate and your behavior. Maybe if you're good for a year I will alter the rules a little. Maybe.” She shrugged. “There's one more big thing.” The woman didn't give her husband a chance to inquire about it. Instead she handed him the sheets of parchment wrapped in leather.

He hesitated before reaching out and taking it into his hand. He opened it. It was empty. “What is this?”

“Right now it's nothing.” Vader pointed out. “But soon it will be your journal.”

“Journal?”

“Yes, journal. I want you to write down everything you do everyday. I, of course, have access to it. It's the easiest way for me to stay in the loop and be up to date on your behavior. And don't even consider lying in there because if even just one word inside those pages deviates from the truth, there will be punishment. And I think you know what I mean by that.” She gave him a stern gaze so that he would understand.

But he did not need anything like that to know what she was talking about. He was aware. And he was horrified at the thought of her punishment. “Is there anything else?” He asked after a short moment of silence.

The Queen pondered for a moment before shaking her head 'no'. “That is everything. For now. Depending on your capability of adapting and your general behavior I may add or alter rules. But don't expect anything grand. Remember, _he_ is still alive and locked up.”

The Batter did not reply.

“If you have no other questions, please leave. Due to the recent _events_ I have some business to take care of. Things to change, people to talk to.” She explained.

The King stared at the journal on the table. “Where do you want me to go? What should I do?”

Vader shrugged. “That doesn't matter to me as long as it's somewhere allowed to you by our new rules.”

He stood up. “I understand.” He took the journal. Something came to his mind. “Will we still be sleeping in the same room?” He asked out of the blue.

“Hm?” The woman sighed. “Yes.” She said. “I am trying to get things back to the way they should be. I'm not attempting to alienate you or get rid of you. If I wanted that I would just banish you. Although banishment is apparently not a very useful concept to you.” She turned her back to him to go tend to other matters.

He looked at the ground. Then he left.

He did not know what to do with himself. He simply wanted to dissolve into nothingness. The emotional turmoil inside of him would not quiet down. Shame, anger, disappointment, sadness,... He loathed himself. He truly did. In fact, he was certain he had never loathed anyone more in his life.

For a while he walked through the hallways aimlessly. He could feel gazes upon him wherever he went, no matter whether there were actual guards watching him or not. 

Eventually he ended up in the hallway leading to the dungeons. He had not wanted to go there. Not only because he was not allowed but because it was just too painful. He looked across the corridor at the locked door. Two guards were standing there on either side of it. The Batter knew that they would never allow him to pass through that door, go down those cobblestone stairs and talk to someone. They would probably stop him as soon as he approached the door.

He did not know for sure, he had no intention of discovering just what would happen if he tried. The 'punishment' Vader had talked about was not something he wanted to risk happening. 

He turned his gaze away and continued his walk without destination.

 

~o O o~

 

By the end of the day he went back into the shared bedroom and sat on the bed. He was holding the journal in his hands, it was still empty. He looked at it. He supposed he should do it before Vader entered the bedroom to look over his shoulder. He wanted to fall asleep before her arrival, too. 

He took a pen and opened the cover. He lowered the tip of the pen to the parchment after dipping it into some ink and wondered how he should start. 

_'Day 1'_ He started. Counting days like that seemed like a good way to go. It would help him keep track of the time he spent living his new lifestyle and Vader would be able to follow his progress more easily. It was not like he wanted to make anything easier for her, it was merely a side-effect. Additionally, pleasing her was something that kept the 'punishment' from happening. 

_'After the “incident” I received a set of new rules. I walked around the castle and thought about things. I did not eat dinner. I went into the bedroom to write.'_

He looked over the page. It was not nearly full. There was nothing else to write about or say though, that was what he had done. Nothing more. He considered describing what the 'incident' was, but he thought better of it. Vader was very well aware and he did not want to think about it any more than he had already done, although he knew it to be inevitable. 

He had tried before to forget about something, or rather _someone_ and his inability to do so had lead to the most recent events. His actions had caused everything. He was responsible. It was not Vader's fault or Zacharie's fault or because of something like fate or destiny. It was only him. 

With a deep sigh, he closed the journal and put it aside. He put the pen down on top of it. 

Sleep. He needed sleep. He was exhausted and tired. All he wanted to do was fall asleep and stop thinking about what had happened. 

So he got up from his bed, changed his clothes and allowed the room to become dark before going to bed. He needed rest desperately, but he could not fall asleep. Not right away and not for a while. 

Something kept him awake, something that had caused him restless nights before, as well. He was thinking about _him_ and he could not stop. He worried. Of course, he did! Zacharie was locked up in a cell. He was probably cold, lonely and hungry. He was probably devastated and angry. Maybe he was crying. The image tugged at the King's heartstrings. 

But what was he to do? If he tried to go see him, Vader would have the merchant killed. 

There was nothing to be done. The situation was hopeless and helpless. He had dug a grave for himself and his merchant. And he had dug it way too deep. 

Sleep did not come for him for a while. He was wide awake and his mind was working, his thoughts like a neverending waterfall. He was awake to hear the door open and hear Vader come into the room. He was awake to hear her change and get into bed beside him. And he was awake to pretend he was asleep in her presence. She had probably looked through his bluff right away, he was sure. But she did not say anything about it. 

She, too, must have realized that him being awake would only make this situation strange and uncomfortable for both of them. Maybe she even realized that sharing a bed was a bad idea. 

The King was awake to hear his wife get up again moments later and wonder about it. He heard her quiet footsteps and felt the light of a candle being lit. His eyes remained closed. Soon enough he heard her directly in front of him, on the floor beside his bedside. And then there was the sound of something being put aside and parchment. 

And he knew that she was looking at his journal. Her reading did not take long though. After just a moment, she closed the journal and he could hear her return to her spot in bed. 

He felt uncomfortable, to say the least. Everything about him was out in the open. He was no longer allowed to have secrets or do anything that was not supervised and/or explicitly permitted. He knew that he would have to get used to it rather sooner than later, but he did not even want to entertain the thought of spending more of his days this way, yet alone the rest of his life. 

~ o O o ~ 

But that was how things passed. 

Every morning he got up and every night he went to bed. He did not complain, he did as he was told and he only did very few things in general. He only did what he was certain he was allowed to do. The routine would have been dull enough for him to lose all sense of time if it had not been for his daily journal entries. Each time he wrote the 'day counter' went up by one. And it pained him so much to look at it or even think about it. The reason for that was simple. 

Each journal entry meant one more day of him being there and doing nothing productive or useful, as well as Zacharie being in that dungeon. Each passing day was another day his merchant was spending in captivity, locked away into the bowels of the castle. 

The worst part was, though, that there was no end in sight. No matter from what angle he tried to look at the issue, no matter how much he tried to change his thoughts, he would always come to the same conclusion; This lifestyle and everything that accompanied it would continue. And it would continue for a while 

As time passed the King became more and more descriptive in his journal entries to the point where Vader had to sit down to read the entry of the day in peace. He elaborated and explained everything that happened. He knew that she liked that, although she would never say or mention it to him. 

Something about writing those journal entries made him content. It was as if he was venting. And sometimes when he wrote he pretended that he was telling everything to Zacharie, because that was how he opened up. And with Vader acting rather cold toward him, which did not surprise or concern the Batter, having someone or something to talk to openly, even though it would end up being read by his wife, was nice. Comforting in a way, he supposed. And not only that but he cared less about Vader reading it. It became more important to him so he wrote about what he thought. Vader could not possibly punish him for thinking something, right? 

~ o O o ~

_Day 30_

_It has been about a month since the incident and yet it feels like it has been forever._

_I began my day today no different from any other of the past ones. I awoke to find that I was alone in the bedroom. I stood up and took care of the usual ablutions before changing into a different set of clothing. The servants must have neglected my laundry; I do not have as much clothing in the dresser as I remember. But I may simply be imagining it._

_After changing my clothes I went to have breakfast. There was no sight of Vader in the dining room. Breakfast was peaceful. But the food still does not taste well. I believe that it is not the cooking of the servants that got worse, but that I simply do not enjoy food. My general enjoyment for anything has been nonexistent recently. There is nothing I can do about it._

_After breakfast I decided to take a walk through the gardens, as I usually do. Doing this has become a part of my everyday life, I realized. Each day I go out in hopes that the fresh air and tranquility will brighten my mood. Each day it is not so. Instead, the tranquility only fills me with dread and guilt. It gives me time to ponder my actions and regret every last one. I do not know what I consider to be worse. Being kept in this place without an opportunity to leave or see somebody, or the punishment I am receiving from myself involuntarily._

_The guards did not even look at me as I went into the gardens. They do not even sneer anymore. Have I become so worthless that I am not even worth their attention? I do not know what they are thinking. But I never knew what anyone was thinking, it appears._

_The walk had the same effects as usual: Pain, guilt, anger, sadness. I thought about what else I could do to kill time. Nothing came to mind. It is strange how all I can do is kill time as if I was waiting for something to happen while nothing will ever happen. This is the rest of my life. My mind should adjust to it, but it will not._

_When I went back in I saw Vader. She looked at me and I looked at her. I do not have to mention how cold the atmosphere in the room was. I wish at least this would change. I realize why the condition is the way it is, but she desired a normal life. She desired us to go back to the way things were before... the series of events. But this way it will be hard to do so._

_She is, presumably, only keeping me for appearance. She wished for people to think that she is capable and was not left by me. And executing her husband would shine a bad light on her, as well. She has a reputation of kindness and gentleness, after all._

_We passed each other without a word._

_It was noon, but I did not have lunch. I did not have an appetite. Instead of eating, I went into the study. I tried to distract myself from everything with some reading but it did not work well. The afternoon passed extremely slowly and I felt grateful when it was finally over._

_It is evening right now and after this journal entry I will probably retrieve some tea. It is very calming._

_I realized something today._

_I am awful at adapting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


	28. 44 Days

_Day 45_

_Another day. I slept in today. Like yesterday. And the day before that. I think._

_Days are blending over into each other. One is like the other, there is no variety anymore. I had a hard time getting up. All I wanted to do was stay in bed. But that is nothing unusual, either. When I forced myself to get up it was noon. I was not hungry. I had no appetite. So I did not eat. I could not be bothered to brush my hair, either. To what end?_

_Recently, my posture has been getting worse. Today was no exception from this, either. However, nobody sees me, nobody respects me or is, at all, influenced by my appearance. When I stepped into the hallway I saw Vader. It had been a while since I had last seen her before that. She is always busy with something. She looked at me very closely today. And then, for the first time in forever, she spoke to me._

_She asked me why I did not look as I usually do. I explained to her what I have written already. There is no reason to make an effort. She was surprised, I could tell. Or maybe she was not and I was wrong. It would not be the first time I have been wrong about her emotions, after all._

_The encounter ended quickly. She did not want to speak any more than that. I did not do much today. Nothing worth mentioning, at least. Only a walk through the castle, the daily routine._

_I was up for about five hours. Now I am back in bed. I just found it in me to write this journal entry like I am supposed to._

 

~ o O o ~

 

_Day 45 (continued)_

_It has been three hours since the last entry. I have been lying in bed ever since, doing nothing but thinking. I cannot say that I enjoy thinking, because whenever I am left alone with my thoughts a few certain themes seem to be the only thing concerning me._

_Aside from those themes, I pondered the option of writing more and finally took that course of action. I do not even know whether Vader is still reading these entries. But they have become more than a chore to me, so I shall keep them up nonetheless._

_I feel there is a topic I have yet to address in these entries, although it was quite obviously on my mind. I was very hesitant to write about this until now but I really miss him._

_I do not know why I think now is a good time to write it, it may be that I am not quite awake. But it does not matter. I have not ceased thinking about him. I attempted to, but I, yet again, found myself unable to._

_45 days. Not counting the day of the incident, it has been 44 since this started, the rest of my life, so to speak. And there was not a moment when I have not thought about Zacharie. I know it is unwise to do so. I will never see him again. But I cannot stop. I am responsible, I am at fault. And it is no secret that I think about him because of more than simply guilt._

_My life is empty. I stand up, I do something, I go to bed, but everyday feels the same. I do not know whether, at this point, I deserve to be happy. But he does. I know he does, I am so very certain. I wonder whether he is still mad at me, though I do not see how he could have forgiven me._

_I truly am pathetic. And I truly am a coward. But now there is nothing I can do anymore. Now, if I try to revolt or do anything he dies. I have let it come to this. I, alone._

_Sometimes, I wonder, what if I was to die? Simply die. It is a horrific thought but maybe it would make things better. No, I must not think this. I have to stay alive, because... I do not know why. Is there a reason?_

_I wonder what Vader would do if I was to decease. Probably nothing she is not doing right now._

_Nevermind._

_Those are not the thoughts that have been plaguing me for those 44 days. What I have been thinking about was Zacharie, mostly. And how I will never get to see him again. I have, furthermore, come to realize that Vader's plan will never work. She can keep me here and threaten me but nothing will ever return to normal. In no way, shape, or form. It will always be this strange and cold; everything will._

_And that is not because somebody is standing in the way of any form of positive development, but because too much has happened._

_I know it. She knows it too, I am sure. I will stay here, we will be cold and distant and Zacharie, the man who only tried to help, will eventually die alone in a prison cell._

_If only there was someone or something that could help. But the situation is hopeless. Happy ends are for fairytales._

He finished writing and closed the book. He let out a deep sigh and put the journal onto his nightstand. He then laid down on his back. He put his arms behind his head as he stared up. It was not nearly late enough for him to sleep but he had nothing else to do, no where else to be. So he waited. He waited to fall asleep so that the next day could arrive.

 

~ o O o ~

 

The Batter did not know what sort of force or power dragged him through the castle that next day. But one way or another he ended up in an abandoned room. A very specific, certain room.

He asked himself why he was there or what he was doing as he stood in front of the wooden door. He examined it as if he did not know it. He had not been inside of that room since that one night 45 days ago. He knew that if he went inside he would have to write about it that evening. And if he wrote about it, Vader would maybe read it.

He opened the door.

She had not said anything about this being an offense. He could go in without being punished for it. She would not say anything, she would not go against her own rules.

He stepped into the room. It was empty and cold, deserted and dark. The King frowned. He asked himself what he was doing, what he was hoping to accomplish. This only made him unhappier and forced him to think about what he had so desperately tried to avoid thinking about. 

He stepped further into the room. But when he thought about it, this was no worse than what he was usually doing. Usually he was doing nothing. At least he was doing something that time. Even if it was potentially self-destructive for him.

He looked around and a very strange feeling overcame him. It added up to all of the other emotions he was feeling. He went over and sat down on the bed. The door was wide open so that, even if somebody was observing him and saw him come in, they would know that nothing suspicious was going on. Just a broken man in an empty room.

As he ran a hand over the sheets he felt something strange underneath, a bump. He did not hesitate to reach underneath the blanket to pull out whatever was hidden there. And when he held it in his hands he tensed up and forced himself to look away from it. The shirt. The shirt that Zacharie had left for him as a temporary memento back then. It was still there, Vader had not searched the room and thrown it out.

The Batter bit his bottom lip. He gave himself a push to put it back to where it had been. He could not stand to look at it, let alone hold it. The room alone brought back too many painful memories for him to bear. The shirt only made things worse. 

He got up from the bed and left quickly, shutting the door behind himself. It had been an awful idea to go in there, after all. 

He strolled through the castle instead. Hallways and corridors, stairs and rooms. He did not see Vader and when he checked, Hugo was gone, too. He assumed that they were out in the Zones and he could only hope that his wife would not bring their sick son into that polluted and horrendous area. He should not be a witness to what was going on there, no matter his age. No one should. It should not even happen.

The King looked around a corner and he saw something odd. At the end of the hallway, he was looking into, was the door that lead to the dungeons. And it was open. Not only that but there were no guards standing there, protecting it. The Batter raised his eyebrows. He looked around, there was no one. When he thought about it, he had seen almost no guards around. Nobody to watch over him and check up on him. What was going on?

He thought that maybe, they had gone inside the dungeons to check on something or someone, but even so they would not leave the door open. The Batter approached it with caution. He was not allowed in the dungeons. He was not allowed in the dungeons. He kept repeating those words over and over again in his head. He looked around to see whether someone was there, following him, but he saw no one once again. When he reached the end of the hallway, he gave the door a gentle push and it opened further with an eerie squeaking noise.

He swallowed and poked his head in to look around. No one was there. “Hello?” He called out; no response.

He looked at the hallway again. There was still nobody following him. He stood there and he was torn. He wanted to go in. He wanted to go in, find Zacharie and talk. He could not free him or rescue him, he had no keys to the cells, but at least he could listen to his voice and see him. 

But if he was caught, there would be consequences. And he knew what those consequences were. Sure, up until then Vader had been merciful and very lenient with her punishment. But he felt that this time, Vader would be ruthless. And he could not blame her. 

And then, he noticed that when put in front of a decision, he had always been taking the safe road. He hid Zacharie, he listened to Vader, he did not challenge her. It had always seemed like the most reasonable thing to do. But had it actually been that? Reasonable?

Before he knew it, the Batter was walking through the door. He closed it completely from the inside and looked around. He had never spent much time in the dungeons. They were filthy, dark and depressing. And there were hardly ever prisoners down there, anyway. Most guilty citizens were simply executed. And it had worked like a charm to keep down the crime rates. Although Vader's sugar had probably played into that statistic.

“Zacharie?” The Batter whispered and he began walking through arched, stone doorways. He looked through the thick bars into each cell, only to be disappointed over and over again. But then, eventually, he heard it.

“Batter?”

It was quiet, it was weak and it came from the last cell. The King sped up and ran the remainder of the way. And when he finally reached that last cell, he stopped breathing.

There he was, Zacharie. He was standing in the cell, but he was looking different. He was tired and messy, he looked weak and seemed to have lost weight. The Batter approached the bars. The salesman looked at him. “Batter...” The merchant said again and he came as close as he could. “You're... here.”

“Yes...” The Batter nodded and he reached a hand through the iron poles. He touched Zacharie's arm with it. “I am here. I hope you do not mind.”

“How did you get past the guards? What about Vader?”

“Shh.” She King shushed him gently. “There was no one around. I know that I probably should not have entered. After all, I am putting your life on the line and- if you want me to leave I will walk right back out that door.”

“No... stay. I can't take being alone in here anymore. It's not like the guards are company, let alone good one.” He sat on the ground and gestured for the Batter to do the same. “I will die in here one way or another. I'd rather have it like this than from old age without never even seeing anyone or anything again.”

The King did not hesitate and he sat on the ground on the other side of the bars. “I am sorry.” He said. “I am so sorry. For everything.”

“It's okay.” Zacharie reached out and took the King's hand. “It's alright. I forgive you.”

“You... you do?” The Batter was surprised. He had not expected this at all, he had expected anger and hatred.

“Of course. Only fools hold grudges. And besides, you were doing your best. And obviously you are no longer a coward because you just went in here to see me, despite that possibly leading to your imprisonment and my execution.” Zacharie chuckled.

“I am risking your life.”

“Let's forget about that.” The merchant leaned against the bars with his side, his hand still around the King's. “Let's not use the time we have to talk about what could happen. I have used this time to prepare myself for anything. I … I'm not afraid of dying.”

The King hesitated but then he nodded. “You are right. We should not be discussing this.”

“I'm glad that you agree.” The salesman's voice was warm and comforting. “So tell me, how is everything outside this depressing prison? Are you doing okay?”

“...No.” He looked away. “I am not okay. Vader has given me a rather strict set of rules. I get up in the morning and wait to go to bed in the evening. I write in a journal that she can read, as she requested; that is my everyday. However, if it was only that, I would be okay.”

“Let me guess... you are being torn to shreds by your emotions.” The merchant stated.

“Correct.” He looked at Zacharie. “Not a day passes where I do not think about you and regret everything. If only I could go back and change everything. I would, no matter the cost.”

“I know you would.” The salesman explained. “But I wouldn't want you to go back and change absolutely everything. I'm glad I met you. I'm glad I got to help you, even if it was only a little bit.”

“...” The Batter did not know how to respond to this. He changed the subject. “How are you holding up inside of here?”

“Before I answer that, I have been wanting to ask you something.”

“What is it?” The King asked. 

“When you sent your guards after me months ago, what was your reason to do so?” Zacharie was looking at him.

“What do you mean?” The Batter raised an eyebrow. “I missed you and I felt I had to try and make things right. I did not think it through thoroughly enough.”

“That's not what I mean. Did something special occur that made you want to hunt me down or was it just you wanting to see me?” 

“Both.” The King stated as he remembered. He did not have a hard time remembering anything that had happened back then. It was all well-known to him. “It was becoming very clear to me at the time that the terrible feelings I was having would not simply go away. But what really gave me the idea was a dream I had... A nightmare.”

“A nightmare? What about?” Zacharie tilted his head.

“You. You were holding your sword and you were covered in blood, lying on the ground somewhere. I think... I think you were dead.” The King had a hard time thinking about it. He did not want to see that image in his head again. He had been forced to picture it and images like it way too often, already.

“That made you send people after me?” The merchant sounded confused. “I don't understand, were you so guilt ridden from the dream?”

“Not quite.” The Batter shook his head. “I figured that the dream had some meaning and I understood that meaning after some pondering. I was supposed to use the sword as an excuse to send someone after you.”

“That's what you took away from the dream?” Zacharie inquired.

“Yes.” The Batter suddenly worried. “Was that not right? Was that not what it was supposed to mean?”

The short man chuckled and his grip on the Batter's hand tightened. “Dreams, Batter, are very subjective. Whatever you interpret into them is entirely up to you. There's nothing you can do about it. I guess deep down you really wanted some excuse that you could use to send someone looking for me. You really wanted to see me again. So that's why you thought that it meant that you were supposed to get me back that way.”

“You mean that it was not some sign from fate but rather from myself?”

“You could see it like that, yes.” Zacharie nodded.

“I see.” The Batter looked at Zacharie through the bars. He nearly teared up. He could not believe that he was actually there, holding his hand and looking at him, just like he had been wanting to do for all those past days. 

“Now to answer your question: I am... acceptable. I have been missing you a lot, too. I could barely stand it. The treatment here isn't exactly nice and neither is the food or … anything, really. But I'm managing. I'm surviving. And that's what matters.” The merchant sighed. “I guess.”

“I wish I could promise to get you out of here. But I do not want to lie.”

“That's okay.” Zacharie explained. “As I said, I've already accepted my fate.”

“Is there anything I can do for you? I could try to get something from the kitchen while nobody is here...” The King suggested. 

“No, that's fine. Just stay here, okay?” The merchant asked.

“Of course.” The King held onto the other one's hand tightly to make sure that he knew that he would not leave.

“What about you? I highly doubt it, but I can I do anything for you?” The masked man inquired.

The Batter hesitated. He was looking at the salesman. “Actually, there is one thing.”

“What is it?”

“Could you... take off your mask for me?” The King asked. “This might be the last time we ever get to see each other.” He tried to explain his motive.

“No.” Zacharie answered, but before the Batter could complain and ask why, he continued. “You will see my face, eventually.”

“Eventually? But this might be the last-”

“Don't even say it.” Zacharie's voice was a bit shaky. The Batter only then noticed that the cool and calm behavior was an act. The merchant was worried. “This will not be the last time we see each other. It will not end like this.”

“You said you were prepared to die in there.” The King pointed out.

“I am.... Or rather I am trying to prepare myself for that case as much as I can. But that is not what will happen. I will get out of here and you will leave the castle.” The Batter had never heard Zacharie sound like that before. He sounded certain and uncertain at the same time. It was as if he was trying to convince himself, rather than the Batter, that he would make it out of there.

The latter made a small smile as he looked at the merchant with fondness. “Of course. You are right.” He tried to sound reassuring. The last thing that he wanted to do was take the short one's hope, however much was left of it. 

“Damn right I am!” Zacharie chuckled. He then shuddered a little.

“What is wrong?” The King asked him, concern in his eyes.

“It's nothing.” The merchant responded. “I'm only a bit cold. It's not exactly warm down here.”

“You are cold?” The Batter examined the other and realized that he was not dressed for the temperature in the dungeon. “I still have your shirt. I will retrieve it.” He stood up

Zacharie looked at him. “No, it's fine, really. Just stay.”

“That is not an option. You are cold. And if you get sick down here, you will have a problem. It is terrible enough that they brought you here while you were still wounded.” The Batter explained. “I will not take long. Please wait.”

The salesman sighed. “Like I have a choice.” He leaned against the bars. “Fine. But hurry back, alright?”

“Certainly.”

The King took off, he hurried back out of the dungeons, up the stairs and through the corridors of the castle. And up another flight of stairs. He made it to the room in time, retrieved the shirt in question and left again. He went back through a corridor and it was then that he saw his wife. 

“Vader?” He quickly hid the shirt by tossing it behind the nearest plant. 

“Batter.” Vader turned to look at him. “There you are! Where have you been?”

“Walking through the castle, as usual.” The King answered.

“I see.” The Queen looked at him. “Sorry that I have been absent.”

“Sugar business?” The Batter asked and there was the sharp sound of hatred in his voice. Not for her, per se, but mostly for her deeds.

“Not quite. There was a disturbance Zone 2. Some insane girl aggravating Elsen and yelling and fighting. It was horrible. I called guards out of the castle for backup. But she evaded all of them.” Vader frowned. “Such a little pest.”

“You brought in more guards from here?” The Batter inquired.

“Yes. I hated to do so, but I had to try and remove that girl.” Vader shrugged.

The King narrowed his eyes. “Are the guards back in their places?”

“Yes. Why?” Vader raised an eyebrow. “Is something wrong with the guards being there? Did you do anything?”

“Of course not. I was only wondering where they had gone.” The King cleared his throat. He had not been careful enough about what he said. If this continued, he would only have more problems.

“Ah. Well it's good to see that you are not just lying in bed, moping today. You know, like you have been doing for a while now?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “If you want things to get better, you have to work for it.” She stated.

He bit back the urge to roll his eyes or groan. “I never assumed that there was a chance for something to become better. Only worse. You cannot let Zacharie or me go, because we know about your secret and you are not willing to stop the awful happenings in Zone 3.”

Vader nodded. “That's true. But you could get more privileges.”

“Privileges?”

“Nevermind.” She said. “Maybe I'll explain more to you some other time. Provided that you are up and about.” And with that she walked past her husband and down the hallway. As soon as she turned the corner and was out of sight, the Batter took the shirt he had tossed away and, with a deep sigh, brought it back to the room he had gotten it from. 

Heading back to the prison cells would only get him in trouble since the guards were, presumably, back. Especially if he was seen carrying the shirt. It had to go. Once it was hidden again, the Batter could not help but remember what had transpired moments before. He had seen Zacharie again, he had talked to him. That alone was enough to make him happy. 

At least for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!!


	29. Marks of Battle

The Batter spent the remainder of that fateful day with daydreaming. About things he wanted, things he hoped for and, a few times, things that could have been. Meeting Zacharie had kicked his attention to his surroundings far away and the space it left was taken by wishful thinking. He even forgot to write into his journal that evening.

He slept well that night. Much better than he had slept for a long time. There were no nightmares.

However well his sleep was, it did not last long. In the very early morning hours, the Batter was woken up by commotion. The noises of yelling and running were echoing through the hallway outside the bedroom. He sat up in his bed and looked at Vader, who was still in the room, but already up. She was getting dressed.

“What is going on?” The Batter asked, sleepiness in his voice.

“There's a problem down in the prison cells.” She explained while hastily slipping into more appropriate clothes. She opened the door. “Stay put.” She commanded.

The King stared after her, his eyes wide, every bit of tiredness gone. The prison cells? That was where Zacharie was. And not only that, but there were no other prisoners down there. Whatever was going on had to be related to him, it simply had to be. He stood up. There was no way he could sit and 'stay put', as Vader had demanded, while something was going on with the merchant.

He put on a change of clothes as quickly as humanly possible, peeked out the door and when he found Vader to be absent, he left through it. He needed to go to the dungeons but then he recalled something. He retrieved Zacharie's shirt. Later in his life, the Batter would never understand the force that drove him to get it, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. 

And then the Batter ran, fortunately the commotion and chaos which dominated the hallways and rooms, allowed him to move about rather freely. He still made sure to keep a low profile. 

When he was only a few corridors away from the staircase that would lead into the nasty dungeon, he found himself incapable to keep going. Guards were swarming there from all directions, everyone was headed for the prison cells. Whatever was going on down there had to be huge. 

The King bit his bottom lip. He had to find a way to get past all of those people and down there but it seemed almost impossible. 

And then, without warning, somebody grabbed him. The King flinched and began to struggle violently but the attacker had a tight grip on him. He tried to look behind himself, but to no avail. A guard must have noticed him and, since he was not allowed to be there, was trying to take care of him. He wanted to yell at the guard to let him go that instant, but he knew better than to draw any more unnecessary attention. And then he felt something cold against his throat, just for a second. He looked down and saw a blade. His attacker was not playing games.

“Quiet and no struggling.” A voice demanded, it belonged to the person holding him. And it was quite obvious to the Batter then that whoever was holding him was not someone employed by the royal family. A guard would have no interest in the Batter not drawing attention to himself. The blade was no longer directly against his throat, but it was still hovering dangerously close. 

The attacker began to drag the King away from the scene and the commotion and into a nearby deserted hallway, which was barely lit. Then he let go and removed the blade. 

Instantly, the King turned around to face whomever had taken him away.

The sight surprised him. The person who had threatened him was wearing a cloak with a hood, his identity was concealed. But then the Batter's gaze fell onto the weapon. It was not any weapon. It was a sword. And it was not any sword. It was _that_ sword. The sword which belonged to _that_ person. He looked at the person in front of him again and he realized the height and body shape matched.

And then he dared to mutter a guess. “....Zacharie...?”

The figure did not respond so the Batter carefully and hesitantly reached out. He gripped the hood of the cloak, the fabric was rough against his fingers. And then he pulled it down. 

And he was scared to believe what he was seeing. It had to be an illusion, a dream. But deep down the King knew he was wide awake as he lay his gaze on Zacharie, standing there, with his sword.

“Hello again, friend.” The masked man muttered. 

“Why- How-” The Batter was incapable of forming a coherent sentence. He did not know what to say or how to say it. 

“I would explain everything, believe me. But this is neither the time, nor the place.” The merchant sheathed his sword. “We have to get out of here before we're noticed. Here, put this on.” Zacharie revealed a bag underneath his cloak from which he produced yet another cloak. He gave it to the Batter. 

The King moved more on instinct than on thought when he took and put on the piece of clothing. He then realized that he still had the sweater. He had been holding onto it the entire time. But Zacharie seemed serious and stressed. Maybe it was not the time to return the piece of clothing to its rightful owner. “Done.” He declared when the cloak was in place.

“Good. Pull up the hood and let's get out of here. It's only a matter of time before we're found.”

The Batter nodded and pulled up the hood, following Zacharie's example. And then, without warning, the small man began to move quickly through the corridors. Guards did not notice them and neither did servants. It became clear rather quickly that they were not even sure what was going on. Not that the Batter should criticize this. He himself hardly understood the situation.

After two corridors and a room, the Batter realized something.

“Zacharie.” He whispered. He repeated the name a few times until the merchant finally showed some sign of response. “You are not walking into the correct direction if you wish to exit.”

“Yes, I am. We're leaving through the gardens. She said its still there.” The merchant pointed out, whispering, as well.

“'She'? Who is 'she'? And what is 'it'?” The King asked but he never received a response. A few seconds later, they reached the gates leading into the gardens. Zacharie opened one and both of them slipped through. Fortunately, the men usually guarding those gates were apparently occupied with whatever was going on in the prison cells, as well. 

“Now all we have to do...” The masked man was muttering a few things to himself. “Over there.” He whispered. He grabbed the Batter's wrist before pulling him to the wall that separated the gardens from the outside of castle grounds. 

At first the King did not see why they were headed there, but as they closed in on one specific spot, he noticed the small hole in the wall. He questioned how it had gotten there but only for a brief moment. He knew that it was not the time to ask questions and wonder about things. Zacharie was there and he was leading him out of the castle. It was a blessing that should not be questioned.

Beside the hole, on the ground, were several bricks. They had to stem from the wall and were what originally filled that hole. 

“I'll go first.” Zacharie stated and crouched down, but just before his knees reached the ground a voice echoed through the gardens.

“Wait!” 

Zacharie and the Batter both turned around to see the source. It was Vader. She was standing by the open gate, the light from inside illuminating her form.

“Wait.” She repeated. Her face showed desperation and pain. She was panting, she had run all the way to there, that was certain. “Batter.” She spoke up again. “That's you... right?”

“Crap.” The Batter could hear Zacharie mutter. “Quick, before she calls the guards.” 

But the King did not move. Not to leave, anyway. Instead he reached up and pulled down the hood. He looked at his wife and he saw tears in her eyes. “Yes.” He answered her question.

“You're leaving me...?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He answered. And he saw hurt and pain in her. And he found out, that instance, that what she had done to him and Zacharie had not been because she was cruel or evil. And maybe it had not even been because they knew about her secret. All she had wanted was to keep him. To keep their family. No matter how absurd and unlikely that thought had been.

“I see.” She said and turned her gaze to the ground. 

The King could hear voices from inside the castle. Men's voices. They were becoming louder, the guards were closing in. “I have to go.” He pointed out. He gestured toward Zacharie to keep going.

When Vader did not respond, the Batter himself crouched down.

“I love you.”

He heard Vader say those words. He hesitated but then gave himself a push and left. 

Zacharie was standing outside the wall and waiting. The King got up. And then he saw that they were not alone. There was a girl, scarcely clothed, beside the merchant. She may not have been wearing a lot of clothes, but she was certainly wearing a bright and almost intimidating grin on her face.

“Who is this?” The Batter asked and he pointed at the girl, but he was turned to Zacharie. From the corner of his eye he could see the girl pout for not being addressed personally.

“There is no time to explain right now. We have to hurry.” The masked one pointed out. “A lot.”

“I'm Sucre. Zacharie's best friend of all time. Pleasure meeting you.” The girl said and her grin returned to her face. “I'm the one who trashed your prison cells and kept your staff busy.” She extended her hand, which the Batter took with hesitation.

“Sucre!” Zacharie complained. “This is really not the time! We have to be running for our lives here!”

“Right, right.” The girl named Sucre agreed and she pulled back her hand and the Batter did the same.

After this, not another moment was wasted. The three of them began to run for their lives. And as they did, the voices of guards could be heard behind them and it was completely and utterly terrifying. However, it also seemed to boost the adrenaline within the three of them so they could run even faster. Zacharie was quite fast, something the King had not expected from the short person. They ran away from the castle, away from the Zones and, eventually, away from the kingdom. 

When they were out of the kingdom and had put some distance between it and themselves, they collapsed onto a meadow. Only then the King realized the coldness of the outside and he was grateful for the cloak he had been given. All three of them were panting and looking at the castle in the distance. They could see guards on horses exit. The ones that had been chasing them before had most likely gone back to retrieve their steeds. 

“Come on.” Zacharie said as he got up. “We have to keep going or they'll find us. There's a forest nearby.”

“Yes.” The King agreed and got up. Then the two men looked at Sucre, who was still on the ground.

“I veto that idea.” She said.

“You can't veto!” The merchant yelled.

“Yes, I can!” She sat up.

“No, you can't!” He repeated.

“Then I veto that I can't veto!” She shouted.

“That's not how that works!” Zacharie was upset. 

“Sorry to interrupt your banter, but I believe we have to keep going to save ourselves.” The Batter interfered and the two others looked at him.

“Fine.” Sucre gave up and the merchant helped her to get up.

They ran into the nearby forest. It was still dark outside so seeing anything proved to be very difficult, which worked as their disadvantage and advantage simultaneously. The disadvantage was that they had to be careful not to trip and fall into a pond or get attacked by animals. Generally, not being able to see is not a good state to be in. However, this meant that the guards were also likely not to find them, if they entered the forest at all.

They wandered around in the woods for a while. Sometimes they would hear the sound of a horse or a voice and all three of them would stop walking and find something to crouch down behind. But after an hour or two, all sounds died down. All that was left was the noise of wind rushing through the trees and their footsteps. 

“I think they're gone from here.” Zacharie pointed out. He sat down and after a moment there was light. 

The King closed his eyes at first, the sudden light being too bright. But then he looked and saw that the merchant had had an oil lamp in his bag, which he was setting down on the ground. “You had this with you all this time and you did not pull it out?” The Batter asked as he sat down beside the masked man.

“I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention in this forest. A light would have been a dead giveaway for anyone passing by.” He explained and leaned against the trunk of a tree.

Sucre was the last to sit down. When she did she sat cross-legged. “I'm just happy everything worked.” She grinned again.

“True.” Zacharie agreed. “I can't believe we're actually out of there. Oh wow, we actually made it! We're free!” He launched himself at the Batter and hugged the man tightly.

He was only beginning to realize it then, himself. They were out of the castle, away from Vader. They had left, they were free. They were no longer forced to be prisoners. He hugged Zacharie back in response. But upon noticing that Sucre was watching them with an eerie grin, he let go and the merchant did the same.

The Batter looked between the two. “So... would you mind explaining everything to me?”

Sucre looked at him. “Everything? Alright!” She scooted closer and put an arm around the Batter's shoulder's as if they were pals. “When a man and a woman love each other very much-”

“Not that!” He complained and shoved Sucre away. 

“You did ask us to explain _everything_!” She giggled and Zacharie was chuckling and it was obvious that he was trying desperately not to laugh and roll around on the forest ground while doing so.

The Batter smiled when he saw Zacharie happy. After the giggling and held back laughter died down, he raised his voice again. “Let me attempt this again. Would either of you kindly explain to me what happened tonight and how it happened?”

Zacharie turned to the Batter. “Alright, see it was like this-”

“No, let me, let me!” Sucre raised her hand and she moved around like an impatient child. 

“Fine.” The merchant agreed, warmth in his voice. “But start at the beginning, otherwise you'll just be confusing.”

“Yay!” Sucre cheered before clearing her throat. “Alright, it happened like this:

A few weeks... or was it months?... No let's say weeks! A few weeks ago, Zacharie visited me. I was really psyched, as you can imagine since he's my best friend. But he wasn't happy as he usually was! He was really mad and sad! So I asked him why and he told me all about his journey to your kingdom. He told me he met you and liked you and you like him and everything. He told me about what happened with your wife and whatnot and that you had him banned, you piece of trash!”

“Sucre!” Zacharie interrupted the story.

“Sorry, sorry.” She sighed. “You're not a piece of trash, Bat-Bat. Not anymore.”

“Bat-Bat...?” The Batter raised an eyebrow at that peculiar nickname but his confusion was not acknowledged, let alone responded to.

Sucre went back to talking. “So yeah, he pretty much told me the story from A to Z, how you met, how he totally had the hots for you and how you eventually had them for him too and what happened with that. Sadly, he gave me no details.” She frowned at Zacharie for a moment. “But! He told me how he wants to have like twenty-seven babies with you and marry you and not in that order.” She chuckled.

“I did not!” Zacharie complained.

“Suuuure.” Sucre snickered before continuing to talk. “So anyway. He was banished, staying with me for a while and he was trying to get over you but he told me that he was worried. So, of course, I asked him why and he said that he was worried about you. Weird, right? After you stabbed him in the back like that. He told me that you didn't want to, though, that your wife made you do it and was twisting your arm or something. That sounds painful, by the way. Zacharie said he had to talk to her to at least try to clear some things. Like your name. And his name. He was still pissed at you, don't get me wrong, but he said he couldn't criticize you for not taking action if all he was doing was sitting around being miserable. I guess he just didn't want to be a hypocrite! So he left and told me he would be back two weeks later at most, he was only going to travel to the place, talk to that scary lady and come back.

Something interesting was, a few days after he left there were guards looking for me in the area. They were looking for, I quote, 'A weird girl named Sucre'. And I didn't know where they came from or what they wanted but they looked pretty official. They talked to me and I found out that they were your knights. So I thought they came looking for Zacharie for some reason, but that wasn't even the case! They just told me that the Queen wanted to know where I was. That was scary! I didn't even know that lady and she knew me! But what was even worse they wanted to stay put around me. It was horrible! Sure, I wanted to attack them like I did tonight, but I didn't know what was going on with Zacharie and I was worried that if I hurt them it might end up hurting him. So I let them be. 

But then there was the next problem! Zacharie never came back! I waited and waited but he just wouldn't return! And then the knights just up and left without another word after a few days. It was so weird and terrifying. So I figured I should do something. But then I told myself to wait some more. Wait for Zacharie. Guess I shouldn't have done that because apparently he was being kept prisoner!”

“I am sorry.” The Batter muttered.

“Apologies later. Story now.” Sucre stated before continuing. “After a few weeks of waiting, I was certain that he wouldn't return on his own. So I had to know what had happened. I was so mad. So I got to the kingdom and I asked around, but none of the citizens knew anything! And then a guard talked to me and I was so mad I – I may or may not have murdered him.”

“May or may not?” Zacharie tilted his head.

“Yes, well. I knew he was unconscious but before I could check for a pulse or something, not that I would, but I couldn't, there was this squad of guards and the Queen coming for me! And there were so many guards they just kept arriving! I did my best to defend myself and I could elude them, eventually. As I fought though, I got lucky. I could hear two guards talking about me and they said I was to be associated with a prisoner. I just knew that it had to be Zacharie.

So I waited until nighttime, until everyone had settled down. I was hiding in the shadows. And then I remembered that Zacharie had told me that he had entered the gardens to meet with you through a hole in the wall which was closed with bricks loosely. I found it and entered. It was pretty hard not to be noticed by all this security you got standing around. I had to knock out a few fools. I guess the trail of unconscious men was what lead people to discovering me at all. But by the time they did it was already too late! I had knocked out enough people to steal keys and was getting Zacharie out of there. And that would have been it but he told me that he needed some things and to get you. And then I told him that I would keep the guards busy down in the prison basement while he would get everything. We said we'd meet outside the gardens at the hole.”

Zacharie cleared his throat. “If I may, I'll explain the rest.” Sucre nodded and Zacharie began to talk. “Sucre showed me the sheath of mine she had found in an alley when entering the kingdom. She gave it to me. I managed to leave the dungeon before the guards arrived, but only barely. I found some places to hide in and eventually I found some of those servant stairs. Like the ones we used when we sneaked to that room. Anyway, I knew I had to hurry but I didn't know where you were. I figured you were no longer sleeping in bed as the commotion emerged. But I could sense my sword in a room and I found it after a few wrong rooms. In those wrong rooms I found a bag and cloaks though, which was fortunate. So I took them. I then found my sword. When I was disguised I figured you would try to be at the scene of the crime to find out what had happened, so I went back and, sure enough, there you were. And that's pretty much it.”

“So that is why you threatened me with your sword.” The Batter concluded.

“Yeah, sorry about that, but I couldn't risk you causing a scene because for once everything was going very well and I couldn't risk ruining it. Because I was sure that if we failed, Sucre and I would be killed for sure and I don't even know what would have happened to you.” Zacharie leaned onto the Batter’s shoulder. “But that's nothing we have to worry about. It worked. Everything went well, we're here now.”

“You are correct.” The Batter agreed. Sucre leaned into Zacharie. “I just wonder... where do we go from here?”

“Wherever is fine.” Zacharie said. “As long as it's not back there. We will be killed if we do.”

“Yup.” Sugar nodded. “That crazy lady will probably send her knights after us everyday. We have to live in the shadows. And hide.” She giggled.

“No, I do not think so.” The Batter pointed out.

“What? Why?” The merchant asked. “She didn't want us to leave and we left. We're practically felons now.”

The Batter closed his eyes. “I saw her face. I saw her tears. She is not going to waste time and energy pursuing us. That was never within her plans.”

“How do you know?” Zacharie asked.

“I... I simply know. I am certain. Trust me.” The Batter sighed.

“Alright.” The merchant said. 

“Oh, one more thing. You were very tense earlier so I decided to wait with this.” The former King handed the shirt to Zacharie.

“You really kept it. Thank you.” The merchant smiled. He undid his cloak and immediately and put on the shirt before putting on the cloak again. Then he reached out and turned off the light. “Let's try to get some sleep until morning. Wherever we're going, we will need energy for it.” Zacharie lay down and so did the girl beside him.

“Yes.” The Batter lay back, as well and wrapped an arm around the merchant and his hand encountered Sucre, who giggled. 

“Hello there.” She commented. “Don't mind me, just sharing this merchant with you.”

Zacharie chuckled.

The Batter simply closed his eyes. The ground was cold and uncomfortable. The wind was harsh. And the Batter fell asleep with a smile on his face.

It was the sun that woke up the three companions the next morning. Single rays tickled their faces, breaking through the ceiling of leaves above them. They all sat up and stretched and yawned before looking at each other and realizing what had come to be reality once more. They were free. Free and well. 

“Where do we go now?” The Batter asked as Zacharie was pulling single leaves and small branches out of Sucre's hair.

“Anywhere we want to!” The girl answered with a bright grin.

The merchant finished grooming her and turned to the Batter. “She is right. There are no more boundaries. And I don't only mean geographically.” He chuckled and the Batter blushed. He wasn't sure that Zacharie had meant to imply what he was thinking about, but it was very possible.

“So all we do now is travel?” The Batter inquired. “Wherever we please to travel to?”

“Yup!” Zacharie confirmed and he put the oil lamp into his bag. “And we better get going now. We are wasting daylight. The next town isn't that close and we need some supplies desperately.”

The three of them got up from the ground and began walking through the forest. Zacharie seemed to have an uncanny sense of orientation as he knew exactly where to head to although all the three persons could see were woods. “If we walk through the woods we are less likely to be caught by Vader's search troops, if she sent any.” He explained. 

“So this is it.” The Batter said. “We will just walk from place to place without a real home, never certain that we will have a roof over our heads and hoping not to get caught by anyone who might know of our wrongdoings? That is going to be the life we are going to lead?”

“Well, yes. My life has always been like that.” Zacharie turned to look at the Batter and he stopped walking and so the tall man did, too. Sucre kept wandering. “Batter. I am not going to ask you to join me. You've lived your entire life in a different way and I can't expect you to change it now.”

“You rescued me when you could have left me behind, Zacharie.” 

The merchant nodded. “I did and I want you to be free to do whatever you want to do. If you would prefer finding a kingdom and a residence and being there that would be okay! Sucre has a residence, too, although she comes and goes as she wants. Anyway, if you do that, I would suggest doing it far away.” 

“I never said I would not enjoy a traveler's life.” The Batter remarked and he continued walking, expecting the shorter one to do so, too.

“What?” The salesman started walking beside him.

“Before we met, I would have never even entertained the thought that I would lead a life like yours. But now, I like the idea. I have not seen enough of this world. And I have not spent enough time with you, yet.” He reached out and took Zacharie's hand. “If it is not too much trouble, I would ask you to allow me to join you.”

The merchant immediately held onto the hand. “Of course! You don't even have to ask!”

The Batter chuckled. Then he paused. “So will your friend always be with us?”

“What? Sucre? No.” The masked man looked at his female friend, who was picking up some things she found in the forest. “I love her, but I could never take her with me for too long. She is impatient and scares people, she's not made for merchant business. And she gets bored easily. She does her own thing. We just meet up every once in a while. She will probably part ways with us once we've reached the next town.”

“Splendid.” The Batter commented. “Now only one thing remains.”

“And what is that?”

“Vader.” The man looked at the ground. “She is still doing those horrible things with sugar and the Elsen. I could not stop her before our departure.”

“Don't beat yourself up about it.” Zacharie said with a reassuring voice. “There's nothing you could have done. And last night you told me she was sincerely sad when you left.”

“I believe so.”

“Maybe that's enough to move something within her and take a second look at what she's doing. I can't promise it, but we can hope, at least.” He shrugged.

“You are right.”

“And in the end we can always expose her to some other king and queen who are probably more sensible than her.” The merchant pointed out.

“It would be a last resort.” The Batter sighed. “The very last.”

The three of them reached the next town after a few hours. It was afternoon. Sucre left to do something on her own after Zacharie had bought food for them all. It turned out that he had still had some money on his person. He explained to the Batter that his backpack had been taken from him when he was imprisoned and he complained about it because he could not find it after escaping. But eventually he just laughed it off and said “Guess I'll have to start anew!”

Later that evening, the two men were sitting in a field. It was late but at least the cloaks protected them from the cold night air. Zacharie was leaning onto the taller man's shoulder and his hand was beneath the other's on the ground. “Hey Batter?” He broke the silence.

“What is it?” The taller one was looking at the sky. The moon was bright and beautiful that night.

“Earlier today you said that there was only one thing left to worry about, which is Vader. But you were wrong.” 

“How so?” He turned his gaze to look at the shorter one.

Zacharie sat up properly. “There's one more thing.” He reached behind his head. “One more thing to take care of.”

The Batter understood the situation. The merchant was undoing the strings that kept his mask on his face. “You do not have to do it, Zacharie.” He explained, suppressing his curiosity.

“No, no. It's alright. I want to. It's about damn time you knew what I look like, anyway.” He took a deep breath and removed the mask. It took him another moment to face his companion.

The Batter looked at him, at his face, illuminated by the moonlight. And the first thing he noticed was “You have such beautiful eyes.” He said.

“...What?” Zacharie seemed confused. 

“Your eyes are beautiful.” He repeated.

The merchant blushed brightly, his pale cheeks turning red. “Thank you.” He hesitated. “What about... the scars?”

The Batter looked into the merchant's eyes. “They do not change anything. Scars are what battles leave behind. Scars tell stories.” He gripped his shirt and pulled it up to reveal his torso, which did not help calm Zacharie's blush. “See?” He added and upon closer inspection, the salesman could see all the scars that were tearing through the skin of his beloved. The Batter pulled down his shirt again. 

“You don't understand. I didn't get my scars from some honorable battle. I... I hated myself so much, that I...”

“Shh.” The Batter hushed him. “There is no greater battle than one you have to lead against yourself. I can see that it was a difficult one. And I can see that it took a lot of energy. But you won. You are here, with me, and you won. Look at how beautiful the night is, how peaceful and wonderful life is right now. Look at it and tell me that it was not worth fighting such a gruesome battle for. You will not be able to.”

Zacharie looked at the man beside him in disbelief for a moment, not saying a word. But then he looked at the night sky, as well. “You're right.” He smiled a little. “It was tough. And I won. And now I get to be here with you. I shouldn't be sad.”

“That is correct.” The Batter smiled. “However, I wish to cease the action of talking and replace it with another action.”

“Oh, do tell.” Zacharie snickered.

“Telling would be talking. And that is not what I intend to do.” The Batter leaned in and kissed Zacharie, who kissed back.

The night was peaceful and all that was in the air was tranquility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me so long to upload. I had it done and everything but... I wanted to show it to someone first and, more importantly, now there's only one chapter left and I kinda didn't want this story to be over :P
> 
> Comments & Kudos are appreciated!


	30. Epilogue: A traveler's life

Months later, far away in a different kingdom a king and queen were sitting on their respective thrones. “It is time.” The wife said to her husband and the man in question sighed. “Fine. Open the gate!”

The knights in the hall obeyed and pulled open the large doors. And through the doorway stepped two men, one tall and one short. The short one had messy black hair and a backpack on his back while the tall one's hair was almost white and he was carrying a bag. They walked up to the royal couple and knelt almost synchronously. 

The king hesitated before raising his voice. “Who are you two and what do you want?”

“We are but two merchants.” The shorter one stated, his head low. “My name is Zacharie and this is my companion, the Batter.”

“The Batter?” The king sounded confused. “That is no name. What is his name?”

Zacharie chuckled. “I must disappoint you, your majesty. It is the name he was given by the people. He does not remember his true name.”

“What? Is he dense?” The king sounded annoyed.

“No, your majesty.” The Batter spoke up. “My mind merely chose to disregard such a small thing as a name.”

“Fine.” The king grumbled. “You can stand up. What do you want here?”

The two muttered thanks and stood up. 

“We want what any merchants would want.” Zacharie answered and giggled.

“We wish to sell.” The Batter added.

The king only then seemed to notice the mask sitting on one of their faces. “What's with the mask? Take that off before royalty, will you.”

“His face is not to be seen.” The Batter pointed out. “It is nothing you wish to see.”

“It's true!” Zacharie confirmed. “It's quite disgusting. My friend here screamed when he saw it.”

“Well-” The Batter wanted to interfere to save some of his dignity but alas, he was not allowed to.

“Like a little girl.” Zacharie added and chuckled.

The royal couple exchanged glances. The queen appeared to be unfazed by the strange appearance of the salesmen before them. “Very well.” The king said. “Leave it on. So you want to sell things to me and my wife?”

“If you desire to purchase something, yes. However, we mainly wish to sell to your subjects, as they are more likely to need wares such as ours.” The taller man explained.

“It has come to our attention that some places require certain permits and discussions in order for lowly merchants such as ourselves to get what we want. So we decided that it's best to avoid any unnecessary trouble and come here right away before setting up shop.” Zacharie explained. “We would be staying at one of the lovely inns in a nearby town.”

“I don't see why not.” The queen looked at her husband, then at the two men. “You seem responsible enough. Right, dear?”

The king nodded. “I suppose. Except for that mask. It is so... off-putting.”

“Oh, believe me, what's underneath is worse.” Zacharie said and laughed. “My friend here, when he saw it, he had nightmares for three weeks straight!”

“In addition to the scream?” The king asked.

“In addition to the scream.” The short one stated. The Batter just remained silent.

“Well, I suppose some things are better left alone.” The king spoke.

“Truer words have never been spoken. I bet my friend wishes he had known it at the time.” Zacharie chuckled again.

“For how long will you two be staying, then?” The queen asked.

“That depends.” Zacharie pointed out.

The Batter elaborated. “We will have to discover how your subjects respond to our presence and wares and how lucrative our stay here is. Depending on that we might stay for a while. However, we are travelers, so we will leave, eventually. We have to request permission to stay here indefinitely until we know for sure.”

“I see.” The king nodded. “I believe there are no problems with that. I don't think I need to tell you that as soon as you appear suspicious and as if you were up to something illegal, the knights are prepared to imprison and execute you. So you know better than to cause any trouble here.”

“Of course.” The two men responded.

“I will have the guards examine you closely one way or another. They are good and loyal men to me so I have no doubts that, if you two were criminals, they would know.” The king explained.

“Everybody loves a good background check!” Zacharie chuckled,

“Would that be all?” The queen asked.

Zacharie and the Batter looked at each other for a moment before turning their respective gazes back to king and queen. “Yes. Thank you so much.” The short one said and the two men left walking backward and bowing multiple, excessive times on their way out the gates. 

Once they were outside the castle the Batter nudged Zacharie with his elbow.  
“What?” The mask man looked at him.

“Screamed like a girl? Had nightmares?” The Batter raised an eyebrow.

“I had to really sell it. We don't want to end up the way we did with the last royals, do we?” 

“I do not even understand why you have to keep on that mask. I thought you were no longer ashamed.” The tall man took the short one's hand. 

“I'm not. But, you know, I'm used to the mask and I feel sort of naked and vulnerable without it. Also, it's not good for business when people see my face. And don't you think it just makes me look mysterious?” Zacharie chuckled. He then took his mask off after checking that no one was around. “There. Happy?”

“It is an abstract face of a frog. I do not see any mystique with that.”

“You're just being rude.” The short one gave a playful shove to his companion before laughing. 

“Rude? Such hypocrisy! As well as lies and slander!” The Batter chuckled.

“That aside, I really like this king I think. You know he had that sort of good-natured but strict thing going on.” The masked man explained.

“You are simply attracted to royalty.” The taller man rolled his eyes.

“Exhibit A!” The short one shouted and pulled his hand from the Batter's to raise both arms and make a huge, over-the-top gesture toward him.

“Hilarious.” The Batter said sarcastically but with a smile.

“You love it and you know it.” The short one said. 

“Truly, your antics are the only reason I ever spend any time with you.”

“Now who's being hilarious?” Zacharie seasoned his voice with sarcasm, as well.

“Oh hush.”

The short one paused before talking again. “Do you miss being king?” 

“No.” The Batter answered immediately and with certainty. “I was a cruel and cold person while being deceived and betrayed. There is nothing about it I miss. I am glad to be here, like this, with you instead. Very glad.”

“That's pretty sappy. You know, now would probably be the perfect time for you to say _it_.” The short one grinned at the tall one.

“Fine. I love you. There. I said it.” The Batter glanced at his companion.

“And I love you too! There, I said it back! Funny how that works!” Zacharie chuckled. 

“I am glad that that is how it works.” The Batter pointed out.

Zacharie just smiled. “Life can be pretty great, huh?”

The Batter nodded. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?” The short one raised an eyebrow.

“For showing me that life can be like this.” The Batter smiled warmly.

A soft wind blew through the air. 

Life was truly a wondrous thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that brief epilogue it is done!
> 
> Gah, it's over! Now what will I do with my life? On one hand it's nice to tie a ribbon around something and call it done, on the other hand I kinda wish it was still on-going. As to what I will do with my life, in case you are interested: I have some Mystery Skulls Animated - drabbles lying around my computer so I might upload a couple of those. If you're in that fandom and enjoy my writing I would love to know you there with me.  
> Other than that I might upload something original on my WattPad, though I'm not sure about that one yet. Furthermore, I'm working on a project right now so maybe I'll do something with that? We'll see. If you'd like to commission me to write you something (Or draw, I doddle from time to time) send me an ask on my tumblr (same name as this AO3 account).
> 
> A million thanks to everyone who commented and gave me kudos!!! You guys really kept me going with this and encouraged me to keep writing and I'd like to think I owe it to you that I improved at all. 
> 
> You're all terrific. Thank you for reading.
> 
> ~artisticNutcase


End file.
